You're In My Heart
by GrandmaCleverboots
Summary: Kurt and his best friend, Mercedes have a secret between them, but after all the years of keeping the secret quiet, will it come back to hurt them? Or has Kurt forgotten it completely? Blaine contracts a serious illness and Kurt becomes his caregiver during his recovery. Can their relationship survive a drastic change in dynamics when their live turn upsidedown?
1. Best Friends

July 1998

Lima, Ohio

Kurt was in love. He was in love with the golden toffee eyes that sparkled, the plump lips that could puff up into a rose of a pout or narrow and bring out dimples in the cheeks when they smiled. He was in love with the warm, soft hand that grabbed his - never asking permission -to pull him along on the next adventure.

"Mama...can we go to the park again today?" four year old Kurt asked his mother.

"Is this about your new best friend?" she teased. Elizabeth Hummel could see the anticipation in her son's eyes and knew she couldn't say no to him.

"Yes, Mama. We love each other," he said with that single-minded seriousness only a four year old can feel.

"Okay, I bet Miss Jo will probably be the park after lunch. How about if we make cupcakes to bring with us?"

"Yes, Mama. Chocolate! Mercedes would like that."

*******

Kurt walked slowly next to his mother on the way to the park. She carried the basket of cupcakes and Kurt wriggled out of her grasp as he saw his best friend near the swings. Elizabeth sat down on the bench next to Josephine Jones, cooing into the blanket on Jo's lap.

"Aww...and how is your little bundle of sweetness this afternoon? He's what? Two months now?"

"Yes, two months today. Tice so much better. That colic is finally over and he's sleeping all night once again," Jo replied with a smile on her face. Elizabeth smiled at the cute nickname Jo called her new son, Matthias.

"Kurt insisted we bring treats today. I hope that's all right?"

"Oh, that's wonderful. Kurt is such a sweet boy."

"YIPE!" came a squeal from the playground and the two mothers turned to see what caused it. Kurt came running, pulling his friend by the hand behind him.

"Mama, Mama! I licked Mercy's cheek, but she didn't taste like chocolate!"

Elizabeth gasped and blushed all the way up to her hairline, dropping her head as though she could hide her face in her blouse. She glanced over to Mercedes' mother, trying to gage if she was upset, running excuses through her mind to explain her son's unacceptable behavior.

But Jo was laughing so hard, no sound came out. She was struggling to keep the laugh inside, but it was coming out of her eyes in tears.

"Oh! Kurt, honey. You could make the angels cry," Jo finally said, barely keeping a straight face.

Kurt looked in confusion to his mother, a quiver starting in his lower lip. He didn't know what he's done wrong. Mercedes skin was so pretty, just the same shade as delicious chocolate and he thought since they looked so much alike, maybe she tasted like chocolate.

Elizabeth took her hands away from her face, embarrassment fading into the urge to stop herself from laughing.

"Kurt. We don't lick people, no matter how delicious their skin looks. It isn't polite. Now, you apologize to Mercedes," Elizabeth said gently.

"Sorry, Mercy. Do you want a cupcake?"

"'S okay, Kurt. Yes, I would like a cupcake, thank you."

"They're chocolate," Kurt said. "My favorite." He gave Mercedes an impish grin.

Mercedes giggled, grabbed Kurt's hand as they ran back to the playground. "This time I'm the pirate and I get to rescue you!" she called as they ran.

Josephine looked at Elizabeth, reached over and quickly gave her hand a bit of a squeeze. "Kids will come up with the darndest things..." And Elizabeth sighed, shaking her head and smiling at Jo.

#######

May 2002  
Cemetery  
Lima, Ohio

Kurt stood next to his father, looking up to see him with tears sliding down his face. Kurt knew he was sad, as sad as Kurt was, and this whole thing made so little sense. They were saying goodbye to Kurt's mama. He understood that she had been sick, that she was in heaven now. But he could never really believe in heaven. Why would God take his mother from them? And now his dad was so sad, it was like he was sort of leaving, too. In years to come, Kurt's dad would be the rock that Kurt could build his life on, his shelter in the wind, but the grief was so new – Burt hadn't been able to see past the shock of losing Elizabeth to be there for Kurt yet.

It wasn't very cold out today, no wind or rain. But Kurt was so cold, he was shivering a little and he felt as though he might fall. Dad didn't see -he was too absorbed in his grief. Kurt closed his eyes, unable to cope, feeling so lost. And suddenly there was a warm hand slipping into his. He opened his eyes and caught the beautiful golden toffee eyes of his best friend, a tear running down her cheek, Mercedes was holding onto Kurt's hand for dear life. He was so thankful for her today, giving him the strength to stand up until the service was over.

#####

September 2002  
East Memorial Elementary School  
Lima, Ohio

"Mercedes!" Kurt waved at his friend, running to catch up with her on the steps on the first day of school.

"Kurt! I couldn't find you on the playground this morning. Who's class are you in?" she smiled at him, wondering if they might be in the same class where she could keep an eye on him. Kurt tended to rub kids the wrong way sometimes. Maybe it was because he was an only child, or because his mama was gone and nobody was there to tell him not to wear odd clothes or talk about stuff that wasn't cool. But Mercedes had appointed herself his guardian angle years ago, and she took her duties seriously. Her brother, Tice, didn't seem to need her – but anyone could see that Kurt did.

And so it went, year after year. Sometimes they could share the same class, other years they had to wait until the walk home after school to share their day. They made new friends, got different interests, fought, did their homework together, spent weekends sleeping over at each other's houses. They graduated from elementary school, going on to junior high and finally high school.

#####  
September 2009  
McKinley High School  
Lima, Ohio

"I couldn't get into AP French, Kurt, but we still have four classes together. What about this Glee Club?" Mercedes asked Kurt after sign-up on the first day of scheduling.

"I'll miss you in French. Told you to study over the summer!"

"Now, you know we were busy with other things. And I didn't see you opening books during the lake trip. Besides, Mr Perfection, what 15 year old needs to be taking French?" Mercedes narrowed her eyes. It had always been a competition between them and Kurt had won a tiny battle in getting ahead of his friend in French.

"That would have been rude after your parents invited me along," Kurt leaned over and placed a tiny kiss on her pretty round cheek.

"Kurt! What do you mean 'invited'? You know you've spent every summer since 2003 at the lake with us. You're family."

"Okay, okay...I know it. I love your mom and dad. Even your little brother."

"That's better, Hummel. Now, how about Glee Club? Do you think we can both sing without scratching each other's eyes out over the solos?" Her harsh words were blunted by the gentle smile on her lips – but her fists were, as usual, perched on her hips.

"If you don't mind being my swan and singing backup..." Kurt countered. He loved this…could play it all day with her as they had done for so many years.

"Kurt! You can be my Pip," her eye-roll now accompanying the fists to hips stance.

"Okay, Gladys, take off your rose-coloured glasses. Those solos are mine."

"Bring it."


	2. Thanksgiving With Mercedes

Thanksgiving 2009

Jones house

Kurt walked up to Mercedes' door, bouquet of fall flowers in hand for Mrs. Jones.

"Kurt, honey, so good of you to come. Oh, thank you for the flowers. How is your dad?"

"I made him some chicken soup. He is still sick, but no more fever. He just wants to sleep it off. This flu has really been making the rounds. He said to tell you thanks for inviting us to dinner. I appreciate it, too."

Jo hugged Kurt. Even after all these years she still thought he could make the angels cry. Just look at that pale complexion, the long eyelashes, the rosy cheeks and the blue-green eyes. She thought of this boy as something like her own child. He had grown up to be so much like his mom. Elizabeth would be so proud of him. Thinking of her friend brought a tear to Jo's eye, so she turned her face, pretending to be absorbed in the snow falling in the driveway.

"Miss Jo?"

"Mercedes is in the kitchen. I know she could use some help setting the table." Jo brushed the thought of Elizabeth away. She knew Kurt would know why she was getting weepy and didn't want to see the sadness in his eyes.

"Okay. I can bake the rolls..." and he was off down the hallway, calling to Mercedes to get him an apron.

####

Thanksgiving supper at the Jones' house had been a tradition for so many years. Before Kurt's mom died, they had traded houses every year, one year at the Jones' the next at the Hummels. But afterwards, Josephine Jones had invited Burt and Kurt every single year. It was nice to have a tradition like that to look forward to. And it meant so much to Kurt to have Miss Jo, who had known his mother since they were girls themselves, as a kind of connection he craved.

After dinner, Mercedes and Kurt were sitting on her bed, both in their pajamas, watching Sound of Music. This was a part of the tradition, too. The television station aired Sound Of Music on Thanksgiving every year, and although Kurt owned the movie on BlueRay, they usually watched it on tv, snuggled together in one of their bedrooms. The rest of the families didn't appreciate it much anymore, so it was sort of a private ritual between Kurt and Mercedes.

"Did your parents really name you after Kurt Von Trapp?" Mercedes asked, which was also part of the yearly ritual. She knew just how to push Kurt's buttons.

"Mercy! We've been through this. NO, she did not." Kurt blushed. She never tired of teasing him about his name. And don't get her started on his middle name…..

"Hah...yes, they did. My mom told me. She was there the day you were born and your mom named you after Kurt Von Trapp." Sometimes it was uncomfortable having a friend that had known you for so long. Mercedes knew everything about him. Well, almost everything.

To hide the blush that was rapidly spreading its way up his face, Kurt dived under the covers, fingers finding the ticklish places he knew so well.

"Yikes! Kuuuuurrt! Stop!" she shrieked.

"Never. You'll have to cry 'uncle', Mercy, or I'll never stop." He smirked. But, actually that wasn't true. He remembered the summer two years ago during a visit to her family's lake house. Kurt had tickled her to the point she peed herself. It was embarrassing for both of them and he had pushed her in the lake to cover the tell-tale wet spot before anyone had seen. They had both gotten in trouble for messing around near the water, and Kurt knew she was grateful for his instant reaction to save her further embarrassment, but she was still very irritated that he had gone so far as to cause it. Even though they were friends, this wasn't something they ever mentioned again, and Kurt was always careful not to tickle too much.

"Never!" he squealed and his fingers began to wriggle again, digging into the soft skin of her sides, Mercedes breathing so hard, trying to stop giggling. She would never admit she loved being tickled by her best friend.

_Mercedes and Kurt shared everything and they frequently had long heartfelt talks. One evening last summer, Kurt had asked her to meet him in the old tree house in his backyard. They hadn't been in the tree house since junior high and it set a nostalgic mood when Kurt asked her to meet him there, and she immediately got that this was a place far from the eavesdropping parents and siblings. Kurt looked so serious, it was starting to scare Mercedes. It was a huge blow to her when he first told her he was gay. He was sitting cuddled against his best friend, his eyes turned a liquid shade of blue in his misery. He ducked his head as though to ward off a blow, which hurt her even more._

_Mercedes strong arms went gently around Kurt's shoulders and she held him while he cried his heart out, lamenting how he didn't understand why he liked boys instead of girls. Wondering what went wrong inside him that this was the way he was, wanting desperately to know if his Mercy still loved him. Mercedes just rubbed his back, waiting for him to cry it all out before speaking. She was devastated - Kurt was HERS, and she had always pictured them getting married one day. But bless her heart, she was not a selfish girl, and she knew his heartbreak would be so much worse if he knew how much this news affected her, so she put on a brave face and became what he needed just then -a sympathetic friend, a port in the storm of his crisis._

"Kurt?"

He sniffed and pulled his face from her comforting shoulder. At first he thought that she would be repulsed or angry hadn't entered his mind. This was his Mercy, his best friend. Who else would he go to? But then the thought did cross his mind. What if she would stop loving him, would turn him away because he was gay? He closed his eyes so tight, not brave enough to look into her eyes and see. He covered his head with his arms, rocking back and forth on the splintered wooden floor of the tree house.

"Kurt? Oh, baby, what can I do? Look at me. There is nothing wrong_ with you. It's just the way you are, no shame. You're still the same wonderful kid I've known all my life. It is going to be okay. I'm here. I'll always be here." Mercedes blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes._

At her comforting words, he opened his eyes. There were her beautiful golden toffee eyes, a tear rolling down her cheek. He didn't want her to be sad, too, so he playfully leaned over, catching it on his tongue.

"Do I taste like chocolate?" she asked.

Kurt froze. How could she remember that? It was so many years ago, and they had never mentioned it. He was so embarrassed.

He looked up at her, and the laugh in her voice, the smile on her lips made him warm to the very middle of his stomach. He felt the laugh coming up his body and let it out.

"Oh, Mercy! How could you remember that?" And his arms flew back around her, hugging her close to his body, which was no longer shaking with sobs.

Mercedes smiled. If having Kurt as her best friend no longer meant she could dream about them getting married, at least she could still make him laugh and he would put his arms around her. It would be enough.  


He continued to tickle her, she continued to struggle and gasp for breath. She knew it would do no good to tickle back -Kurt was impervious to tickling. She had years of experience to know that. So she decided on the next weapon in her arsenal. She leaned over to his face and planted a kiss right on his beautiful pink lips.

The tickling stopped. The laughing easy mood of the evening stopped. Kurt looked at her as though she had slapped him. His gasp sounded stricken, as though she had betrayed a confidence. And she was instantly sorry.

"Oh..." she gasped and turned in the bed, knocking the laptop on the floor, the lamp off the bedside table, pulling the covers over her head. She burst into tears, believing she had gone so far over the line -instantly wishing she could take back the last two minutes.

"Ahh...Mercedes?" Kurt said, barely loud enough for her to hear.

All she could do was squeak out a pip. There was no voice there to answer him. She was so terrified she could hardly take a breath, much less talk.

"Mercedes? What...?"

He sat very still. She cowered under the shelter of the blankets, so ashamed of herself. What was she thinking? Her brain was busy, thinking of some sort of silly excuse to make it sound like humor.

"Come out here and talk to me..." his voice sounded so small, like when he was only eight and he would come to her for comfort when memories of his mother crippled him. She had always been there. Even at that tender young age, she had the insight to know he didn't want to talk, just to be held.

"Kurt...I'm so sorry. So sorry. I didn't think - you were tickling me and I panicked. Oh, what kind of friend am I?" she whispered from under the covers.

His hand came under the blanket and found hers, pulling her up. The room was completely dark...the lamp broken, the laptop closed on the floor. She felt Kurt shaking, but didn't want to touch him after what she had done. The grip on her hand increased, coming close to hurting her. But she couldn't say anything. She felt she deserved it after what she had done. It was such a small, impulsive thing. Kurt gave her a peck on the cheek all the time. She did the same thing. But this was somehow different.

"Oh, Kurt. You cannot imagine how sorry.." and his hand came up and his fingers touched her mouth, stopping her apology. Mercedes was devastated. How could she have done this terrible thing?

His arms came around her and she felt his face on her shoulder, tears spilling onto her nightgown. She slowly put her arms around him, holding him as he cried. They stayed that way for a long time, her nightgown and his pajamas absorbing the hot tears.

Kurt sighed. Mercedes pulled away.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

"I...I...oh, Mercy. What happened?" He still sounded like that little lost child.

"Well, you were tickling me and I didn't want to wet the bed..." she tried for a bit of humor. That sometimes worked when he was upset.

"No...no. That's not what I mean." It may have been dark, but she could almost see those blue-green eyes loose the green and stare at her in deep blue intensity that he had when she had really stirred something up in him. She cringed inside.

"I guess I don't know what you're asking, Kurt." Now she was trying for off-handed bravado….but becoming really confused. Did she do something else? Brush against a private body part? Oh...that was even worse...

"Ah. You remember last summer when we were in the tree house? And I told you my secret? About liking boys?" At least he sounded less intense. That was something.

"Yes, Kurt. That's why I'm so sorry..." she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Well...I know I'm gay. I like boys. I don't enjoy looking at naked pictures of women, my dreams are about boys."

"I know."

"We've been having sleep-overs since we were little! I never thought of you like...like that." He was setting ground rules in his 'I'm in charge here' voice.

_Well, I've thought about you!_ But she didn't say that out loud. This wasn't the time. Hell, there probably would never be a time…

"I know." Mercedes resigned herself to what she knew was inevitable. Now she just wanted to get it over with and go to sleep.

"But...when you just..ah...kissed me...I...ah..." his voice trailed away.

"You what?" she said in a tiny voice, then strained to hear his answer.

"I liked it. It was like electricity. I never expected that."

"Oh."

The silence in the dark room ticked by.

"Mercedes?"

"Yes, Kurt."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Oh, Kurt. I don't think that's a good idea," she sighed.

"But...I just want to see." He started to shake again.

This was so against her better judgment. But she wanted to see, too. She was so torn in the two directions. What to do?

"Okay..." she murmured in the dark.

Kurt moved closer under the covers and leaned over. His lips were soft and warm. They touched hers very gently, just a brush, and there was a sharp intake of breath and the warm lips pressed harder. Mercedes kissed back, gently at first, relaxing her lips, she moved a bit and pressed in. Kurt opened his mouth a tiny bit, his tongue touching her lower lip and she opened her mouth. This was more than a small kiss, more than a simple friend to friend kiss. It was more like a kiss on fire.

Her hands came up and pressed on Kurt's chest, gently pushing him away. He took a deep breath and the shaking increased. His lips came back, hungry for more and Mercedes felt so guilty -and so unable to stop him this time. Could he have been wrong?

Now his mouth made its way down her neck, licking her skin, his breath coming heavier. She could not think straight as she pulled her hands through his hair, kissing his temple, sighing.

Mercedes began to panic. This could not go any farther.

"Kurt. KURT." It hurt to say it, but she felt she had to.

"What?" he backed up.

"Let's go to sleep. Okay?"

"Of course," he said, always the gentleman.

They snuggled under the covers and both closed their eyes. But neither one fell asleep. In fact, neither one even relaxed. After a long time, Kurt turned towards her. He put his arms around her and turned her towards himself. He knew she wasn't asleep, he'd know. And he loved that he knew that about her.

Mercedes knew something was going to happen, but she was scared to even think about what it was. In her limited experience, boys always wanted to fondle her breasts. And she had plenty there to fondle. She enjoyed the feeling, even encouraged it sometimes, but Kurt seemed to have no interest in that. He came closer, kissed her cheek. Even though he's kissed her cheek a thousand times, it never felt like this. Her heart started beating harder. She closed her eyes, even though the room was dark. Should she pull away? She made a tiny move in that direction.

Kurt pulled her back, almost with ferocity. Wow, this was a whole new Kurt. He put his lips back on hers, softly at first, then with more heat. He licked her bottom lip, nibbled on it, then kissed her again. She could feel his heart pumping so fast and she began to feel a bit dizzy. She stiffened in his arms, still confused and he jumped back.

In a tiny whisper he asked, "Is it okay?", leaving it up to her. Damn him. Why would he do that to her? She had no idea what to do now. The minutes ticked by. Slowly.

She didn't answer him in words, she couldn't think what to say. So she put her lips back on his and pulled him closer. He responded, and the kiss got deeper – his tongue finding hers and stroking it, taking her breath away. She rubbed her breasts against his chest, but that didn't bring any response. He was so wrapped up in the kiss it was like nothing else mattered.

And then, just when she thought the kiss was all of it, Kurt shifted in the bed and something brushed her leg. Something hard as a brass rod. Mercedes was so shocked, she had no idea what to do for a minute. She knew how anatomy worked, knew it was Kurt's arousal, but it was a new sensation. If it had been one of the boys she went to the movies or miniature golf with, Sam or Shane, she would have said some scathing remark guaranteed to wilt that rod in a New York minute. She had done that before. But this was her Kurt. And, well, dreams die hard in a romantic 15-year old heart. So she slowly put her hand down and stroked it lightly. And Kurt _moaned_.

This was getting out of hand, but like a runaway train, she couldn't think how to derail it. Not that she wanted to. So she slid her fingers inside his pajama pants and pulled them down to his hips. Kurt got the message and kicked them off under the covers. His fingers found the elastic of her panties under her nightgown and pulled them off, too.

Oh, this was so hot. But some portion of Mercedes mind was working on the practical things girls have contemplated during sex since the beginning of time. Could she get pregnant? No. For two years she had been on the pill. Not for contraception, but because without it she had crippling menstrual cramps. And Kurt knew this. When she had stayed home from school in the beginning, writhing in bed, he came after school and rubbed her back. In spite of her embarrassment over the subject, she had eventually told him the problem and the solution. He had seen her take her pill just that morning, reminding her as he often did because she was forgetful.

All that thought process was over in a second, and she was free to get back to the things at hand. Like his cock. She had seen her little brother jerking off more than once. Tice just didn't know how to lock a door. So she kind of knew a bit – he did some kind of stroking, using his fist. She gave that a try. Kurt made an even better noise. Then he said, "Harder, maybe a bit faster", kind of under his breath. She tried, but a snort of frustration came from Kurt and his hand came to guide her, showing her the grip and rhythm. She went back to kissing him, delighted that girls can multi-task so much better than boys.

What she didn't expect was Kurt's hand slowly moving between her legs. Her mind was on her rhythmic pumping and kissing, so when he touched her in the most intimate spot imaginable, she squealed. He stopped. She moved her hand to his. Apparently they were both going to learn something new tonight.

Before it all ended in the way she thought it would, Kurt moved next to her ear, kissing and blowing his breath on her sensitive neck. His hand moved away from her body, stopping her hand from its quest to bring him to climax.

"Mercedes?"

"Uhhuh..?"

"You can say no, but I so want to …ah…"? He couldn't even find a way to ask her. But Mercedes knew what it was and found she wanted the same thing, and pulled her hand back, moving her legs wider so he could move on top of her. The penetration began as searing pain, burning into her spine and making her legs numb. Her great intake of breath was misinterpreted though, and she had no words to make him stop. He was moaning and that made her feel better. She thought to herself, 'I'm a strong girl. I can do this.' And eventually it stopped hurting so much. It even felt good. Kurt began to move faster, his breath coming in sobs, and she felt him throbbing inside her. He lay as if dead for a minute, than slowly slid over to the side.

She had read countless novels where the man was insensitive after the first time, so she didn't expect a lot, but Kurt was gentleness itself. He kissed her, pulled her to his chest in a hug. He whispered very quietly to ask if it had been okay for her. She said yes, not knowing how it might have been different.

They went into the bathroom and took a warm shower, Kurt rubbing her back, asking again if she was okay. They helped each other dry off, changed the linen quickly and climbed back into bed. Kurt pulled Mercedes close, wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep. Mercedes fell asleep a short time later, wondering what all this might mean.


	3. Aftermath

Friday after Thanksgiving 2009

Mercedes bedroom

The sun was up, shining in the window before Kurt or Mercedes woke up. Mercedes mother knocked on the door, calling them to come down to breakfast.

"We'll be there in a minute, Mama, "Mercedes called back. She turned and there was Kurt, arms wrapped around her like they always were in the mornings when he stayed with her.

Kurt opened his eyes, rubbing them to try to wake up. He was always polite in the Jones house and if Mrs Jones had called, he would be there as requested. But he was so tired this morning. He looked over at his friend and she looked down, not able to meet his eyes.

"Mercedes! What's wrong?" he asked. Then the memory of last night came back. "Oh," and he turned the other way, not wanting to make her any more uncomfortable.

They got up, both reaching for their clothes, hers on the desk, his on the dresser. It was so quiet.

Kurt cleared his throat. Mercedes coughed. But when they both went to brush their teeth, they collided in the doorway and grins broke out on both faces.

"This is weird, Mercy. I don't want it to be weird between us," he blushed.

"No…it won't be weird if we don't let it. I took my pill yesterday, so you don't have to worry."

"I know. Who is it that reminds you to take it five days out of seven every week?" Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, I know."

Later, after breakfast, Mercedes walked Kurt home, a basket of turkey and dressing leftovers for Kurt in her arms. This was going to be..awkward.

"So…are we okay?" she asked Kurt. "Was it..was it what you expected?" Somehow that was so very important to her.

"Well, yes and no. Of course I liked it. There was evidence of that, " he coughed and looked away from her, suddenly shy in front of his pal.

"Yeah. Lots of it," she said, then looked at him to see if he would laugh.

Kurt didn't know it was possible to blush any harder.

Mercedes giggled.

"Want to come over Sunday afternoon and play some music? Or we could go shopping?" she asked as they got to the Hummel's front door.

"Of course!" Kurt replied, relieved the conversation was over. Merceds pulled him in for a goodbye hug and he kissed her cheek. He watched her as she walked back the way she had come, kind of a slow, dreamy walk. He hoped everything would be okay between them.

"Dad? I'm home!" Kurt shouted as soon as he got in the door.

"In here, buddy," Burt replied from his nest of blankets on the sofa in the family room. "Did you have a good time? How was Sound Of Music?, He knew the Thanksgiving tradition his son had with Mercedes.

"Good. Miss Jo sent you and I enough turkey and fixings to last a week, I think. Sausage dressing, sweet potatoes, green beans, crescent rolls, and pumpkin pie. Lots of turkey. I asked for dark meat, turkey breast tends to taste like cardboard to me." Kurt wrinkled up his nose.

Burt laughed.

He looked at Kurt when he walked in, noticing something different about him. A funny sort of shy look. This was new.

"Are you okay, son?" he asked.

"Fine, Dad. I'll just put this away in the refrigerator. I need to get ready for shopping later….I didn't feel like getting up early to brave the crowds today." Kurt said as he walked into the kitchen.

He returned in ten minutes with a turkey sandwich and a glass of milk for his dad. Burt was concerned, but saw no reason to make a big case out of it. Kurt was 15, and teenagers had so many emotions to deal with. Burt knew his son probably had more anxiety than most boys his age. He knew Kurt was gay, but since Kurt had never brought up the issue, Burt was content to wait until his son was comfortable with telling him. Maybe this was something to do with Kurt's feelings coming to the surface. Burt had been expecting it, just not this soon.

But Kurt just smiled and told his dad he would be meeting some of his friends at the mall later, he was going up to shower and change. Burt sighed with relief. Knowing what was coming was different than having to face it right now, and he turned his eyes to the game on television and bit into the wonderful turkey sandwich.

Life just sort of returned to normal after that. Mercedes and Kurt never mentioned their intimate night again and after a while Mercedes thought Kurt had just forgotten the whole incident happened. They continued to be as they were, best friends sharing all the ups and downs of teenage life. Mercedes sometimes thought about that night, but as time went by, she was less and less able to think of bringing the subject up with Kurt again. And when they started their sophomore year at McKinley, there were other things to think about.

Kurt was in the same frame of mind as Mercedes. He still thought about that night. He was still confused….he was so sure he liked boys. He never thought of any other girls like that, certainly never about having sex with them. Actually, he never thought about having sex with Mercedes again, either. He was just grateful she had apparently forgotten about the whole incident. He still dreamed about that night, but just had no idea what to make of _that_. Would they come and take his gay membership card away? Did this mean he was…bisexual? That thought upset him the most. Kurt was a "black and white" kind of thinker, not a "shades of gray" thinker, and he thought of bisexuals as being indecisive, lost people. He didn't want to be one of those. This whole subject made him uncomfortable even to contemplate.

Normally if Kurt had a problem that loomed so large in his life, he would make some cocoa and invite Mercedes over to hash it all out. They didn't always agree on things, as a matter of fact they rarely agreed on anything, but that was what made them so good for each other. She could push his buttons, play devil's advocate to force him to see both sides of any situation, force him to weigh his options and make a decision. She was there to pick up the pieces and hold him when the world was too much for him. She was his inspiration, his conscience, and his rock. And he was hers. But she was at the very heart and center of his anxiety about that night, so how could he possibly thrash it all out with her with any sort of objectivity? He settled for thinking it had not damaged her, so why bring it all back up after so much time had passed? So he stuffed all the feelings away and tried never to think about it again.


	4. New Morn Dawning

Fall 2010

Kurt had just about had enough. He liked to pride himself on having a level, logical head on his shoulders. But this whole thing in Glee was beginning to get to him. Once again, Mr Schue had decided to do a competition, which was fine, but he announced it was "Boys against Girls". To further upset Kurt, he said, without even turning to look at the students, "Kurt, you are with the BOYS, not the GIRLS". Kurt was fine with a bit of gentle kidding, and he was very at home with Mr Schue ad the other members of Glee, but this just irritated him. Okay, they accepted that he was gay, but why did it have to be the punchline of every joke? Maybe Kurt was overreacting. He reigned in his irritation and went to join the boys.

After the fiasco of his presentation of ideas about what to sing, he decided to go to Dalton and see what they were up to. And there he found something he never dreamed he would find: Blaine Anderson. And his life made a new start, turned a new leaf, rounded a new corner…..wow.

_Ring, ring_ "Mercy!"

"Kurt."

"Come over? Meet me in the tree house?"

"Wow…what's up? The tree house? The one in your backyard? Is it still standing?"

"Of course. My DAD built it. It will stand 'till the end of time. Now, get over here..I need you!"

"Is there…..?" but Kurt had already hung up his phone. Mercedes thought many things all at once. Was there something wrong in his family? No, he would have said if Burt was sick. Was this about the new joined family? No, she knew Kurt adored Carole and that he and Finn had made up their differences. Actually, Kurt hadn't sounded upset or sad. Maybe it was a good thing? OH, maybe Mr Schue had offered Kurt a solo? Yes, that might be it she told herself. But deep down, she knew that was no reason to meet at the tree house.

She walked into the backyard at the Hummel house. She was a little scared to climb up into the tree house, she was heavier than she had been years ago – the last time they met here, when Kurt told her he was gay. The wood might not be in good condition, Kurt always thought his dad hung the moon and might not realize if it was actually in disrepair.

But when she got to the boards nailed to the tree to afford access, she saw there were two new boards and all were sanded and painted a soft shade of green. Kurt had been keeping the old tree house up to standard; which made her wonder how many times he had needed to come here in solitude to drink in the nostalgia when his life got too much for him. She heaved a great sigh and began climbing the boards, steeling herself for the worst.

Mercedes stepped through the doorway into the old place, first realizing how different it was: pale green walls, white curtains, soft forest green pillows to sit on. But after a minute to see all the changes, those faded into the background and it was the same place she had spent so much of her childhood, sharing everything from chocolate cupcakes to grief at the loss of a loved one with her best friend. She closed her eyes and sighed. Where was Kurt?

"I thought you might like a bit of tea and some muffins?" Kurt called as he juggled the tray while climbing into the tree house. He was vey agile and didn't drop a thing. But he's had years of practice.

Kurt placed the tray on a low table, setting out plastic cups and plates, pouring the tea from the thermos and offering Mercedes her choice of muffins. She wanted to throttle him and force him to SPILL why he had called her here, but she knew he liked his rituals and she wanted him to be as comfortable as possible. He was practically buzzing with his information, but he would wait for the right time to share.

"Well, you've certainly been busy. The place looks so different. But kind of the same, too." She started slowly.

"Yeah, I kinda let it fall into disrepair for a while, then last summer I started coming up here to gather myself when the bullying or having my dad so sick got to me. It was such a refuge. Then today I was here thinking and I knew something was missing. It was you, Mercedes. I can't think of this place without thinking of you, and so I rang you up and here we are. I hope you don't mind?"

"For pity's sake, Kurt, why would I mind? We're best friends. I missed coming here, too." She said as she took a bite of the almond-poppy seed muffin. Wow, Kurt still baked the best muffins. She looked into his eyes, but couldn't decipher what she saw there. It didn't look like hurt or grief, not quite like being proud of an accomplishment. She was puzzled, this was a new look.

Kurt started to blush under her scrutiny.

Now, that really was new. He rarely blushed in her presence. Okay, her patience was gone. She nailed him to the wall with her glare. "Spill."

"Ah, Mercy, I know we haven't had any close time lately…with school and Glee and all…"he stammered. She blew out a breath through her nose, like an angry bull in a ring. He winced. He knew what that meant. Mercedes was patient, kind, generous to a fault. But when she reached the end of her rope, she could be a freight train. Kurt didn't want to get run over.

"I'm in LOVE." He said and turned his face away, not wanting to see her laugh.

But Mercedes didn't laugh.

"Tell me more."

"His name is Blaine and he is a dreamboat. And he sings like an angel. And he goes to Dalton." Kurt stopped to catch his breath, looking up through his long lashes with those liquid blue eyes at his friend, and she could see the hope in them. It really mattered to him that she approved of this.

"Blaine Anderson, the lead singer of the…Warblers?" she remembered seeing him at one of the competitions.

"Yeah," he ducked his head in that way he had been doing it since he was a little boy. Mercedes heart melted at the gesture. He must be really head over heels about this guy.

"Oh…he is just sex on a stick! I heard him sing some love song in Italian at King's Island. Then shift into the song from Little Mermaid. He was great. How did you meet him?"

And he told her about the spying trip to Dalton, the serenade, the coffee afterwards. She had known about Karafsky and his bullying, so was relieved to hear about Blaine's offer to help Kurt. This looked like a good thing for Kurt, and nobody else deserved a break more than her friend. Life had dealt out some hard things in his life, but those things had served to make him stronger. She saw this new development as a step forward, a respite in the sea of storms.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing, lounging on the pillows in the refurbished tree house, almost as carefree as it had been when they were children. Little did Mercredes know that was the last carefree moment she would have with her Kurt for a very long time to come. She left when the sun went down, hugging Kurt and leaving a kiss on his cheek as she walked out the gate.

"You just have to TRY it!" Kurt laughed, pulling Blaine into the kitchen. He gave Kurt a doubtful look, shaking his head to say , "No."

"Aww, Blaine…are you not adventurous AT ALL?" Kurt opened his eyes wide and innocently, then batted his eyelashes at his new friend, a smile dimpling his rosy cheeks. This look always got results with Mercedes, it might work on Blaine.

"Well, my good sense tells me absolutely no….but I can't let the challenge of being called non-adventurous be unanswered. Okay, Kurt. Do your worst," Blaine gave in, letting Kurt pull him into the Hummel kitchen. He thought Kurt was cute and the whole seductive eyelash batting, although meant to be flirtatious and fun, actually hit a nerve that traveled warmly down Blaine's back into his jeans. Yikes, he's have to be careful of his thoughts around Kurt.

Kurt and Blaine had been going out for coffee for a few weeks, Blaine had come to McKinley to try to help Kurt with the Karofsky situation and taken him to lunch. Today was Saturday and when Kurt texted him with an invitation to come to his house for 'a sensuous experience', Blaine wasn't sure what to expect. But the slightly shy boy didn't seem like some sort of deviant, so Blaine accepted.

"Have a seat here at the breakfast table and I'll get started," Kurt motioned to the rock maple chair at the side of the kitchen table.

Blaine looked out the window, then glanced at the newspaper sitting on the table. Kurt was busy with a pan of water on the stove and glassware and things in the freezer. Taking a minute to set placemats on the table, setting spoons and napkins, and giving Blaine one of his heartwarming smiles, Kurt moved around the kitchen looking so much at home.

He had confided in Blaine, telling him a bit of his history, how his mother had died when he was eight and Kurt had taken over the cooking duties; the events leading up to Burt's second marriage. Blaine knew why Kurt was so adept in the kitchen.

"Here we go," Kurt said, placing a cut glass dish in front of Blaine.

"Ice cream? This is what you consider an adventure, Kurt?" Blaine liked ice cream, but it was hardly a new treat.

Kurt laughed. "Just try it."

Blaine took a scoop and put it in his mouth.

"Wow!"

Kurt smiled, so happy his favorite treat had made an impression on his new friend.

"What is it? I can't figure out the flavors..?

"Well, I heated up the butterscotch sauce and poured it over peppermint ice cream. Sounds simple, but it just does something to change the flavors. I usually mix the sauce into the ice cream to sort of homogenize the flavors. You can get almost the same flavor if you put a starlight peppermint disc in your mouth at the same time as a butterscotch disc. The flavors meld together." Kurt stirred his bowl of ice cream into a slurry, and Blaine followed suit.

They talked away the afternoon, Blaine leaving for his own house right before Kurt's dad and Carole were due home. Kurt smiled the rest of the day, thinking about those beautiful hazel-green eyes and that melt-your-heart smile. Life seemed so full of possibilities now.


	5. Try To Blaime It On The Alcohol

Life at Dalton Academy settled into a routine after a few weeks. Sure, the curriculum was more difficult, but that was a good thing where Kurt was concerned. He was grateful to have his mind occupied and challenged for once. Plus, he got to see Blaine every day. Today he stepped out of European History and waited for Blaine to catch up. This was the only class they both attended where they didn't sit together. It was such a tease, sitting three rows back and three rows over from Blaine – where he could gaze at him, but not exchange a small smile or bump his shoulder during a lecture. But it was enough.

"Blaine!"

"Kurt?"

"Well, I was wondering what you were doing Friday night?" Kurt tried to act very casual, as though this were just a random question. But the anxious look in his eyes alerted Blaine that this was something of a bit more importance.

"No plans...why? Did you have something in mind? More adventurous frozen desserts to experience?"

"Not unless you consider a daiquiri to be an adventure."

"Oh, now you have my attention. I cannot imagine our fair-haired Kurt to have such a vise in his closet! Do tell." Blaine kidded.

"First, I do NOT have fair hair. For your information, this is chestnut, the same color as my mother's hair." Kurt gave him a sort of a bitch-glare, but softened because it was Blaine.

"Beg pardon. What is on the agenda for Friday night? "Blaine continued, then started humming 'Last Friday Night', which pulled a nice smile from Kurt's lips.

"Do you remember Rachel?' Kurt asked, as though anyone could forget Rachel Berry.

Blaine just nodded.

"She is having a party. Her dads are out of town and she is taking the opportunity to have a bunch of the Glee kids over."

"I didn't know you were so friendly with her...oh! I know what this is about." Blaine cocked his head a bit to the left, looked at Kurt's face with a softness that was so gentle. His tone dropped to a warmer place that made Kurt take a deep breath. "You miss those guys, don't you?"

Kurt blushed. He couldn't believe how quick Blaine had become to pick up on his thoughts.

"Yeah, I kinda do." Kurt mumbled. Blaine's hand found its way into Kurt's and gave him a small squeeze of encouragement. "Not that I don't mind being at Dalton!" he hurried to say, just to clarify that he wasn't unhappy to be wearing this stupid blazer or being free of the constant worry that came with attending McKinley.

"Sounds like a good time to me. Can I take you to dinner before?"

"Oh, that would be even better. Thanks, Blaine. I'll pick you up at six."

Friday afternoon Kurt sighed as he put yet another shirt back on its hanger and stepped back to see what was left in his closet to try on. He wanted to look nice, really good enough for Blaine but not like he was trying too hard. In the end, he was back in the outfit he had decided on last Wednesday: tight fitting black dress pants, red long-sleeved shirt with a black silk tie, leather jacket. Just the right cologne...he tended to wear Aramis in the evening, just the right touch of old-fashioned elegance. He hoped Blaine would notice.

Blaine answered his door just as Kurt came up the walk. He was wearing a maroon striped shirt with a matching cashmere sweater – no bow tie tonight. But, honestly, he could be wearing a burlap sack and Kurt wouldn't have minded. Dinner was full of laughing and smiles, then off to Rachel's house.

Rachel's party was...well, it was boring. Everyone just sat there, looking at Rachel dressed like a bridesmaid from 1975. Wow, where did she shop? Kurt was thinking of calling an emergency make-over next week. As the clock ticked away, Kurt was getting more and more embarrassed. He knew Rachel would throw a lame party, it was just her nature, and he was wondering why..why, WHY had he invited Blaine? Now Blaine would think this was how Kurt spent his time and never want to go out with him again. Kurt was just thinking of an excuse to leave, maybe salvage the night by taking Blaine to a movie? At least he might be able to hold his hand or something.

But then the night might actually end up okay...Puck showed up and broke into Rachel's dads' liquor cabinet and the booze began to flow, the lights were dimmed, music was playing and it might just be alright after all.

Finn leaned in to speak to Kurt in a low voice...asking if he was the designated driver, and Kurt confessed that he just wanted to impress Blaine. Finn nodded, looking over at Blaine, who was clearly not trying the same thing. He was quite tipsy, bordering on drunk. The thought crossed Finn's mind that the evening wouldn't end the way Kurt obviously wanted, but he couldn't do anything about it. So he sent a silent prayer up to the heavens and patted his step-brother on the back.

Like most teenage parties, there were body shots (Ewwww was all Kurt could think of that) and singing and dancing. He had never seen Rachel drunk before, and it was not a pretty sight. Time ticked by, and when there was a dull moment in the party, somebody brought out the wine bottle to play Spin the Bottle. How predictable. Kurt was thinking of a way to get Blaine to leave with a minimum of attention by the other party guests, maybe with the dim hope he could make the bottle stop at Blaine on his turn so he could get in an innocent kiss to those beautiful lips, when Rachel spun the bottle and it pointed at Blaine. Kurt's breath stopped for a second, but this was sort of expected. What was NOT expected was that Blaine seemed to be enjoying the kiss so very much. It went on for fucking ever.

The rest of the party was something of a blur. Rachel was fawning all over Blaine and Kurt's attempts to stop her were bordering on embarrassment. But it finally ended, with Kurt practically carrying Blaine out to the Navigator. Well, he was in a bit of a panic for a few minutes. Blaine was clearly too drunk to take home. How could Kurt sneak him up the stairs into his bedroom, maybe past his parent's room, without notice. He wasn't even sure where Blaine's room was in the house, he'd never been inside. So, Kurt took Blaine's phone, found Mrs. Anderson's number, and texted her that Blaine was staying the night with friends. It was not exactly the most honest thing to do, but he thought Blaine wouldn't mind -under the circumstances.

He drove home, arriving just about the same time as Finn. Surprisingly, Finn was more than eager to help. His brother lifted Blaine into his strong arms and carried him downstairs to Kurt's bedroom, raising his eyebrows in question as to where to deposit this lump of passed-out boy. Kurt thought for a moment and nodded toward the bed. He could always make up the small sofa to sleep on tonight. Together he and Finn removed Blaine's shoes, then there was a quick trip to the bathroom while Blaine threw up a lot of the alcohol, and Finn finally just picked him up and put him back to bed. He reached over and squeezed Kurt's shoulder in sympathy, murmured an "It'll be okay", and went back upstairs to his own bed.

The next morning, Kurt was up early, thankful he didn't have anything to drink other than soda, and sat on the sofa watching Blaine sleep. During the night, the gel in his hair had rubbed off on the pillowcase (well, THAT would need laundering) and Blaine's tousled curls appeared. Kurt just sighed and sort of daydreamed about waking up in the same bed with Blaine one day. But he sighed and went to do his morning skin care routine before he wanted to wake the sleeping boy in his bed.

After his dad walked in and found Blaine asleep in his bed, he wanted to explain that he had slept on the sofa, nothing had gone on, but Burt turned and left the room in practically a run, Kurt was reluctant to confront him with Blaine still here. A few minutes later, he heard the front door close as Burt left for the garage. Kurt waited for Blaine to wake up, took him up for orange juice and toast, then drove him back to his house with a promise to meet for coffee the next morning.

The coffee meeting did not go well. First of all, Kurt was very nervous. He was infatuated with Blaine, but so unsure of how those feeling were returned, or what was on Blaine's mind. It was going okay until Blaine got a call from Rachel. Asking for a date! What? But..Blaine was gay. Why would he want to go on a date with the likes of Rachel Berry? And the conversation following that call was something Kurt never wanted to think about, ever again. It was like his world was crumbling. He had no time to plan what to say, didn't filter the words between their conception in his brain and their birth out of his mouth.

"Bisexual is a term that gay guys in high school use when they want to hold hands with girls and feel like a normal person for a change." Kurt whisper-shouted at Blaine.

At Blaine's statement that he was still trying to find out what he was, still not sure of his sexuality...Kurt's already anxious mind went into panic overdrive. His hands were sweating, his heart was racing, and not in a good way, he was starting to tremble. And those damning words that could not be caught in mid-air after he flung them at Blaine's head...those words that had not been though out, had just appeared on his lips, that had chased away the only boy he had ever thought might be the ONE.

Blaine got up, leaving his full coffee cup on the table. "I'd say 'bye', but I wouldn't want to make you mad." and he walked away, leaving a devastated Kurt behind.

In Kurt's room , later that night, he tried to analyze the whole situation, but kept coming up blank. Where, exactly, did it all go wrong? He knew Rachel. He thought he knew Blaine. Why hadn't he just let them do whatever they thought was right and wait for the eventual crash? Those two would never get along long enough for it to matter. Why was he so terrified? It made no sense. He needed to talk this out with someone. He picked up his phone.

"Mercedes?"

"What's wrong, Kurt? You sound upset?"

"Just...just...can you come over?"

"On my way, sweetheart."

Mercedes walked into the house, listening to see where Kurt might be, but it was dead quiet. It was too cold to be in the tree house, so she went up to his room. There he was, curled into a small ball in the corner of his bed. She took off her shoes and her coat and climbed up on the bed, slowly so as not to startle him, and pulled him into her arms. He closed his eyes and cuddled into her soft warmth. His Mercedes was like balm to his frazzled soul. She would make it okay. She always knew how to do that. He heaved a huge sigh and looked up at her.

"Oh, Mercy. What has happened? I just don't understand."

"Well, let's start at the beginning and unravel it all."

"I knew you would be here for me." Kurt sighed. And proceeded to tell her what happened at the party. She was there, so she saw some of it, but she had also been a bit worse for the drink and had spent most of the party in a corner with Tina and Mike, giggling. He went on to relate the coffee meeting...with all his fears about Rachel, ending with his scathing remark about bisexuality to Blaine before he stormed out.

"Kurt. I know how you must have felt, but that was a bit..ah, abrupt, wasn't it? I thought you would be more compassionate about talking to someone who was just trying to make sense of who he is."

"I know...it was like somebody else was there in my body. It was like I was hearing this other person speak, but with my voice." Kurt's brows knit on his forehead in consternation. "I don't understand. How could someone know they are gay one day, but not know the next? What's wrong with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's like...well, you are or you're not. It's like you know if you are black or white. You're born a certain way, how could he not know?"

"Kurt." Wow, how could she say this to him? He was looking up at her with those bright blue-green eyes, looking so confused, so lost. She hugged him, not knowing what to say.

"Mercedes, help me. You've met Blaine. He is gay. His whole person exudes gay. How could he be questioning it now?

"Kurt. You were at that stage once. I know you are more mature than a lot of people our age, you had to grow up a lot quicker than most of us. But you went through that, too. It's just a little later for Blaine. Maybe you need to be there for him. This has to be hard for him, especially if you were being so judgemental."

"Judgemental? "

"Yes. You were in his shoes once." she admonished.

"Me? No, I've always known who I was. Hell, my dad knew who I was at the age of three!" he practically shouted.

Mercedes looked at Kurt's face, seeing the incomprehension there. Oh, no. She brought her hand to her heart. Tears came into her eyes. She turned her head, trying desperately to decide, did she need to bring up that incident, had he erased it from his mind so completely?

She didn't know whether to be relieved or hurt. But as always, Mercedes was not a selfish girl, and this was her best friend. She knew it might be hard, but he needed to remember so he might mend the rift between himself and the boy he loved. Didn't her mother always say it was better to be kind than to be right? She took a great breath and turned to look directly into those sparkling eyes.

"Kurt? Do you remember Thanksgiving of 2009? The year your dad had the flu and you spent the night at my house. In my bed." And she saw the memory coming back in a crashing wave and hit him.

"Oh...my...stars." he said, jumping away from her on the bed, scratching and crawling to get away to the far side of the bed as quickly as possible, then to get out the door. To run. Anywhere as long as it was away from Mercedes. But Mercy was quick, seeing what was happening.

She had spent half of her life in the company of this boy, and she knew where he was headed. As soon as he was out the door, running in his stocking feet and white sleeveless t-shirt, banging shut the back door as he ran into the snow on the ground. Mercedes picked up the wool blanket from his bed, put on her coat. She stopped in the kitchen and got a thermos of coffee and headed out to climb the ladder to the tree house. This was going to be a long evening.


	6. Memories Return

Mercedes climbed the ladder to the tree house. She was actually ready for anything, Kurt was rather unreasonable when he was letting strong emotions govern his judgment. She pulled herself up into the little house that Kurt's dad had built when they were just kids.

_She remembered falling out that first summer. Burt had gathered her up in his arms and taken her to the hospital, holding her while they waited for her mom to come. Kurt had sat curled up next to her, slowly rubbing her back and gently moving the hair out of her eyes and placing a sweet kiss on her forehead. Her arm was in a cast and she was groggy with pain medication by the time her mother came, but Kurt and his dad never let go of her. Kurt was the first one to sign the cast, and he wrote the lyrics of a song for her..."You're My Best Friend". She had been a fan of Queen forever after that._

Kurt was sitting across the floor, on a green pillow, shivering and holding his arms crossed in front, rubbing his shoulders in the cold. His eyes were so big, and the tears were rolling down his cheeks. Why did she see him so often like this? She didn't know anyone that cried as often as Kurt. But then, she didn't know anyone that had reason to...

"Kurt, honey," she said in a quiet voice. She didn't make eye contact yet, just turned her face a bit so he wouldn't spook.

He didn't answer.

"Come here, I brought you a blanket."

No answer, but he crept over and held out his hand for the blanket. She turned to face him and he turned away, the red blush flushing across his face. She wondered how hard it must be to show everything you ever thought on your face. No wonder he had developed that bitch-glare to shield himself. But there was no glare for her. Just a shy side-look.

She unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders, tucking his feet under the edge after removing his soaking wet socks. He hummed a thank you. Mercedes poured a cup of hot coffee and handed it to him, then gathered him close to her. He drank a few big gulps and put his head on her shoulder. She had put just a pinch or two of cinnamon in the coffee and added a touch of honey. Nobody else ever put honey in coffee, but she knew him that well.

'Mercy..." His voice was squeaky high with emotion, so he swallowed again and tried to calm down. Most people shortened her name to 'Cedes, but to him 'Mercy' just fit better. "Mercedes, you are so sweet to me...and I...I...I don't deserve it. Oh, my...I just cannot tell you how sorry I am. I thought you had forgotten. I wanted to apologize to you. Like, every day since then, but you never said a word, you never even seemed to remember it. Honestly, I thought you had forgotten," he sobbed, tears rolling onto her coat.

"No, Kurt. There is nothing for you to apologize for. And no, I never forgot a single second of that night. I don't think I ever will." And she kissed her friend on his temple and held him closer, rubbing his back.

"But how can you forgive me? After what I did?"

"Oh, Kurt. Don't you remember? There were **two** people in that bed that night. You didn't act alone. I was a quite willing partner, you know," Mercedes said very quietly

"Oh, Mercy...we were so young. I don't want you to think it was me trying to experiment to see if I was really and truly gay. I honestly didn't even think about that. It was, just, well, you were my best friend and you were so warm and you smelled so good. And I thought you wanted me to." Kurt sighed and put his arms around Mercedes.

"I did. Can I ask you something?"

Oh, no. What could she ask? He worried it might be something terribly embarrassing, but he thought he owed her at least that. He would answer her, no matter what the cost to him.

"Yeah, ask me anything." Kurt pulled back to look into her beautiful toffee eyes.

"Have you ever done anything like that with anyone else?" She had to ask, even though she probably didn't really want to hear the answer.

"Last year I thought my dad might be more comfortable with me if I was straight. So I invited Brittany over and made out with her in my bedroom. Kinda in front of my dad..." his voice trailed away.

"Oh, my goodness! Really?" Mercedes eyes got huge.

"It's not something I'm proud of, you know. And we just kissed. She kept moving her hand up my leg, I kept moving it away. She was trying to massage my thigh, getting close to my crotch...oh, it was so uncomfortable." Kurt shivered. "But that was all. I like Brittany, she's fun to talk to, she's a great dancer...but I hope never to kiss her again!"

Mercedes laughed. And laughed. But if she was honest with herself, the laughing was a cover so Kurt wouldn't suspect she was a bit jealous. She sighed.

"Kurt, you have to know that while I would never tell anyone – because it is a special memory between my best friend and me – I have never regretted what we did. I hope you don't regret it, either. It was a part of our childhood, like going to the lake every summer or having Thanksgiving together. I know it will never happen again. But I'm glad my first time was with someone who loved me and took care to make it gentle.

"But I wonder now...why is this coming up now?" she asked. Has the thought of Blaine questioning himself shaken you up so much?

Kurt ducked his head, but answered his friend as best as he could.

"I think I'm just jealous. It's bad enough that Rachel takes all of solos, I don't want her to take the guy I have a crush on before I even have a chance to kiss him! Oh, Mercy, what will I do if he chooses her?"

"I really don't think you have anything to worry about. Why don't you set it up so they can kiss?"

"WHAT?"

"Go with Blaine to the coffee shop and invite Rachel. You know she'll kiss him. And I know he'll choose you."

"Really? Well. You have never steered me wrong." Kurt sighed, hugging his friend a little closer. "You've always been there for me."

"And you for me, Kurt. You always have my back. Remember when Ricky from down the street hit me?"

_June 2002 _

_Kurt and Mercedes were playing in Kurt's front porch when the boy from down the street came up to Kurt and pushed him. He just meant to push him as a play thing, sort of a 'I'm the king of the neighborhood' thing kids do. Kurt just brushed himself off and pushed back. It should have been over, but Ricky was not always a good kid...he was a bit of a bully._

_When he saw pushing Kurt wasn't going to result in anything, he wanted to make him good and mad. So he turned to Kurt's best friend and pushed her. Mercedes wasn't watching and she lost her balance, falling down the steps to the concrete sidewalk and skinning her knees._

_Ricky took off for his house, Kurt was usually a quiet type of kid, but getting him riled could be dangerous. He ran for home as fast as he could go – for the sanctuary of his house. But when he got up his stairs and through his front door, slamming it behind him, Kurt was on his heels and opened his door._

"_Hey, you can't come in my house!" Ricky yelled, bringing his mother down the stairs from her room._

"_Ricky?"_

_Ricky was headed out the back door at a gallop, Kurt right behind him._

_Burt had seen the whole thing from the side yard and was a few steps behind his son...arriving at Ricky's house and came into the kitchen just as Ricky's mom did. They made a break for the back door, just in time to see Kurt ball up his fist and punch Ricky in the nose. Blood spouted everywhere. But Kurt wasn't mean, just determined to revenge Mercedes. He stopped and turned to leave._

"_Next time, don't push a little girl down the stairs."_

_And he left, passing Ricky's mom, his dad and marching home to help Mercedes. And they had had each other's back in love and war ever since._

2010

Kurt's Tree House

Mercedes had been right, of course. Kurt had nothing to worry about. Blaine kissed Rachel, announced he was entirely gay, and things went on as usual. Then one day the canary Kurt had been entrusted with died and he sang 'Blackbird' in tribute to the tiny bird. And Blaine fell in love.

After choosing Kurt to sing a duet with, he sought him out for a practice session and ended up confessing the reason he chose Kurt was just to be able to spend more time with him. And the kiss happened. More kisses followed.

One Saturday a few weeks later, Blaine was over visiting and Kurt was fixing lunch.

"What are you making? Pizza?" Blaine was joking. He knew Kurt didn't usually eat things like pizza with greasy pepperoni, not to mention mozzarella cheese.

"Hummus."

"That sounds disgusting. What's it made of?"

"Come in here and I'll teach you," Kurt invited.

He opened a can of garbanzo beans and drained them, then put them in the food processor. This was followed by olive oil, lemon juice, tahini, garlic salt, and a bit of chopped red peppers. He turned on the appliance until it was a smooth consistency.

"Now, I add a bit more flavor. Would you like artichokes or pine nuts?" Kurt asked.

"Ah, wow, it all sounds Italian. Maybe the pine nuts? I love pesto," Blaine told him. "What was that stuff you put in that looked kind of like peanut butter?"

"That was tahini. It's like peanut butter, but made of sesame seeds. And I think hummus is Arabian- maybe Lebanese? But all of those ingredients are common in Italian cuisine, so I'm not surprised you thought that. I'll add the pine nuts and it'll be ready. Want a taste?"

"Sure..." Blaine said apprehensively. Kurt spread a bit on a piece of pita bread and fed it to his friend. Blaine's eyes opened wide and a smile spread across his face. "Wow! That's wonderful! Why haven't I ever had that before?

"Well, I don't know, but you can make it yourself now, you have the recipe. Or just ask, I'm happy to make it for you."

Kurt set the food on the table and they sat down to a feast of hummus on pita, a tomato salad with a bit of feta cheese, green grapes, and big glasses of cold apple-beet-carrot juice.

"Okay, Kurt, I surrender. You said you could fix a healthy meal that I would enjoy. And you're absolutely right. I even like this juice you made. Thank you." Blaine smiled and tilted his head just that little bit that made Kurt take in a breath it was so adorable. He was well past the crush stage by now, well into thinking the sun rose and set on Blaine's smile.

"But, if I eat all this healthy food with no complaint...can we have peppermint ice cream with hot butterscotch for dessert? Pretty please?" Blaine gave his eyelash-batting flirty look complete with sad puppy eyes.

"How could I say no to you, Blaine Warbler?"


	7. Through The Valley

Blaine was staying the weekend with the Hummel family. The guest room had become a second home to him and the boys had been up late last night watching movies and cuddling on the sofa in the den. Kurt came in to Blaine's room to wake him up. They had planned a day of hiking in the woods outside of town and Kurt wanted to get an early start, but Blaine didn't want to get up. That was true most every day, snuggling close to Kurt in a warm bed was always better than getting up in a cold room. Kurt leaned over to plant a kiss on Blaine's temple to wake him but when his lips touched Blaine's skin he pulled back in shock. It was HOT. Not just sleep-warmed, but fever hot.

"Blaine?"

"I'm getting up, just let me sleep a minute more, okay?" Blaine whined. He struggled to open his eyes to see his friend, but the effort was just too much and he closed them again. His hand reached out to tangle his fingers with Kurt's.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll be back in a minute," Kurt told him, untangling his fingers from the red hot hand.

Kurt was a bit worried, Blaine had never been sick while they had been together. His first thought was to go get Carole. She was a nurse after all, and would know what to do. But she had left an hour ago for her shift at the hospital and his dad was at work, too. Kurt reasoned that Blaine was a strong healthy teenager, so this was probably just the flu. He went down to the kitchen and made some tea with lemon, buttered toast, orange juice, and scrambled eggs. He brought it all upstairs on a tray.

"Wake up, honey, I brought you some breakfast."

"I'm not hungry. I just want to sleep."

"You can go back to sleep in a minute, eat a bit, drink some juice and take some asprin."

Blaine struggled to open his eyes. He really just wanted to go back to sleep, but he knew Kurt by now, and that meant he knew Kurt was stubborn and never gave an inch. Blaine didn't have the strength to fight him on something so small.

"I have to pee."

"Ah...okay." Kurt gave him a small smile. He must be sick, that wasn't something he would normally say. They were very close...made out on a regular basis, but talking about body functions wasn't an area that had been reached yet.

Blaine got to his feet and immediately fell back to the bed with a grunt, almost sliding to the floor if Kurt hadn't caught him.

"Oh, no, honey. Let's just sit for a minute and let your head clear."

"NO! I have to go. NOW!"

"Okay, okay. I'll help you." Kurt moved his arm around Blaine's waist and they walked a few steps, but as Blaine fell again, Kurt just slid his arm in back of Blaine's knees and picked him up. Blaine was shorter than Kurt, but was surprisingly heavy. It was a good thing Kurt worked out so the boy wasn't really a burden. He stepped into the bathroom. Blaine was almost asleep just standing there, and he whimpered.

Kurt saw just one thing he could do before an embarrassing accident happened: he held Blaine against his hip to keep him standing and pulled down his pajama pants, holding his penis so the boy wouldn't pee on himself. Well, Kurt might have had a burning desire to see and hold Blaine's like this, but this was hardly the way he had dreamed it...

"Finished?"

"Uh huh.." Blaine made a move to pull up his pants, but Kurt ended up doing it for him, then carried him back to bed.

"Okay, time for a little breakfast. You aren't going to throw up, are you?"

Blaine shook his head no, but his arms flew up to hold his head as he whimpered loudly, his breath hissing through his lips.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" Kurt was starting to get seriously worried. The boy had felt really hot when Kurt helped him to the bathroom, and when he took his temperature it was 102.7.

**To Carole: Blaine is sick. His temp is almost 103. He is not really conscious. What do I do? - Kurt**

**To Kurt: Can he touch his chin to his chest? -Carole**

"Blaine. BLAINE. Come on, baby, do this for me. I'm going to get you sitting up. Okay. Now, touch your chin to your chest. Please, please." Kurt begged. Blaine tried, but he just couldn't. It HURT. His head hurt, his knees hurt.

"No. No more sun. Close the curtains, it hurts." Blaine said in a tiny voice before grasping Kurt's hand.

**To Carole: No, he can't. He says his head hurts, the sun hurts. What's wrong with him? -Kurt**

Kurt's phone rang.

"Kurt, honey. I know this is scary. Can you call Blaine's parents?" Carole's calm nurse voice came over the phone.

"They're in Istanbul on business, not coming home for four more weeks, but I have his brother's number. Cooper is in Columbus and he is Blaine's guardian."

"Okay. Call him and have him come to the hospital."

"The hospital?" Kurt could hardly speak. His hands started to shake. "Do I need to get Blaine to the hospital? Finn is upstairs, he can help me get Blaine into the Navigator."

"No, don't try to move him. I'm sending an ambulance. Get ready, I know Blaine will need you to be strong now. Kurt, you have had times in your life when you had to face difficult things. This is one of them. Let the men in and they will know how to prepare him for transport. Be there for Blaine, Kurt. He's going to need you."

"What's wrong with him?" Kurt was really scared now.

"I'm not sure, Kurt, but it might be meningitis."

Kurt got dressed as quickly as he could, calling Finn to sit with Blaine before he left the room. By the time he got back, Blaine was vomiting into a towel and Finn was holding him. The ambulance was in the driveway and the men were there putting Blaine on the gurney. It happened so fast, but also seemed to be happening in slow motion.

The man was asking Blaine some simple questions, but he didn't seem able to answer anything. He just laid there looking up at Kurt, and Kurt felt his heart break. Blaine grabbed his hand and held on for dear life – the only word that passed Blaine's lips sounded like a prayer: "Kurt, don't leave me. Kurt, don't leave me..."

"I'm here, baby, and I'm not leaving you." Kurt blinked the tears from his eyes. He took a breath, squared his shoulders and a deep resolve began in his very being. He would be a brick wall for Blaine.

At the hospital, Kurt was allowed to stay with Blaine because the poor boy was almost hysterical whenever Kurt loosened his grip. Carole probably greased the wheels a bit, but Kurt was barely aware of anything other than this boy he loved.

"Kurt, have you been able to contact Cooper?" Carole asked him.

"I left a message, but let me try again."

Blaine had dozed off, so Carole took over the hand holding duties. Kurt called Cooper once again.

"Cooper!"

"Oh, is this Kurt? I saw you called. What's up? How's my baby brother?"

"Coop, he's sick. You need to get here soon. Drive carefully, but hurry. We are at the hospital and the doctors need you to give permission to do a spinal tap." Kurt sounded like a robot by now, holding in his emotions to be strong for Blaine.

"He what? What happened? I just spoke to him last night...he was on his way to your house for dinner..."

"He woke up with a high fever, we brought him by ambulance to the hospital...wait, here's my stepmother, she's a nurse here..." and he handed the phone to Carole.

After a short conversation where Carole explained what they thought was wrong with Blaine and got verbal permission to treat him, she assured him they would keep him informed by bluetooth as he drove.

Doctors came and went, they took blood, did the spinal tap, put in IVs. At some point Kurt felt warm hands come down to massage his shoulders. Burt had arrived, spoken briefly to Carole, and joined Kurt in the room.

"How is he, buddy?" Burt was a calm place in this storm and Kurt clung to him for a few minutes until Blaine started to cry at Kurt's hand being gone.

Kurt was just numb by now. Blaine was covered with tubes and needles, in a little hospital gown and a sheet. He shivered sometimes, blinked his eyes like he might wake up, but mostly he clung to Kurt – whimpering or crying if Kurt let go. Kurt was told not to touch Blaine, other than to hold his hand, and they came with a paper gown, foot covers, hat, and mask for Kurt to wear. But nobody asked him to leave and for that he was thankful. He wouldn't have left, but it was good he didn't have to fight.

When the boys were left alone for a few minutes at a time, Kurt would brush the curls out of Blaine's face and lean close to tell him it would be okay, he would never leave him, it would be okay, he loved him. Though Blaine appeared to be asleep, he would squeeze Kurt's hand when he whispered these things.

Cooper arrived and after he came in to see Blaine for a minute and leave a kiss on the top of his head, he was pulled into the hallway for an update. Kurt could hear most of it: Blaine had meningitis, it was probably caused by a strep infection he had in his ear last week, they were administering antibiotics, it could get worse – involving eyesight or hearing, blood flow and pressure on his brain. But right now he was stable. The doctor was adamant Blaine didn't get upset, so they allowed Kurt to stay and keep him calm. No, it might be contagious, but not likely and Kurt was wearing a mask. Anyone exposed to Blaine would have to start taking antibiotics. All of this information fell into Kurt's brain, but very little registered with him. Just a feeling of danger and the primal need to stay with Blaine to keep him safe.

Coop joined Kurt, giving him a huge hug and thanking him for being there for his brother. It never came up that Kurt should leave, apparently someone, probably Kurt's parents, had arranged everything. Kurt with with Blaine when they wheeled him into ICU and a cot was set up for Kurt to sleep on.

For most of the time, Cooper, Carole, Burt, and sometimes Finn would join Kurt in his vigil, holding Blaine's hand so Kurt could eat or doze for a few hours. Kurt stayed out of the way of the nurses as they did their rounds, spoke quietly to the doctors that came and went, but saved all of his strength for Blaine. The vigil took it's toll, and some very scary events came and went. Blaine's blood pressure got low, sending monitors into a frenzy of noise and bringing medical persons on the quick to push more medications into the tubes going into Blaine's veins. They came and put a central line directly into his heart when the overworked veins infiltrated. Kurt got used to seeing nurses bathe Blaine or change his catheter and IV bags. He learned to empty the catheter bag and spoon food into Blaine when he was able to eat. Sometimes when nobody was looking, he would climb into Blaine's bed and just hold him close, whispering soft things into his sleeping ear.

One night Blaine was more awake than usual and asked Kurt to sing. He didn't talk often, mostly just asking Kurt never to leave, telling him he loved him. But tonight he seemed more restless.

"Okay, baby, what do you want me to sing?"

"Something from Disney."

Kurt had watched numerous Disney movies with Blaine, but didn't know many of the songs by heart without the movie playing. He remembered his mother singing a song from Mary Poppins to him when he was a very little boy. He sang it to Blaine, stroking his forehead:

_Stay awake, don't rest your head  
Don't lie down upon your bed  
While the moon drifts in the skies  
Stay awake, don't close your eyes_

Though the world is fast asleep  
Though your pillow's soft and deep  
You're not sleepy as you seem  
Stay awake, don't nod and dream  
Stay awake, don't nod and dream

By the time it was done, Blaine was looking at him, tears streaming down his face. He looked sort of sleepy, so Kurt kissed his temple and began stroking his cheek. Blaine closed his eyes and sighed. He muttered, "You won't leave me...I know it." and a small smile graced his lips. And Blaine went to sleep, still holding on to Kurt for dear life.

At first, Kurt was petrified. Burt noticed and asked him, and Kurt finally told him what he had overheard in the hallway. Cooper was sitting with Blaine, so Burt took Kurt by the hand into a private room. He motioned for Carole to join them. And they sat down to go over what information they had. Kurt was reassured that Blaine was on the mend. His eyesight and hearing were fine. There had been a scare about the blood pressure, but it had been taken care of. Blaine had, thank goodness, not had a seizure – which was a common thing with Meningitis.

"Kurt, buddy, I still think of you as my sweet little boy. But this week has shown me you are an adult. The care you show another person, the selflessness and loyalty you show Blaine just makes me stop in my tracks. I am so proud of you, Kurt," Burt blinked back tears.

Carole came closer and put a hand on Kurt's back. "And I know your mother would be proud of you, too."

With that, Kurt finally broke down. He launched himself into Burt's arms and let himself cry for the first time since Blaine had gotten sick.

"Oh, Dad, I'm so scared. I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to Blaine. I love him, Dad. I love him more than anything," Kurt sobbed into Burt's shoulder. Burt looked at Carole, thinking 'When did this happen? Carole just smiled.

"It will be okay, buddy, if love can save someone, Blaine is going to be fine."

Day by day, Blaine got better. There came a day when he was able to stay awake longer, then his fever went down, he was able to pull himself together enough to trust that Kurt would never actually leave him, and he was content to sit quietly with Finn or Cooper, sometimes with Carole or Burt. He left the ICU and got a regular room, so some of his friends were able to visit. Mercedes, though he thought she was probably there more for Kurt than himself. Wes, Dave, Nick, Jeff and a few more Warblers came. Some of the New Directions, too.

The last day, they removed the central line and told Blaine he was okay to go home, but he would still need time to recover. It would continue to be a struggle for a while, but the Hummel-Hudson family were ready to be the family he needed. Cooper would stay with him there for another week.


	8. Baby Steps

Blaine was so ready to get out of that hospital. He was feeling better, but not great. He needed answers. He was told he had contacted meningitis and the basics of his illness. He was told he was lucky, but he didn't feel lucky. He felt like he's been run over by a steam roller.

Kurt and his family had been given a scary list of complications that might occur during Blaine's recovery. It included tiredness, headaches, memory loss, clumsiness, balance problems, mood swings, sore or stiff joints, eyesight problems, deafness or seizures. Everyone was walking on eggshells because they had been strongly advised to keep any and all stress at a minimum. A relapse would be disastrous.

"Kurt!"

"I'm right here, Blaine. I was just going to fix us some lunch. Any requests?" Kurt, ever patient, stuck his head back in the door.

"Hummus?"

"Okay. But you had that yesterday. Are you sure you want it again today?"

"Only if you want it, too. I don't want to be a bother." Blaine said with his lip out.

Kurt laughed. "Pine nuts or artichokes?"

Blaine's eyes lit up. "Artichokes! And can we have pepp..."

"No. No ice cream. Ice cream is a treat to be eaten on infrequent special occasions, not every day. Thus the term 'treat'," Kurt wagged a finger at Blaine. "But I do have dessert planned, so no pouting."

Cooper had left for Columbus the day before and Blaine was missing him already. He had Skyped with his parents several times since he got sick and they expressed sympathy, but when Burt and Carole offered to let Blaine stay with them for his recovery, Mr and Mrs Anderson were relieved. They had business plans for the rest of the summer and although they thought leaving Blaine with Cooper was adequate, the Hummels were a better idea. Cooper had a job to return to in Columbus, but had arranged to spend weekends with Blaine. It was still early summer, so school wasn't a factor and Kurt was happy to be Blaine's main caregiver. He loved making food, helping Blaine with whatever he needed. Kurt was a nurturing soul and this gave him another outlet besides Mercedes to lavish his attention on. Mercedes seemed a bit jealous at first when Kurt spent so much time with Blaine, but she was coming to love him, too, and anyone Kurt loved so much must be worth it.

Blaine had dozed off waiting for Kurt. He was tired all the time and Kurt was used to having to wake him for meals.

"Blaine...I brought lunch." Kurt said gently. He set the tray down on the bedside table and reached over to brush the curls off of Blaine's forehead. He automatically checked for fever and was relieved there was none.

Blaine blinked awake. Burt had rented a hospital bed so Blaine didn't have to use so much energy to sit up. Kurt pushed the button to raise Blaine's head up.

"I brought soup." Kurt set the bed tray over Blaine's lap and placed a bowl of good smelling soup with crusty French bread spread with hummus next to it on the tray. "Medications first," handing Blaine a small cup with a number of pills in it, and a cup of water. Kurt turned to the bedside table and picked up something, put it in his own mouth and followed it with a sip from his own cup.

"What's that?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing." Kurt silently cursed himself.

"It wasn't nothing...you're taking pills. Tell me." Blaine looked upset.

"I have to take antibiotics for a while. It's nothing big, just to keep me safe."

"What? Safe from ME?" Blaine's eyes were huge and his breath was quickening.

Kurt took his hand. "It's nothing to worry about. We all take them. It's just a little precaution so we don't get sick. It wasn't your fault at all, Blaine. Nobody blames you. It is just the doctor is being cautious."

Blaine sat back in the bed, closing his eyes. A tear was making its way down his cheek. Was there no end to the damage he had done this family? Why had he gotten sick? This was the worst summer he ever remembered. Warm arms gathered him in close and Kurt was sitting next to him on the bed. A soft kiss brushed the tear away. Blaine turned his head to meet Kurt's lips, drinking in another kiss. His arms went around Kurt and drew him closer. They often ended up like this, just holding each other, exchanging light kisses for long periods of time.

Kurt whispered to Blaine, "I take the antibiotics so I can do this," and kissed him deeply, holding the back of his head steady, combing his fingers into Blaine's curls before pulling away.

"Now, back to the soup! I made minestrone from scratch." Kurt smiled at his boyfriend, glad to see his appetite was returning. He's gotten so skinny, just bones and skin, while he was sick. Blaine ate the soup, finally able to do the spooning himself after so long having Kurt feed him. He ate the bread and hummus with relish and counted the reasons he felt so lucky to have Kurt in his life.

"What about dessert?"

"Later. You wanted to wait until after lunch for cleaning up, and now it's after lunch."

Blaine sighed. While he appreciated Kurt's help, it was still a bit embarrassing to have his boyfriend help him to the bathroom and to bathe him. But worse still when Carole or Burt did it. He didn't mind Cooper, but Coop was only here on the weekends. Blaine was resigned to it, though, and painted a brave smile on his face. If Kurt could do this without a whimper of complaint, Blaine could at the very least accept it with grace.

"C'mon over to the edge of the bed. Do you want to try standing up today?"

"Yes!" Blaine was glad to try again. It was so frustrating not to be able to do so much as walk to the bathroom by himself. He leaned out for Kurt to steady him and swung his feet over the edge. Kurt slipped fuzzy puppy slippers over his feet and he put them down on the floor. He eased his weight onto his shaky legs, Kurt murmuring encouragement the whole time. One foot moved a few inches, he shifted his weight and moved the other foot. Kurt was thankfully ready with his arms around Blaine because the fifth step ended in Blaine's knees buckling. Kurt swooped him up before he could fall, a bright smile on his face.

"Five! You made it five steps today!" Kurt hugged Blaine closer to his chest, dropping a kiss next to his boyfriend's mouth. Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder, frustrated it was only five steps. But it seemed nothing was going to dull Kurt's happiness at Blaine's progress and he stepped into the bathroom, helping Blaine to pull off his pajama pants and set him on the toilet. He leaned over the bathtub and turned on the water, checking the temperature and adding a cup of milk along with some sort of good smelling liquid from a small bottle and a few...flowers? Hmmm...Kurt did some strange things.

"Are you okay by yourself for a few minutes? I can run the dishes back down to the kitchen and give you some privacy," Kurt asked.

That was something Blaine missed. For so long, he had to have a nurse, or more often Kurt, stand by him while he took care of bodily functions. Blaine had accepted it as necessary, he certainly didn't want to fall, but having some privacy would be a relief.

"I'm okay for a few minutes, but...can you stay in the bedroom in case?" He hated to ask.

"Of course! Just call when you're done." Kurt left to change Blaine's linen so he could have a fresh bed to return to. He sat down on the chair next to the bed, more tired than he had thought he was. This was such a hard thing to do day in and day out. It wasn't that he resented it at all, he loved Blaine and would be with him as long as Blaine allowed it. But the gains were so slow to happen. Blaine was still almost too weak to do anything and he slept most of every day. Still, there had been none of the worst of the dangers...his hearing and eyesight were okay, they had Blaine's hearing tested last week. No seizures, though Kurt had taken a short class at the hospital about how to deal with that if it should come. Blaine was still tired and the clumsiness was still pretty bad. He couldn't drink a glass of water without his hands shaking and spilling a bit. Kurt had resorted to a covered glass with a straw to preserve Blaine's dignity. Progress this week? Blaine could finally wipe his own butt. Kurt smiled, thinking about the day that happened, how relieved poor Blaine was. It hadn't bothered him to do it, but that was the thing that really bothered Blaine the most.

"Kurt?"

"I'm on my way." Kurt got up, took a deep breath, and went back in to Blaine.

"I have an idea," Blaine was practically blushing. Kurt looked at him in question. "I don't think it's fair."

"What?"

"That you get to see, feel, and touch every private part of me, and I've never even seen you with your shirt off." Blaine stared at Kurt, crossing his arms over his chest. It might have been threatening if Blaine hadn't been sitting there with no pants on.

"Let's get your shirt off and you into the bathtub, then we can talk about it." Kurt reached for the hem of Blaine's T-shirt. He lifted the boy and settled him into the warm bathtub, reaching for a washcloth to start washing Blaine's back.

"That would be easier if you were in here with me." Blaine gave him the sad puppy eyes.

Kurt had spoken to the doctor before they took Blaine home. He had asked Kurt in to have a private conversation, knowing how close the boys were. He told him, without asking any questions, that Blaine was very weak, that having sex was very tiring and Kurt would have to gage if it was okay. Recovering from meningitis was a tricky road, full of potholes, and a misstep could set him back. He would be frustrated with the clumsiness, the sore joints, the inability to be independent. Emotional swings due to sex could make things worse, so Kurt would have to be careful. Kurt protested that they had only kissed, nothing more, but the doctor just nodded. He wanted Kurt to know every contingency, and with being in constant contact, being the caregiver, dynamics could change.

So, with much trepidation, Kurt unbuttoned his shirt. Blaine's eyes got huge and he forgot to breathe. He had only been half-kidding, never expecting Kurt to agree. But here he was, pulling his jeans off, removing his boxer briefs, and standing beside the tub naked.

"Well, move over, Blaine." Blaine gasped and moved toward the faucet end of the tub. Kurt climbed in after him, back against the tub, pulling Blaine closer. "Like that?" Blaine scooted so his back was against Kurt's chest. He smiled.

Blaine was at a loss for words. Kurt took the washcloth, rubbed it with soap, and began to wash Blaine's back for him. The smile on Blaine's face could light up the sky. Kurt rinsed him and he leaned back against Kurt's bare chest. It was warm and as Kurt's arms came around to wash Blaine's chest, he could feel his cock stir for the first time since he got sick.

After washing his boyfriend, Kurt washed himself and they slid down in the water, made hot again by letting some out and fresh water in, Kurt spilling more of the oil into the water.

"What's that? And why on earth did you put flowers in the water?"Blaine asked.

"Well, I've been reading a lot about recovering from meningitis. One of the things I read about was aroma therapy. The oil is lavender, which is calming, and the flowers are chamomile – they do the same thing. Milk in the water is good for your skin."

"Oh, that's why my pillow smells like that. I wondered what it was. Thank you, Kurt, you make me feel so taken care of, so loved." Blaine sighed and snuggled back against Kurt.

"I stuffed the pillow with lavender for you, I'm glad you like it."

Blaine was practically pasted to Kurt, his ass close between Kurt's legs which was becoming somewhat of a problem. He was getting harder by the second, and Blaine's wiggling was making it very difficult. He tried to move Blaine a bit farther away, but was met with resistance and a whimper. Blaine just scooted closer, bringing Kurt's arms tighter around him.

"Ah, Blaine..." Kurt began.

"Kurt. I'm tired, not dead. I spend a lot of time lying in that damn bed and..well, I think about things."

"Things?"

"Okay, I think about you. And about us."

"What do you think?" Kurt asked in a very quiet voice. He'd been doing a lot of thinking, too.

"I love that we cuddle. I love that you feed me and care for me, doing the things I can't do yet. But with your hands on me in such a familiar way, I admit that I wish there was more." Blaine was blushing.

"More?"

"Yeah. More."

Kurt moved his hand down to run his fingers along Blaine's erection. Slowly at first. He leaned forward a bit and kissed the back of Blaine's neck. Blaine shivered and pushed back against Kurt a little more, then let his hands fall down in the warm water and slide along the outside of Kurt's thighs. Kurt's left hand was holding Blaine around his waist while his right hand began a slow rhythm on his cock, from base to tip, gaging how his boyfriend was liking it.

Kurt stopped kissing for a second to try and see Blaine's face, but Blaine emitted a sighing whimper at the loss of contact, and Kurt's lips returned to kiss down the side of his neck. Blaine's hands were now gripping Kurt's thighs, the fingernails beginning to dig into his flesh and Kurt's hand went faster and a little bit tighter. It didn't take very long for both boys to be breathless, panting with anticipation as Blaine got closer, the hardness of Kurt rubbing almost unconsciously against his back.

"Oh...Kurt..."came out in a throaty whisper, making his hand move faster.

"Come for me now, baby," Kurt answered. And Blaine spurted pearly strings over Kurt's hand, hitting the tile and reducing Blaine to a boneless limp body, shuddering with the aftershocks of his orgasm. After a minute to gather his remaining strength, Blaine turned in the tub – reaching for Kurt but was stopped by hands holding him in a gently hug.

"No, no...I'm okay. This is too much for you, you're recovering." Blaine knew he was right, but it didn't seem fair.

"Not fair..." he whimpered. "Can I do anything else?"

"No." Kurt was trying to contain himself, trying to think of something other than his naked boyfriend sitting right there in front of him.

Blaine leaned closer to Kurt, placing his head on Kurt's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "You could do it yourself..."

Kurt pulled back and looked at him. "What?" Masturbating in front of his boyfriend? Well,...

Blaine moved down Kurt's chest, kissing him and licking along paths until he got to the nipple and sucked gently. That was all it took for Kurt to comply with Blaine's request. He took his rock hard cock in hand and started with a lazy stroke, leading up to a splashing climax as Blaine gasped and ran his hand over the head in appreciation.

By this time, Blaine was clearly exhausted. Kurt got out of the tub, dried off quickly and pulled on some yoga pants. Then he lifted Blaine out and carried him to the bed, wrapped in a fluffy towel. He dried his friend off, Blaine very sleepy and limp, got clean pajamas, and tucked him under the covers for an afternoon nap.


	9. With a Little Help From His Friends

Kurt woke to the sound of crying, feeling Blaine shaking a little. His arms pulled Blaine in closer, kissing his cheek and finding it wet with tears.

"Blaine?"

"I didn't meant to wake you," Blaine looked like he just woke up himself. Kurt gave him an encouraging look, though he suspected what was wrong.

"Can you get me my pain meds? My knees and hips hurt so much..." another symptom of the meningitis recovery.

"Yeah, sure...just give me a minute." Kurt yawned and moved his feet over the side of the bed, shaking his head to clear his mind. He checked the time – yes, Blaine could have more of the strong narcotics the doctor gave him to combat the crippling pain.

"Here you go," Kurt said when he returned with the tablets and a glass of juice. "Hey, it's Friday! Coop should be rolling in just a few hours from now. He called while I was in the kitchen, he's bringing Chinese food." Kurt was secretly relieved. Taking care of Blaine was what he wanted to be doing, had dedicated himself to it, but it was a full time thing and exhausting, both physically and mentally. His family helped when they could, but both Burt and Carole worked and Finn made Blaine nervous. Actually, Kurt was surprised at how Finn had stepped up to the plate on this one. Since the day Blaine had gotten sick, Finn had been there – for Blaine when he needed it, but mostly for Kurt. Who would have thought Finn could sit for hours and read to Blaine? Who would have imagined Finn spooning soup for Blaine when he couldn't feed himself? And who knew Finn would know when Kurt was too tired to move and carry him up to bed and tuck him in next to Blaine?

"Finn?" Kurt called from down the hall.

"Yeah, Kurt? How's Blaine today?" Finn stepped outside of his room to see what Kurt wanted.

"He's okay, just tired like always. His joints are really hurting. I'm going to try to give him a bit of a massage – that sometimes helps. But I was wondering if you could kind of keep an ear out after, I need to do some errands and I hate to leave him alone for very long."

"Sure, just let me know when you're ready to leave. He really enjoys me reading **Harry Potter **stuff to him and I'm kinda enjoying it myself," Finn smiled.

"Thank you, Finn. You don't know how much I appreciate it." Kurt gave his step-brother a half-hug and turned to go back to Blaine's room. But Finn did understand exactly how much Kurt appreciated it. He had been worried about Kurt, like they all had, about how much taking care of Blaine was draining Kurt of energy. He was losing weight, looked sleepy much of the time with dark circles under his eyes. They all knew it was only because of Kurt's devotion that Blaine was able to get as far as he did in his recovery. The doctors had wanted Blaine to go to a nursing home for a while, but Kurt was adamant that he come home with the Hummels.

It wasn't just family that was worried. Cooper had noticed and offered to get a private nurse part-time to give Kurt a rest, but Kurt was having none of that, and the cold bitch-glare aimed at Cooper made him stop suggesting it. As it was, Cooper was having enough of a hard time getting Burt to take the checks he wrote to help with Blaine's expenses. But Cooper had the same wonderful charm his little brother possessed and when Carole stepped in, Burt finally agreed.

Burt was really busy with the garage and Finn helping was a good thing, but it didn't really relieve the stress of having your own small business in today's economy. Carole had a high-stress job that she loved, but her mind was often on her patients. They both cared deeply about Kurt, but not being there all day every day, they just didn't see how much he was overworking himself. Kurt's friends from Dalton and the Glee Club came and visited, but Kurt had never been one to have a lot of people over to his house and so it wasn't very common for them to visit. Except Mercedes.

Mercedes was glad Blaine was getting better. He meant so much to Kurt, and she actually liked Blaine. But he had basically taken her best friend out from under her nose in one day, whether he meant to or not. She had to bide her time, coming to visit when Kurt allowed it. She got it...Kurt was being protective of Blaine. She would probably be the same way. But she could see the way Kurt had slowed down, was unresponsive – crabby even. So she was relieved that afternoon when she hung up the phone after Finn called her.

Kurt entered the room, expecting Blaine to be asleep. He's had his pain meds an hour ago and he often fell asleep after. Today he was on his side, looking out the window. He turned his head when he heard Kurt enter, forcing a smile. He was glad to see Kurt, he always was, but the pain was bad today and the pills hadn't taken it all away.

Blaine stretched out his hand to Kurt, and Kurt grasped it for a minute, placing a small kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

"How are you doing now?" he asked.

"Much better," Blaine lied.

"Hmmmmpf." Kurt knew better. The tight lines of pain were showing on his face, the stiff way he moved- were just screaming how much pain he was in. Blaine would not admit it, and tried to put on a brave face, but Kurt knew him a bit better than that.

"Hey, I promised you dessert after brunch earlier. Still interested?"

"Yeah! Ice cream!" Blaine's smile looked a bit more genuine now.

"Blaine Warbler! You know there is no ice cream for you. I should have never shared my peppermint with hot butterscotch sauce with you because now you're an addict," Kurt teased.

"Okay, then what is it?" Blaine asked.

"All in good time, my dear, all in good time. I have a few plans first."

Kurt set about making everything ready. He helped Blaine into the bathroom and while he was in there, Kurt placed a thick blanket on the bed. He set up some essential oil warmers and a large bowl with hot water, placing a bottle in the water to heat. Then he set the tray with dessert on a table across the room.

Returning to the bathroom, he found Blaine with his elbows on his knees, holding his head in his hands.

"Finished, baby?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not a damn baby. Though you'd never know since I need a nursemaid to do every little thing for me every minute of the day," he practically shouted. Then tears filled his eyes. He glared at Kurt. Kurt gasped and stepped back, thinking he might have to call Finn to get Blaine back to bed. But he remembered what the doctors had told him. Mood swings. Frustration. Headaches. Joint pain. He took a deep breath.

"I know, Blaine," he sympathized, careful not to call him 'baby'. "But look how far you've come! You took five steps this morning. It gets better all the time."

Blaine sighed. How could he get mad at Kurt? Kurt was the best caregiver he could imagine, he did everything for him and never made him feel like he didn't deserve it. The guilt just added to all the pain and frustration.

"Can I help you back to bed?" Kurt was walking on eggshells again, stepping carefully so as not to trigger any more anger.

"Yes."

Kurt put his arms around Blaine, lifting him to a standing position to help him pull up his boxers.

"Let's leave the pajama pants off," he said, not waiting for Blaine to respond. He lifted Blaine up in his arms, Blaine's arms sliding around Kurt's neck like magic. Neither boy even though about it any more, it was so natural to them by now.

Kurt carried him back to bed, placing him on top of the thick blanket and placing another over his legs and hips. He crossed the room and drew the blinds, making the room very dim with only the candles for light. He turned on his iPod to play quiet music, Gregorian chant.

"I'm going to try to make your pain a little more tolerable, Blaine. Tell me if anything I do is uncomfortable or painful, okay?" Kurt asked in carefully modulated voice.

Blaine nodded his head. He hurt so bad, his head aching, his joints throbbing. He wanted it to stop and the quiet dark room was helping. It smelled nice, too, and he remembered that Kurt said lavender and chamomile were for calming, but this didn't have the same scent as the bath did.

Kurt poured a few drops of different oils into the oil warmer and scents began to reach Blaine's nose.

"Tell me more about the aroma stuff you started to say earlier today," talking sometimes gave Blaine a rest from the pain.

"Let me start rubbing your back and I'll tell you." Kurt poured a bit of oil in his hands from the bottle warming in the water bath. Blaine turned over. He pulled his boxers off, not shy in front of Kurt after all this time. Kurt began the massage, softly rubbing Blaine's spine in circles pushing out to his ribs in a gently way. Blaine sighed and began to relax.

"There are many scents that help with healing, Blaine. Some for relaxing, like the lavender and chamomile – that's what was in the bath today. But others, too: sage, rose, jasmine, sandalwood, vanilla. For headaches or pain relief you can use bay rum, geranium, marjoram. Some are mild stimulates to help with circulation: ginger, black pepper, juniper. I know you're hurting today, so in the oil warmer is jasmine and vanilla. I have ginger and clove oil -that has a bit of a numbing effect- in the massage lotion. How does it feel?"

"Nice. Kurt, why do you know so much about all of this?"

"I read. When my dad had his heart attack, I got him an acupuncturist and it helped his circulation. But I know you're afraid of needles and I didn't want to cause any more stress, so I read up on aromatherapy."

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine closed his eyes and concentrated on the touch, the smell, everything Kurt was doing to make him feel better. Even the music was helping. Who knew Gregorian chant could make the pain go away?

Kurt moved from Blaine's back to his arms, massaging the muscles, rubbing his skin. Then back up to his neck as the pain in Blaine's head melted away. Kurt didn't squeeze hard, just rolled the muscles gently to make them relax. Kurt's warm hands moved back down his spine and onto his butt cheeks. Blaine tensed at first, but Kurt started to hum, never being erotic or rough and Blaine relaxed after a while. Massaging his hip bones started to hurt and he pulled back, so Kurt slowed down and barely touched the skin for a while until Blaine said it was okay to rub deeper. It really felt good. When Kurt got to his legs, the massaging hands on his thighs was nice, but the first touch on his knee brought a hiss of pain. Kurt skipped over the knees – it was more important to finish the massage as a whole than it was to do each and every part, and Blaine's knees were by far the most painful joints. Kurt stopped occasionally to put more oil in his hands, to move Blaine a bit for better access to a body part. He finished with his feet and slowly helped Blaine turn over.

Kurt wanted to make Blaine relax, not seduce him – though thoughts of that particular activity were on his mind as he saw how Blaine reacted to certain touches. He filed these away for future reference and got back to the massage.

Starting with his neck again, Kurt rubbed his hands gently down to the collarbones; own the sternum to the ribs, careful to do it with firm gentle pressure so as not to tickle Blaine. Kurt noticed not _everything_ was relaxed. He dragged his eyes away from Blaine's erection and back to the matter at hand. The sight was making his breath come faster and he needed to get a grip on himself. He took a soft towel from the bedside table and laid it over Blaine's groin area. Maybe that would help Blaine settle down.

"I'm sorry, Kurt...but I just can't help it. I mean..." Blaine blushed.

"It's okay. Just try to relax," and Kurt smoothed his hands over Blaine's stomach, feeling a quiver in the muscles under his hand. Skipping the erogenous zones as he had skipped his nipples earlier, Kurt resumed massaging Blaine's legs. He tentatively touched the right knee, ready to stop if Blaine showed any sign of pain. But Blaine nodded his head for Kurt to continue and he softly ran his hands over the skin there. As he massaged, he moved the blanket so as to cover Blaine on the parts that weren't being worked on. Getting cold wasn't productive, so the warmth of the blanket helped. By the time he was done, Blaine was feeling much better. The headache was completely gone and the joints weren't screaming any more.

"How was that?" Kurt murmured. He didn't realize until that minute, but he was so tired. He dropped down into the bedside chair and looked at Blaine. His heart took a leap – Blaine looked so relaxed, so happy. It was worth anything to see that smile back on the boy's face.

Blaine opened his eyes. He had gotten so sleepy with the combination of the scents, darkness, rhythmic chanting, gentle touching...but he was nowhere near ready to take another nap. He held his hands out to Kurt, suddenly craving his boyfriend's touch again. Kurt wanted to just sit and rest, but he was so tuned into his boyfriend, he moved without thought when Blaine needed him.

"Can you take off those jeans and T-shirt and crawl under this blanket with me?" Blaine looked at the door. "And lock that on your way.."

Kurt complied, not sure they should be doing this, but jumped back off the bed.

"Hurry..."

"I'm coming, just had to grab dessert!"

Kurt climbed back on the bed and sat back against the headboard and uncovered the two chilled dishes on the tray.

"Oh! Whipped cream and berries! That's one of my favorites!" Blaine crowed.

"Yeah, Cooper told me. And I put a bit of vanilla in the whipped cream like your grandmother used to."

"Sheesh, Kurt. You spoil me." Blaine snuggled closer to his boyfriend.

They took turns feeding each other berries, dipping them first in the whipped cream, licking each other's fingers.

"I bet your grandmother never fed them to you like this," Kurt whispered, placing a ripe strawberry in his lips and offering it to Blaine, who took it gently, rubbing his lips against Kurt's in a sensual way that made Kurt's breathless. Kurt dipped his finger in the whipped cream and put a little on Blaine's chest, then licked it off. Blaine blushed, but his breath got faster. "Mmmmm..." he hummed in Kurt's ear.

"You okay, baby?" Kurt asked, worried about Blaine overdoing.

"Quit treating me like I'm made of glass, Kurt. I can tell you if I'm too tired. And that massage made me feel so much better. Maybe I can return the favor?" He put the tray with the bowls on the bedside table, keeping the whipped cream. "Lie back and relax, Kurt," Blaine said with an authority Kurt hadn't heard in a long time.

Blaine threw back the blanket to get better access and pulled Kurt's boxer briefs off, seeing his half-hard cock. He could take care of that. Tanking a finger full of whipped cream, he painted it on Kurt's cheek, licking it off. He pulled back to see if Kurt liked it, and got a smile in return. So he painted the cream down the side of his boyfriend's neck, following it with his tongue. Kurt let out a small moan and closed his eyes. Blaine continued to paint whipped cream all down Kurt's body, paying particular attention to the rosy nipples that made Kurt groan with pleasure and squirm closer to Blaine's body. After a whole, Blaine forgot to use the whipped cream and just licked Kurt, nibbling and blowing warm breath over his pale skin.

"Ohhhh...Blaine..."Kurt murmured over and over. Blaine hadn't though how this would end, and they hadn't discussed it since he'd gotten sick. Before, it was strictly an 'above the waist' policy, but Kurt had touched every part of Blaine by now and those boundaries didn't seem to count anymore. Still, Blaine felt he should ask.

"Kurt...can I?" he nodded at the erect cock in front of him. Kurt opened his eyes for just a minute, rubbing his hands over Blaine's stomach, feeling his skin so close. He reached over and got the towel he'd used on Blaine and spread it out, lowering himself onto it. No sense in having to wash the sheets again.

Blaine gently pushed him back down on the bed, licking up his thighs, moving his tongue and fingers over the sensitive soft skin of his inner thighs. Kurt's skin was so pale, so soft...Blaine though randomly that if milk in your bathwater did this, he was going to buy a cow. He smiled at that, and Kurt saw the smile, misinterpreting it and cupping Blaine's cheek in his palm.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Kurt."

Blaine dipped his head back down, turning Kurt over and beginning to rub first with his hands, then his tongue down Kurt's spine. He heard a deeper moan, funny because Kurt's voice usually went up at least an octave when he was excited. Hmm..this must be a different excitement Blaine thought as he moved down Kurt's body, rubbing and licking. He was getting so tired, but couldn't stop. He needed to rest for a second and put his cheek on Kurt's butt cheek. Kurt jumped a bit, humming in anticipation perhaps. Blaine nibbled a bit, then kissed the round muscle while Kurt jumped again. Blaine slowly massaged the muscles, pulling the cheeks apart and licking a little. Kurt moaned so loudly it startled Blaine.

"Is this okay?" he asked in a whisper, not wanting to kill the mood, but not wanting to do something out of bounds.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Please..."

Blaine moved deeper, licking slowly at the pink entrance. This was not really something he had ever contemplated doing, but now he couldn't stop. This was hot. Kurt was hot. Blaine was dizzy with excitement – not knowing what to do next, but enjoying the noises Kurt was making.

"Oh, Blaine...oh, god, Blaine...Oh, if you stop I think my heart might stop..."Kurt said in a shaky voice, moving his hips to gain friction on the blanket. Blaine complied – moving his tongue in whorls and pushing in a bit, experimenting with how deep he might be able to go. "Oh...you better stop...I'm going to come if you don't stop..."

Blaine stopped. But he turned Kurt over and moved his legs a little apart, moving down so he could reach Kurt's thighs. He started moving his fingers in little circles, up the thighs, near the hip bone which he began to lick and bite a little. Kurt was almost rolling in some inner rhythm, seeming to be unable to speak. Blaine loved this - he was beginning to feel in control of at least something in his life. And to have that something be his boyfriend, well...

The only place left for him to go was Kurt's cock. He licked the base, then went down and pulled his balls gently into his mouth and moved them with his tongue, eliciting a wonderful moaning growl from Kurt's throat that he felt down to his cock. He moved his lips up the underside and took the tip into his mouth, whirling his tongue around the foreskin, moving it further back to expose the head. Kurt just came unglued and Blaine had to hold down Kurt's hipbones to keep him from thrusting too hard. Blaine was so hot, he thought he might come just listening to Kurt's wails. Kurt had practically started chanting, "Blaine...Blaine...oh..my...oh...Blaine, move back, I'm so close..." which just made Blaine redouble his efforts. He pulled Kurt into his mouth with suction as hard as he could, as far as he could go, rubbing his tongue along first the slit at the top, then around the ridge...and Kurt gave a gutteral sound like his heart being ripped from his body and came in bursts down Blaine's throat – finally pushing his hips forward almost choking Blaine. His whole body was shivering, tensing his muscles and letting go, and saying the mantra of Blaine's name over and over.

When he had quieted down, he found Blaine's arms wrapped around him, his face tucked into Kurt's neck. Blaine was quiet, eyes closed and holding tight. He looked exhausted.

"Blaine...? Are you okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?"

"Yeah...no...I don't know. Oh, Blaine, how did _that_ happen? I was just going to give you a massage to help you stop hurting, I never expected..."

"No one expects the Spanish Inquisition." Blaine deadpanned.

Kurt just looked at him. Really? Monty Python? What started as a smirk ended up with both boys laughing so hard they doubled over. Blaine was so happy he could do something to make Kurt happy. After weeks of Kurt taking care of him, he wanted to make it up to him somehow. And of course it wasn't all selfless, Blaine had enjoyed it, too.

"But Blaine...what can I do for _you_?" he asked, noticing Blaine wasn't hard anymore but reaching to take it in his hand. "Did you co...?" he asked, looking at the towel for his answer.

Blaine blushed. "Almost, but Kurt, I am so tired. Can we..ah...maybe work on that tomorrow? As much as I loved doing that for you, I think I can't...ah...well, not now." and he buried his head in Kurt's side with a sound of defeat.

"Oh, Blaine...there's nothing to be worried about. You know it's just that you don't have your strength back yet." He was rubbing Blaine's back, trying to comfort him. "We can start again tomorrow when you're rested. Okay?"

Blaine just looked dejected.

"You know you can do it. Remember earlier in the bathtub?"

"Yeah. I know. I'm just soooooo..." and he dissolved into tears, shivering in Kurt's arms.

Kurt was starting to worry. He knew the dangers of overtaxing Blaine and was feeling a little guilty in taking his pleasure at the expense of his boyfriend's health.

"You know it's a long, slow road, Blaine. And I'll be here with you every step of the way. Every day, in every way. Can you shower if I get the shower chair?" They had gotten this from the medical place along with the hospital bed.

Blaine closed his eyes for a minute. "I think so, if you help me." and he sighed in resignation. This feebleness was so defeating some days, it tended to overshadow the good things.

Kurt wrapped Blaine in the blanket, threw the soiled towel in the hamper and got the shower ready. He carried Blaine in and put him in the shower chair, letting the warm water run over his skin for a while, then taking a few minutes to clean himself. Blaine almost fell, dozing off while he sat there, but Kurt was vigilant and caught him.

Half an hour later found both boys in clean clothes, Blaine in pajamas and tucked into bed, Kurt in skinny jeans, a short-sleeved shirt and vest in coordinated shades of charcoal and gray. Blaine was trying valiantly to keep awake, but losing the fight. He was holding Kurt's hand, their fingers entwined, a smile on his face. Kurt was so beautiful, looked so gorgeous in his jeans...how had Blaine gotten so lucky?

"Go to sleep, Blaine. Cooper is coming in a few hours and you want to be awake for that, huh?" Kurt asked.

"I'd rather be awake for you, Kurt."

"You're so sweet, But really, go to sleep for a while. You just took your medication, so you'll be sleepy in a few minutes. Hey, you'll see me again, I live here you know." He squeezed Blaine's hand gently.

"I'll go to sleep, but can you sing to me? I loved the lullaby you sang to me at the hospital."

"Okay, but I know another one. From Lady and the Tramp." Blaine smiled and nodded. Kurt moved closer to the side of the bed to gently stroke the other boy's cheek while he sang:

_La la lu, La la lu  
Oh, my little star sweeper  
I'll sweep the stardust for you_

La la lu, La la lu  
Little soft fluffy sleeper  
Here comes a pink cloud for you

La la lu, La la lu  
Little wandering angel  
Fold up your wings close your eyes

La la lu, La la lu  
And may love be your keeper  
La la lu, La la lu, La la lu

And that's where Finn found him, sitting in the chair, leaning over the side of Blaine's bed, sound asleep. With a shake of his head, Finn gathered his brother in his arms and put him on the bed, taking off his shoes and tucking him in next to Blaine. They reached for each other in their sleep, like they always did, Blaine cuddling up to Kurt's chest and Kurt's arms moving protectively around Blaine and holding him tight. Kurt was a mother tiger alright, always protecting the ones he loved.

"I wish somebody loved me that much," Finn said to himself, brushing away a tear. But his thought turned to Kurt – he was so tired all the time from watching over Blaine. Somebody needed to watch over him.

Finn went back to his room, thumbing through his contact list on his cell.

"Mercedes? It's Finn..."


	10. Tipping The Balance Back

Cooper drove into the Hummel's driveway, tired but anxious to see his little brother. Ever since Blaine had reached out his tiny fist and grabbed Coop's finger the day he came home from the hospital, Coop had been in love. There was nothing he wouldn't do for his brother. Blaine was a good twelve years younger than Cooper, so it was just natural that Coop would be so protective. He was really busy in Columbus, taking care of that branch of the family business, but he made time to see Blaine. He just wished he might have better news for him today. Their parents were staying in Europe, indefinitely. He's spent several hours on the phone with his parents and had finally talked them around to his way of thinking about Blaine.

The problem had started when Blaine got sick. Their parents had asked Coop to arrange to have Blaine put in a rehab hospital, and he's looked into it, but after visiting several they just looked like nursing homes that warehoused people. Blaine was so sensitive, he would never thrive in that impersonal environment. So Coop had started to arrange to have Blaine move in with him in Columbus and get a full-time nurse. But when he observed Kurt and Blaine together, even he could see there was no separating the two. He was prepared to do anything to make that a reality, and was quite relieved when Burt Hummel took him aside to propose exactly what Cooper was thinking. The worst part was getting Burt to take the checks to provide for Blaine's expenses.

Now he had another hurdle to cross. His father had called last week to tell Coop that he was going to have to do much more work in Europe and it was in the best interest of the company that he remain there for the foreseeable future. Cooper had the papers to make him Blaine's guardian until he turned 18, so that was no problem. His mother's idea was to board Blaine at Dalton for the next two before he went to college. Cooper had gone to Dalton, and it was a nice school, but with Blaine still being so delicate, Coop was worried. So, he had thought about a plan and wanted to talk to Burt tonight.

Coop had keys to the Hummel house, but knocked anyway. The door was opened almost immediately by Burt's stepson.

"Coop! I need to talk to you..." Finn said, grasping Cooper's arm and walking around to the back yard.

"What? Is it Blaine?"

"No, no. Nothing like that he's fine. It's Kurt."

Finn looked really worried, and Cooper was getting a weird feeling in his stomach.

"Oh, god...no. Did he catch the meningitis? Oh, shit. I'll pay all the hospital bills, I'll get him a nurse..." Coop was panicking.

"Hold up there, no, no...Kurt didn't catch anything. We are all taking the antibiotics. No, it's something else," Finn looked at Cooper with pleading eyes.

"Okay, spill."

"Just let me say it all before you interrupt. We all know Blaine was really sick and Kurt spent every minute with him. He was at the hospital for weeks and never even came home once. Then when Blaine came here, Kurt won't let anyone take his place caring for Blaine. Now, I know Kurt loves him – anyone can see it."

Cooper nodded. He saw it the first day -Blaine grasping Kurt's hand like he'd die if he let go, the desperate look in Kurt's eyes when he thought they might make him leave Blaine's side. Coop had been a little jealous – Blaine had looked at him like that for most of his life and it was hard to face that there was someone else in Blaine's heart. But the more he knew the Hummels, the more he knew Kurt, the happier he was that Blaine had found him.

"Anyway," Finn continued, "Kurt is at the point of exhaustion. He doesn't sleep because he's waiting for Blaine to need him. He takes care of Blaine all day every day. I know you offered to get a part time nurse, and Kurt turned you down, but maybe you could talk to Blaine? Maybe if he asked Kurt? I don't know. Kurt is pretty stubborn. We all try to help, but now I'm just worried about Kurt."

"I had no idea it was that bad, Finn. I'm glad you told me. I can start working on a solution. Actually, I came here to talk to Burt and Carole about Blaine's situation, but it might help Kurt, too. I hope he knows how lucky he is to have a brother like you. It's hard to be the older brother sometimes, isn't it? "

"Ah...actually, I'm four months younger than Kurt...I'm just bigger."

"Well,you act like an older brother. Hey, let's get the dinner out of the car, I brought Chinese - and go inside. We'll talk over dinner about what I'm proposing."

"The other thing...' Finn said, "I kinda have a plan for this weekend, but I really need your help. I got Kurt's friend, Mercedes, to take him out just to get some time away from responsibilities for a while. I'd be willing to take care of Blaine, but he isn't comfortable with me doing all the personal things he needs to have done, you know what I mean? But I'm thinking he'd be okay with you because you're his brother and you've seen him and all..?"

"Yeah," Cooper laughed, "I used to change his diapers. I guess I can handle all that for a weekend. Glad to do it. I haven't spent enough time with him lately - -with Kurt the pitbull guarding him and all."

Finn laughed at that. "Yeah, we call him the 'mother tiger'.

Finn took half of the Chinese take-out upstairs to have with Kurt and Blaine while Burt, Carole, and Cooper sat around the dining room table. It was a long discussion, but Burt and Coop being extremely stubborn men, but an agreement was reached at the end of it that would benefit all concerned.

Coop came into the boy's room to get Blaine and they all ended up in the den, to clear the air and discuss details. When Kurt was snuggled up to Blaine on the sofa, blankets tucked around them and Blaine's face in Kurt's neck, Cooper began telling them the agreement.

The Hummel house had been a great house for Kurt to grow up in, but it was small. Carole only had the apartment she had rented before she married Burt. A bedroom upstairs had been split in half to accommodate Kurt and Finn, then the small office had been made into Blaine's room. While they made it work, it was crowded. Cooper's family had a house just a short distance away. Nobody was living there since Coop lived in Columbus and his parents were now living in Europe – so the house was sitting empty. Blaine needed to be cared for and, in Cooper's opinion, would not do well at boarding school for a while. He needed a close family. So, Burt and Carole, Finn, Kurt, and Blaine would move into the large Anderson house, leaving the small one to rent, in exchange for taking Blaine on for the next two years. When the boys went off to college, Burt and Carole could return to their smaller house. One room in the Anderson house would be left for Cooper when he was in town, so he could be near Blaine. It just seemed so simple that it would never work...but nobody could think of anything to say against it. By the time the discussion was all over, Kurt and Blaine were both sound asleep on the sofa.

Cooper picked up Blaine, untangling his octopus arms from Kurt and both boys whimpered in their sleep at being separated. Blaine was helped into bed, but Carole woke Kurt and he went back to his room to shower and change into pajamas. He padded down the hallway and crawled into bed with Blaine, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the lavender scented pillow.

Early the next morning, Cooper was beside Blaine's bed, waking the boys up.

"Breakfast!" he crowed, setting the tray down. The smells of oatmeal with cinnamon wafted out of the bowls, cups of hot cocoa and a bowl of blueberries made the boys sit up faster than usual. They all ate together and Kurt was headed to his room to get dressed when Coop caught up with him in the hallway.

"Kurt.."

"Yeah, Coop? I have to get Blaine's medications, but walk with me." They fell into step together.

"Kurt, I was wondering if you could help me to know what all Blaine needs every day, where he is in his recovery. I speak with his doctors, but you know they aren't here with him everyday like you are."

"He's okay. He took five steps yesterday, but I think he feels frustrated. He wants to do things by himself, but he's too weak. It's a delicate balancing act to help him just enough but not make him feel utterly dependent. I'm working with his physical therapy team so I can do things here when they can't. I give him massages, use aromatherapy, watch his nutrition. You know."

"Well, that's the problem. I don't think anyone knows what all you do. I'm the first to say you are a godsend for my brother. He would never be where he is without you. But, Kurt, I see changes in you. You have dark circles under your eyes, you fall asleep at dinner, do you know we are all worried about you?" Cooper hit him with a concerned look that made Kurt think he was looking right through him.

"But I love your brother..." Kurt started.

"Nobody's disputing that. Nobody. Especially not me. But if you wear yourself out and get sick, I'll have to hire a nurse and you already told me your views on that. All I'm saying is that you need a little bit of help now, and asking for it isn't going to make anyone think you love Blaine any less. Least of all Blaine."

Kurt didn't say anything. But he knew Cooper was right. He was bone tired and didn't know how long he could keep this up.

"Kurt, I'm going to be here until Wednesday. I took a few days off because I miss my baby brother. I want you to teach me how to take care of him, okay? I don't want to replace you, just spend some time with him."

Kurt let out the breath he'd been holding. "Okay, Coop. Let me start with his medication chart..."

Finn opened his door when the two had walked past, catching Cooper's eye. Coop nodded his head slightly. Phase one: done.

Just before lunch, Finn came down to the kitchen to find Kurt ladling potato leek soup into a tureen.

"I'll take that up to Blaine, Kurt. I need your help out back. Coop scheduled the movers for next week, so Burt wanted you to get the stuff out of the tree house today."

"I'll do it after lunch, Finn. What's the hurry?" Kurt was a but miffed at being delayed taking Blaine's soup to him.

"I need help after lunch, too. Can you just go out there and get this done quickly? I am able to carry soup upstairs, you know." Finn huffed back at him.

"Okay, okay...don't get your knickers in a twist. Blaine's meds are in the little cup, make sure he takes them before he eats, then ask if needs pain meds, those are..."

"I know, Kurt. Cooper is here and he can help," Finn all but pushed Kurt out the door.

Kurt walked to the tree in the back yard where his dad had built the tree house when he was a little kid. This was the one thing he would miss the most about the house when they moved. He was a little apprehensive about leaving Blaine in the hands of Finn and Cooper, but he really wanted to say goodbye to the house.

He walked slowly under the branches, remembering all the great times he had here. He and Mercedes had played pirates and princesses, had too many tea parties to count. They had shared all their secrets, all their heart's desires here. Nothing would ever take the place of this, and he was sort of lost in the nostalgia. Climbing up the ladder, he recalled painting the tree house a few summers ago. It was not just a place to play and share, it represented some of the changes in his life. His dad built it the summer his mother had died. He would come out here and talk to her, watching the stars and wondering if she still saw him. He came out to Mercedes here, that confusing year when he didn't understand what was happening to him. And they had confronted each other about that night. That Thanksgiving night that seemed a whole lifetime ago, but came back in his dreams. Funny, that was part of the dream the night after he and Blaine had reached the next step in their relationship. Kurt wondered what that meant...

At the top of the ladder, he turned to see the table set with a linen tablecloth, lacy placemats, and silverware. He could smell the muffins in the basket and saw a bowl of grapes and a tossed salad. There were cups for tea and a stand for petit fours – like he had made for tea parties when he was a kid. But the best part of the tea party was sitting on a pillow on the other side of the table.

"Mercedes!" Kurt practically fell into her arms. The tears were running down his face by the time he caught his breath and let go of her shoulders. "Oh, my Mercy. How much I've missed you."

"I've been a phone call away all the time, white boy. I came to visit several times while you were with Blaine in the hospital.."she started. The tears, though she was used to Kurt's tears, the tears today kind of shook her up. She had been feeling neglected when her best friend began his nursing of Blaine. She knew it wasn't fair, but she couldn't help being a bit angry and hurt that this interloper had somehow taken her place in Kurt's heart. Funny, she used to be able to tell Kurt anything, really anything at all. But more and more as they grew, she found herself refraining from mentioning things. But time enough for that later...Kurt was here and thanks to Finn's plan, he was hers for the rest of the weekend.

"I made the muffins with your recipe, Kurt, but I had to buy the petit fours," she indicated the tiny cakes covered in shiny icing and little icing roses.

"This is just perfect, Mercy. I couldn't have asked for better." Kurt smiled a dazzling smile at Mercedes, making her heart beat faster.

They fell into conversation as though no time had elapsed at all since their last tea party. They talked about Glee, about their families, Mercedes' upcoming trip to her family's lake house. She had asked Kurt, but he declined this year for the first time.

"I'm sorry you aren't going with us this year to the lake house,"Mercy pouted a bit.

"I know. It was a large part of my life, you know. Your dad taught me to swim there. You peed your pants and I had to throw you in the lake to save you embarrassment there," Kurt grinned. Mercedes smacked him on the arm.

"That only happened because you tickled me! It was all your fault anyway!" Mercy blustered. "Every time you tickle me, disaster happens. One would think you would have learned your lesson, but no, you never do..."

Kurt looked like she had actually slapped his face. Color drained out of it at the same rate a blush would suddenly color it, and Mercedes thought again how difficult it must be to live inside such a glass face that showed every emotion that crossed your mind. Kurt buried his face in his hands, the memory crowding in to torture him again.

"Kurt? What did I say?" Mercy worried, not sure what caused this turn in the atmosphere of the afternoon. They had just been reminiscing, smiling and laughing over shared memories. Why was she forever wiping the tears off of Kurt's face?

"You know." Kurt said in a dead voice. Mercedes shook her head in puzzlement.

"I was tickling you that night. The night we... oh..." he just couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

"Seriously, you need to quit freaking out every time that comes up in conversation. It happened. Okay? You know, Kurt? I have tried to just 'get over it', but when you say it was a mistake - -that hurts my feelings. I know it wasn't what you had dreamed your first time would be. I get that. It wasn't my idea of my dream, either. But I have never regretted it for one minute. And I never will." Mercedes blinked back tears. This was NOT how she had planned the day. She missed Kurt something awful. She had spent a lot of time planning this tea party with Finn to give her best friend a rest and a laugh. Now they were at each other's throats.

"Mercy, honey, I am so sorry! NO tears, please." Kurt backpedaled, "I...I am not angry it happened. I do wish we had thought about it first, talked about it. But, Mercedes, I am happy it was you. But I don't want you to pin any hopes on anything else happening between us in...ah...a physical manner. I am gay, Mercy. I don't know why I had those feelings for you that night, and I'm not ashamed of it, but I am not going to pursue it. I'm sorry..." Kurt sighed.

"Okay. I understand."

"Hug?" Kurt asked, eyebrows in question pose and arms out.

"Yes," Mercy whispered, throwing herself into his arms.

"Are we okay?" he whispered into her hair, arms still holding her a few minutes later. "You are still my best friend, and you always will be."

"Yeah, we're okay. And I know we'll always be best friends. Now, eat your muffins and tea!"

Kurt spent the next few hours in the tree house with Mercedes, telling her about the move to the Anderson house, all about how Blaine was doing, the research he had done on aromatherapy, just everything. Mercedes told Kurt about her summer, how she would miss him at the lake house, about her family, what she had planned for the new school year. It was just like old times and Kurt finally relaxed and enjoyed himself, finding he could let his fierce protective hold on Blaine ease up a little.

After all the gossip and catching up, the conversation turned a bit more serious again.

"Tell me more about Blaine." Mercedes asked. She was so jealous that he was in Kurt's heart; she viewed him as competition and hated that he appeared to be taking her place. It was hard to smile and pretend it wasn't eating at her.

Kurt got a dreamy look in his eye. "Oh, Mercy. I really liked him at first, then I thought I had made it all up in my head. Then he asked me out and things got more serious...but when he got sick, I was just terrified of losing him." Tears were welling up in Kurt's eyes. "I..I...I..." Kurt sniffed, taking a breath to finish what he was saying. Mercy put a hand on his arm in comfort.

"I wouldn't want to live without him, Mercy. I was so scared. I think I know now how dad felt when Mom died. It was like looking into a deep abyss, like my life would be hopeless without him."

The confession scared Mercedes. She had seen Kurt at all stages of emotion, from his mother's funeral to the ecstasy of orgasm. But never once had she seen the depth of emotion he was showing now. And her heart broke a little. While she was now confident she would be his best friend for the rest of their lives, this was so much more. This was sacred. And she finally understood.

Pulling him into her arms, wiping his tears, she whispered to him, "I know, Kurt. But he's better now. It is a long road, but he came through those fires of hell for YOU. Even I could see he feels the same about you. Nothing is ever going to get between you and Blaine. Nothing. And I'll be there anytime you need me."

"I know you will, Mercedes, I know you will."


	11. Blanket of Love

Cooper was sitting in Blaine's room, helping his little brother to get his pajamas changed after his bath.

"How was lunch, Squirt? Coop asked.

"Great. I bet Kurt made the soup, though...it didn't taste like Campbells." Blaine grinned.

"Hey, I can cook! I just choose to use my talents for other things~" Coop returned.

"I'm glad you decided to get Kurt out of the house for a while. I've been worried about him. You know he does everything for me. He never sleeps." Blaine got a faraway look in his eyes. He shook his head, returning to the conversation "How long are you staying?"

"Until Wednesday night."

"Oh, okay. I know it was your idea about having the Hummels move into our house, what with Mom and Dad gone now. I will miss Mom, a little, but really, they were never around anyway. Shit, Coop, you practically raised me." Blaine told his brother his beautiful hazel eyes looking so seriously into his big brother's green eyes. Cooper blushed.

"It just seemed like a win-win for everyone. Mom and Dad were going to GIVE the house to them, but Burt wouldn't hear of it. I'm just happy they agreed to this much. I'll feel a lot better knowing they are taking care of you, Squirt. You're such a pain in the ass..."

Blaine smacked Cooper on the arm. "Am NOT!"

Coop leaned over and hugged his little brother. "I know. I love you, kid, but if you ever tell anyone, I'll deny it!"

Coop continued, "I have to tell you, I am impressed with Kurt. He sure is devoted to you. And you look at him like you're in the middle of the Sahara and he's a pitcher of lemonade. Is that just because he's taking care of you?"

"No, Coop. I was really drawn to him when I first met him, then he sang 'Blackbird' when the Warbler's canary died. My heart jumped in my chest...I can't describe it. I just had to spend every waking minute with him. Any time away from him was like torture. It was so strange, and it scared me. Then when I got sick...that morning I was burning up. You know my temperature was 103 that day, and went up to 105 before I was out of the woods. I thought I was dreaming – but the only thought was that if Kurt let go of me, I'd fall into a deep hole and never come out. I know it's stupid, and probably just a hallucination from the fever -but it felt like he knew I wouldn't ever come back if he let go, so he never did." Blaine had tears in his eyes by now, spilling over and running down his cheeks.

Cooper pulled him into his arms. "Blaine, I would have been devastated if anything happened to you. But even though I was there for almost all of your hospital stay, it was Kurt that never left your side. He knew what none of the rest of us knew -that you needed him to save you. And I will be forever grateful to him." Coop rubbed a few tears out of his own eyes.

"I love him, Coop. I want to spend the rest of my life with him." Blaine said in dead seriousness.

"I know, Blaine. I know."

Later, after his nap, Blaine spoke to Coop, giving him a list of errands to run. Burt was called in for consultation, then Carole. When it was all over, Finn came in to read to Blaine while Cooper went out to do the errands.

Kurt was supposed to go to Mercedes' for an overnight, and he had been fine with turning Blaine's care over to Cooper and Finn for a day. Well, sort of okay. But he dug in his heels when it came to leaving him for the night. Kurt knew that while Blaine professed to be 'doing fine', the fact was that almost every night, Blaine woke up in a bad dream, sweating and crying, holding on to Kurt for dear life. On these nights, Kurt would hold him gently and stroke his face or run his fingers up and down his sides until he woke up. Sometimes he went to get a warm washcloth and wiped his face and chest, or on very bad nights would take him into the shower to get rid of the sweat that covered Blaine's thin body. Kurt though later that this should have erotic, should have brought on a raging hard on, with Blaine naked with him in the shower – but it didn't. It wasn't as though Kurt never had those thoughts, he did too often sometimes, but when Blaine needed him so much it was a different dimension.

He usually changed the sweat-soaked linen and got Blaine back into clean pajamas, maybe getting them cups of cocoa. Kurt usually sang his boyfriend back to sleep with a Disney lullaby. Kurt had told Blaine's therapist about these incidents, but she had no real answer – other than to tell Kurt he was the right thing and to let her know if he started to become overwhelmed. She assured both Kurt and Blaine that this would get better with time, but like most of Blaine's symptoms in the aftermath of meningitis, there was no set pattern or guarantee when they would stop. It was almost like PTSD in a way, but the battle was inside Blaine, not in a war zone.

Instead of Kurt going to Mercedes' house for a sleepover, Kurt invited her to stay the night with them, sleeping in Kurt's bed since he slept with Blaine now. The three of them were cuddled on the sofa in the den, watching a movie after dinner, along with Cooper and Finn. Finn's girlfriend, Rachel, had come over and Burt had gone to get Carole from her shift at work.

"I have a surprise for everyone," Kurt announced. "Can I get some help in the kitchen?"

Finn and Rachel got up to help and followed his brother into the kitchen.

Mercedes leaned over and patted Blaine on the leg. "How are you feeling, Blaine?"

"Hmmm...well, if I had a nickel for every time someone asked me that in the past few weeks..." he laughed. Mercedes got a hurt look on her face. "Oh, no! I was just joking. It is hard to be the sick one. You can't understand how much I appreciate all everyone has done for me. And I am glad you care enough to ask," Blaine blurted.

"I know, it's tough. But I can see how much Kurt loves you. Everyone sees it, and if you are that important to my best friend, you are that important to me." Mercedes told him. Cooper was quiet, perhaps the two had forgotten he was even in the room, so he didn't want to interrupt.

"He's just taking care of me, Mercedes, because he's a kind person." Blaine shook his head a tiny bit, still not able to believe Kurt loved him so much.

"I can tell how much you mean to him. Where did this afghan come from?" she asked, indicating the crocheted blanket wrapped around Blaine's shoulders.

"Kurt gave it to me when I was in the hospital." His hand petted the afghan, it was beautiful shades of mauve and purple and so soft. Kurt had said it was cashmere and lamb's wool.

"Did you know he made it?" she asked.

"Made it?" Blaine's eyes brightened and he did that little thing where he cocked his head to one side.

"Yes, he learned to crochet when he was a little kid – his mother taught us both. When he was sitting with you in the hospital, he asked me to bring him the yarn and crochet hook. He sat in the evenings while you slept and did that." Mercedes informed him.

Blaine looked at the intricate lacy patterns crocheted into the afghan, then leaned over and put his head on Mercy's shoulder, a tear sliding down his cheek. "Thank you for telling me, Mercedes." All the resentment she had been so tired of feeling just seemed to melted away. Blaine wasn't _competition_ for Kurt's heart. She should have known – Kurt's heart just made more room. She pulled Blaine a bit closer and gave him a small kiss on his head. Cooper, in a darker corner of the room, brushed a tear from his own eye.

"Hey! What's going on in here? What's all the tears and sad faces?" Kurt asked, carrying in a tray of small bowls for everyone. Rachel had napkins and spoons, Finn was at his heels with teacups on a tray.

"Nothing..." the three said all at once. Smiles bloomed on everyone's face when they discovered Kurt had made hot peach cobbler with vanilla ice cream. He gave everyone a bowl, Rachel followed with napkins and spoons while Finn passed the cups around.

Cooper took a sip. "Wow...what is this?"

Mercedes grinned. "I know. Kurt makes this when we go to the lake house. It's Dr. Pepper, but heated up and thin slices of lemon floating on top. I love this! Kurt – this goes well with the peach cobbler."

"Tell your dads thank you for the peaches, Rachel. Cobbler just isn't good unless the peaches are fresh picked. I made you a cobbler to take home to your family, Mercy. Sort of as an apology because I'm not going to the lake house this year. And one for you, too, Rachel, " Kurt told the girls.

"Oh, Kurt! This is wonderful. My dads are going to love it. You need to teach me to bake one of these days, so I can make cookies and stuff for Finn," Rachel gushed, batting her pretty eyelashes at Finn. He smiled back at her.

There were sighs of contentment and humming noises of appreciation all around as the people Kurt loved ate the food he made for them. Blaine was curled tight against his side and Mercedes had lifted Blaine's feet into her lap, tucking the warm afghan around them. Rachel sat with Finn in the loveseat, eating her cobbler. It was a wonderful, quiet night enjoyed by everyone. Burt and Carole got home and joined the young people in the den, playful banter jumped around the room while they all watched old movies and chatted.

At the end of the next movie, as the soundtrack played a song and all joined in, it was time to end the evening. Finn left to take Rachel back home, Mercedes went to Kurt's room to go to bed, kissing both Kurt and Blaine on the cheek as she left them. Kurt looked at Blaine, his glance asking 'when did this happen?' but Blaine just smiled and kissed her cheek in return. Kurt threw his arms around his best friend, so relieved that she had made peace with his boyfriend. It had been really stressful when he could feel the jealousy between the two of them. He wondered about the turn of events that made them change, but he would probably never know the details.

Burt and Carole had gone to bed a while ago, and Kurt started to pick Blaine up. Blaine and Kurt worked on his physical therapy every day and he was up to about ten steps at a time now, but stairs were still in the future. As Kurt took a breath to lean over and get Blaine, a warm hand on his shoulder pulled him back gently.

"I can take him, Kurt. Let me help this time," Cooper said, leaning over to slide his arms under his little brother and lifting him up against his chest. Blaine snuggled into Cooper, but dangled his hand for Kurt to grab as they made their way upstairs. Cooper gave Blaine his medications and tucked him in bed, hugging his brother and sliding his hand up to Blaine's cheek. "I love you, Squirt." he said, and left the room, patting Kurt on the shoulder as he left.

Kurt changed into his silk pajamas and climbed into bed where Coop had left the covers folded down for him. He kissed Blaine in a very chaste kiss on his soft lips, tasting cherry chapstick. His lips felt warm. Too warm.

"Blaine? Do you feel hot?" Kurt raised an eyebrow in question.

"Maybe a little."

Kurt got back out of bed, retrieving the thermometer from the bedside table.

"Under your tongue, baby, just need to check this out." Kurt was a little worried. Blaine didn't want Kurt to worry, but he'd been tired and just wanted to go to sleep.

"Okay, it's 100.7 – just a small temperature." Blaine's temperature tended to go up at night, especially when he was overtired. It wasn't anything to worry about yet, but Kurt set the alarm in his head to wake up an a few hours to check it again.

"Your skin feels warm, almost hot," Kurt commented. He snuggled closer. "Tell me if I'm too close and making you uncomfortable."

"Of course," Blaine lied. He would never tell Kurt that. He wanted- no – he _needed_ - to have Kurt as close as possible when they fell asleep.

"Are you really tired, Blaine?" Kurt asked in a small voice.

"No, not too much. Why?" Blaine's heart quickened. He really was tired, but after all Kurt had done for him, he was ready to repay him in any way possible.

"Can you...can you sing to me?" Kurt just needed the reassurance of Blaine's voice, singing LaLaLu or Stay Awake.

Blaine smiled and sat up in bed. He took Kurt's hand and looked into his eyes, and began to sing:

_I didn't know what day it was  
When you walked into the room  
I said hello unnoticed  
You said goodbye too soon_

_You're in my heart, you're in my soul  
You'll be my breath should i grow old  
You are my lover, you're my best friend  
You're in my soul_

_Breezing through the clientele  
Spinning yarns that were so lyrical  
I really must confess right here  
The attraction was purely physical_

_You're in my heart, you're in my soul  
You'll be my breath should i grow old  
You are my lover, you're my best friend  
You're in my soul_

I took all those habits of yours  
That in the beginning were hard to accept  
Your fashion sense, beardsly prints  
I put down to experience

You're in my heart, you're in my soul  
You'll be my breath should i grow old  
You are my lover, you're my best friend  
You're in my soul

My love for you is immeasurable  
My respect for you immense  
You're ageless, timeless, lace and fineness  
You're beauty and elegance

_You're in my heart, you're in my soul  
You'll be my breath should i grow old  
You are my lover, you're my best friend  
You're in my soul_

Blaine leaned back against the headboard. He loved to sing, but this was really the first time since he'd been sick that he sang a whole song. He was practically gasping for air by the time he was done. Catching his breath, finally, he looked up at Kurt and smiled. Kurt was blinking back tears, smiling back at Blaine. He leaned forward, slipping his arms around Blaine and kissing him on the forehead. It was still pretty hot.

Blaine moved a few inches and caught Kurt's lower lip in his, bringing his tongue out a tiny bit to lick Kurt's lips, asking for silent permission. Kurt opened his mouth a bit, kissing Blaine while most of the blood in his head was rushing south at a rapid rate. This kiss was really hot...but not just as in sexy, no, more like in temperature.

"Blaine, you're getting hotter...I mean your temperature. Let me go get you some ibuprofen."

"No," Blaine pulled his boyfriend back, "I'm fine. Kiss me now, I can take the pills later," Blaine almost whined. He was so sick of being sick, so tired of having every minute of his life taken up by this damned illness. He started to panic a bit, his eyes getting bigger, his breath faster. He was so upset -all he wanted to do was make out with his beautiful boyfriend and this fever might take that all away. Tears of frustration gathered in his eyes.

"Oh, Kurt. Damn it. I just want to kiss you!" he raised his voice.

One look and Kurt saw the need on his face. Getting Blaine upset would not be helpful, and it was just a little fever. He did understand the horrible frustration Blaine was feeling. He moved back closer to Blaine, tipping his head up and placing his lips on Blaine's very hot lips. He opened his mouth a bit, moving his tongue slowly into Blaine's mouth. He still tasted like peaches. He reached his hands up to the back of Blaine's neck, combing his fingers through Blaine's curls.

Blaine turned a bit, bringing his erection to rub against Kurt's thigh. A small moan escaped Blaine's throat, and Kurt felt it down to his core. He began unbuttoning the other boy's pajama shirt, slowly peeling it off and reaching his hands to touch the warm chest presented. Blaine's breath caught and he redoubled his efforts to kiss Kurt like he had never been kissed before.

Blaine's hands had no patience to unbutton the silk pajamas, so he just tugged the shirt off over Kurt's head. The boys moved closer, chest to chest, Blaine kissing down Kurt's neck, licking his collarbone, sucking a bite as he moved to the other side. Kurt groaned and moaned, babbling Blaine's name in a quiet mantra. Blaine scooted down the bed, pulling Kurt with him so they were lying down. He moved his leg over Kurt's, then just got on top of him, rubbing and thrusting as he went, eliciting more sexy noises to savor. His hands were everywhere, running down Kurt's sides, fingers paying special attention to one nipple as his mouth attended the other. He thought he might have to put his hand over Kurt's mouth with all the noises he was making.

Kurt wasn't still, he ran his hands down Blaine's back, sliding under the waistband of his pajama pants to knead Blaine's butt cheeks. His hands massaged them, first softly then with more enthusiasm while Blaine responded by pushing his cock harder against Kurt's. He was just as full of noises as Kurt, stimulating both of them to a hardness that only a teenage boy can experience. Blaine pulled back, causing Kurt to gasp, where was his boyfriend going? But Blaine only moved enough to be able to pull the silk pajama pants down Kurt's long legs and off with the help of a few kicks by his naked boyfriend.

Blaine moved on top of Kurt, kissing him as he became almost a blanket, covering his boyfriend's body.

"Your's, too." Kurt gasped, pulling Blaine's pants off. The cool air rushed over the naked boys, but they didn't notice the breeze coming in from the window. Kurt grabbed the towel left on the foot of the bed, spreading it carefully before lying down on it and pulling Blaine on top of himself. Kissing began again, Kurt moving his hips forward each time Blaine rutted down on him. Then Blaine moved further down, kissing Kurt's chest as he had done before, but this time licking the tip of Kurt's cock, holding it steady and using his lips to pull back the foreskin as he brought it into his mouth, tongue ready. His tongue moved slowly across the top, then around the ridge and down the underside as far as he could go. Kurt reacted by jumping in startlement, basically pulling out of Blaine's mouth for a moment.

"Oh, Kurt...who's the skittish kitten now?" Blaine asked with a bit of a smirk on his lips.

"Hmmmpphhh," Kurt mumbled, not moving.

Blaine went back to what he was doing, concentrating on going slowly.

The fever in Blaine's body was somehow intensified in his mouth, and Kurt couldn't stop his mind from thinking about other places in Blaine that would be feverish and hot. It was so hot, like he was making love in hell inside a volcano. It started a heat in Kurt's belly that felt like nothing less than lava flowing, Blaine's mouth was causing a fever in Kurt that was spreading throughout his body. He couldn't just lie there anymore, he needed to be doing the same thing to Blaine, making him feel the same way. So with a single-mindedness incomprehensible for someone in his advanced state of ecstasy, he turned and reached to hold Blaine's erection – scooting a bit more and a bit more until he was turned enough to get his mouth on Blaine's cock. He wasn't able to see his boyfriend's face, but the gasp he heard was enough. Slow, seductive movements were turning into faster friction, sounds muffled but somehow heard. Kurt moved his fingers to massage Blaine's balls gently and Blaine reciprocated.

Kurt started to pull back, wanting to warn Blaine he was so close, but Blaine was so caught up in the moment, so intent on finishing what he had started, he pulled his boyfriend's hips forward to keep his mouth where it was. He started to moan and hum, creating such a vibration that with the fever making his mouth so hot, Kurt came with such force it nearly choked Blaine. The new sensation was amazing to Blaine, who came just seconds later, both boys lying back, spent, on the bed, bodies shaking in the aftermath. Instinctively the sought out each other's mouths, kissing sweet, slow kisses until they had come down from the orgasm high they had given each other. Kurt pulled up the blanket to keep them from getting chilled and both boys closed their eyes for a while, just breathing in the scent of the other.

Holding each other a little while later, Kurt looked over at Blaine. "Did you call me a 'skittish kitten'? Honestly?' Blaine nodded, a smile forming on his face. Kurt continued in a mock-severe way. "A Dawson's Creek reference?"

"Ah, yeah." Blaine blushed.

"Oh, how stereotype. I bet you watched it because it was the only show with a believable gay character. Did you have a crush on Jack-the-football-star-gay-kid?" Kurt kidded.

"Are you kidding? I had the hots for Pacey, like every other red-blooded American teenager. Didn't you?" Blaine asked.

Kurt blushed. "I'm not saying..." replied the boy that had all the Might Ducks movies on DVD and watched Fringe religiously.

Fifteen minutes later, both boys were cleaned up, Blaine had his fever medicine, and they were fast asleep, wrapped in each other.


	12. Steel Wheel Prison

A new day dawned in Ohio, waking the Hummel household with bright sunshine. Cooper came in bright and happy to help Kurt get Blaine cleaned up and dressed. Kurt did away with the pajamas for the day and Blaine was dressed in khaki board shorts and a loose fitting Hawaiian shirt. He wanted to try to walk to the stairs, so Kurt and Cooper got on each side of him as spotters. Blaine took a hand of each and pulled himself to his feet, shaky and wobbly, placing each foot carefully in front of the other until he had taken ten steps. On the eleventh, his knees were trembling and he started to fall. Coop and Kurt both put their arms out to catch him, resulting in knocking each other to the ground, Blaine landing on top.

Panic started as the two caregivers thought they hurt Blaine, but laughter bubbled out of the dog pile of boys and they all ended up sitting on the floor just laughing their butts off. Coop recovered first, standing and giving Kurt a hand up. They both gave a hand to Blaine so he could pull himself up, but it soon became apparent that he just didn't have the strength. Coop scooped him into his arms and started for the stairs, Blaine leaning his head on his brother's shoulder. Kurt saw the look of defeat in his hazel eyes, but Blaine had composed himself into a smile by the time Cooper sat him at the breakfast table.

Carole was just removing a pan of croissants from the oven, placing them into a basket and covering it with a cloth before setting it on the table. Turkey bacon, egg beaters scrambled eggs, and grated goat cheese were already assembled for do-it-yourself croissant breakfast sandwiches. Blaine leaned over to whisper to Kurt that he needed some pain medication and Kurt got up to get it for him, a concerned look crossing his face. Blaine didn't usually need pain meds this early in the day.

"You okay?" his eyes said silently, to which Blaine nodded. They would talk about this later, but Kurt understood Blaine didn't want it to become the topic of the breakfast table.

"Have you told Blaine the plans for the day?" Mercedes asked. Kurt shook his head.

"We thought you might want to get out of the house, Squirt," Cooper told him. Everyone at the table smiled at Blaine, knowing his growing frustration with being locked up in the house. Blaine's grin stretched from ear to ear.

"Where are we going?" he asked, but nobody was talking.

The breakfast dishes were quickly cleaned off the table and into the dishwasher as the whole family, including Mercedes, piled into two cars. After picking up Rachel, they headed out of town to Kendrick Woods Park, Blaine sitting in the front of the Navigator, his hand tangled with Kurt's over the console. Kurt was kind of nervous, he and Cooper had discussed what was about to happen and Kurt didn't agree they should spring this surprise on Blaine. But Cooper thought it would be better if there were other things going on to distract Blaine from what Coop thought was inevitable.

They pulled up in the parking lot, Mercedes and Coop climbing out of the backseats. Burt drove in behind them, Carole, Finn, and Rachel getting out. Coop went to the back of the Navigator and opened it, lifting out a wheelchair. Kurt was standing by the open door, his hands on Blaine's knees, getting ready to help him out. Blaine took one look at the wheelchair his brother was pushing and burst into tears. He looked at Kurt, as if to ask if he was in on this. Kurt nodded a tiny fraction and Blaine hit him with such a look of betrayal Kurt physically staggered. Everyone was gathered around and saw this exchange. Everyone started talking at once, trying to comfort Blaine, trying to comfort Cooper or Kurt.

Blaine was just unraveled. He crumpled into a ball, hands grasping his bent knees, head down, sobbing. He saw the wheelchair as a prison he might never leave, a symbol of the illness that had ravaged his life. Kurt was just frozen. He stood staring at the wreckage of his boyfriend, his soulmate, not knowing how he could remedy this, looking at Cooper – who looked stunned. He thought the wheelchair would offer his brother a measure of freedom, a ticket back to the social life he so desperately yearned to get back. Burt and Carole clung to each other, not sure who to comfort, what to do to bring it all under control. Rachel and Mercedes came to Kurt's rescue first, pulling him into their arms, offering themselves as respite to the ugly mess this day had turned into.

What surprised everyone was Finn. He calmly went to Blaine, sweeping him into his arms and walking into the woods to a picnic table away from the crowd, away from the wheelchair, away from the noise. He sat down, shifting Blaine to be more comfortable, and held him tightly. Blaine was as shocked as anyone, not used to Finn being so demonstrative. But Finn had been the one to help get Blaine into the ambulance, had visited him and read to him. He knew Blaine and Kurt had some sort of magical connection – a connection Finn was sure would last the ages – and he had come to think of Blaine as another little brother. He felt very protective of him.

Finn waited for Blaine to settle down, wiping his tears away with his handkerchief.

"Better?" he asked in a calm voice.

"Ah...yeah. A little bit. Oh, Finn, what have I done now? I caused all of that. Will they ever forgive me? Why do I keep ruining everyone's life?" Blaine uttered, shaking his head in misery.

"Well, I am pretty sure you haven't ruined anyone's life. Kurt didn't want Cooper to surprise you like that. He wanted to suggest it to you and let you come to terms with it." Finn explained.

"That wasn't Kurt's idea?" Blaine asked. He thought it was.

"Here, can you sit at the bench okay now?" Finn asked, moving Blaine to sit beside him. "No, I heard Kurt arguing with Coop last night. Coop thought you would have a different reaction. He saw it as you gaining a little independence."

"Oh. Well. I guess I panicked, When I saw it, I just thought about Artie, about how he'll be in his chair the rest of his life. It scared me." Blaine sniffed, trying to hold back any more tears. "Now look what I've done. Kurt and Cooper have done nothing but take care of me, they give and give and I repay them with wild hysterics. Shit." Blaine put his head down on his arms, resting them on the picnic table.

Finn very hesitantly reached over to rub Blaine's back. He was not used to comforting another boy and it felt strange. But he could see it relaxed Blaine, so he took courage and rubbed a little harder. Blaine sighed, but seemed to take strength from the touch.

"Do you think I can fix this? I mean, everyone was looking forward to having this picnic." Blaine said in a monotone, not holding much hope.

"Of course we can." Finn put a little emphasis on the 'we'. I will leave you here and go get the picnic stuff. We can get this show on the road, you know. But before I go, I do have to ask, are you willing to use the wheelchair, just temporarily? They really kind of got it for Kurt. No offense, but you're kind of heavy for him to lug around, and he will be able to get you out more and do things if he has that."

"Oh, my...how selfish could I be? Of course, of course," Blaine's eyes threatened to overflow again.

Finn just gave him a mild punch to his shoulder. "I knew you'd understand."

Back at the parking lot it looked like a funeral. Every eye looked up at Finn as he walked back to the cars. Mercedes and Rachel were comforting Kurt, each holding a hand, each patting him and babbling comforting noises. Kurt's nose was red, his eyes were swollen with crying. Carole had her arms around Cooper as he sat there, shaking his head. Burt clapped a hand on Finn's back when he came close enough. "Is it okay?" He was probably the only one not surprised that Finn stepped up to diffuse the situation by removing Blaine. Finn nodded and gave Burt a smile. It was good to have a man in his life, one of few words that understood him.

"Yeah. He was just a little overcome. He's fine. Mostly he's just embarrassed he caused such a ruckus." Finn turned to look at Cooper. "He feels bad he didn't understand it was to just help him temporarily, I guess having it sprung on his like that he thought you were saying he was going to be in it permanently. But he's okay now.

"I'm just worried he might expire from hunger..." Finn continued, "You know how much food that kid can put away. He gives me a run for my money when he's hungry. How about we set up the food?" Finn said, looking toward Mercedes and Rachel, who jumped up to help. Carole gave Coop a kiss on the cheek, Burt added a pat on the back and everyone went to help get the supplies and troop into the woods to the picnic clearing to set up the feast. Kurt was still sitting on a rock at the edge of the parking lot when Finn walked over.

"He's going to be okay, you know. He was just overwhelmed." Finn offered. He sat down next to his brother, putting his hand on Kurt's knee for a moment.

"But...did you see his eyes? He hates me. He thinks I conspired against him or something." Kurt said in a voice so quiet, Finn could barely hear him.

"No, Kurt. He told me. He looked at that chair and thought of Artie, thought he was sentenced to live in that chair. He was just scared," Finn reassured him.

"Oh my god, Finn. How awful. He must have been terrified." Kurt babbled. "I better go.."

Finn's hand on his arm stopped him. Kurt turned to his brother, a question in his eyes.

"Ah...Kurt...can you just wait a minute?" Finn asked. Kurt nodded his head. "I just want you to catch your breath a minute. Blaine is okay, he'll have everyone there in a minute. Just give him a minute to do that, then go to him."

"Okay...?"

"Kurt. I'm not good at this warm fuzzy stuff, especially not with another guy. But even I can see you're struggling to keep up. I do know how important Blaine is to you. But …..well,...just remember to take care of yourself, too. I'm here if you need me. I've got your back, no questions asked. I just wanted you to know that."

Kurt dropped his head, almost afraid to look at Finn. Tears were too close, and he knew they made his brother uncomfortable. He took a huge breath, held it and blew it out before lifting his head. He looked right into Finn's eyes. "Thanks, Finn. That means the world to me," he said simply and got up to put his arms around the bigger boy, pulling him in close and hugging him in a strangling embrace. "I do love you, Finn. You are the best brother." Finn hugged him back and they got up to walk to the picnic together.

It could have been really awkward, but with everyone trying to make it better, the picnic turned out pretty well. Great food made for a great time. There was the ever-present bowl of fruit, a variety of brightly colored melon balls: watermelon, cantaloupe, honeydew, crenshaw, San Juan, and canary. Burt and Finn started the grill and made turkey burgers, the girls had brought salads and deviled eggs. Kurt had gone all out and made two blueberry pies. When everyone was just stuffed, they made a quick job of cleaning up and then broke up to hike some of the trails.

Blaine asked Cooper to help him into the chair, he had seen a trail marked for handicapped persons and he wanted to get some fresh air. Burt and Carole had left to walk the first path, Finn and Rachel not far behind, though they took the right fork when they saw Burt and Carole had taken the left. Cooper and Mercedes thought they would give Blaine and Kurt some time alone after making sure the wheelchair would be easy to handle on the paved path. Both feeling kind of like fifth wheels, Mercy and Coop wandered down a still different path, chatting about shared interests of music and books.

The paved path led to a waterfall in among trees shadowing a small clear space. Kurt stopped the wheelchair, putting on the brakes. He first got a backpack that was strapped to the back of the chair, taking it through the trees to the clearing and laying out a blanket. Then he returned for Blaine, picking him up and taking him to the clearing, settling the two of them on the blanket. Blaine just looked at Kurt, a small smile on his face, but not knowing what to say. Kurt scooted closer, his arms automatically going around Blaine and pulling him closer. Without a word, they had a whole conversation: the shared kisses saying 'I'm sorry", "You know I'd never betray you", "I know, I never should have doubted you", and finally, "I love you".

When Blaine pulled back a fraction of an inch, looking into Kurt's wild blue-green eyes, he sighed. "I was just scared, Kurt. I was thinking of Artie – he'll never get out of that chair. Ever. Sometimes, late at night, I dream I am trapped in one, too. I know this is different from Artie, my nerves still work, but it's been 10 weeks now, and I can only walk eleven steps, and that just about kills me."

"Oh, Blaine. You know it will be a long road. I see improvements, but I also understand the frustration. You remember the doctor said your recovery might be a little...erratic? I think you're doing great. And even if you ended up in a wheelchair, Blaine, I would never leave you. You're my soulmate."

"Kurt! Now who's making a Dawson's Creek reference?" Blaine laughed, trying to lighten the serious mood. Kurt laughed, too. But Blaine put his hand on Kurt's cheek, kissing him with soft, warm lips; drawing him closer and deepening the kiss until Kurt had to break away to breathe. Blaine put his lips closer to Kurt's ear and whispered, "Yes, Kurt. I do believe we're soulmates. We'll be together until the end of time." Kurt clutched him close and kissed him again.

The boys got quieter, just holding each other and breathing each other's breath, occasionally kissing. They listened to the waterfall, in perfect bliss as though they were the only two left in the world.

An hour later, Finn and Burt found the two, octopus arms all tangled together, sound asleep.

"I hate to wake them," Burt said. "But we need to get back. You take Blaine, I'll wake Kurt." Gentle shaking and calling soon brought the boys back to the world, a little embarrassed they had fallen asleep, 'Like Hansel and Gretel' Kurt murmured.

"Oh, then that makes me the wicked witch or something?" Burt grunted. Kurt laughed.

"No, Dad. Not at all," Kurt returned, brushing himself off and folding the blanket they had been sleeping on. Burt lifted Blaine up and took him back to the chair and they all returned to the cars. Just as they were loading the wheelchair into the back of the Navigator, Coop and Mercedes returned from their walk, hand in hand. All eyes were on them and they dropped hands like they were on fire, blushes moving up Cooper's face, Mercedes looking decidedly uncomfortable. Kurt and Blaine just smirked, exchanging looks.

The evening was quiet, Burt gave Mercedes a ride home after supper, Finn went over to Rachel's to watch a movie, planning to be home later that night. Cooper went out to stay with a friend until the next evening, and Burt and Carole went to bed. They had the bedroom in the basement that used to be Kurt's. Kurt helped Blaine up to his bed.

"Are you as tired as you look, Blaine?" he asked. It had been a stressful day. It was really the first time Blaine had been out for more than a doctor's appointment since coming home from the hospital. The added stress of the wheelchair incident hadn't helped.

"I hate to admit it, but yeah, I'm just tired to my bones, Kurt. And I'm hurting. I have a headache and my joints hurt." Blaine didn't complain often, so Kurt knew he was in a lot of pain. He went to the locked medicine box and got out the narcotic the doctor had ordered. Blaine had been so reluctant to take even a single one, but the doctor had explained that maybe he shouldn't watch so much Oprah. He was not going to get 'hooked' if he was only taking the prescribed dose when he was in pain. It was better to take them at the first sign of pain. In doing that, one pill would often bring it under control. Waiting until he was in agony just to appear strong would result in taking many doses to try to control the pain.

"Thank you, Kurt, " Blaine said, swallowing the big white pill. He closed his eyes, gathering strength to change his clothes.

"I'll do that, baby. Here, just let me unbutton the shirt, then I'll get hte pants."

"Can you warm some of that oil? The scent of the sage and geranium is nice."

"Okay." Kurt left Blaine in just his boxer briefs, lighting the oil warmer and pouring in the essential oils. He also got the massage oil and added a little lavender, ginger, and jasmine to it. Taking the thick blanket he used for massage, he put it on the bed, Blaine moving over to help and lying down when it was spread. Kurt put a flannel sheet over Blaine's body to keep him warm while he got the massage.

"How are your knees today?" Kurt asked. Blaine flinched as Kurt touched his right knee.

"Okay, I'll be careful there. Any other joint I need to be careful of?" Kurt inquired.

"Just my right hip."

Kurt turned off the room lights, leaving on the desk lamp across the room. He lit a few candles closer to the bed and put on his MP3 player set to the Gregorian Chant playlist. Blaine took a deep breath in anticipation and tried to relax. He began the massage, lightly touching Blaine, rubbing a little more intensely on cramped muscles, just ghosting his fingers across sore places like his hip and knees. When he was done, Blaine did seem a little more relaxed. His eyes were closed and he was breathing shallowly.

Kurt leaned over and kissed his cheek, murmuring "I love you, Blaine". Blaine opened his eyes in complete adoration and said it back to him. Kurt helped Blaine get his pajamas on, then pulled his own on. He put out the candles, shut off the lights, and crawled under the covers with his soulmate. They fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


	13. Ball of Gold and Snow

"Carole, I just wanted to talk something over with you," Burt turned to his wife in bed.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"I am just feeling kind of overwhelmed."

"You?" she said, a little surprised. Burt wasn't the kind of man to be overwhelmed, much less one to admit to it.

"Well, this kind of sneaked up on me, and now I think the time may have passed when I can say what I should have said months ago. I mean – can you really close the barn door after the horse had gone and expect it to do any good?"

"I just don't know, Burt, I think it depends on the situation. Just tell me." Carole found his hand under the covers and took it in hers, giving him a look of encouragement.

"It's about Kurt," he said, then tears started to form in his eyes and he couldn't speak.

"Oh, Burt...what's wrong?" Carole put a hand to his cheek.

"I..I'm just not sure I'm doing the right thing for him, for Kurt." Now that he started speaking and could look in Carole's eyes, he couldn't _stop_ talking. "It was such a sudden thing, Blaine getting sick and all, and we were all so worried about him. But even I could see his best chance was to have Kurt with him. Then when they came home, Kurt never asked – and I never thought to say – that he would be sleeping in Blaine's bed with him."

Carole just nodded her head, kissing Burt's fingers that were wrapped around hers so tightly.

Burt continued, "Now Blaine is recovering, Well...I did get Kurt the information about being gay, how to deal with it, what to do with his emotions...but - should I keep letting him share a bed with Blaine? Blaine may be weak, but you know as well as I do that when he starts to get his strength back, sex will be on his mind. It's probably on both their minds now. Am I encouraging them to do something that should wait until they are older?"

"I have actually given this some thought," Carole said. "I have talked to the doctors, and it was more than just that Kurt was there for Blaine. It wasn't even just that they love each other. There is some sort of connection between them. I don't understand it, maybe nobody does. But the doctors are convinced that Blaine would not have gotten through the crisis without Kurt. How can we get between that?" Carole asked.

"I get it, I do." Burt sighed. "But with Blaine getting better, do we need to be afraid they might get in over their heads? I worry about Kurt, but I worry about Blaine, too. He's like another son to me. Are they old enough to handle the emotions that having sex can create?" Burt said, looking at Carole and wanting her to at least understand what he's saying.

"They're seventeen, Burt. What did you think at seventeen? How old were you when you met Elizabeth?"

"We were in junior high, and I loved her the first time I saw her," he pulled back to gauge Carole's reaction, thinking he had gone too far. She looked calm, he could go further. "We got married when I was eighteen and she was seventeen, right out of high school. I had a job in my dad's tire store.

"I was about the same age when I fell in love with Finn's dad. I was seventeen when I had him. I could handle it, maybe we should trust our boys to have the same sense we did."

"Yeah, Elizabeth was eighteen when Kurt was born, I think you're right. Okay, so when we move into the new house, I think I'm okay for them to share a room. But I'm going to wait until they ask -maybe I'm wrong and they won't want to."

Carole coughed. "Yeah, and pigs might fly." She rolled her eyes in a perfect imitation of Kurt which made Burt laugh. He put his arms around her and kissed her, soft and warm, and they went to sleep in each other's arms.

Cooper went home on Wednesday and had to stay the weekend in Columbus. Blaine missed him, but with everyone getting ready for the move, he was busy. Kurt didn't trust anyone to pack his clothes and things, so Blaine was sitting on his bed while he packed.

"Uh...Kurt?"

"MmmHmmm?" Kurt replied in a distracted hum.

"Can I do anything to help?"

"Ah...yeah, can you fold these shirts and put them in the suitcase for me?"

Wow, Kurt must really trust me, Blaine thought. He scooted over to the edge of the bed to start folding.

"Do you remember what the layout of my house is?"Blaine asked.

"I know where your room is...and isn't it connected to your brother's room by a shared bath?"

"Yeah. But with the wheelchair, I'm thinking I might move into the guest room on the main floor. It's much bigger, has two walk-in closets, and French doors that open to the patio next to the swimming pool and hot tub. There's a king-size bed in that room." Blaine grinned, especially when he saw Kurt's eyes light up at the two walk-in closets.

"Hmm...and what do you think? Will Cooper and my dad let us stay together?"

Blaine's face turned into a frown. He hadn't even thought about a possibility of them being separated. It shook him up a good deal more than he was ready for.

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that. Oh, Kurt..." he blinked back tears. His arms reached out for his boyfriend. Kurt was there, arms around Blaine, pulling his head into the crook between his neck and shoulder, holding him tight. He kissed Blaine's curls, moving down to leave a few kisses on his cheeks and finally his lips. Blaine smiled a little, kissing back.

"It's okay, baby. They won't separate us. Don't worry," Kurt reassured his boyfriend with more confidence than he felt. He'd have to talk with his dad later. He'd make him understand. His boyfriend's tears were common these days, which made Kurt worry about Blaine – was he getting better?

Blaine was able to stay awake for longer periods, was more animated, caring about the things around him again. Kurt had noticed Blaine wanted to play his guitar and sing some days, and that was so good to hear. He was afraid for a while that Blaine had lost his love of music, and it was such a big part of him. But the tears came too often, Blaine was very emotional and it sometimes scared Kurt. Was he up to this? He wanted to be, but it seemed so overwhelming some days.

They both went to counseling, Blaine was ordered by the doctors in order to come to terms with the changes the his life after the meningitis. The doctors had advised Carole to look into counseling for Kurt, too. He was young to take on such responsibility, first coming so close to loosing Blaine, then becoming the the main caregiver. It had taken its toll on Kurt. But he was strong and determined. He was seeing a counselor once a week, then once with Blaine. It kind of irritated him, he thought he was old enough - - no, scratch that. He thought he was mature enough to handle everything. But he had to admit the counselor was a good sounding board for his ideas. She was the one that encouraged him to do things like the aroma therapy and massage.

The movers arrived in early afternoon and Kurt had helped Blaine into his bed for a nap. His dad was there, having taken a day off work to supervise the movers. Kurt asked Carole to look after Blaine when he woke up and then asked his dad if he could go to the new house with him to direct the movers to where to put the furniture. Most of the house was furnished, but Burt wanted his own things, so they wouldn't feel so strange in the house. They took the Navigator, but Burt was driving.

"Dad, I wanted to go with you so we can talk alone," Kurt started. No point in beating around the bush, he wanted to get this hashed out while Blaine wasn't there.

"Okay, buddy. What's up?" Burt asked.

"It's about the house. I know you went with Cooper last week to look it over so you could decide where everything would go."

"Okay..." Burt thought he knew where this was going...Kurt probably wanted to have the adjoining rooms for Blaine and himself.

"I was thinking, the physical therapist thinks it may take six months to a year before Blaine can really walk again."

"Yeah, I know. I'm real sorry, Kurt, but you have to know they are doing the best they can. Meningitis is a terrible thing, even in today's age of medical science. It would have been worse if he had lost his hearing or his sight, wouldn't it?" Burt asked in a serious voice.

"I know, and don't think I'm not grateful. But Blaine is having such a hard time accepting it. Coop's idea to get him the wheelchair was a good one. It does give him more independence. However, I have to admit that I am having some problems with carrying Blaine. It's okay if it's into the bathroom, but the stairs are hard. Finn is always glad to do it, but he isn't always there." Kurt said, looking at his dad to see if he was getting the idea.

"You know any one of us will help with things like that, Kurt."

"I know. But so many times Blaine and I are the only ones home. I think I have a solution – but I won't do it without your blessing." Kurt was nervous, but he was so used to sharing his feelings with his dad, this shouldn't be so hard. Then he thought of how long it took him to admit to his dad he was gay. Maybe that was a different thing, though. His dad had already known, after all. Okay, he was over thinking it – Dad was glancing over every few minutes. He better get back on track before he gave the impression he was unsure. His dad had nodded in agreement, was waiting for Kurt to go on.

"There is a guest room on the main floor. It's down the hall from the kitchen, in the back of the house."

Burt nodded, he had seen it.

"I was thinking that if Blaine took that room, he could use the wheelchair better and I wouldn't have to carry him down the stairs. Plus, it's just a short way from the hot tub/spa and the physical therapist thinks that might help his muscles." Kurt was talking very fast and his voice had gone up at least an octave.

"I know. That sounds like a great idea...but we both know Blaine is still having nightmares. I can hear him sometimes and you seem to be the only one that can calm him down. I hate to think how awful that must be for him, he needs you to be there for him. I think you need to be closer to him, in case he needs you. He still can't walk to the bathroom, and he's still on the narcotic pain meds, right?" Kurt nodded to this. Burt thought about giving his son a hard time, but the look on his face convinced him otherwise.

"What are you saying, Dad?" Kurt tried to interpret the look on his dad's face.

"What are you asking?" Okay, he wasn't going to make this too easy.

"Can Blaine and I have the guest room, to share? He will only do it if you give it your blessing. He wants you to feel okay about it."

"Okay, Kurt. I would not normally condone you sharing a bed with another boy in our house. I wouldn't think it was right – anymore than I would condone Finn sharing a bed with Rachel. But we all know that Blaine getting meningitis was a game changer – in all aspects of our lives. If you had asked me that question six months ago, I would have said no. But Kurt, this has changed you. I have seen you change from a sweet little boy to a kind, mature man. You show caring and love for another, very deserving, person. I couldn't be prouder of you. You don't need my permission, you're a man and I know you'll make the right decision." Burt took Kurt's hand and squeezed.

Tears came to Kurt's eyes. His love for his dad was overflowing. He squeezed back and smiled.

"Besides, Kurt...that room has two walk-in closets," Burt smiled as Kurt's blush came up his face.

They drove a ways in comfortable silence.

"Kurt, I just want to go over something. I know these discussions are hard for us. I remember you sticking your fingers in your ears and singing the last time. But we got through it."

Kurt flinched. He was not up to discussing the details of his sex life with his dad, no matter how much his dad thought he had matured.

"I don't want to know details," Burt continued. Kurt relaxed. "But I do want you to be careful. Not just the care you would take normally with being safe, etc. But Blaine is so vulnerable right now. Maybe you should talk it over with your counselor before you two embark on anything, okay?"

"Yeah, Dad. I will. We will." And Burt turned the Navigator up the drive of their new home.

The next day, Sunday, the sun came in the French doors and woke Blaine and Kurt. Kurt turned to give Blaine a little kiss good morning.

"Okay, Kurt...you know that I know your secret," Blaine smirked.

"What secret? We don't have any secrets, do we?" Kurt asked.

"Your breath smells like peppermint. I think you get up an hour before the alarm goes off just to brush your teeth so you don't have morning breath." Blaine smiled.

"Ach! I do not!" Kurt babbled.

"You do, too. I saw you last night." Blaine grinned.

"Okay...I do. But you eat breath mints before you kiss me in the mornings." Kurt grinned right back. They collapsed into giggles. Blaine hadn't had any bad dreams last night, and that in itself was cause for celebration. Kurt reached over to slide his hands down Blaine's sides, just barely tickling Blaine's sensitive skin.

"Oh, don't do that, Kurt! You won't be happy with the results, I promise." Blaine looked serious.

"Okay. You need some help to the bathroom?"

"Yeah."

Kurt scooped Blaine up and took him into the bathroom, helping him with his morning routine and starting the bath.

"Can you take a bath with me this morning? I need someone to wash my back," Blaine said, batting his long eyelashes in jest.

"Yeah, I think that can be arranged." Kurt smiled. He got them both ready, then slid into the tub behind Blaine, slipping his arms around his boyfriend's waist and kissing his neck.

"Mmmm..." Blaine hummed, "That's nice."

"How are you doing today, baby? Anything hurting?" Kurt asked with concern, yesterday had been a long hard day with all the moving. Blaine, while he had not lifted anything, had been busy organizing and helping with directing where things had to go. Kurt wanted to get his clothes hung up right away, designer pieces didn't do well folded into boxes. They had finally gone to bed, exhausted, after midnight.

"No, nothing bothering me - -just this empty feeling, somewhere inside..." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt put a small kiss on Blaine's cheek.

"Tell me more.."

"Oh, that's it exactly – that's what I need, Kurt..._more," _Blaine said against Kurt's neck before he began licking a small place, then another. Just little kitten licks combined with kisses. Ghosting over Kurt's skin, moving down as Blaine turned in the tub, sliding easily as he rolled to face Kurt, moving down to nuzzle the dusting of hair barely there on his boyfriend's chest. His hands traveled up the inside of Kurt's thighs, pulling a deep sigh from his throat.

"Mmmmm...okay, more." Kurt said back to him. He wanted to smile, but then Blaine's neck came closer and Kurt leaned over to kiss it, rubbing his hands along Blaine's sensitive sides. Kurt looked into Blaine's smoldering hazel eyes, returning the look with a liquid blue gaze of his own. The boys moved closer together, pulling each other to make the space between them disappear. They slid down the the tub, almost prone, rubbing against each other, hands massaging and exploring in a slow water dance, visiting all the secret places they were still discovering. They moved together in rhythm, but opposite ways, creating friction and humming, moaning, splashing a little until Blaine stiffened, crying out Kurt's name in a stifled shout. The look of Blaine's face, coupled with his hand finding Kurt's cock and stroking it, brought Kurt to the same end. They held each other through the high, slowly calming themselves down and resting a few minutes. Blaine reached in and pulled the plug, Kurt helped him to a standing position and they rinsed off under the shower heads.

Wrapped in fluffy bath towels, the boys sat on the bed, getting dressed for the day. They didn't speak, it was not really necessary. That was one of the best things about them, they were so comfortable with each other, there was often no reason to break the peaceful silence.

They were on their way to get coffee in the kitchen - the coffee maker was on a timer – and Kurt made a quick breakfast of omelettes with garden veggies and turkey bacon on the side. Blaine sat in the wheelchair. It still made him uncomfortable, but Finn's point that it was more for Kurt made it something Blaine had decided not to complain about. Other than the fact the he didn't like the idea of it, it would be tolerable for a while.

Kurt's phone rang.

**Kurt! It's Coop. Is my baby brother up? **

**K: Yeah, just got sat down to breakfast, want to talk to him?**

**C: Nope. Just wanted you to know I'm on my way. Stick around the house, I need to talk to you.**

**K: Will do. Anything to be concerned about?**

**C: I don't think so, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. {laughter heard in the background}**

**K: Who's that laughing? You got a girl, Coop? {laughter increases}**

**C: Just a friend...**

**K: Is that...really, is that MERCEDES? Seriously, where are you?**

**C: See you in a while, Kurt. {click}**

"Blaine! That was Cooper. And I could hear something in the background...that sounded like Mercedes! Have you heard anything about this?" Kurt almost yelled.

"No, I haven't. But we did see them holding hands, didn't we?" Blaine remembered.

"Oh, I forget that. But eleven years older than you? What is he. A pedophile?"

Blaine looked shocked. "No, no...they must just be friends. Close friends. Really close friends..." he giggled. Kurt glared at him.

Kurt was resolved to catch up on the whole situation when Coop came home. The rest of the family trooped down to see what they could scrounge for breakfast and Kurt made more scrambled eggs, They sat around the table just like a family, and Kurt thought it might be a good one. Blaine sighed in happiness, he thought it made a good family, too.

After breakfast, the whole family moved out to the terrace, sitting in comfortable chairs and enjoying the sunshine. They spoke softly, just saying whatever came to mind, having a restful, fun time. Then Cooper arrived at the French doors off the terrace. He had Mercedes in tow, and they both had huge smiles on their faces. Coop had his hands behind his back, but seemed to be struggling with something.

"Have a seat, Kurt." he said. Blaine came over in his wheelchair, parking smack beside Kurt.

"Blaine got you a little something to celebrate your new house, Kurt, and to show how proud of you he is and how he appreciates everything you do," Coop said.

"Oh..." Kurt blushed. Blaine blushed harder.

Then Cooper stepped forward and brought his hands out in front of him.

Cooper placed ball of snow-and-gold into Kurt's lap. Blaine grinned. Kurt jumped. But a tiny pink tongue came out of the ball to kiss Kurt's hand and it uncurled itself so Kurt could see it, stretching and looking up with deep sober brown eyes.

"A...a...puppy?" he stammered, as the little creature sat looking at him while he sat looking at the puppy.

"It's okay, son." Burt said, "Blaine came to me a few weeks ago and asked if he could get you a puppy when we moved into the new house. I know we never had a pup before, but you deserved a good present from your friend."

Kurt just smiled. He loved the pup already. He set it down on the grass and it ran in that funny sideways way pups do when they're learning. It ran in a circle, then back to Kurt, snuggling up to his leg and looking up, wanting to be picked up. Kurt picked it up.

"It's a collie," Cooper said unnecessarily. Mercedes' smile couldn't have been prettier back as she watched the little golden collie romp back down the yard, looking behind himself to see if Kurt was following. She reached out and took Coop's hand, turning her beautiful smile on him and saw his smile grow wider, too. He winked at her and she squeezed his hand.

Kurt just couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face, and he looked towards Blaine, the lovelight shining in the boy's beautiful hazel eyes – honey brown with a touch of green - as he looked at Kurt. He hadn't seen Kurt so childlike and carefree since before he got sick. He turned to Cooper and mouthed 'Thank you", to which Coop nodded.

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt said, moving to hug his boyfriend. He leaned in to place a chaste kiss on his lips and nuzzle his neck. "I love you," he whispered.

Blaine hugged him, moving to return another kiss. "I love you, too, baby."


	14. Obstacles To Overcome

Cooper texted Mercedes from his room that night.

**C - Hey, Cedes, do you miss me yet?**

**M – Silly man...you just dropped me off less than an hour ago. Ok, I do.**

**C – Why didn't you let me meet your folks?**

**M – I have to talk to them first. You are kinda...ah...**

**C – What? Smelly? Rude? Stupid?...WHITE?**

**M – No. Well, you are all of those things. But no..it's...your age.**

**C- Oh. **

**M – I'm sure it will be fine, I'm just thinking of how to tell them. Give me a few days.**

**C – Ok. Understood. Will I see you tomorrow?**

**M – If you're lucky and I'm slow.**

**C – LOL I'll text you in the morning, beautiful.**

**M – Goodnight, sweet prince.**

Mercedes texting Kurt:

**M – Hey, Kurt. Got a second?**

**K – For you? Anything. Anytime. What's up?**

**M – I have a frickin' HUGE favor to ask.**

**K – Your wish is my command...you want me to lasso the moon?**

**M – You're sweet. But, no. I was wondering if you can throw a dinner party. For my folks to see your new house?**

**K – Hey, you read my mind. But why do you want me to? I think there's something you aren't telling me. Does it have something to do with a certain someone who's been holding your hand?**

**M – Bingo.**

**K – Why not have him over to your house?**

**M – I don't think my mama is going to be thrilled with her little girl dating someone old enough to be my father.**

**K – Hey, Coop is only 31. Not so strange. She'll come around – if he's anywhere near as charming as his little brother.**

**M – Oh, here we go. Yes, I know the sun shines out of Blaine's butt. Let's keep the drooling to a minimum, okay?**

**K – Okay. Have a good night, Mercy. Love you.**

**M – I love you, too, Kurt.**

"Hey, Kurt, step in here a minute," his dad called from the kitchen. Kurt walked in and found the new puppy frisking around his dad. "I think this pup needs to be taken for a walk, he's sniffing around the floor and that usually means he needs to find a place to pee."

"Okay, sure Dad," Kurt said, scooping up the fluffy ball of energy and taking it to his room to find the leash.

"Blaine, I'm going to take the puppy for a short walk. You gonna be okay for about fifteen minutes?" he asked.

"Sure, Kurt. Take your time. Hey, maybe tomorrow we can go for a walk together, I'll hold the leash and you can push the wheelchair?"

"Sounds like a plan."

With Kurt gone, Cooper strolled into the room to visit with his brother.

"I don't need a babysitter or a nursemaid, Coop," Blaine snapped.

"I know. I just wanted to talk with you – without your mama tiger in the room," Coop grimaced. Blaine shot him a bitch-glare worthy of Kurt himself. "Are you talking about my boyfriend?"

Cooper carefully chose his next words, not wanting to make Blaine any more upset at him. He had some serious thing to say to his brother.

"Well, you have to admit he does kinda have this sort of...grip on you. Kinda overboard in the protection arena, huh? But we all know it comes from a place of caring...?" Blaine just smiled. Blaine. You know I'm your legal guardian." Blaine nodded. " As such, I'm just going to lay it on the line and tell you what's up. Okay? Well, I've been talking to your doctors and they are in agreement that in spite of the fact that you continue to get better, " Coop emphasized this, "they are recommending that you don't return to school."

Blaine just stared at Coop. "What? That makes no sense. I have to graduate. How can I get into college if I don't graduate?" He was starting to hyperventilate. Was there no end at all of the ways this meningitis had fucked up his life?

"No, no, Squirt, you need to let me finish." Coop hurried to tell his brother the whole story before he blew a gasket. "No – what they're saying is that you are not yet able to go back to school. Dalton is a private school, so they aren't held to the same standards as public schools in terms of handicap accessibility. You know most of the senior classrooms are in the main building...up those spiral stairs. It may make for a grand looking building, but not so easy for a wheelchair to access. Also, McKinley is not the environment I want you in. You know the problems Kurt had with bullies. You're also out, and I'm guessing life for the gay teen at McKinley isn't yet a bed of roses? I don't want you exposed to a dangerous situation. As your loving brother, I'm just going to have to make a difficult decision here and say no to your returning to school this semester."

Blaine was struggling so hard not to cry. He would miss being in school, he loved the interaction that school provided him. He genuinely loved to learn. And...the most devastating thing, what would he do without Kurt all day? He began to tremble, the fear of not having Kurt near him shaking him to his core. He finally lost the battle and tears began to slide slowly down his cheeks. He didn't even bother to rub them off. He didn't care.

"Aw, Blaine...surely you saw this coming? It's just for a semester. We will revisit this at the end of the semester and maybe you can go back in January?" Cooper wanted to give him some hope.

"I know you want to go to college, and I think you will. It's a different environment, you'd be safer. Now, tell me the thing that is bothering you the most," he asked, but he already knew what it was. And he thought he had a solution.

"Kurt. If he's at school all day, I'll be alone. You know he won't want me to be with somebody you pay to take care of me in a nursing home. I'm scared, Cooper. I don't understand this strange body I have now, not like I understood the body I had before the meningitis. Now it just keeps failing me. The physical therapists tell me I'm recovering, but I don't feel it. I want to get up and dance! But here I am, too weak to even push myself in this damned chair. I can't even trust my body – how can I trust anything? Don't get me wrong, Coop. I trust you, but you live in Columbus. Before you say it, I know you're a phone call away. But you have your life. The Hummels have been wonderful to me. Really more than I could ever expect, but they have their lives, too. I can only be so grateful for so long before that just becomes meaningless. But Kurt? I just feel differently about him. I trust him with my whole being, Cooper, it's like we're already committed to each other.

"I am grateful to you for thinking of getting me the wheelchir, and you're right in that it gives me a little more freedom -plus it's easier on Kurt. But...about...Kurt?" Blaine's eyes took on a darker look, pupils dilated and unshed tears making them look liquid. It was so intense, it almost scared Cooper. It made him wish someone loved him that much. "But will he see one day that it's not worth his spending every minute with me, not just 'with' me, but taking care of me? I mean, who my age has to have their boyfriend wipe their ass for them? Do you have any idea how humiliating that was? But Kurt, bless him, never said a word. He'd be talking about music or history or something to take my mind off of what he was doing, trying to make me feel more comfortable. How can I repay that?" Blaine burst out.

"Ah, Blaine. Do you really think Kurt wants to be repaid? No, of course not. Everyone can see how he looks at you with that lovelight in his eyes. He does it because he loves you, Blaine."

"I guess I know that. It just seems so unreal at times. Cooper, I want to spend the rest of my life with Kurt. I have since before I got sick, but I never told him that. Wouldn't it feel weird for me to tell him now? He would think I just wanted him to take care of me."

"No, Blaine. I don't believe that. And you should give it more thought. Kurt is happy to take care of you, it makes him feel like he matters to you. Blaine, he loves you – just as much as you love him." Coop looked deep into his brother's eyes. He saw how desperate Blaine was to let him know how important Kurt was to him. "You want to marry him, don't you?"

Blaine dropped his head. He knew he did, but was he ready to say it to Coop? Was he ready to say it to Kurt? "Coop? I am. But I need to know a little more -things only you can answer."

"Okay, shoot."

"I want you to promise me you can keep some things to yourself. You have never betrayed my trust before, so I have no expectation for you to do it now, but I want you to know how important it is to me for you to stay silent."

"Okay, Blaine. You know I will," Cooper agreed.

"Kurt, or his family, is never to know this house is in my name. I think it might make them feel weird about it, and I want them to stay. Second, Kurt is aware that I have an income, but he probably thinks it amounts to maybe a few hundred a month. He is not to know about my trust fund."

"Hell, Blaine – YOU don't know about your trust fund! You never ask and you've trusted me to invest part of it. Do you know it's more than $800,000 now? And that isn't counting your part of the family business. You know it's a fortune 500 company? You know what that means? And one quarter of it is yours. I administer it until you are 25, but it's your money, Squirt." Cooper loved to talk about money, he was an accountant after all, but Blaine hardly ever used his money. He just stuck it in savings or whatever investments Cooper advised.

"Yeah, I know. And I know it means I could live off of it for the rest of my life. But I don't want to just live off of the money Dad and Mom earned. I want to go to college, Coop. I want to make my life important to someone. I want it to be Kurt."

Coop patted Blaine on the back, then moved to give him a hug. "I love you, Squirt. I will make the school thing work. I promise. I have to talk it over with Burt, but I have an idea."

"Blaine!" Kurt called from down the hall. "We're back!" and an avalanche of excited collie puppy ran into the bedroom, wagging its tail.

"That's my cue to go, I think. Have a good evening, Blaine, Kurt...I need to go make a phone call," Coop said on his way out.

"Would that be to Mercedes?" Kurt yelled behind him. Cooper blushed up to his ears, but the boys didn't see it – Coop was already to the stairs.

The boys were ready for bed, just snuggling under the covers and watching a movie when Burt knocked on the open door.

"Hey, I just wanted to talk to you a little. Blaine, did Coop explain that the doctors are reluctant to let you return to school?"

Blaine nodded, too emotional to speak. He grabbed Kurt's hand and tangled their fingers together. He leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder. He felt ready to take this, but only with his rock steadying him. He had told Kurt about what Coop had revealed about Blaine not returning to school. Burt was looking from sparkling blue eyes to honey brown eyes.

"Coop and I think we have a solution, but it is your lives here, and we consider that both of you are able to weigh pros and cons of any decision, so I will tell you what I think, then you can tell me what you think." Burt explained.

"I talked it over with Mr Schue. I guess I should have gone to Miss Pillsbury, but I just can't feel comfortable with her. You know what I mean?" Both boys got silly grins on their faces and nodded that they did indeed understand. "What Coop and I found out from Mr Schue is that as long as you are in one class at McKinley, you are eligible to be classified as a student. You can have the state pay for a tutor/teacher to come to your home. Blaine qualifies because of his illness, and Kurt, you qualify as his caregiver. Mr Schue recommended a teacher by the name of...let me think...Oh, yeah, Holly Holiday. She can teach all of the basic classes you need to graduate," Burt finished, a question on his face for the boys.

Kurt was turning red. "Ah, yeah, I know Miss Holiday, Dad. She subbed in English, History, Calc, and when Mr Schue got the Asian Flu, I asked her to take over Glee Club to get us out of the clutches of Rachel Berry," Burt laughed. "Oh, and she subbed for the sex education teacher, too." Kurt's red face was practically glowing.

"Okay...well, I guess from your face that was an...experience? Is having her come to tutor you something you guys want? To be home schooled?" Burt asked his boys. "Think about it. You will have to enroll for one class to be classified as a student at McKinley, so think about that, too."

"Okay, Mr Hummel," Blaine said. Burt gave him a hard look and Blaine said, "Ah..Burt I meant..." He was rewarded with a nice smile from Burt. Kurt coughed to hide his laugh, earning him an elbow in the stomach from Blaine. "Does it matter which class we sign up for at McKinley?"

"Nope. Your choice. I'm off to bed, let me know tomorrow and I'll get this ball rolling." Burt smiled at his boys. Then he went up to talk to Cooper again. Coop was worried about something Blaine had said, and it concerned Kurt. _No rest for the wicked_, Burt thought as he walked up the stairs to Cooper's room.

Kurt sat on the floor, rubbing the puppy's soft ears. The pup was falling asleep in his lap, tired from the run down the street to the park. He was still kind of young to do much, but with that boundless energy, the walk seemed like a good idea. Blaine was hanging over the edge of the bed.

"Kurt? I think you are giving that puppy more attention that you gave me today," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, you buy the bundle of love for me, then you're jealous? I don't think that's allowed,"Kurt teased back, rubbing Blaine's ears like he was the puppy's.

Blaine shook his head. "Hey, I'm not a puppy!"

"Hah, I beg to differ. Have you seen your eyes when you want something from me?" Kurt laughed.

"Hey, that's not fair. Anyway, I don't think you like the puppy. You haven't even named him and you've had his two days. Poor abused dog." Blaine made his famous puppy-eyes.

"Well, I have a list. You can help me." Kurt decided. "I'm taking suggestions."

Kurt picked the puppy up and took him into the kitchen where his kennel was set up. He put him in on the soft blanket, made sure he had food and water, and whispered, "Goodnight, sweet boy," and went back to bed.

Blaine was lying on top of the covers, his eyes closed, his arms around Kurt's pillow. But Kurt could tell he wasn't asleep. His muscles were too stiff. He looked like he was in pain, holding his arms so tightly, the muscles bunched with stress. It had been a long day.

"I have an idea if you want to try it -if you aren't too tired?" Kurt asked. Maybe it wasn't fair, he knew Blaine would always say yes, if he was on his deathbed, he would say yes to Kurt. But he was going to take advantage of that because he thought it would help Blaine sleep.

"Okay, what do I have to do?" Blaine was beginning to show interest. He had missed Kurt today, with all that was going on. He knew his boyfriend needed some time away from his side, needed a breather once in a while, but it was hard to let him go.

"Come with me. Where is your robe?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sat up. "In the closet, of course." he directed and Kurt got it, along with his own. He began by undressing Blaine, slowly and kissing or touching every part of him while he did it. He had gone out to the hot tub today and figured out how to use it. A quick call to Puck had given him all the help he needed to figure it out. The tub was under a high roof, so nobody in the house could see it from their window, and the wall around it had a locking gate. Kurt had the only key. He had put several things out by the tub earlier that evening.

Last week he had talked with the physical therapist about the hot tub and if it was okay for Blaine to use. Then he had a discreet talk with Blaine's doctor about any things to be careful of...if certain circumstances happened, Blaine being a red-blooded teenager and all. It seemed all was okay. It was hard for Kurt to ask, but he did it for Blaine. Blaine was having so many issues about the loss of control in his life, it would be good for him to be able to control this, the doctor had said.

"Want to walk?" Kurt asked, helping Blaine to get his feet on the floor.

"Of course!" He crowed. Any chance to walk was good to Blaine. They started, Kurt's arm supporting him, strong and warm and safe. Blaine sighed in happiness. He was able to walk seven steps when his legs got wobbly. "Damn." he whispered to himself. Kurt slid his arm beneath Blaine's knees and picked him up. It wasn't far from the French door to the gate of the hot tub enclosure.

Kurt lifted Blaine into the tub, on the seat nearest the water jets, having removed his robe. He went back, locked the gate, and removed his own robe. He climbed in next to Blaine and turned on the jets. Warm water poured over the boys' legs and Blaine made a noise...very close to the noises he made when he was aroused. Kurt's body reacted to it right away, but he turned a tiny bit so Blaine wouldn't feel it. He was interested in making Blaine's sore joints better right now. Arousal would wait.

Blaine moved his arms out in front of himself. The water was almost up to his neck because they were sitting on the lower seats. He leaned back, enjoying the feel of the water washing over him. He closed his eyes and relaxed. It felt wonderful. Kurt was feeling the same thing. He was always happy to give Blaine a massage, but sometimes that made his own muscles hurt and cramp. He had nobody to rub the soreness from his own body – though he wasn't resentful in the least. Just wishful at times. But this, with the pounding water massaging him – he could get used to this. It took him a minute, but he realized that he really could get used to this because he lived here now. Wow. He hadn't even thought of that. Some days you were just lucky. Lucky. He started humming that song. Sam had sung it with Quinn last year. After a few beats, Kurt chimed in, then they started singing:

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard  
I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooh ooh ooh _

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kissI'll wait for you _

_I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend _

_Lucky to have been where I have been _

_Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way _

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed _

_Lucky to be coming home someday _

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair  
Though the breezes through trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning 'round_

_You hold me right here, right nowi_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend _

_Lucky to have been where I have been _

_Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love in every way _

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed _

_Lucky to be coming home someday  
Ooh ooh ooh _

_Ooh ooh ooh, ooh_

"Oh, Blaine, that was fun. I miss singing. We should do that more often," Kurt said. Blaine put his head on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt's arm went around him.

"Yeah, I miss it, too. And I miss …...well, I guess I miss being with other people that sing. It's not that I don't enjoy your company, it's that I sometimes wish we could go _together_ to some of those things. We made a great duo, didn't we?" Blaine lamented. Kurt kissed his temple, pulling him closer.

"I was going to bring that up. We need to talk about having a tutor and all...what do you think about it?" Kurt asked.

"I think it's a good solution. I can't think of a better one. I'm afraid I won't be able to keep up with the class, I mean in a physical way. Hell, Kurt, I can't stay awake for dinner if I don't take a nap – like a little baby. Damn it. I get so angry."

"I do understand. I want to stay with you – I'm fine with having a tutor. And since we have to have one class at McKinley, I was going to suggest we enroll in Glee. Oh, I guess on the schedule it's called 'Show Choir' so we get credits for it. But it's the same group of kids. What do you think?"

"I hadn't thought. I was worried you would miss your friend so much, maybe you wouldn't want to stay here with me," Blaine said with tears in his eyes. "Oh, my god, Kurt. I HATE it that I'm forever in tears. What the fuck is wrong with me? I mean, really...this isn't fair. My whole body has just betrayed me. I can't walk, I can't stop crying, I can't concentrate, I can't do ANYTHING. How can you stand me? I'm not the same person you fell in love with, am I? I'm just some shell of a person, barely living on the edge of life, using all your energy, sucking the life out of you each day," Blaine just went completely to pieces, sobbing and trembling, pulling away from Kurt. "Oh, shit. Fuck me. I am so feeble, I can't even get out of this hot tub by myself."

Kurt flinched at Blaine's outburst. But he had expected this for a long time. Blaine had been holding in the anger, which the counselors had tried to get him to vent. So, instead of getting more angry at Blaine, which was his first instinct, he remained calm. Blaine sort of swam over to the other side of the tub, his head turned away from Kurt. He sobbed and shook, so angry and no way to run away. It was breaking Kurt's heart, but he knew to give Blaine his space for a while.

It went on forever it seemed. Kurt was shaking, too. He cried to himself, dunking his face under the water to get rid of the tears. Finally, Blaine stopped. He just sort of slumped down. Kurt reached over to turn off the jets.

"Blaine?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Blaine, can I come over there? I don't want to push you, but I do want you to know I'm here. I want to talk to you if I can. But it's up to you. I can get you back in to the bed if you want, no talking if that's better for you. I'll go sleep on the sofa if you need space. Or I can call Cooper, he'll be here in a few hours if you need him." Kurt spoke very softly, slowly to be sure Blaine heard him. Blaine just sat there for a while. Kurt waited, silently.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, baby?"

Blaine sighed at the term of endearment. Leave it to Kurt to understand and not turn Blaine's anger back at him. Tears of gratitude threatened to spill, but Blaine had been crying for so long, there seemed like not enough moisture was left in his body to form tears. His throat hurt, his chest was sore, he was a complete wreck.

Blaine couldn't speak. He just held out his arms and the next thing he knew, Kurt was in them. This time, Kurt was the one crying. He held Blaine next to his heart, and Blaine could hear it beat.

"Oh, Blaine. I don't know what to say to you so that you understand how much you mean to me. I don't see you as broken, baby. I see you as the same wonderful person I saw on the stairway at Dalton, the one that took my hand and led me into a new life, a life worth living. Blaine, I never knew love until I met you. You saved me, baby, and I owe you my life for that." Kurt sighed. He didn't know if he was getting through to Blaine, but he knew if he didn't, he may be lost forever. He was trembling when he started talking again.

"I don't care about the rest of the world, Blaine. I only want you, I only need you. It was tragic what happened to you. I'd give anything...ANYTHING if I could have taken your place. You know I never left your side. You were so scared, and you asked me not to leave you. Blaine, I never left then - - and I'll never leave now. We have to come out of this. I know we can. Together we can weather this storm." Kurt was holding Blaine so tightly, he wanted him to feel how much he loved him. Blaine finally started to respond. He brushed Kurt's cheek with his fingers. He was holding on for dear life. Kurt kissed his cheek, then they moved their lips together so gently, kissing each other, asking and granting permission to enter and their tongues met, dancing together. Blaine moaned, stirred to arousal by the heat from Kurt's mouth, returning the passion. They moved into the water, sliding against each other in a water dance as they explored the bodies they were coming to know as well as their own. The water was still very warm, too warm to maintain an aroused state, so Kurt pulled Blaine to the edge of the tub, lifting him over the edge to the seat on the outside. He pulled himself up, too and got the towels. They moved into the back of the shelter, to the chaise lounge to sit on the soft cushions.

Kurt began toweling off Blaine, slowly and tenderly drying each inch, kissing and fondling as he went. It was like he was worshiping Blaine's body. Blaine was drunk with love, kissing Kurt where he could reach him, running his hands down Kurt's flesh. He took the other towel and began drying Kurt off, too. Drying turned to kissing, Blaine moved down Kurt's back, his hands flat on the muscles there, rubbing and stroking. When he reached Kurt's waist, he moved slower, turning his boyfriend's body so he had access to his ass. He moved his tongue down over the cheek, running his hand over the other one. Kurt stretched his arms, arched his back to move closer. His skin was so soft here, and Blaine moved his hands up the inside of Kurt's thighs, listening to the moans that brought out. He was ready, ready for something more, but afraid Kirt was not. His emotions were too raw right now to ask to break the final barrier. He would stay with something that would bring his boyfriend pleasure, but not send him into a tailspin. And he knew Kurt could not take advantage of him, he loved him too much. Maybe he was the mama tiger Cooper and Finn thought he was, but Blaine felt lucky for all that.

Blaine was tired. He wanted to do this, but he was beginning to have trouble holding his muscles up, it was hard to move his arms and legs. He was unhappy about this in an abstract way, but it didn't seem to bother Kurt. So Blaine relaxed to enjoy what he was feeling. Kurt smelled so good. It might be because he was fresh from the water, but it was more. Hints of his cologne were still clinging to him. Blaine knew Kurt used an old fragrance, one hard to find, called Aramis. To Blaine, it smelled like seduction itself. Just a whiff of that and he was getting hard, even in a department store. Next, he could see how Kurt was so aroused. His penis was hard as a brass rod, the foreskin pulled back and the end glistening in the dim light. Blaine groaned at the sight. He had never actually known any boy that was not circumcised, had not given it much thought until he met Kurt. It wasn't like he had anything to compare it to, he hadn't had a boyfriend before. But it was just another thing that made Kurt special.

Blaine moved Kurt down a bit, keeping him on his stomach. He moved Kurt's ass cheeks apart, then kissed the skin on his cheeks. He moved between and put out his tongue, tasting the skin so close to Kurt's core. His tongue licked at first, then began a sort of massage. The moan that escaped Kurt's throat was just the catalyst needed to make Blaine leave all hesitance behind. He moved his tongue deeper, running it around the ring of tight muscle, pushing in and licking, a sensual feeling that Kurt had never felt except from Blaine. No amount of anal play had ever felt like this. He was panting, moaning, and pushing himself back towards Blaine's warm mouth. But he stopped Blaine by turning over.

"Why, baby? Was I hurting you?" he panted, a hurt question formed on his face.

"No, Blaine. Not hurting. But...stop a minute."

"Okay."

Kurt sat up. He put his arms around Blaine, bringing him closer to kiss him, pushing him back on the chaise, into the soft cushions. He was almost lying on top of Blaine, rubbing and letting the friction take over. Then he slowly pushed Blaine's hip, making him turn on his stomach. Blaine let loose a moan. Kurt began to kiss down his back, massaging as he went, moving Blaine's legs farther apart and running his hands slowly up the inside of his thighs. Blaine had his eyes closed, humming with excitement. He had done this to Kurt several times, but had never had it done to himself. The anticipation was almost as good as the act.

Kurt rubbed his boyfriend's cheeks, massaging them for a while before he pulled them apart. He bit the left one softly, pulling a moan from Blaine. Then he began to lick his tongue slowly in wide paths over the cheeks, not quite to the middle. Blaine was practically twitching before Kurt put his tongue down to the pink entrance, and Blaine came unglued. He moaned and shook. Kurt held him still by lying on his legs, inching them apart, then massaging with his tongue. Blaine had never felt anything so sensuous. Ever. It felt so good, he never wanted it to stop. And Kurt knew that...he had experienced it and wanted Blaine to feel that good.

"Kurt...that can't be all. I need more. Don't make me beg, but I need more...Please, I'm ready" Blaine mumbled. Grasping at Kurt as he said it.

"I'll take care of you, baby." Kurt told him, leaning down to kiss his neck before reaching over to the table to get the bottle of lube he had placed there earlier. He wasn't ready for anal sex, they would have to talk about that first, make decisions together. But he could go a step further tonight. He let the lube cover his fingers, making sure he had enough.

"Okay, this might be a tiny bit cold, but I've tried to warm it enough. Are you ready?"

Blaine wasn't sure he was ready, His mind was scrambled and he didn't know what Kurt had planned. But he trusted his boyfriend, so he nodded.

Kurt rolled Blaine over onto his back. He moved his legs apart and Blaine moaned in anticipation. Kurt moved his first finger, coating the area with lube. Then he eased just his finger into the edge, checking Blaine for signs of pain or discomfort. While he had done this to himself a little bit with no pain, he wasn't sure of his boyfriend's reaction. Blaine moaned a little.

"Blaine...have you ever done this?" Kurt whispered.

"No, I was afraid. But just keep doing it, it feels so good. Have you done it?"

"Yeah, but just a little."

He kissed Blaine again, then moved his finger in a little deeper. He brought it back out, eliciting a whimper form Blaine and a noise that meant "more". He complied. Going deeper in. It was so erotic, making shivers down his back, making his insides quiver. He had never anticipated the reaction his body would have doing this to Blaine. He was starting to moan. He moved his middle finger in, just a tiny bit at a time, waiting for Blaine to relax before introducing more. He could tell that Blaine could take more, but didn't want to go too far tonight. They weren't going to have anal penetration tonight, so he worked towards satisfaction, not prepping.

The noises coming from Blaine were making Kurt wish he was on the receiving end of this, but he wanted to give Blaine pleasure more than he wanted a release. He added some lube and began to kind of scissor his fingers. He knew that prostate stimulation was the best, but Blaine was not a text book picture and he was having trouble locating it. Blaine seemed to be enjoying it alright. He was rutting Kurt's arm, anything for friction. Kurt complied by taking his cock in his other hand and stroking it.

Now with both hands busy making with the stimulation, making Blaine babble Kurt's name, he moved his fingers inside Blaine's smooth warm core, he brushed against the spot he'd been searching for – and Blaine practically screamed. The moan ripped from his throat was amazing, and Kurt almost came with the force of it. His hand on Blaine's cock picked up speed, stroking and rubbing, but were now followed by Kurt's mouth, coming down the shaft and then up to engulf what he could. He could feel Blaine was so close to climaxing, he redoubled his efforts and stroked faster, sucking hard on the head and finding the prostate with his other hand. With a strangled shout, Blaine came with a force that amazed Kurt. He rode through the orgasm, gently moving his hands and mouth to make it last a long time, then moved back when Blaine put up his hands to stop him.

Blaine was all limp by now, holding his arms up so Kurt would hold him. He nestled close to Kurt's side, tucking his head into Kurt's neck and sighing. He stayed that way for a few minutes, then moved down to take Kurt into his mouth, "

"It's okay, baby. I know you're tired."

Blaine practically growled at him, pushing him back on the cushions. Kurt fell back, a little amazed at Blaine's forceful manner. Blaine found the tube of lube and buttered his fingers with it, moving to Kurt's entrance to rub gently. Kurt moaned and moved his legs a little more apart to accommodate Blaine's movements. He slowed down, licking the shaft of Kurt's cock for a while before returning his other hand to his ass. He traced the edge of the rim until Kurt was making noises non-stop in the sexy mantra of Blaine's name over and over.

Taking his cues from what had just transpired, he gently inserted his finger, finding a rhythm that seemed to make Kurt hum. Blaine would have smiled if his mouth hadn't been otherwise occupied. His exploration with his fingers resulted in a quicker finding of that elusive spot deep within and he hit it with the first thrust. Kurt almost jumped off the chaise, yelping in pleasure.

"Oh, Blaine, oh, if you only knew what you do to me...Hmmmmm"

Blaine added a finger, but understood what Kurt had done in not adding a third. Best not to make each other too sore now. He added lube and set up a rhythm. Then he concentrated on sucking, stroking, and humming deep in his throat. With the excitement of Blaine's orgasm fresh in his mind, and the added stimulation of Blaine working him over with both hands and his magical mouth, it didn't take Kurt long to be almost there, as he trembled and shook, moaned and hummed.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered. "Come for me baby. Come now..." and Kurt answered with a babbling scream and semen shooting down Blaine's throat. The boys held each other for a while, quiet and thinking to them selves. How did it come to be that they were so good together? They had no answers.

Kurt finally sat up. He put on his robe and helped Blaine into his. Unlocking the gate, he carried Blaine back to the bedroom and they put on their pajamas, climbed under the covers and Kurt nestled into Blaine's neck this time. He had been the strong one for so long, but now he was tired and unsure. He didn't want to lose his Blaine to misunderstandings and frustrated anger, and he was very much afraid.

In the dark, Blaine was better able to talk to Kurt.

"I do want to sign up for Glee, Kurt. It sounds like it would be fun. I can do the tutoring for the first semester, too. We'll be okay, won't we?"

Oh, Blaine, I hope so. I hope so with all my heart," and he didn't mean just school. But Blaine knew that.

"I...I feel like something happened out there tonight, Kurt. I feel like a little piece of me was mended. Like if we take care of each other, I might get all mended in time. But I need you, Kurt. You are my soulmate, and want you, I need you, I love you."

"Blaine, I love you, too. I can echo every word you just said. Is it common for two people to have this bond we share? I mean, I think my parents had it. And it scares me that I want you too much. I don't want to crush you, promise you'll tell me if you need space, okay? I'd rather give you space when you need it than let the pressure built up and explode. I think it might have been like that tonight, Blaine, and it scared me." Kurt was holding Blaine so tight, he might have been hurting him, but Blaine didn't notice - he was holding Kurt just as tight.

"I did...almost explode, I mean. But your faith in me...well, you understand. We'll get through this together. Now, let's get to sleep.

And the two boys tangled their fingers together, and entertwined their legs and fell asleep kissing.


	15. The Dinner Party

Miss Jo and her husband were standing on the porch with Mercedes and Tice when Kurt answered the door. Her arms went out immediately to pull Kurt into a big hug, telling him how much she had missed him the last few months. Mr Jones followed with how much they missed Kurt at the Lake house this year.

"Come in, come in." Kurt asked, taking their wraps and hanging them up in the coat closet.

Burt and Carole joined Kurt in welcoming the Jones family to the new house, leading them in to the living room.

"You've met Blaine," Kurt introduced, "Blaine, you remember Mercedes' parents?" Blaine nodded. He was ensconced on the sofa, crocheted afghan wrapped around his shoulders in spite of the July heat.

"Mr and Mrs Jones, Matthias, this is Blaine's brother, Cooper Anderson," Kurt continued. Cooper had stood up when they entered the room. He shook hands with Mercedes parents.

"It's just 'Tice', her brother said, holding out his hand.

"And you know Mercedes, of course," Kurt ended. Cooper smiled at her as she nodded her head in a shy way, a small smile on her lips. Her mother noticed this, but didn't comment, keeping the information to think over later.

Soon everyone was seated, had drinks, and Kurt was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on supper. Mercedes was helping – she wanted to be away from her parents while they were with Cooper, she was so nervous. Coop had moved to the sofa to cuddle Blaine close to him. He seemed a little depressed and Coop thought maybe it was because Kurt had been in the kitchen most of the day. Mrs Jones had noticed how gentle Cooper was with his brother. She knew of the bond between Blaine and Kurt, but this bonding between the two brothers was heartwarming and her estimation of Cooper went up a few more notches. Mercedes smile, then her exodus to the kitchen after glances between herself and Cooper, had not gone unnoticed.

"Blaine, how are you feeling?" Coop asked in a quiet voice. They had discussed having Blaine play the piano before supper.

"I'm okay, Coop. I practiced earlier, but it's a piece I know, so no problem. Just help me over there?"

Cooper cleared his throat after the whispered discussion. "Would you like to hear Blaine play the piano?" he asked.

"Oh, I would love it," Mrs Jones said, "but only if you feel up to it , Blaine. I don't want to tax all your strength."

"I'm fine, I'd love to play for you."

Cooper opened the double doors at the side of the room to reveal the music room. It was done in pale blue wallpaper with cream beaded board under the chair rail. There were some watercolor paintings on the walls and a baby grand piano in the center of the room. Coop carried Blaine to the piano bench and sat beside him for support. Blaine's fingers touched the keys and he was off in a dreamworld – playing Moonlight Sonata. All eyes were on him as they enjoyed the music.

In the kitchen, Kurt's eyes began to water. He knew how much Blaine had missed playing and how much it meant to him. He had been encouraging Blaine all week, being supportive when he was needed, reminding Blaine to rest when he looked tired. Blaine had practiced every day getting ready for the evening and it had been rough on him. He hadn't touched the piano since he had been sick, so it was difficult to get back into the swing of it. But the more he practiced, the more he felt it all coming back to him. Kurt was just overjoyed to see him smile so much. Coop spent a lot of time with Blaine as he practiced and Kurt was able to give his full attention to making the perfect bolognaise sauce for the hand made pasta.

Mercedes came back into the kitchen after setting the table. "What can I help with? I can put the garlic bruscetta in the baskets?" she asked. Kurt nodded, grating the parmeseano reggiano into a bowl to set on the table. The wine was breathing, the water glasses were filled, the napkins were folded. Everything was perfect. He let out a sigh of relief and called into the living room as he heard Blaine finish the sonata.

He had made hand printed name cards for each place setting, putting Mercedes next to Cooper and placing her parents across the table so she could hold Cooper's hand under the table. Everyone came to sit down and supper started, talk resumed with the usual conversations. Mrs Jo was speaking to Kurt, who was sitting next to Blaine, about how they were going to be working with a tutor the next semester. Mr Jones was discussing business with Burt, and it seemed all the diners were occupied. Mercedes took a bit of a risk and moved her hand under the table to hold Cooper's hand.

Tice, sitting on the other side of his sister, saw the hands under the table and started to laugh. It was kind of under his breath, but Kurt saw it and kicked him. Tice looked up and Kurt hit him with a bitch-glare. Tice understood and sobered up immediately. He's been on Kurt's bad side often enough, and he understood retribution and punishment as meted out by his sister's best friend. "Hey, Finn, I heard you got a new video game?" he switched his attention to Kurt's brother.

Mercedes didn't even register that her brother had seen Cooper holding her hand. But her parents, with that second-sight that parents all over the world develop as soon as they have children, saw the whole thing. They exchanged glances, a whole conversation said between them in marital shorthand, born of many years together. Burt and Carole noticed and in the space of a few seconds, all the parents at the table were in on it. The kids, on the other hand, were blissfully ignorant.

Cooper had no problem telling the Joneses that he wanted to date their daughter, but she was very reluctant to say anything. It was a bit maddening for him, but he was patience personified.

The evening ended, everyone praising Kurt for the wonderful food, and it could be said a good time was had by all.

On the way home, Mrs Jones turned in her seat to look at her daughter. "How long has that been going on?"

"What? Kurt and Blaine? Oh, they started dating when Kurt transferred to Dalton..."

"No, young lady. I mean you and Cooper Anderson?" she nailed Mercedes with a look.

"Ah...we're just friends. We met when we went to the park with the Hummels." she tried for an innocent look.

"I think it is more than that," her father added.

"I...I..." she stuttered. "Please, I don't want to talk about this right now."

The rest of the ride was silent, but not too uncomfortable. Mercedes went right to bed when they got home.

**M -Coop, I'm sorry. This isn't going to work. My folks will freak out.**

**C – Ah...Mercedes? I must have missed something at supper. Did they not like me?**

**M- They saw you holding my hand.**

**C – And?**

**M – I don't know. They asked how long we've been together.**

**C - ?**

**M – I don't know how to deal with this. Give me time.**

**C – Mercedes? What's up? Can I help?**

**M – Meet me at the park in ten?**

**C – I'll be right there. **

Mercedes slipped out the back door, not sure what she was doing. Tice would cover if need be. She walked slowly, trying to think of how to deal with this whole situation.

She sat on the bench wondering what to do. She really liked Cooper, but he was older than she was by over 11 years. They had flirted and held hands. She just didn't know what to think. Was this just some sort of summer fling? Did she feel more for him than that. He was much older – what exactly did he expect from her?

Cooper drove up and parked. He got out and walked over to the bench, sitting down on the other end of the bench from Mercy. He was quiet, wanting her to feel comfortable.

Mercedes just sat there for a few minutes, screwing up enough courage to speak. "Ahh..Cooper?" she asked, moving closer to him on the bench. He looked at her, smiled, and scooter closer. He took her hand in his.

"I guess I just don't know how to do this. I don't know what to say to my parents, I don't know how to act," she hung her head.

Cooper reached out, put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head so he could look in her eyes. "It's okay, Mercedes. I'm in no hurry. Take as long as you like. I'll still be here. Wait until it's comfortable." He moved back away from her, giving her space.

Tears rolled down her face. "But...Coop...I am just confused. I don't know how to do this. I've never really had a boyfriend, so I think I need some guidance."

Cooper was not sure how to help. She was very young, the age of his little brother. But he felt a fondness for her...she was a beautiful girl, so fun to talk to, so nice to be with. He had gotten the impression she really liked him – she had been the one to take his hand when they were walking through the park that day. She moved to his end of the bench, looking into his eyes. And he leaned down, pulling her closer and kissing her gently on her beautiful lips. Her eyes got huge, then closed and she kissed him back. She got closer, he put his arms around her and they kissed again.

"For someone who isn't sure what she wants, Mercedes, you sure are, ah,...warming up to the idea," he laughed. Mercedes giggled.

"You know, 'Cedes, I think this will work a lot better if I just come to your house tomorrow and talk to your parents. I'm not comfortable sneaking around behind their backs. And I don't think you are, either. If they see this as inappropriate, we have to talk about that. Okay?" Cooper said.

"Yeah, I think so, too," she agreed. "Thank you, Coop. But as long as we're here..."

They kissed for a while longer, holding hands and running their hands over each other's faces and arms. "Ah, 'Cedes, I think I better get you home. As much as I am enjoying this, you do need to get home. I want to talk to your parents before this gets any farther. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah. I know, but I love kissing you."

"Am I the first person you ever kissed? I mean, that is none of my business. Sorry I asked, but you can see where your folks wouldn't be thrilled if their virginal daughter was dating a man twelve years her senior?"

"What? Excuse me, Cooper, but you are so right that is NONE of your business. If I am so young, why are you here kissing me? Really?"

"Well, I didn't mean it to insult you."

Mercedes had her back up, getting angrier by the second. She knew somewhere inside that she had no real reason to be angry, but it just wouldn't stop. She was embarrassed, unsure of herself, and it wasn't a place she had been very often. Mercedes was used to being in charge.

"And for your information, Mr Man-Of-The-World, I haven't been a virgin since I was 15!"

"What?" Cooper wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"I lost my virginity to my best friend, years before we ever met you." And she got up, walking away as quickly as she could.

"Mercedes!" Coop got up, running to catch her. He grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around and holding her arms. "Mercedes! Wait a minute. I'm sorry if I said anything wrong. I don't know how this got so out of hand. Please let me take you home, let me apologize."

She burst into tears. "I...I...Oh, I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I just don't know how to deal with my emotions. I need to talk to my best friend. I need to talk to Kurt. He'll know what to say to me. I don't blame you, Cooper. I'm just confused. Can we start again tomorrow? I need to calm down and think for a while. Don't me mad at me, Cooper." she said, pulling him down so she could kiss him goodbye. "I just live over there, I can walk from here. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, Mercedes. I won't push you, you know. I'm happy holding your hand and kissing you for now. Let's not worry about anything else. We aren't in any hurry, are we?" he said.

He watched her walk across the park and go in the back door of her house. _Wait...she said she lost her virginity to her best friend. Did she mean Kurt? No, it couldn't be._ He must have misunderstood. Cooper walked back to his car and went home. He would go speak to her parents tomorrow, then he had to be back in Columbus by Monday night. He had a lot of thinking to do.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked in a whisper. He might be asleep.

Blaine's arms moved tighter around Kurt's waist. They were in bed, but he wasn't very tired. Well, tired but not sleepy. "Yeah?"

"I loved your playing tonight. Did you have fun?"

"You know, I really did. It has been such a long struggle, Kurt. But there are three things I love in this world. Coop, you, and music. I thought I lost one of them. I've always been sure of Cooper, he's been there since the first day, I could always count on him. But he had to move to Columbus. Then there was you. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you on the stairs at Dalton. I didn't recognize it for a while, but when I was in the hospital and I knew I might die – holding your hand was the only thing holding me in this world, Kurt."

"I...don't know what to say, baby. Just that I knew if I let go of you, my own life would be over. I knew I could never let you go." Kurt had tears in his eyes. They often spoke of this, but every time they both ended up with tears. It was too fresh, it was too important to take lightly.

"But the music, Blaine? It means as much to you, doesn't it?" Kurt asked. But it wasn't really a question – he knew the answer.

"I thought I'd lost it, Kurt. It was enough to have Coop and you, but having you and having music, too? It's all I ever want or need." Blaine blinked back tears. He didn't want to cry over such a joyous thing.

"Do you want to sing now?" Kurt asked. He knew Blaine liked to sing, and the smile that brought was so sweet.

"No. Actually, Kurt, can you do something for me?" Blaine asked.

"Of course."

"In the music room, in the small room at the back, on a shelf are some instrument cases. I want the one on the top middle shelf. It's black with a pink tag attached. Can you bring it to me?"

Kurt nodded and went through the kitchen, the dining room, the living room and opened the double doors to the music room. Sometimes he felt like he was living in a museum or something, it was a long walk from one end of the house to the other. He found the case and brought it back to Blaine. Blaine was sitting up at the side of the bed, ready for Kurt to help him move to the chair.

Blaine leaned over the side of the bed, opening the case and lifting out a violin. He rosined the bow, then tuned the strings – by ear, thank you very much. Kurt knew enough about music to truly appreciate this, violins were tricky to tune and Blaine made it look so easy. He started off with a few notes, added rosin and tried again. With a deep look of concentration, he started playing, missed a few notes and began again. The music he coaxed out of the violin had tears springing from Kurt's eyes. The frown on Blaine's face faded and a beautiful glowing smile replaced it.

The music sounded Baroque, but Kurt couldn't place it. Then Blaine stopped, muttered something about it being too heavy for evening, and began again. This time it was a bright tune, Celtic in nature. Kurt loved it. Blaine played the whole song, then played it again just to hear it. He had a smile that brought out the sun.

He loosened the bow, placing it back in the case, then placed the violin there, too. He was very tired, but happy.

"Blaine...?"

"Yeah?"

"I knew you played the piano and guitar. How come I never knew you played the violin?" Kurt asked.

"Ah...you never asked?" he smiled.

"Come on, now, when was the last time you played – because it sounded like you just played yesterday, but I know you haven't picked that up in a year, have you?"

"Well, no. But I play in my head. I spent a lot of time just thinking when I was sick, and music was one of the things I thought a lot about. I was playing in my mind," he told his boyfriend.

"You are a wealth of secrets. I bet you play more, don't you?" Kurt asked, incredulous.

Blaine looked away. He was not one to brag, but Kurt asked him a direct question, so he answered. "I play the cello, too. Oh, and the mandolin. And ukelele. And bass. Ah...and the harmonica. And the harmonium – that's kind of like a reed organ. My grandma had one. I've messed around with a dulcimer, but I wouldn't say I'm proficient with that."

"Is that all?"

"Oh, and the drums, too." Blaine added.

"Oh, my goodness, Blaine. Wow. I just don't know what to say. Do you have all of these instruments...here?"

"Not all, but most of them. In the music storeroom. I lost the harmonica a few years ago, but never got a new one. I have two other violins, but this one is my favorite. I was concertmaster in the orchestra at Dalton before you got there. I quit for a while because I was too busy, but I'd like to start up again one of these days. I miss it," Blaine finished.

Blaine looked so happy, which made Kurt happy. He was determined to get Blaine to play all of these instruments again. Music was such a part of who he was. Kurt had always felt it was part of himself, too, but never in the way it was part of Blaine.

"We can make a band, Mickey, Let's put on a show in the barn! I can play kazoo." Kurt kidded.

"Golly, Judy, let's do it!" Blaine played his part, the two of them dissolving in laughter. They had watched a Mickey Rooney-Judy Garland marathon just the week before and it made them laugh.

Kurt moved the violin case to the top of the dresser. "I'm leaving this in here so you can play tomorrow. Okay?"

Blaine smiled. "I'd love that. Thank you."

"No, thank you for playing for me, Blaine. It was an honor," and Kurt meant that with all his heart.

Kurt helped Blaine get his pajamas on, then changed into his own. He turned off all of the lights and got under the covers with Blaine, pulling him close. Blaine turned around and kissed Kurt, sharing his happiness. They had walked the puppy just before bed, so Blaine was very tired, even though he was in the wheelchair, it was strenuous. Kurt was tired from pushing the chair for blocks. But it was a good kind of tired for both of them, tired from hard work, not from stress.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered to his boyfriend. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too, baby. I had a good day. Every day spent with you is a good day, Blaine. I want to spend every day for the rest of my life with you. Goodnight."

And Kurt and Blaine sang each other to sleep.


	16. The Littlest Muskateer

"Aramis!" Kurt shouted. He and Blaine were in the back yard, playing with the collie puppy. Suddenly a ball of gold and snow came running, launching itself into Kurt's arms, wagging its whole body in ecstasy at being lifted into his lap.

"Okay, Blaine," Kurt admitted, "You're right. It is the perfect name. And not because it's my cologne, no...it's because that's my favorite Musketeer." Kurt giggled, pushing the pup away from his face, "That's quite enough kisses, Aramis, I don't need a bath!"

Aramis jumped down, only to try to jump on Blaine's lap. Kurt gently moved him to a sitting position, giving the command to sit as he did so.

"He sure learned that fast," Blaine said as the pup sat, eyes on Kurt and ears alert.

"He's a good dog. Very intelligent – knows who his master is," Kurt smirked.

"Oh, I'm not even going there...too many pitfalls and mines for me to step on." Blaine laughed.

"Let's go in for a bit of lunch?" Kurt asked. At Blaine's nod, he pushed the wheelchair into the kitchen.

"Can I help with anything?" Blaine asked.

"Sure...I was just going to make a brown rice stir-fry. Want to peel the shrimp while I chop the peppers?"

They were about half way through making lunch when Cooper walked into the kitchen, leaning on the breakfast bar. "Oh...making enough for three?" he asked.

"I can, no problem." Kurt took another handful of shrimp out of the refrigerator for Blaine to peel. He smiled at his boyfriend's brother. "What's on your mind?"

"Well...I just wanted you to know we're getting another warm body to live in the house."

Both boys looked at each other, then up at Cooper.

"Blaine, you remember Mrs. Shaw?" Coop asked.

"Sure, she was the housekeeper when we were little."

"I spoke to her last week," Cooper continued," she was living with her sister, but her sister is in a nursing home now. I was thinking we might help her out."

"As in...?" Blaine asked.

"She could be our housekeeper again."

Kurt shot a look at Cooper of betrayal. "What's wrong with the way I've been taking care of things?"

"Kurt, don't worry. She is just going to do the regular housework and cook. But that doesn't mean you can't still cook whenever you want."

Kurt had moved over to sit at a kitchen chair behind Blaine, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend from the back. Blaine's hands came up, almost in reflex, holding Kurt's forearms in a tight grip. Their heads came close, Blaine nuzzling into Kurt's neck to get closer to him. The scent of Kurt was soothing and he relaxed a tiny bit. Kurt felt it and began to rub his hand in small circles on Blaine's side in comforting gentle strokes.

Cooper could see that none of the close touching between his brother and Kurt was thought out, it was reflex born of that mysterious connection between the two. Maybe bringing Mrs. Shaw into the house was a mistake? Cooper didn't live there full time, just on the weekends. But he had spoken with both Burt and Carole about how all the responsibility and worry was slowly tiring Kurt. Even Finn was aware of the strain on Kurt. Coop could see quite plainly that Kurt had lost weight, he didn't spend any time with his friends...well, there was Mercedes, but other than that? And school would be starting in another month.

"Kurt?" Blaine pulled back slightly, fixing his hazel eyes on the bright blue-green eyes. "Ah, I think we should talk this over. Mrs. Shaw was so good to us. Mom and Dad were always gone, so Coop and I were virtually left alone -except for Mrs. Shaw. I really think it would be nice to help her out here." He hit Kurt with his big, sad, liquid hazel eyes, and Kurt's heart melted -like it always did.

"Okay," he said in a quiet voice to Blaine, patting his arm and kissing his temple. He turned to Cooper. "But I am the one taking care of Blaine." Kurt looked like he was gearing up to battle over this, and that's not what Coop intended.

Cooper just wanted the tasks like laundry, cooking, cleaning, to be taken care of to let Kurt rest. He knew nobody would talk him into giving up Blaine's care. He needed to diffuse the tension building in the room.

"Yes, Mama Tiger. Nobody's going to take away your cub," Coop kidded, earning a scowl from both boys.

"We're good here then? I already spoke to Burt and Carole, they're on board. She will be here next week and I thought she could have her old room in the east hall." Coop finished.

Kurt returned to the stove, first dropping a few kisses on Blaine's curls. He wasn't best pleased, but if she was open to his ideas for nutrition and kept her hands off of Blaine, he was okay with it.

"I was thinking..." Blaine started. They were lounging on their bed, lunch done and getting ready for a nap. Blaine was better, improving all the time, but he still got tired quickly and they were used to sleeping for a while every afternoon.

"I thought I smelled something burning..." Kurt kidded, earning a smack on his arm. He grinned and tousled Blaine's curls, to which Blaine pulled his head away and pushed Kurt. It ended up in a wrestling match, and both boys were winded in just a few minutes. Aramis was on the bed with them, trying to get in between the boys because he didn't understand what they were doing. He wagged his tail and tried to lick their faces, finally barking in short yips and sitting back to wait for them to stop and pet him.

"Okay, what were you thinking?" Kurt panted, lying back on the pillows, Blaine cuddled close to Kurt's side and Aramis laid down with his head on Blaine's stomach.

"We should have a pool party! I haven't had a party since I was sick, and I miss having a bunch of people here, having fun." Blaine grinned, thinking of all the great times he's had.

"Oh, I know the perfect occasion. Mercedes' birthday is the last part of August. We can have a 'last party of the summer' along with a pool birthday party for her! I love it." Kurt was smiling from ear to ear. Blaine was just as happy. Mostly because it was making Kurt so happy, but he was now looking forward to having all his friends there.

"I'll have Coop call the pool guy to get it all ready and we can get the invitation list together. You can plan the food and we can do the decorations, it'll be like it used to be," Blaine enthused, then looked down at his thin legs. He did his physical therapy several times a week still, but without the exercise of running and walking, his once muscular legs were now thin and he hated them. He reached and pulled his afghan over them to hide them, a sad look on his face. ""Well, kind of like it used to be, anyway," he said in a quieter voice, and turned away from Kurt, pushing Aramis off the bed.

Kurt knew Blaine would just get angry if he reminded Blaine of how much progress he was making. He'd been down that road, more than once, only to have it end in tears and silence. There was just nothing he could do to make it any different. Blaine was getting better, but in such small increments, he couldn't see it any more and anything Kurt said made it worse. But Kurt understood. They had spoken about it in therapy. The frustration and anger would build up, and Blaine refused to vent until it was a huge bomb ready to explode. Then he would either cry hysterically, or his anger exploded – hitting everyone in the proximity with the shards of his cutting words. Blaine was sorry afterwards, but he still hadn't been able to stop the cycle – any more than he could stop the nightmares.

He was actually amazed that Kurt put up with it at all. The guilt he felt when he'd unleashed the anger at Kurt only served to force them apart even more in the wake of the blow-up. But Kurt learned quickly how to diffuse Blaine's anger in most cases. Aramis had been a big help with that lately, when Kurt felt an episode coming on, he found something he needed to do away from Blaine and whistled the collie into the bedroom, patting the bed beside Blaine and giving the command to stay. Blaine could be with the little dog, who would keep him company and not judge and it helped to have a place to vent. Aramis may have been a present to Kurt, but he was an even bigger help to Blaine.

Very quietly Kurt got up and padded over to the French doors. He let the puppy out into the yard and closed the door, drawing the thick drapes to make the room dark. He closed and locked the bedroom door, then went to the table on the far side of the bed, lighting the oil warmer and dribbling in some sage and jasmine oil in to heat. Next he moved to the ipod dock and selected a playlist of quiet music. He hummed along as he removed his clothes down to his boxer-briefs and climbed on the bed next to Blaine.

Blaine had rolled over, following Kurt's every movement with his eyes. He still felt angry, but not at Kurt. It might be easy to snap in anger for a split second, overcome with the feeling of defeat in the face of his lack of progress, but it never lasted long. He knew in his mind that Kurt wasn't the thing he was angry at, and he was trying to learn not to focus his frustration on someone that was helping him.

Kurt moved closer, looking at Blaine's eyes, asking silent permission to touch him. Blaine granted it by moving his chin in a little dip, a nod. It was enough. They didn't need words when the questions were this simple. Kurt reached out and started unbuttoning Blaine's shirt, slowly moving to pull the shirt off of Blaine's muscular shoulders. His legs might have gotten thinner, but his shoulders were still wide and beautiful. Kurt followed the removal of the shirt with the stroking of his hands, very gentle and soft, caressing his shoulders, down his arms. He put both hands on Blaine's chest, pushing him back on the bed, kissing his cheeks and forehead, humming in a calm way under his breath. He caught Blaine's eye and looked at his jeans, questioning if this was okay. Blaine nodded, letting loose a sigh as he tried to relax. Kurt undid the button and zipper, sliding the jeans down his legs. He took a long time to caress the skin on his boyfriend's thighs, very gently stroking his knees. Blaine shuddered a bit and Kurt understood they were painful today. He massaged the calves of his legs, one at a time, ending up with a soft circling of his ankles and feet.

"Scoot," Kurt whispered, and Blaine rolled away, allowing Kurt to pull back the bedcovers. Blaine lay down on the cool sheet and Kurt pulled just the top sheet over him, up to his neck. He placed his hand on Blaine's chest, the warmth permeating the cotton to soak into Blaine's skin. But this was respite, not seduction. Kurt pulled back the sheet and got under it with a minimum of disturbance to Blaine. He rolled onto his back, his arm under Blaine and Blaine moved so he was lying partially on Kurt, his head on Kurt's chest. His fingers splayed out, following imaginary paths, circling and rubbing lightly. Kurt kissed the top of his head, smelling the shampoo and smoothing his cheek on the fluffy curls. He breathed a sigh of contentment.

"Feeling a little better, baby?" Kurt asked, pulling Blaine a bit closer.

"Yeah. I don't know what gets in to me, Kurt. I was so happy, thinking of the party. Then I thought about my legs and how I still can't walk and this feeling of helplessness comes over me. I don't want to hurt you, Kurt. But I just felt so angry. And I don't know what to do with my anger, so sometimes it spills over and it gets out of my control."

Kurt could feel Blaine's muscles grip and the tension spread through his body. He began to slowly massage Blaine, moving slowly and not saying anything yet, just trying to get him to relax a little.

"I think I need to get out more, and with the wheelchair maybe we can go places? Are you okay with lifting it in and out of the Navigator? I could ask Coop or Finn to go with us."

"That's a good idea, and no, I don't need help. I can get it in and out and lift you into the chair. Hey, thanks to you I'm getting pretty buff," Kurt smiled, showing off his developed biceps by making a fist and moving his arm for a better view. Blaine gave him a loud wold whistle, and Kurt laughed.

"Hey, with you in a wheelchair, we can get your guitar and sit outside the bus station and busk for money." Kurt looked at Blaine to make sure his joke was okay. But he needn't worry, Blaine was laughing.

"Leave it to you to make me smile again. You are just the best."

They talked quietly for a while, planning who to invite to the party, what to eat, etc. Then the talk turned to just the quiet things they often spoke about, how they thought about the future, what dreams they had, together and separate. How life had so suddenly changed a few months ago with the illness.

Eventually, they were quiet. Blaine turned more toward Kurt and kissed him, closing his eyes and making a soft humming sound. The vibration went from Kurt's mouth down to his stomach, churning up emotions. His hand was close to Blaine's mouth, soft on his cheek, moving slowly down his neck to slide across his chest to rub on his collar bone. The kisses got deeper, their tongues dancing together, asking and answering the same questions they always asked these days...setting a rhythm in each boy's blood that gathered strength with the passing moments.

The blood seemed to thrum in an ebb and flow in Blaine's body, washing him along to a darker, warmer place and he let the moan escape his lips, moving his mouth down Kurt's neck, kissing and licking as he went. The heat was reaching a new level and both boys slowed down. There were only a limited number of ways the human body can fit together, and they still had some uncharted territory, in spite of the time spent exploring each other. They had never actually discussed when they might move to that final level. It was there, both of them knew they would go there one day, but it had just never seemed the right time. And they were very happy doing the intimate things they were comfortable with for now.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, They had stopped for a breather, neither wanting to get too serious in the wake of Blaine's upset. While they still touched each other, it was more comforting strokes, loving gentle kissing instead of heated drive.

Blaine fixed Kurt with his eyes, silently asking , "What?"

"Have you ever done anything like this before? With anyone?"

"What brought that up?" Blaine stopped moving his hand over Kurt's hip. He leaned back a little, thinking.

"I don't know. I have basically learned everything about this from a pamphlet. I worry that I'm not doing it all the way it's supposed to go. I mean...we didn't exactly follow the usual path. I was touching you in intimate places before we got to second base, for goodness sake."

"Second base, Kurt? Really? Who talks like that anymore?" Blaine grinned.

"You know what I mean," Kurt laughed.

"I guess it was kind of unconventional. But it just seemed natural. Did it bother you in some way?"

'No, baby, it always felt right with you," Kurt leaned in to place another kiss on Blaine's lips.

"In answer to your question, no, I have never done this with anyone else. I did kiss a few people – like Rachel. But you were there for that." Blaine blushed. It was a sore subject between them, not the kissing, but the fight about Blaine briefly questioning his sexual orientation. He still wondered from time to time about Kurt's volatile reaction to the very mention of bisexuality. "It was all just innocent kissing, some in grade school, a few times in high school. But I never felt the same way about anyone as I feel about you, Kurt. You know, I do mean it when I tell you that you are my soulmate."

"I know. I do. I was just...sort of unsure of myself for a minute." Kurt ducked his head.

"I could ask you the same thing, you know," Blaine looked at Kurt. He saw the rosy blush climb up Kurt's face. Wow, there was more here than he had thought. He's just assumed...but, no. Kurt would have told him if there had been more.

"Ah..." Kurt stammered. Blaine's eyes were out on stalks now. He raised his eyebrows. If Kurt had been standing, he would have scuffed a toe on the floor. "Ah, there was this one time..."

"Go on," Blaine was starting to hold his breath. Did he really want to know this?

"It was before I knew you. Before we even met, so you can't hold it against me, okay?" Kurt turned away for a minute to compose his face.

"Well?"

"I was just trying to figure out what being gay was all about. It was when my dad was dating Carole and he was taking Finn out to a bunch of ball games and stuff. I was jealous. I thought he liked Finn better because he was straight. I'd just come out to him a short time before, and although he was very supportive, I was unsure."

Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hands, twining his fingers in between Kurt's. He was a little worried, Kurt seemed less composed than he was used to.

"I...I...invited Brittney over to make out. She was willing, too willing – she kept rubbing my leg, getting closer and closer to my groin, I had to keep moving her hand away. I left a note on the door about me having a girl in my room and not to disturb us."

Blaine's eyes widened. He could just imagine Burt's face.

"He came down to my room right away, of course, like I knew he would. I made a big show of kissing Brit. But in the end, he wasn't fooled. He figured it out and explained to me that he was paying attention to Finn because he didn't have a dad, and my relationship with dad was so solid, he didn't think it would affect me."

"Wow. I mean, sheesh, Kurt, I can't imagine that. What about Mercedes?"

Kurt jerked back, snatching his hands behind him, his eyes getting huge. "What? Why would you say that?" he practically whispered.

"She was your best friend, Kurt. Did she get mad you hadn't taken your problem too her hadn't told her about Brittany? She'd probably have had some insight on the whole thing. Wait, are you okay? Uh oh...don't tell me you never talked this over with Mercedes? Oh.." Blaine was confused by Kurt's reaction. Maybe Mercedes had gotten jealous because Kurt didn't confide in her?

Kurt coughed a long time, like something had gone down the wrong pipe. He was flushed and seemed nervous. "Yeah, that was it. She was surprised I hadn't told her about Brit." Kurt stammered. Then he bolted out of bed and flew to the bathroom, closing the door and Blaine heard him turn the lock. He never locked the door. What was going on? But Blaine was tired and put the mystery down to just a social interaction with Brit and Kurt. He turned over, yawned, and closed his eyes to wait for Kurt.

Kurt returned a few minutes later, crawled back under the covers and lay on his side, facing away from Blaine. Blaine turned over, snaking his arms around Kurt and holding him close. He kissed the back of his neck, murmuring little love things to him. Kurt relaxed and finally turned toward Blaine. They kissed for a while, then Blaine snuggled under Kurt's jaw, with a few more kisses to his neck and hummed in relaxed comfort. Kurt smelled a little like vanilla, but that scent that was unique to him, the masculine scent like a wild animal that got stronger when he was aroused, that was the most comforting thing Blaine could think of. Thinking about cuddling close to Kurt, wrapped in his scent, his warm arms and smelling the sage-jasmine in the background, the soft music – it all made Blaine sleepy. Kurt kissed the curls on his head and closed his eyes. "Our past doesn't matter, does it, Blaine? I only need you. For the rest of my life, it's just you."

Blaine moved his arms to bring himself closer to Kurt. He was practically pasted to him now, barely a space for air to circulate between them, and still Blaine wanted to be closer. Kurt was moving closer, too. In spite of the July heat, this room was cool and so it felt just right to be under a light sheet, but so close to his Blaine, their hearts beating together as they fell asleep.

Cooper knocked on the door, not wanting to disturb the boys, but it was late in the afternoon and he had to be on his way soon. He had a meeting. He'd called and arranged it for this afternoon, and it was making him a bit nervous.

"Blaine? You guys awake in there?" he called. He was pretty sure they were just taking a nap, but not sure why they had locked the door. He'd been out by the swimming pool, talking to the pool guy when he noticed the doors to the boy's room were locked from that side and the drapes were drawn. Blaine was still sick, and Coop hadn't thought he was able to do a whole lot, but he was a teenager...maybe they were doing more than the rest of the family realized? He was pretty sure Burt was unaware of it, or he'd have heard about it. He might have a quiet talk with Carole or Finn later. He sighed, this wasn't something he wanted to get into right now.

He knocked again. He heard stumbling around, then Kurt opened the door, wearing a light blue robe, blinking in the light.

"Sorry to wake you, Kurt. I just needed somebody to keep an eye on the pool guy. He's cleaning the pool and doing the regular maintenance, but my mother always had somebody around to check on him. He seems nice enough, but she was wary of him. Strange. Anyway, can you do that?" Coop realized he was babbling. This meeting was more nerve wracking than he thought.

"Ah, sure, Coop. No problem."

"Is everything okay? I mean, you and Blaine usually don't sleep this late," Coop said, looking past Kurt to the lump under the sheet in the bed.

"Yeah, I guess we were just tired."

"I just want to talk to Blaine a sec..." Cooper moved toward the bedroom and Kurt stepped back.

"I'll get his medications, he's okay, just maybe wake him up slowly, he's a little touchy today. His knees and hips are hurting." Kurt said, walking to the locked cupboard in the pantry. They kept Blaine's medication there.

Coop sat on the side of the bed, draping his hand over his brother's side. He sniffed, wondering if he could smell if they had been intimate...but stopped. It wasn't any of his business if they were having sex. Kurt wouldn't do anything to endanger Blaine's health, and Blaine seemed very happy, so there was no need to worry. There was no evidence of anything going on, so Coop drug his mind back out of the gutter, chastising himself for even thinking it.

"Coop?" Blaine was turning over, trying to focus in the gloom. "What's up? I was just resting."

"Nothing, Squirt. I was just checking on you. I have a meeting, so I have to leave in a few minutes."

"A meeting? But...here in Lima?" Blaine looked confused.

"Not exactly a business meeting." he returned, looking unsure.

"Want to tell me what's going on, Coop? With this non-business meeting that has you all nervous?" Blaine nailed him with his hazel eyes.

"Well, it's with Mercedes parents. She doesn't think they'll approve of me dating her. So, I called Mrs Jones and set up this …..ah, I think she called it "tea". Cooper looked around the room. He could smell the sage-jasmine oil, could hear the quiet music. "Hey, how are you and Kurt liking this place? Is everything okay between you?"

"Yeah, sure. It's nice here, I can roll around the whole place in the wheelchair, not have to negotiate the stairs. We can go out to the hot tub, which Kurt thinks will help with my legs. Plus, Aramis can just come in whenever the door is open." Blaine said, wondering what point Cooper was trying to make.

"Ah, are you feeling right about all of this? I mean, you see the therapists and the doctor, but for everyday – are you comfortable with Kurt taking care of you?"

"Haven't we had this discussion before, Coop? You know I am very happy with things. Nobody could take better care of me than Kurt. Besides, you know I love him and he loves me. Is there something you need to tell me?" Blaine was beginning to get nervous. Was there some secret Coop was hiding? Something to do with Blaine's health?

"Yeah, I just thought I'd ask," Coop said.

"Oh, no. Spill it. I know you, and there's something more. I am not a child anymore, you know. I'm not senile, or in need of a babysitter. I don't need to be handled with kid gloves...what the HELL is up?" Blaine's voice got louder. Coop moved his hand in a shushing motion. "Shhhh."

"And don't shush me!"

Cooper lowered his voice. "Okay, Blaine, I was just concerned. Are you...are you and Kurt...ah..." he stopped and just looked at Blaine. What he failed to see was Kurt, standing in the hallway outside the room. The hall was dark, and neither of the Andersons were looking at the door anyway. Kurt had heard the squeak in Blaine's voice, then Cooper shushing him. He didn't hide, but he also didn't enter the room or announce himself.

"**Oh. My. God. Cooper Anderson! Are you asking me if I'm having sex with Kurt?"** Blaine sat there with his mouth open. Cooper had the decency to blush.

"Ah, yeah, kinda...I mean, you don't have to tell me intimate details, but I was worried that you are being...safe? I see how you two kiss, and hold each other. It makes me so glad that you have found each other. Anyone can see it, you just seem to belong together. But I need to be sure you are thinking things through, you aren't going too far too fast. You may be getting better, Blaine, but you still have health issues, and I am not only your legal guardian, but I am your brother and I love you. I need to know things are right with you."

Cooper had gone from hesitant to protective older brother in an instant. Blaine was just sitting up, his hand over his mouth in shock. What brought this on? He and Kurt had just been taking a nap!

"Cooper, first, I understand that you have a right to keep me from ...harming myself. I do. But I will be eighteen in just over a year from now. The age of sexual consent in Ohio is 16, I don't need your approval or permission. I have read all the information and I do understand safe sex practices for gay men. You have done your duty, far and beyond what most fathers do. I know the fact that I am gay has never bothered you – and you would probably enjoy hearing salacious details of the 'gay sex experience'. But I am not telling you one single detail, whether I am engaging in sex or not," Blaine stopped to draw a huge breath before he continued.

"However, I will assure you that if we were either engaging - or contemplating engaging - in sexual practices, I can guarantee you that Kurt is a gentleman and would be careful, gentle, and loving in every aspect of our ...ah...relationship. There, does that ease your mind?"

Cooper leaned forward, drawing his little brother into a hug. He blinked back tears before Blaine could see them. "Yeah, Squirt. It does."

Kurt chose that moment to enter the room, first setting a tray down on the dresser, then moving to the drapes to let in the afternoon sun before turning toward Blaine.

"Here's your afternoon medications, baby, and a glass of orange juice to wash it all down with. Let's get you dressed and we can go out to walk Aramis?" Kurt said in a cheerful voice. He smiled at Blaine, then gave Cooper a small smile, too. "Can I get you anything, Coop? A glass of orange juice? It's fresh squeezed."

"No, Kurt, just on my way out. But thanks." And Kurt thought he meant more than thanks for the offer of orange juice.


	17. Summer Birthday Bash

Kurt helped Blaine get ready and into his chair, then they went out to check on the pool guy. His was facing away from the boys, his tanned muscular back flexing as he picked up a large bottle of some sort of chemical and poured it into the filter by the pool. In spite of his facing away, Kurt knew who it was immediately. The mohawk was a dead giveaway.

"Puck!" Kurt smiled as the pool guy turned around.

"Hey, Kurt, Blaine, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, we kind of live here," Kurt smiled. The look on Puck's face was priceless.

"Here? Really? I've been cleaning this pool for years, it belongs to a cute little cougar named Bitsy. I was just finishing up."

Blaine got a funny grin on his face.

Puck blanched. "Is she..is she here? I only saw Coop."

Blaine's grin left his face and he didn't look happy at all. "She isn't here right now, Puck. She moved to Istanbul for a while on business. With her **husband**."

"You know Cooper?" Kurt asked, trying to lead the conversation in another direction.

"Yeah, like I said, I've been cleaning this pool...Cooper was the one that caught Bitsy and I..." Puck started coughing after looking at Blaine's stare. "Ah, talking one day. Yeah, talking."

Blaine was still staring at Puck. "That is my mother you're talking about, Noah. My MOTHER."

Kurt just pretended to ignore it, going on to tell Puck the plans for the party. Finn walked out from the kitchen with some snacks and a cooler of drinks with him. Rachel was there, too, and everyone took a seat around the pool. Kurt and Blaine explained about the party, and finally the boys put Aramis on his leash and they left for a walk.

Puck leaned over to Finn, "I didn't know you guys lived here. I knew it was the Anderson's, but I never put two and two together and thought about it being Blaine's house. I was surprised when Cooper called me, I though him catching me with his mom would have banned me for life..."

Rachel, who heard everything, just gave Puck one of her looks and he shut up. She was still steamed about his getting everyone drunk at her party months ago. But they all decided to go play video games in the gameroom and left the patio.

Cooper straightened his tie. He had been thinking of wearing just some jeans and a nice shirt, but he wanted to make a better impression on the Jonses. He reached out and knocked on the door. Tice opened it, but said Mercedes wasn't home, she was over at the mall. Cooper smiled and said he was there to see Mrs Jones. Tice's eyes got big and he led Coop to the dining room where his mother was sitting a the table.

"Mr Anderson," she said, indicating he could sit across from her.

"Please, call me Cooper, Mrs. Jones." he said very formally.

"Then you can call me Miss Jo, everyone does," she said, a small smile on her face. "Mr Jones is at the office. Would you like a cup of tea and some cookies? Mercedes made them."

"Thank you, Miss Jo. I'd love to."

And at the end of an hour, Miss Jo was much better informed about Cooper's life and family, She already knew that Burt and Carole Hummel thought the world of him, and her Mercedes was very infatuated by him. She wasn't happy about the age difference, but it wasn't insurmountable. Besides, Mercedes was turning 18 next month, so she was almost of age and was probably ready to make her own decisions.

It helped that Cooper had called and asked to speak with her before he asked her daughter out. He was a successful businessman and quite charming on the surface. She would withhold judgment until she knew him better, but for now he could ask Mercedes out.

The day of the party dawned bright and hot. Blaine woke up first for once, not wanting to disturb Kurt, he tried to lie still, but he finally had to admit defeat. He leaned over and kissed Kurt's neck.

"Mmmffflgg" Kurt responded. Blaine kissed a little more. "Okay, I'm up." Kurt sat up in bed. He was never one to just lie around in bed lolly-gagging before he knew Blaine, so the tendency must have been contagious.

Blaine moving to the edge of the bed, swinging his feet over and Kurt lifted him carefully. They had a bad night, with Blaine having to have extra pain medications and waking up several times. They took care of the morning routine and Kurt brought Blaine back to sit on the bed while they decided which clothes to wear.

Kurt opened the closet, looking a the rows of neatly hung shirts, jackets, trousers, and suits. He had to admit that although he had been cautious about having Mrs. Shaw move in, it had turned out to be a godsend. She was a large woman, quite older than Kurt had anticipated, and wore kind of old-fashioned dresses and shoes. But she had an open mind and loved to discuss new age health options about aroma therapy and diet with Kurt. She was no push-over and stood her ground, but was willing to compromise if Kurt could substantiate his facts. He had first come to admire her in a grudging way, then just gave up and fell in love with her. Blaine knew he would, and he kidded Kurt about it mercilessly.

The one thing that was non-negotiable in Kurt's mind was Blaine's care. Mrs. Shaw had known Blaine since he was born, so she felt she had a prior claim on him. Blaine was very quiet on the subject, not wanting to upset either one. But even in this, Kurt and Mrs Shaw came to an understanding. Kurt still did most of the caregiving, but Mrs Shaw was there when Kurt was tired or busy and it worked out well. Finn was spending more time with the boys, Rachel was busy with rehearsals and schoolwork, although school hadn't started yet, but she went through these moods. Kurt found he had more time now that cleaning, laundry, and most of the cooking had been taken over by Mrs Shaw, plus she was a wizard when it came to taking care of high-end fashion pieces. Kurt's dry cleaning bill had all but disappeared.

Puck had come over early to help decorate. Finn, Puck, and Kurt were by the pool, taping up paper streamers and balloons. There were plenty of chairs and places for people to sit, the grill was hot and ready for the burgers and brats, the food was set out, and pool accessories – towels, sunscreen, moisturizers, were set up in the pool house.

Most of their friends had been to visit, the Warblers had known Blaine even before Kurt did, and the New Directions had all had occasion to visit. They came in bunches, talking and laughing, spread out across the yard. Puck and Finn were in charge of the grill, there was a huge table with all the salads and fruit and drinks. They even had a keg, hidden away in the back of the pool house for discrete sipping.

At last, Mercedes made her debut...walking into the yard on the arm of Blaine's brother, Cooper. She hadn't known about the party ahead of time, so her face was just perfect in her surprise. She hugged Blaine and Kurt, brushing happy tears away as she smiled. It was perfect.

Everyone swam that day, Santana, Quinn, Sugar,and Brittney in their skimpy little bikinis, laughing as Wes, David, Jeff, Nick, and Finn splashed them. Tina and Mike had a sort of diving competition, joined by Lauren and Rory. Artie was just home from vacation in California with a sweet tan, and he and Blaine were sitting in their wheelchairs in deep conversation, Kurt sitting behind Blaine with his arms around him. Mr Schue even showed up, doing an impromptu dance with Mike and falling into the pool.

Artie had on his swimming trunks and Puck helped him into the pool. He was able to float with the help of a tube, and joined the splashing and fun. Blaine just sat there by the pool, watching. He had a smile on his face, but Kurt hadn't even thought to take him in the pool. They had done the hot tub, but not the swimming pool.

"Hey, you want to get in the pool?"Kurt asked him.

"I don't know if I can still swim. I'm...kinda scared," he whispered back.

"I'll be there, let's try?" Kurt encouraged. And he wheeled Blaine back to their room to change into trunks. Kurt brought him back to poolside, slathered him with sunscreen, and got Coop to help. Kurt slid into the shallow end of the water and Cooper lifted Blaine up and passed him to Kurt. They had a safety jacket just in case, but Blaine was fine. Kurt held him and he was able to move around. Maybe not swim yet, but that wasn't necessary. All the girls saw him in the pool and came to take turns helping him around the shallow end.

Cooper got in the water next to Kurt. "Sheesh! I wish I was him right now. All those girls in skimpy beachwear, all fawning over the kid. And he is just not enjoying it the way I would..."

Kurt splashed Coop in the face, then dived under the water to avoid repercussions, surfacing a good deal away. Coop just laughed. Mercedes came up in back of him and put her hands on his head and dunked him.

"Oh, I see how it is, Coop...getting your girlfriend to fight your battles, huh?" Kurt yelled. Mercedes just laughed.

The music played, the guests danced, swam, and ate. It was a great party, the best of the whole summer. They all started going home about midnight, straggling out in groups of two or three. Kurt took Blaine back to their room and got him ready for bed.

"Oh, that was the best party, Kurt. I missed doing that so much," he said in a tired voice. He was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"It was your idea, you know. I just decorated. Hey, Mercedes seemed to have a good time, didn't she? I didn't get much chance to talk to her, she was so wrapped up in your brother."

"Yeah, that still seems to be a little strange to me, but they both seem happy – if the amount of kissing that was going on was any indication. Sheesh, I thought I was going to have to tell them to get a room!"

Kurt just laughed. "Yeah, well, they said the same thing about us, so who are we to judge?"

"Are they still out there? Last I saw they were looking at the moon and Finn and Rachel were just leaving. I think they were the last ones."

"I asked Mercy if she needed a lift home, but Coop said he's taking care of it." Kurt smiled. He was overjoyed that Mercedes was so happy. She deserved it.

Kurt slid into bed beside Blaine, automatically wrapping his arms around him. Blaine snuggled into Kurt's chest, a sigh of contentment escaping his lips. "C'mere, Little Spoon," Kurt said softly, turning Blaine so his back was against Kurt's chest. Blaine loved it when Kurt said that, and hummed another contented sound. Kurt kissed his hair, hugging him closer for a second before relaxing. "Goodnight, baby."

In the pool house, Cooper gave Mercedes another cup of beer. She wasn't drunk, Coop was careful of that, but she was feeling a bit more free.

"Hey, let's check out your hot tub, okay?" she asked her new boyfriend. "I've never actually been in a hot tub before." So, Coop led her to the enclosure and handed her into the tub. He went back to lock the gate, then stepped to the tub, removing his trunks before getting in. Mercedes eyes were wide open.

"Ah..Cooper? What...are we skinny dipping now?" she said in a quiet voice.

"Only if you want to. Or I can put them back on if it bothers you?"

"No, it's fine. Perfectly fine." she stuttered.

"You can take yours off if you want, it's just us. I have the only key," he assured her, nodding at the locked gate and twirling the key that dangled from a chain around his neck. He's gotten it from Kurt that morning.

Mercedes gathered her courage. "Only if you help me."

And so, Coop went over to her and undid the string bow on her swimsuit. He peeled it off of her, accompanied by caressing and kissing. By the time the suit was off, Mercedes was in his lap, kissing him and stroking his face. Coop lost no time in returning the favor.

Several hours later, Blaine was moaning in his sleep – and not a good moan. He was twitching and jerking and felt warm. This was not unusual, he was probably having a nightmare, so Kurt got up very quietly and brought him a glass of warm milk. He stroked his face very gently, speaking softly until Blaine opened his eyes.

"It's okay, baby, just take a few sips of this. You were just dreaming. I have you, Blaine, you're safe and I'm not going anywhere." It was almost a mantra by now. Blaine sipped the milk, leaned back against Kurt, and took a few more sips. Kurt put the empty cup beside the bed. It was warm in the room, but not too hot, so he decided to just open the French doors off the patio. The night was quiet...it must be about 1 or 2 in the morning, Kurt thought. He stepped out to look at the stars. Then he began to hear voices...coming from the hot tub enclosure. He heard the unmistakable sounds of two people, sounding very aroused, panting and moaning and squealing. Kurt blushed, and wondered who it could be. He had seen his dad and Carole take a nice soak in the tub, but he doubted they would be there at this time of night. It didn't sound like Finn and Rachel...Finn had been very vocal just a few days ago that Rachel was a prude and he was dying of blue balls. Then the squealing started again, and he knew that voice. It was Mercedes. And he remembered the circumstances he had heard her make that sound...and his body was starting to react to it.

Kurt was close to panic. He finally recalled that she was dating Cooper. But was this what he thought it was? Were they having sex on the chaise lounge at the back of the hot tub enclosure? He did NOT want to think about it. At all. He closed the doors, and got back in bed with Blaine, trying to shut that sound out of his brain. He had no desire to have sex with Mercedes. It was just a memory reflex or something. So he scooted close to Blaine and buried his nose in those beautiful curls, stroking Blaine's chest, down his sides. Blaine reacted in his sleep, turning to face Kurt and kissing his neck, up his chin, and was awake by the time their lips met.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered. "Are you...okay?"

"Yes, I just want you right now. Are you too tired?"

"No" Blaine answered, his hands no longer hesitating as he swept over Kurt's ass cheeks, squeezing hard into the muscles, kissing and licking his neck. He flipped Kurt over, leaning his head on Kurt's back as he ran his hands down the backs of his thighs, up the soft skin inside the thighs. "What do you want? What do you need me to do?" he barely whispered, never taking his palms from Kurt's skin.

Kurt was almost paralyzed, trapped between fear and need. He closed his eyes, "Blaine...I just need you. Anything, just don't stop touching me."

Blaine rubbed Kurt harder, going up and down his back, loosening muscles and leaving kisses behind in a heated path. He nudged Kurt's hip, asking him to turn over and began massaging his chest, paying particular attention to his nipples until he heard the sigh and beginnings of a moan. He just barely touched the skin as he moved his hand to Kurt's belly, going down to touch the base of his cock. He leaned over in back of himself for the lube in the bedside table drawer and buttered the fingers of his left hand. He took up where he had left off, stroking with his dry right hand, leaning over to take it in his mouth, sending sensation to Kurt's brain to moan again. Blaine moved Kurt's legs apart a little, not stopping the pumping motion or his tongue on the cock in his mouth. But he moved the fingers of his left hand to the split between the cheeks and began a gentle rubbing. Kurt was so hard by now, he was shaking. Blaine slowly introduced his finger to the entrance, moving in a circle to stimulate the ring of muscle there. Then inside to the heated core. He waited a few seconds, until he felt the muscles relax and started a rhythm, the same rhythm as his right hand.

Blaine could smell the seductive odor of Kurt's arousal, and it made Blaine's breath come in small pants, but he soon controlled it, hollowing his cheeks to give Kurt more stimulation. This was about Kurt, about his need and Blaine had no thought about his own for now. His heart was so full, and though he didn't have room to give it analytical thought, serving Kurt's desperate need was the most fulfilling thing Blaine knew how to do.

"Oh...oh...Blaine...baby, baby, ..I'm close, so close, Oh.." Kurt was babbling. It made Blaine's heart practically stop. So much need. So he moved another finger inside, reaching carefully to stroke the place he knew would make Kurt climax, make him scream Blaine's name, fill his need in the way only Blaine could... and the heat and power that began deep in Kurt's belly was swirling, growing larger and flowing into Kurt's toes and up into his chest, warming and making the love expand until he came, Blaine swallowing as fast as he could, still stroking, sucking, moving in Kurt's rhythm until it was over and Kurt just collapsed.

Blaine wiped his mouth of the saliva and semen, dripping from his mouth. He moved to turn Kurt towards himself, pulling him into a soft embrace until he stopped shivering, stopped crying. He didn't know what brought on the need, just that he, Blaine, was the only one who could fix it. And he felt very blessed that in spite of how broken he might be, he could be whole for Kurt. He didn't hardly realize that he had been so caught up in Kurt's release, he had come, too. He just moved them over to a dry place on the bed and wrapped himself in the warm arms of his soul mate. Kurt kissed his head and fell asleep.

"Happy Birthday, Mercedes," Cooper whispered into her ear, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Cooper Anderson," she replied as they walked up the stairs to his room.


	18. This I Promise You

"But...how long will you be gone?" Blaine looked at Cooper from his bed. Kurt was in the kitchen getting breakfast and his medications, and Coop was helping him get dressed.

"Not very long. Dad called a few days ago and asked me to come over for a few weeks. It's just the business stuff. Dad bought another company out and he wants help with the merge. I need to learn how to do this on an international level. I can handle the domestic stuff..." Cooper droned on, but all Blaine could think was how much he would miss his brother.

"Okay, I get it. But it just seems like all the times Mom and Dad left us. Only now it's only me left here alone."

"Oh, Blaine. I'm not going to do what they did. Not at all. I do need to go, it's for the company, but you know I'll be back. I will. I promise. Besides, why do you need me? You have that Mama Tiger to take care of you," Coop ruffled his brother's curls, then gathered him into his arms.

Blaine held on with a strangle hold and blinked back tears. "Don't call my boyfriend a Mama Tiger." It was all he could think to say, he was so unhappy. But he was also accepting of the news. He knew Coop would come back, he was just going to miss him.

"French toast for three!" Kurt announced, setting the tray on the bedside table. He looked at Blaine, practically sitting in Coop's lap, eyes swollen and red. "Wha...what's up?"

"Cooper is deserting us for a few weeks to go have a vacation in Europe!" Blaine kidded, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm going to get some business done with dad, I'm only going to be gone a few weeks. Then I'll be back before you know it. Oh, and Blaine, since I'm going to be out of the country, I drew up some papers – Burt is your legal guardian until I get back. Okay?"

Blaine nodded. Kurt was beginning to wonder just how much time his father was spending with Cooper. They had been talking a lot and it seemed decisions were being made about Blaine and himself – who only found out about it as some sort of afterthought. First there was Blaine living with them, then the move to this house, then arranging for Ms Holiday to tutor them...now Blaine's guardianship. All of the decisions were in their best interest, but it would have been nice to be included in the process. He grunted in frustration, but this was not the time to bring it up.

Blaine's eyes turned to Kurt at the sound, but Kurt shook his head no and Blaine understood they would talk about it later. He sighed a little and as his eyes fell on the French toast, sprinkled with powdered sugar, a bowl of fresh raspberries ready to put on the toast...he smiled. Chairs were brought close and the three took their plates and began to eat.

"It's only a few weeks, honey." Cooper was sitting in Mercedes living room, holding her close on the sofa. Only Miss Jo was home and she was out in the garden. He leaned over to put his lips gently on Mercy's, pulling her close.

"I wish I could take you with me, but I'm pretty sure your folks might object to that. And I have to leave in the morning, no time to get you a passport. Oh, I was thinking...we do need to get you one. What if I want to sweep you off to Paris one night?"

"Oh, right..." Mercedes giggled.

"No, I'm serious. Not about Paris, but I do want you to get your passport. I'll leave everything with my secretary, could you get that done while I'm gone?"

"Ah, yes, I guess I can. But why?"

"Just in case." Cooper resumed kissing her. "Anything you want from Turkey? That's where I'll be for the next month. But we can Skype."

"Okay. I'm going to miss you."

"Me, too, honey, me, too."

Cooper returned to the house that afternoon, looking for Kurt. He only had until the morning and had a bone to pick with his brother's boyfriend. He found him out by the pool.

"Where have you stashed my little brother?" he started.

Kurt smiled. "He's taking a nap. I wasn't sleepy, so I came out to get a little sun. Have a seat."

"I just want to talk something over before I leave." Cooper said, sitting in the chair opposite Kurt.

"Sounds serious."

"Well, it is. I know you might not think this is any of my business, and I respect that. But it concerns both my brother and my girlfriend. So bear with me for a minute."

"Ah, okay?" Kurt was getting nervous. He couldn't think of anything that would include both of them...

Cooper leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. He looked Kurt straight in the eyes, noting in passing how beautiful they were. "It was the night of the dinner party with Mercedes folks, she called me late that night and asked me to meet her in the park. We had an argument. She said some stuff, I said some stuff. You know. But before she ran back home, she told me she lost her virginity to her best friend. Are you her best friend, Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes were saucers. How could Mercedes tell ANYONE about that. He was in shock, far beyond anger at Mercedes, far beyond embarrassment, just shock. He didn't say a thing, just sat there with his mouth open. Cooper looked at him, feeling bad he brought it up so abruptly, but he wanted...no, he _needed_ to know that Kurt would be loyal to his little brother. That he was what Blaine believed him to be. If Kurt was bisexual, his brother should know that. It probably wouldn't make any difference to Blaine, but Coop had to make sure.

"That, Cooper Anderson, is none of your fucking business. What did Mercedes say?" Kurt spoke in a very calm and quiet voice, not wanting to yell and wake Blaine, asleep just inside the doors behind them.

"She only said she was fifteen when she lost her virginity to her best friend. I never asked her for more." Coop had the decency to look away.

"She never mentioned my name?" Kurt asked.

"No. But you are her best friend, aren't you?" Cooper asked.

"It was a long time ago, Cooper. Water under the bridge. I don't want to talk about it." Kurt said.

"I am so sorry, Kurt, but I have to talk about it. This concerns my brother. This concerns his heart, Kurt. Have you told him?" Coop wasn't going to let this go.

Kurt was livid by now. He shouted his answer back to Cooper, enraged that Coop wouldn't stop badgering him.

Blaine was not sleeping very well. He was sad Coop was leaving, even if it was for a short time. He could hear Kurt just outside the doors, but just his voice, not what he was saying. He heard Cooper, too. They seemed to be having some sort of argument. Blaine wasn't trying to eavesdrop, so he turned over to try to get back to sleep. He trusted that if there was a problem, he would be told eventually. But the argument turned heated and he heard Kurt yell:

"Yes, I had sex with Mercedes! Are you happy now? This is none of your business. Can you just let sleeping dog lie? Go to hell, Cooper."

Kurt got up and ran. He went to the gate, calling Aramis and going through the gate, running to get away from the memories, from the guilt, from Cooper. Aramis ran with him, excited for time with Kurt. Kurt got to the park and sat down on a bench. Aramis climbed into his lap, kissing his face. He didn't judge Kurt, didn't get angry or blame him for things he had done years ago. Kurt was once more so grateful Blaine had given him the collie. He threw his arms around the fluffy dog and cried into his fur.

Cooper was still sitting on the chair, looking at the gate where Kurt had disappeared. He looked over at the house and realized the doors to the boys' bedroom were open. Oh, no. Dread crept up Cooper's back, moving like a cloud, spreading into his blood, into his whole body. Kurt had shouted so loud, how could Blaine not have heard it?

He got up, walking slowly, pushing aside the drapes to go into the room. Blaine was rolled into a ball, under the covers, looking so small. Coop watched him for a minute, seeing his breath was slow and even. He didn't move, so Coop thought he might have actually slept through the fight. He toed off his shoes and climbed on the bed, under the sheet that was covering his brother, and scooted close. He put his arms around him, like when he was a little child and Cooper wanted to protect him from the world. Blaine moved in his sleep, turning to snuggle into Cooper.

Blaine wasn't asleep. He was confused, but didn't want to know any more. So when he heard Kurt run out the gate and Cooper walk towards his room, he feigned sleep. This was just not something he felt prepared to deal with. Cooper stayed with Blaine for a while, carding his fingers through the dark curls, just watching his brother sleep. He finally got up when he heard the dog rushing into the room. Aramis sat beside the bed, wagging his tail. Coop patted the bed and Aramis jumped up.

"You stay here with Blainers, Aramis, I have to get things packed," he whispered. He closed the door as he left.

Kurt was in the kitchen. He gave Cooper his ice-cold bitch-glare. But Cooper had a thick skin and not much time.

"Kurt, I owe you an apology. I was just worried about my brother, he is so in love with you. I don't want him to get hurt."

"And you think I'm going to hurt him?" Kurt asked.

"No. I did wonder about Mercedes, but you are right. It is none of my business. It was a long time ago. And I beg you to forgive me for prying in something that was not my business."

"Did Blanie..?" Kurt asked.

"No, he was sound asleep. I stayed with him until Aramis came in. He's fine." Cooper sighed in relief.

"I guess no harm done, Coop. It just hit me...I mean, Mercedes has never mentioned it to anyone, ever. I don't understand why she would now.." Kurt had a catch in his voice, her betrayal just now striking him. "So, you were worried Mercy and I...were carrying on some sort of clandestine meetings?"

"No. I was worried...well, I guess I just have to say this. I was concerned that Blaine knows you're ...ah...oh, never mind." Cooper sat down heavily in a chair. He put his head in his hands.

"Coop...I know what you're worried about. And no, I am not bisexual. I don't know what happened that night with Mercedes, I've tried to understand it. But I guess it was just teenage hormones or something. I've never felt attracted to any other girl. Mercedes is my friend, my best friend, she's known me since I was born, our mothers were best friends. You have no worries that I will do anything, ever, to hurt Blaine. I love him, Cooper. And I want to spend the rest of my life proving it to him," Kurt was crying by the time he finished. He sat down next to Cooper and just fell to pieces.

Cooper held out his arms and Kurt dived into them, trembling and crying and Cooper held him close until he calmed down. He brushed the thick chestnut hair from Kurt's eyes, gave him a kiss on the temple, like he would his brother, just held him and rubbed his back until Kurt had control of himself again and slipped back into his chair.

"I know, Kurt. And I'm sorry I ever had thoughts like that. I know you won't hurt Blaine, I don't know what I was thinking. You and Blaine belong together, Kurt, and I'm proud you'll be Blaine's husband one day."

Coop got up and made some coffee, pouring a cup for each of them. They sat and talked for a while until Mrs. Shaw came into the room to start supper. Coop left to finish packing, Kurt went to check on Blaine.

School started on Monday after Cooper left for Istanbul. Miss Holiday was just as much fun as Kurt remembered and Blaine liked her, too. They had four hours of classes every morning and had Show Choir/Glee Club on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Tuesday afternoon, Kurt had changed his clothes at least six times. He was nervous and Blaine wasn't very sympathetic. He just wanted to go.

"Hey, Kurt, let's take Aramis with us and tell them he's my service dog?" Blaine laughed.

"Yeah, right," Kurt smirked. "You'll have to stay here with Mrs Shaw, Aramis. Behave yourself." Aramis wagged his tail as though he understood what his master was saying to him.

"Okay, I think we have everything.." Kurt looked around the room. He lifted Blaine into the wheelchair, took him out to the Navigator and got him comfortable. They stopped at the coffee shop and Kurt brought out their cups, then on to McKinley. He hadn't been inside the choir room for so long, he was getting more nervous. He wondered how he could keep Blaine safe from all the bullies while pushing the wheelchair. But he needn't have worried - as he pulled into his parking slot, Blaine getting the handicap placard out of the glove compartment, they were met by a crowd of people.

Puck opened Blaine's door, lifting him out like he was a feather, Finn got the wheelchair out of the back, and everyone was talking at once – welcoming the two back, hugging and laughing. It was a good day. Brittney jumping up and down, Mike doing an impromptu dance, Tina giggling, Santana actually grinning, and Mercedes grabbing Kurt into a monstrous hug. Kurt realized how much he missed his friends.

They got to the choir room, settling down for Mr Schue. Since it was the beginning of the year and so many people were new, they had try-outs first thing. Nobody had ever been turned down, but it was nice to hear the new kids show what they had. Kurt sat next to Blaine, holding his hand. He looked kind of tired, but okay.

"The last of the new kids today is Blaine Anderson," Mr Schue said, nodding at Blaine. "I know you all know him already, and have heard him sing - " he looked at the new kids - "He was the lead singer for the Dalton Warblers last year. He doesn't need to try out, but he asked me if he could." Mr Schue waved a hand at Blaine and Finn stepped down to push him to the front of the room, earning a glare from Kurt.

"I guess you all know about me getting meningitis last year. I wouldn't have been able to be with you today if it wasn't for a special person in my life, who has taken care of me every day since. I owe him my life. I just wanted to sing this song, for Kurt," he said, smiling at his boyfriend. Kurt blushed as all eyes focused on him for a second before returning to Blaine. Blaine had eyes only for his boyfriend.

_Ohh ohh..._

When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along..

And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you

I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun...

Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..  
This I promise you..

Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all...

And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby

Just close your eyes  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you

Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you... 

Applause erupted, and there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Kurt ran up to Blaine and pulled him up in his arms, covering his face with kisses until Mr Schue cleared his throat -bringing Kurt back to reality. He helped Blaine back to his chair and sat beside him, wiping his face again and again.

Everyone made an excuse to come by the two, clapping them on the back, patting their arms or brushing kisses on their cheeks.

"I think I can say this for everyone," Rachel announced, "We are so happy to have you back, Kurt, and to have you join us, Blaine. This is going to be a GOOD year!"

Kurt made a light supper for Blaine and himself in the late afternoon and they went to bed early. It was the first day and they were both exhausted. So, it was only three people at the dining table that evening at supper. Finn was sitting across from his mom and Burt. He got out his cell phone and passed it to them, "Just push play."

Blaine's voice came on, singing to Kurt, and the camera followed Blaine, then Kurt's face as he listened to his boyfriend sing his heart out. By the time it was over, Burt and Carole were both in tears.

While Burt knew the boys were in love, that they had a connection that seemed to be made stronger by each passing day, this video showed him it was more than just a bonding thing between them. It was getting serious in a romantic way, too. He had thought they were too young, and let it go at that – but now, well, now he might need to intercede. He wasn't by nature a meddling man, he was more of a live and let live kind of a guy. But this was his son. He went up to his bedroom that night after dropping Carole off for her shift. He hated it when she worked nights, but he also understood why she had to. Tonight he was a bit relieved because he had something to think over, and it was better to do the thinking by himself.

After a while, he got up from the chair, still wearing his clothes from the garage, and left the house. He drove slowly, but was able to find the place, even in the dark. He'd spent a lot of time here over the years, and his feet led him to the place, even with the lack of light. He stood there a minute, then went down on his knees. "Elizabeth..." he whispered.


	19. Sex, Lies, And Miscomunications

Days melted into days and Kurt and Blaine got used to having Miss Holiday as their tutor. She was fun, sometimes strict, always approachable. She integrated the lessons with trips to museums, parks, and all kinds of entertaining places, mostly to keep the boys interested and to make sure they got out of the house. One day they went to the park where Blaine was first introduced to his wheelchair and they walked to the waterfall, Kurt pushing Blaine along the path.

"This is the place we had the picnic last summer," Kurt was explaining. He and Holly tripped through the underbrush to spread the blanket in the clearing, then Kurt went back for Blaine to carry him over. Holly had set out the picnic, Blaine's favorite hummus with crackers, fruit salad, fresh vegetables. They ate and talked- more like old friends than like teacher and pupils.

The weather was changing, there was a bite to the wind that made it cooler in the shadow of the trees than it had been the first time they came. October was about to turn into November and while it hadn't snowed yet, they could tell it was on its way.

"Do you have plans for Halloween this year?" Holly asked the boys.

"Yes, the final preparations for our costumes are coming along. We're having a party – maybe you could come? Mr Schue is coming, and my parents will be there." Kurt smiled. He really loved dressing up for Halloween.

"Oh, that would be lovely!"

"There is a theme to the costumes, Miss Holiday. We're doing the house up like Rocky Horror Picture Show, and you can dress like any of the characters." Blaine smiled. "Kurt is coming as RiffRaff."

"Hush, Blaine! That was meant to be a surprise!" Kurt sputtered.

"Oh, it sounds like so much fun! You know how much I like to dress up." Holly smiled. This was turning out to be a good time in her life. She had been moving from job to job, never putting down roots, but Will Schuester had called one night about a tutoring job for a kid that had been pretty ill, and when she found out it was Kurt Hummel and his friend, Blaine, she jumped at the chance. That Cooper Andserson was offering her more money than she had ever made in her life, was an added bonus. She was actually thinking about maybe buying a house and settling down at some point. My, how her life had changed. She was very grateful to Will for remembering her and suggesting her to Cooper.

They finished up eating and cleaned up. Holly offered to take the things back to the car, she wanted to take a walk around the lake just to soak up some of the sun's late season warmth, and left the two boys to rest on the blanket until she got back. She was just as amazed as anyone when she first met Blaine and Kurt and saw how close the boys were, but she thought it was sweet and encouraged them to be themselves around her. She got used to having them sitting intertwined on the sofa during lessons, holding each other or lightly kissing on occasion. It wasn't some bold display of affection, just seemed to be how they lived, so she just forgot about it after a while.

Left alone in the clearing, Blaine turned to Kurt, smiling.

"Do you remember that day?"

"Yeah, baby, I do. It was a hard day – with the wheelchair and all. I know Cooper felt awful that day. He wanted to help, but just didn't know how." Kurt thought aloud.

"He has always been my strength – when we were little, Dad was always gone. Then Mom was, too. Always in New York or Europe. Coop was 12 years older than me, so he just sort of took their place. Now he's gone," Blaine looked so sad. "But you're here now, Kurt. And I know I can rely on you." Blaine snuggled close to Kurt, ducking under his arm and close beside him.

"But you miss Coop, don't you?" Kurt asked. He kind of missed Coop, too.

"He was only supposed to be gone five or six weeks. It's been almost three months, and he used to Skype me almost every day, now it's once a week. All he says is that it's complicated. The business is having problems. Dad needs him. It's hard to keep going on without being kind of sad, you know? I mean, he promised he'd be back." Blaine sighed. "But I know he has to do this. He has to take over one day."

"What about you, Blaine? Where do you fit into all this?" Kurt knew the Anderson's owned a huge company, but he just hadn't thought about what that entailed exactly.

"Actually...I own a quarter of it." Blaine said.

"A quarter...of the whole thing?" Kurt said, his eyes getting big. "Will you have to take over one day?"

"Yeah."

"Ah, and you never thought to mention this to me?" Kurt looked at his boyfriend. He knew about the company, that it was an international conglomerate, but it was just sort of an abstract thought, he'd never realistically thought of Blaine having to take over one day.

"Cooper administers my part of it. I don't really inherit it legally until I'm 25. I guess I just don't think about it a lot. I've always known I have to go to college to learn how to take care of it, but Coop has just...always been there to do it for me. I know I lean on him too much, but since the illness it just seems like it's all I can do to get through each day. Adding the huge responsibility of the company to that is just overwhelming." Blaine looked overwhelmed.

"We need to talk about this, Blaine. When Cooper gets back. I'm sure he knows what he's doing. But I bet he doesn't know you're worrying about it. Can I help in some way?"

"Of course, Kurt. If we're going to spend the rest of our lives together, you'll be part of it." Blaine smiled.

They just sat for a while, cuddling close and watching the birds, the wind move the golden leaves through the trees. It was so peaceful here, with no sounds from the city, no factory smells. Blaine started singing quietly and Kurt joined in. That's how Holly found them when she got back.

The Halloween party started off with a bang. They had gone all out with decorations, transforming the house into a haunted castle. Everyone came as their favorite Rocky Horror character...including Burt as Brad and Carole as Janet. The music played, food was delicious and plentiful, and it was great. Puck had been dating Lauren for a while, so Kurt kept an eye on them...knowing Puck would find a quiet corner to get busy. Kurt didn't need any of that at the party. Tina and Mike were dancing closer than ever before, Finn and Rachel were back on again. Kurt didn't know any couple that went through more ups and downs than those two. Brit and Santana were very affectionate tonight. Hmmm... Then Rory and Sugar, this was new. He hadn't noticed it at class this week. He looked over the people there, but someone was missing.

He slipped into his bedroom while Blaine was occupied talking to Nick and Jeff.

"Mercy?"

"Yeah, white boy. What do you want?" Mercedes didn't sound like herself.

"Ah, I thought you were coming to the party? Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I should have called. I don't feel well."

"Don't feel well...or missing somebody?" Kurt asked in a soft voice.

"I...I just want to stay home. Goodnight, Kurt. And thanks for calling."

Kurt stepped back out to the party. He leaned over to whisper in Blaine's ear. Blaine nodded, looking concerned. Kurt got his car keys and slipped out the back door.

Knock knock

Miss Jo answered the door, smiling when she saw it was Kurt -even dressed as Riffraff, she thought he was still the most handsome boy.

"I'm so glad you're here, sweetheart. Mercedes just isn't herself. I know you can get to the bottom of this."

"I can try. Is it okay if I go up to her room?" he asked. She nodded.

"Mercy?"

"What are you doing here? Aren't you having a party?" she asked, rolling over and peering up from her bed.

"You know you're more important to me than any party. Okay, tell Uncle Kurt what's troubling you, honey child." He said in a silly voice. She smiled at that.

"Just...girl flu, I guess." she said.

"OH, menstrual cramps. Sorry, Mercy. Want me to rub your back? That used to work. Before...hey, are you still on the pill?" he asked. He hadn't seen her every morning like he did for so many years, and she was never good at remembering them.

"No, I kept forgetting them, then I read so many things about how bad they are for you. So I just stopped," she told him.

"Well, let's get you some Midol and then you can come to the party with me. I just can't have a party without my best friend." He rubbed her arm. Half an hour later, she was feeling better enough to get dressed...in fishnets and a black sequined leotard. Kurt did her hair and makeup and they were ready to go. She wanted to talk to him, needed to confide in him...Kurt was her best friend, after all. But she just couldn't bring herself to tell him what she suspected was really wrong with her. Oh, well, it wasn't going away anytime soon, she'd have time. Cooper was due home any time. He was supposed to be home weeks ago, but he'd been delayed.

By the time Kurt got back with Mercy, the party was in full swing. They were actually playing "pin the tail on the donkey", and Puck was twirling Lauren around with a blindfold on. She staggered towards the donkey, pinning her tail close to its rump. Everyone cheered and Brittney was up next with Santana twirling her. Who knew they could have so much fun with no alcohol and just kid's party games.

The night ended with everyone laughing and happy to just be together. They all seemed to know that this was the last Halloween they would all have together and they just wanted to make the most of it. Kisses and hugs all around. Finn took one look at Blaine drooping in his chair and offered to drive Mercedes home. She gladly accepted and Kurt tossed Finn the keys to the Navigator.

Rachel's house was farther away, so Finn dropped her off first, walking her to her door and kissing her for a while before Hiram turned on the porch light. "I better get inside before they come out here to remove me," she said, giving Finn one last hug.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Finn said, opening the door and handing her in to her father. Hiram smiled at Finn and said goodnight.

Finn walked back to the car, stepping in and seeing Mercedes had moved to the front seat. He put out his hand and took hers. "How are you doing, with Cooper gone and all?" he asked.

"Okay. But I miss him, Finn. Thank you for asking," she said in a sad voice.

"Mercedes, I am worried about you. You never smile any more. You didn't even flinch when Rachel said she wanted to sing that Whitney Houston song. That just isn't like you. Can I help?" Finn was really worried. He knew that although she and Kurt were best friends, she hadn't been over to stay the night in months. They never seemed to say more than hello and goodbye in class, and she seemed lonely.

"Are you...are you sick or something? he asked. He had gotten to her house, but parked at the curb instead of the driveway. She turned away, but he saw her shoulders shaking. He reached out to hold her, pulling her close.

"Mercedes, what's wrong? Do you want me to call Kurt?" Finn didn't know what to do.

"NO! No, Finn. I'll be okay. I just don't feel very well right now. I need to sleep, but thank you. Don't mention this to Kurt, please. He has enough to worry about with Blaine right now."

"Well, okay. But I'm here if you need me. I may not be as well versed in girl-talk as my brother, but I do care about you, Mercy. You can call me anytime. Okay?" Finn hugged her again.

"Thank you, Finn." she said, exiting the car and walking up the drive to her house. She turned around and waved before stepping in to the house. Finn shook his head. There was something definitely wrong.

Finn walked out to the patio the next day, bringing a glass of sweet tea to Blaine. Kurt was fixing some lunch along with Mrs Shaw and they were in deep discussion, so Finn took the opportunity to talk alone with Blaine.

"Did you notice that Mercedes isn't herself lately?" Finn asked.

"She did seem kind of quiet at the party last night. Why, did she say anything to you?" Blaine asked.

Fin shook his head. "Nope. Just that she wasn't feeling well. I think she misses your brother. Has he been in contact with you?"

"Not much. He was due home a while ago...like a month or more. Now he barely Skypes, doesn't return emails. I know he's busy, but this just isn't like him. I think something is wrong with the company, but he hasn't said anything. And he hasn't even contacted me in two weeks." Blaine looked concerned.

"Blaine, I think it's more than missing Cooper. Mercedes had the flu or something a while ago. She was sick to her stomach, and now she misses school at least once a week. I see her some days and it looks like she's been crying. I asked if I could help, but she just pushes me away. And you saw her at the party...she barely spoke to anyone but Kurt. Has he said anything?"

"No. But I'll ask him."

Kurt walked out to the patio with a tray of food, setting it down on the table and helping Blaine to pizza with whole grain crust and healthy toppings. Finn got a plate and piled it high with food, too, and they sat at the table, Kurt pouring juice for everyone.

Finn raised his eyebrows at Blaine, but got a negative head shake in return. Okay, Blaine was going to talk to Kurt alone. They spoke about the set list for regionals, how Rachel was handling all the new talent that was challenging her, then on to the chances for the football team this year. After lunch, Finn excused himself, a frown on his face. Kurt looked after him as he walked away, looking back at Blaine, who shrugged his shoulders. Kurt knew something was going on, just not what that something was.

"Want to go take a nap, baby?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded his head.

They went into the bedroom, Kurt lifting Blaine onto the bed to help him take off his clothes. He unbuttoned the shirt, but Blaine stopped him.

"I know you can do this yourself, Blaine, I just want to...is there a problem?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine in askance.

"I ….I just don't feel very well. Can you hep me to the bathroom?" Blaine said, looking away from Kurt.

"Okay, baby. Sure," Kurt replied, wondering what was bothering his boyfriend. He carried Blaine in to the bathroom and left him there for some privacy, coming back to the bedroom to get the bed ready, close the drapes and call Aramis to come inside to sleep at the foot of the bed. He put some oil of lavender in the warmer and put on a playlist of quiet music. He knew Blaine missed Cooper and he was getting more anxious with the lack of communication. He would have to be very careful with Blaine now, the boy couldn't afford to have too much stress. Even the therapists has voiced some concern that Blaine's progress had all but stopped.

"Kurt?" he heard from behind the closed door.

"Coming, baby." he said, hurrying to help Blaine. He didn't sound very well, and Kurt didn't want him to fall. He opened the door to find Blaine standing a few steps from the toilet, shaking and tilting to the left, but walking. He made it two more steps and fell, Kurt catching him with a practiced arm. Blaine smiled a little, but not much.

"Looks like you're feeling better, huh?" Kurt enthused.

"Yeah. Sure." Blaine just didn't look happy. Kurt lifted him and took him to the bed, sliding him under the sheets, dressed in just his briefs and a tank shirt. Kurt stripped down to the same and climbed in. He moved close, taking Blaine in his arms but not trying to kiss him or do anything other than hold him. Something was wrong, and he didn't want to make it worse.

"Is there something you need to talk about, baby?" he asked into Blaine's hair.

"Not yet. Can you just hold me for now, Kurt?"

"Of course, Blaine. I can always hold you. I'll never leave you, you know. I'll always be here with you. I love you." he reassured Blaine. Blaine sighed and scooted closer, closing his eyes.

It was dark in the room, the familiar scents and sounds made him feel safe and comfortable. But there was the thing that had been chipping away at his confidence, making him wonder and feel anxious. It was the things he had heard, putting them all together. It made no sense, and he wanted to ask Kurt, but didn't know how to approach it.

He listed the things in his mind: First, Cooper and Kurt fighting and Kurt admitting he had sex with Mercedes. That in itself made no sense at all. When would he have done that?...he was with Blaine just about every waking hour of the day. And after the argument when Kurt ran away somewhere with Aramis, he and Cooper were closer than ever. When Coop left, Kurt hugged him with tears in his eyes like he didn't want Coop to leave. So, if Coop knew Kurt was having sex with his girlfriend...? Then there was Cooper not calling. He was due home in September, but here it was November with no sign of him. Blaine had Skyped his mother just a few days ago, but she didn't know when Coop was coming home. He wasn't communicating with Mercedes, a fact Mercedes herself told him last night.

Now, with what Finn told him today? Mercedes had been sick...tummy issues. She had been moody and not speaking to Kurt. Blaine reached a conclusion. It was so far fetched, so awful, he could hardly even admit that it all made sense. But he loved Kurt and would stand by him. Obviously, Mercedes had sex with Kurt at the Summer Bash? Cooper must have caught them and now Mercedes was pregnant? Blaine closed his eyes tightly. Tears began to fill his eyes, his breath came in shaking bursts. He began to tremble.

"Blaine? What's wrong, baby? Do you need your pain medication?" Kurt sounded panicked. Blaine couldn't even speak. He turned and pressed himself into Kurt's chest, just lost in the terror of what it all meant.

Kurt gently pushed him back a few inches to see his face. Blaine's brain was working, he had no words to speak, just kept crying, but thought about what he needed to do. He should be angry. Kurt had cheated on him..with a girl! It made no sense. But he would never leave Kurt. He would be there for Kurt, he could never stop loving him. Ever. So, he would forgive him and they would support Mercy in all they needed to do. There was money enough, and Blaine would pay for all the doctors, hospital, anything she needed. He only hoped and prayed that Kurt would stay with him. He blinked his eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing, trying to calm his breath to say something...anything...to Kurt. He looked up at the boy he loved more than he loved anything in this world, and spoke.

"Kurt? Don't say anything. Okay?" Kurt nodded, wiping the tears from Blaine's face, trying to kiss his cheeks before Blaine held up a hand to stop him. There were tears running down Kurt's face, too.

"I have decided. I will never leave you. Ever. No matter what. And you can tell me anything. No matter what. I will be here, remain with you through it all. Every step. Don't ever think I will not support you in any of this. We can get through it together." He had just begun to babble, not having thought about how to tell all of his heart to Kurt. This was so hard, but he needed to get the message across before he wasn't able to speak again. The two of them always knew what the other was thinking, but that connection wasn't working right now, and Blaine didn't understand why. Kurt was looking at him, mouth agape, like he had lost his mind. He shut his mouth, waiting for Kurt to say something...say anything.

Kurt was practically in shock. He had no idea what Blaine was babbling about. Of course they were never going to leave each other, would always support each other. But what was this event Blaine was referring to? Kurt lifted his hand to Blaine's forehead to check for fever. He was damp and warm, but not feverish. He was shaking, but it appeared to be from crying and anxiety, not from illness. Kurt thought for a moment to call Carole and get Blaine a sedative. They had some, Carole could administer it, but since they hadn't needed it in months, Kurt was not comfortable suggesting it yet.

He got up out of bed, patting Blaine to reassure him, and stepping into the bathroom. He got a washcloth and wet it down with cool water and went back to Blaine, sitting on the edge of the bed. Blaine was hyperventilating, his face buried in his hands, leaning on his knees. Kurt gently pulled Blaine closer, washing his face with the cool cloth. He hummed quietly, rubbing Blaine's back in small circles. Blaine jerked and sobbed, but finally started to calm down. Kurt put his arms around the boy, thinking of how small he looked right now. How he was missing Cooper, how his parents have never really been there for him. He imagined how difficult it would have been to lose his own father after having to live without his mother for so many years. Missing Coop was probably the same.

Kurt moved to the top of the bed, leaning on the quilted headboard, then gathering Blaine into his arms, pulling him onto his lap. When Blaine's breath had calmed and the shaking had stopped, he said, "Okay, baby. I'm here, I'm never leaving you. Ever. You know you can tell me anything, right? We've always had that, haven't we? I don't know what happened to change that, but we need to find out. Now, tell me everything from the first. And I will listen, and I will believe in you. I love you, Blaine."

So Blaine told Kurt everything, from the overheard fight with Cooper to Finn's fear that Mercedes was pregnant. Kurt's eyes were filled with tears by the end of it. He had no idea what to say. How could all of this happened, how could Blaine have come to these conclusions? Somehow, this seemed like it was his fault.

"Blaine, first, please believe me, if Mercedes is pregnant, it could not be mine." Blaine just looked at him, trying to believe what he was being told. Kurt could see the hope in his eyes.

"I should have told you all of this before. I don't know why I didn't. It goes back to the day we had the fight over Rachel's kiss. I was so upset that you thought you might be bisexual...not just because I was jealous, but of something in my past that I have never understood or dealt with. It is true that I had sex with Mercedes. But it was when we were 15. It was on Thanksgiving, and I still don't know how it happened. She was my best friend, we were having a sleep-over, so I was in bed with her. We had been sleeping in each other's beds for years. But for some reason, we just let our hormones take over that night. I have never before, and never since had sex with a girl. I told you about kissing Brittney. I am not aroused by girls. I still don't understand why I did was that night. I only want you, Blaine, for the rest of my life."

Blaine pulled Kurt closer, snuggling his nose into Kurt's neck. He left a few kisses and waited for him to continue.

"Mercedes and I have had a few discussions about that night over the years, but we've never brought it to closure. I think we just think about it as being in the past. I know I do. I still don't understand why she told Cooper."

Kurt continued, "The night of the birthday party, you and I were sleeping and I woke up to hear some unusual sounds – coming from the hot tub. I recognized them as Mercedes. I knew what they were, having heard her make those same sounds on our Thanksgiving...ah..well, you know. Then I heard Cooper. I didn't want to think about it, so I just came back to bed. I didn't think about it again until now."

"Oh, Kurt...you think Cooper? Oh...and now he isn't even talking to us? Do you think he knows?" Blaine paled.

"I don't know. But we are going to put an end to all this secrecy. See what it almost did to us, Blaine? Thank you so much for coming to me. Oh, my god...how did you have the courage to do that , thinking what you did? You were ready to stand by me, in spite of the fact that you thought it was my baby? Oh, Blaine, what did I ever do in life to deserve you?" Kurt gasped, throwing himself into Blaine's arms again, kissing him until he thought they would both suffocate. Happy tears ran down his face, he just had no idea how to express his love for this beautiful, wonderful, loyal, loving boy in front of him.


	20. In The Wake of the Storm

"Who do we talk to first?" Blaine asked Kurt as soon as they woke up. They had a long night in the wake of all Kurt's revelations. Most of the time was spent in reassuring each other of the strong bond of love between them. It was not something they had ever actually contemplated...that such an event might drive a wedge between them, but they emerged closer, more determined to keep their commitment to each other. Now, in the morning light, they had to figure out how to handle everything without having it blow up in their faces.

They narrowed it down to two people: Burt or Mercedes. Kurt thought that bringing his father in would bring some reason and experience into the whole mess. But Blaine made a better argument – they needed to know if Mercedes was actually pregnant. Kurt drove to the drugstore, making his purchase and texting Mercedes to meet them at his house in an hour. She replied, reluctant, but finally agreeing when Kurt said it was something he needed his best friend for.

Kurt was sitting in the living room, Blaine was in the music room, playing his piano and singing softly when Mercy showed up. Mrs. Shaw showed her in to the room, shutting the large double doors behind her. Kurt got up, coming to hug his friend and taking her hand when she sat on the sofa. She looked at Blaine, obviously asking Kurt if he wanted to speak alone or with his boyfriend present. Kurt went over to Blaine and helped him over to the sofa, Kurt sitting in between his friends.

"We need to speak to you, Mercy."

"Why?" she sounded guarded, almost to the point of rudeness, and she couldn't look into their eyes.

"Well, we are worried about a friend. She might think she's in trouble, might have forgotten that we are her friends and we will be here for her, no matter what. She might even need to be reminded how much we love her," Kurt said in a soft voice, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"You know, don't you?" she looked from Kurt to Blaine, tears threatening.

"Do you?" Blaine asked.

"Ah...I think so."

"Is it Cooper's?" Blaine asked.

"Yes."

"Does he know?" Kurt asked next.

"No. I mean, I wasn't sure, then he stopped Skyping me, and I just couldn't tell him in an email, could I?"

"Does your mom know?"

"Nobody knows. But I think Finn suspects."

"Have you been to a doctor, Mercy? If it was the last of August, you are four months along. You need to have prenatal care, sweet heart."

"Ah, well, I have to tell my mom, I don't know if I have insurance.." Mercedes whispered.

"Let's start with the first question," Kurt picked up the paper bag he brought from the drug store and handed it to her. She looked inside and left. About fifteen long minutes later, she was back.

"It's a pink line. I guess that means...you two are going to be uncles."

"Okay. We need to decide what to do here, Mercy," Kurt said, putting his arms around her.

"I think I can try to get Cooper on my Skype?" Blaine offered. They went to the bedroom and he started up the computer on his desk. After almost an hour, he was finally connected to his father's office. His mom was on. ""Where's Cooper?" he asked without any greeting.

"He's not here, Blaine. Can I tell him something for you?" she said, the connection breaking up.

"I need to speak to him NOW, Mother. NOW." Blaine was obviously upset.

"I can call him...just a minute." She left the screen, and they three sat listening to the static for a long time. Finally Cooper showed up, looking tired and half-dressed, no tie, his shirt just pulled on, his hair a mess.

"Blainers? What's wrong, Squirt? Are you sick again?" Coop said, then noticed Kurt and Mercedes sitting behind him.

"I'm fine. Are you alone?" his brother asked.

"Yeah...what's wrong?"

"We'll let Mercedes tell you." Kurt turned away and wheeled Blaine out of the room to give them some privacy.

"Cooper?" she started, but broke down into tears.

"Mercy? What's wrong? Tell me."

"You're gonna be a daddy. In April, I think."

"I'm WHAT?" Coop almost shouted.

"Oh...well...I have to go..." she said, turning to leave, but fell forward in a faint. Kurt was back in a second, holding her as Blaine rolled himself over to the screen.

"What did you say to her?" Blaine was on the verge of shouting himself.

"Blaine! Where is she? Where did she go? Is she okay? Mercedes!" Cooper was wild, shouting and looking for Mercy in the screen.

"Calm down. Yes, she's okay. I think she fainted – Kurt's with her. Yes, she's pregnant. She didn't know what to do, but we guessed her secret and Kurt and I are going to take her to a doctor as soon as possible. When are you coming home, Coop? We need you. I know you have to do all the stuff for the company, but we need you here. I need you." Blaine dissolved in tears.

"I'll be home on the next flight. I need to talk to Burt. Is he home?" Coop asked, calming down but very pale. He ran his hands through his hair, obviously upset. "I'm coming home, Squirt. I promise. If you need me before that, ask Burt. He can help."

"Okay, Coop...Coop?" but the connection had been lost. The screen went dark and Blaine turned to see how Mercedes was doing. Kurt had gotten her on the bed, was holding her hand and assuring her she would be fine.

"Blaine? Come sit with her, I'm going to go get Dad and Carole."

Kurt found them upstairs, drinking their morning coffee on the balcony. Burt looked up at the face of his son, "Kurt? What? Is it Blaine?" He got up from his seat, Carole right behind him.

Kurt panted, he'd run up the long staircase and through several rooms before finding them.

"No, it's Mercedes."

He explained it all as fast as he could as they came down the stairs into the bedroom. Carole was taking Mercedes pulse and had a cool washcloth to her head before Kurt could finish catching them up on the morning's activities. Carole called Fin to help and they got Mercy to the guest bedroom and in to bed. Burt left to go get her parents. She wanted to them as soon as possible. It was such a relief to finally tell someone, the results were not even a consideration anymore.

Kurt sat with her, at the side of her bed, holding her hand. The room was dimmed and Carole was pretty sure it was just a case of nerves that had made her faint, but they stressed that Mercy needed to go see a doctor as soon as possible.

Burt called Coop from his bluetooth on the way to get Mr and Mrs Jones. The conversation was short, but Burt knew what to do before he lost the connection. Then he called Josephine Jones to ask her to come to his house. He would pick her up in a few minutes.

Mercedes was feeling better by the time her parents got there. Everyone sat in the living room, Mercy's parents sitting with her on the sofa. Jo's arms were around her daughter, her father holding her hand. Finn sat in a chair across from them, Mercy insisting he could stay. Blaine, Kurt , Carole, and Burt sat in chairs. Nobody knew where to start, so Carole mentioned that she thought Mercy should see a doctor very soon. Jo agreed and that started everything.

Burt cleared his throat. "I spoke to Cooper on the phone. He is trying to get the next flight out of there, but it may be a few days. In the mean time, I have his power of attorney."

Blaine just stared at Burt. He was feeling very out of touch with all of this. Coop had made Burt his power of attorney?

"He signed it so that if there was some sort of emergency with Blaine, I could access the funds right away. The way it is written, I guess, it also means I can use the funds for his child, or the child's mother." He looked at Mercedes. "Carole can help you find a doctor, but Cooper will pay for anything you need. Mercedes, I think your mother and Carole are right, you should be seen right away. Fainting while pregnant isn't a good sign they tell me," he smiled at her.

By supper time, Mercy had been seen at the ER, but was fine. Her parents were upset, but not angry with her. They would be supportive in any way possible. Finn was relieved he didn't have to keep any secrets and that his friend would be okay. And he would sort of be an uncle in April. Burt and Carole were just tired. Burt had no idea the paperwork Coop had left was the power of attorney – he had thought it was just a simple guardianship in case Blaine had to go back to the hospital. In the packet of papers, he also saw the title to the house they lived in. It did not belong to Blaine's parents or even Coop. It was Blaine's house. He wasn't sure how that made him feel, but he thought he would just put that away in the back of his mind for now. He had enough to occupy his mind for a while.

That night, Kurt was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for Blaine to call him. He closed his eyes, wondering when life got so complicated. So many things had happened in the past year. His biggest worry in the world had been how to duck the bullies in the hallway and what to wear with his charcoal vest. Then he met Blaine and his life got better...to be knocked down by life when Blaine got meningitis. A chance encounter with a simple earache had turned Blaine's entire life upside-down. But would he and Blaine have fallen so in love if Blaine hadn't gotten sick? Kurt would like to think so, that their meeting was fate, but who was to say? They might have stumbled around, both too shy to make the next move – only to go separate ways. Well, that didn't even bear thinking about!

"Kurt?" Blaine was calling him.

"On my way!" he called back, bringing their pajamas to put on after their shower. He walked into the bathroom to find Blaine sitting on the edge of the bathtub. "Hey, you walked over there?" he smiled. The grin on Blaine's face was so good to see. His progress had been moving so slowly and the frustration was building. The drama of all the events of the last two days had served to make Blaine more on edge and so tired.

Blaine had started the water, but instead of the shower, he had put the plug in the bathtub. "I was thinking we could just soak in a hot bath tonight?"

"Oh, that sound so good." Kurt said with a heavy sigh. This day had just taken it all out of him. He slid into the water and moved back for Blaine to get in front.

"No, move forward..I want to be in back," Blaine said, motioning for his boyfriend to move.

Kurt did as he was asked, and Blaine got in behind him. Blaine reached forward, pulling Kurt back against his chest. "Just rest, Kurt. I know how tired you are."

"I am, baby. This whole thing has kicked my ass. And we have to get up and do it all again tomorrow..." Kurt closed his eyes and Blaine started washing his boyfriend's chest. An hour later, they boys were snug in bed, cuddled together, their bond strong and healthy.


	21. With This Ring?

Blaine was lying next to Kurt the next morning. He had already finished his morning routine with Kurt's help and after letting Aramis out, the boys had gone back to bed and slept for another hour. Blaine looked at his boyfriend. Kurt was just so beautiful. Seeing him every day had made Blaine somehow forget this, Kurt was like some sort of extension of himself, and he did forget to appreciate him from time to time, much to his dismay. It wasn't often that he woke up and Kurt wasn't awake and doing something for him, so he took this opportunity to study his boyfriend.

This morning, a shaft of sunlight hit the bed, not in Kurt's face, but enough to highlight his porcelain skin. Asleep on the pillow, his cheeks were just a little rosy, his lips a dark pink – just the same shade as his nipples, Blaine thought abstractly. Kurt's eyes were closed, his long black lashes spread out on his cheeks, veiling those extraordinary eyes. Blaine had never seen eyes like Kurt's. They changed with his moods, with what he wore...hell, they changed with the weather. They could be any shade of green or gray or blue. Green like the leaves in the shadows of the forest, gray like a stormy sky just before the thunder roared and raindrops fell. Blaine laughed a bit to himself...leave it to a songwriter to wax poetic about his love's eyes. His favorite was when Kurt was really aroused: his eyes turned a shade of liquid blue that was the same shade as the Mediterranean when Blaine had vacationed in Italy. Another thing about him that Blaine thought about was that Kurt didn't need words, at least not with Blaine, those expressive eyes could say anything to him. Blaine sighed. He wanted to look at Kurt's eyes right now, but he didn't want to wake him up if he was tired.

Blaine continued his inventory. Kurt had such long legs...they were just unbelievable. When the boys had met, they were about the same height. But this past few months, Kurt had just shot up..and was now several inches taller than Blaine. Mostly it was his legs, usually encased in those skinny jeans that were so tight, they left little to the imagination. He had seen Kurt at an audition, dressed in gold lame pants...wow, that was an image that would never leave his mind. Kurt always dressed in things meant to accentuate his body. At first, Blaine had attributed this to some need for attention, or maybe to use as some sort of armor to keep other people at bay; but the reasons didn't matter. It was more that Kurt appreciated beauty and surrounded himself with it, and if that included his wardrobe, Blaine appreciated it.

Another thing that had changed in the months they had been together: Kurt was just downright buff now. He had struggled to lift Blaine in the beginning, and Blaine was too sick to notice. By the time he had wrapped his head around the fact that Kurt did practically everything for him, every day, Kurt was used to it and lifted Blaine without a second thought. He had muscular arms now, and a powerful back. It wasn't that Kurt was some sort of weakling before, but now...he was tight with muscles, but never brought attention to them. Blaine closed his eyes, thinking how it felt to run his hands down Kurt's stomach, feeling each hard muscle group along the slope between chest and thigh. He turned Kurt over in the picture in his mind, moving his hand almost in worship, from Kurt's thick chestnut hair, down his neck and back, feeling the spring of his ribs, then the dimples above his ass, trailing his fingers down the straight spine to the rounded buttocks and down the backs of his thighs. Kurt was such perfection, Blaine was breathless just thinking about it.

He moved closer, burying his nose close to Kurt's neck. Kurt was lying on his back, his arm thrown out to the side where it had been holding Blaine. Blaine snuggled closer,

Kurt had such a wonderful scent. Today he was wearing Blaine's favorite cologne, Aramis. Kurt used to wear it just on special occasions, if they were going out in the evenings. But Blaine just loved it, and after buying him a huge bottle of it, Kurt got the hint and wore it more often. You might think that the Aramis, combined with the vanilla-jasmine shampoo scent would clash, but it didn't. It merged with Kurt's own scent to make the most glorious scent Blaine had ever smelled. He had thought to himself often that Kurt just smelled like seduction itself.

All of these things were enough, more than Blaine had ever dreamed of. But they didn't hold a candle to the reason he cherished Kurt so much. No, that would just be Kurt himself – his laugh, his charm, his sarcastic wit and his infamous ice-cold bitch-glare. Kurt would do anything for anyone, never thinking twice about himself. He was a tireless optimist where other people were concerned, never letting Blaine stew in his own self-pity. Oh, Kurt could be a hard taskmaster, as evidenced by the way he almost forced Blaine to stick to his physical therapy. But he had a heart of gold, too. Who would ever dream that their boyfriend would spend so many hours learning about ways to help him get better, learning how to help his father – and now, as evidenced by the scribbling in his notebook last night -he was learning about pregnancy to help Mercedes.

Blaine often wondered if he had on rose-colored glasses, imagining Kurt to be better than he actually was just because Blaine was in love with him. But he examined his feelings (hell, he was stuck in this bed for so long, he had little else to do but think) and he could see no flaw in his estimation of Kurt.

Blaine looked up to see those beautiful blue-green eyes looking back at him, a smile on Kurt's luscious mouth. "Good morning, baby," Kurt said in greeting, searching Blaine's face for clues to why he looked so flushed today.

Blaine didn't even take time to return the greeting, he launched himself at Kurt, kissing him thoroughly, stroking his face, his chest. He could barely breathe for kissing, licking Kurt's lower lip, pushing his tongue into Kurt's mouth – moaning and whining to get closer.

Kurt pulled back in shock for a split second, then kissed back, holding Blaine tight to his chest, stroking his back, trying to catch his breath between deep kisses. Blaine's hands went to Kurt's back, first trying to pull Kurt over on top of himself, then in frustration climbing on top of Kurt, grinding his hips down in to Kurt's body, creating friction – but even that didn't seem enough. Kurt gently put his hands on Blaine's shoulders, pushing him away a little bit, eliciting a deep whine from Blaine, who struggled to get closer again.

"Hey, hey, baby..what brought this on? I mean, I appreciate it – but what's going on?"

"I just want you, Kurt. I need this, I need you, Please?" Blaine was almost on the edge of hysteria.

"Okay, baby, okay. Let's slow down a little though," Kurt said in a soft voice, folding Blaine into a gentle hug. Blaine struggled against him, not wanting to be restrained and resumed licking and rubbing down his chest, moving his hands up Kurt's long legs, pulling off the briefs that were in his way. This was not sweet seduction – this was just lust. He pushed Kurt's hands away when he tried to stroke him, and engulfed Kurt's cock in one lunge of his mouth, using his tongue to move up and down the underside while he sucked. He moved his tongue, over the top and massaging around the head, humming vibrations and gently massaging Kurt's balls. Kurt had never seen Blaine so needy – so intense. He hardly knew what to do, Blaine was just in a frenzy. He was caught up in the adrenaline rush of it, and was very close much sooner than he thought possible.

"Oh, Blaine...so close..." he managed to sort of say in his breathless condition. Blaine was rutting against the mattress as he worked on Kurt, but Kurt managed to push him a little bit to the side, enough to get his fist around Blaine's cock and pump as best he could under the circumstances, but it was enough. Blaine was wound so tight, it took just a gentle touch to send the heat from Blaine's belly shooting out his cock and landing all over Kurt, which in turn began the steady release of Kurt's own orgasm deep down Blaine's throat. A bare few minutes later, both boys lay as if dead, Kurt pulling the sheets close around their shoulders to keep the chill from Blaine's body.

When Blaine has calmed down and his breaths were no longer panicked whines and squeaks, Kurt moved him back just enough that he could see his face.

"Blaine? Want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No." Blaine said, hiding his head in Kurt's chest.

"Blaine...I am not complaining, but something must have brought that on. Are you okay? Ah...are WE okay?" Kurt was beginning to get a little worried.

"No, everything is fine. I just...just wanted you, Kurt. I think sometimes I take you a bit for granted. You are so kind and sweet to me and everyone around you, and I was thinking a lot about you while you were sleeping...and I just couldn't wait another minute. That's all." Blaine finished. He had his arms crossed over his chest by now, in a guarded pose, a little afraid of how much he had needed Kurt. Instead of getting up to clean first themselves, then the bed, Kurt just pulled Blaine close and put his arms around him, holding him and comforting him until Blaine was once again asleep.

It was almost two more hours before the boys woke to a small whine from the patio and a scratch on the glass French door. Kurt yawned and stretched, calling out to the dog to hush. Aramis was immediately silent. Kurt got up and walked to the door, letting the collie in, and turning to see how Blaine was now. He looked somewhat pale, but okay.

"Want a shower?" he asked. Blaine nodded and moved to the edge of the bed. He started to try to stand and Kurt was right there, an arm ready to catch him. But Blaine only made it a few steps before he started to shake and finally had to admit defeat.

"Honestly, Kurt. I just do not understand why my legs won't work. They seem just fine, I do all the isometric exercises, and they just never improve. I first got sick in June. Now it's November. Five long months and I still can't walk, I still can't push myself in the wheelchair. I am still bone tired halfway through the day. I feel cranky and moody and I see you do everything in your power not to react when I'm that way. It's not that I'm not grateful – but you shouldn't have to be so guarded around me. I know you all don't want to tell me this, but I haven't had any real progress since July, have I?" He nailed Kurt with a direct look that dared him to lie.

"Blaine, there is progress. But it's in other things, you don't need so much medication now, the bouts with the pain in your joints are farther and farther apart."

"Kurt. They may be farther apart, but they are worse in intensity. I don't see that as an improvement. Look at my legs, Kurt. Look. They have no muscle tone. I do all the isometric exercises, I move them as much as possible. You do the massages. But they are NOT improving. Are they?" Blaine was now speaking in a monotone, devoid of emotion.

Kurt came over to the bed, sitting down next to Blaine and shifting him back onto the center. "Lie down," he said in a soft voice. He moved his hand to the top of Blaine's left thigh, sweeping down the leg, feeling the muscles. With very firm but gentle movements, he picked up the leg by the knee and calf. "Tell me when it hurts you."

He manipulated the leg, bending it and gently but firmly pressing the joint to see how far Blaine could move it. Then he repeated it on the other leg. Blaine just laid there, letting Kurt examine his legs. It hurt a little, especially when Kurt pushed sideways on the knee and ankle, but it wasn't terrible painful.

"Okay, let's see you stand up again," Kurt continued. He stood up first, holding out his arms to Blaine to help him stand. Blaine tried his best, getting to a standing position and moving his back straight. He picked up his left foot, moving it forward in a determined effort. But when he shifted his weight, the pain in his knee was like a hot knife, and he would have fallen if Kurt's strong arms hadn't caught him.

"Blaine, did you fall because your knee hurt and that's why you couldn't use your leg to stand, or did the muscle refuse to hold you, which caused the pain in your knee?" Kurt asked after helping Blaine back to the bed.

Blaine sat still a minute, going over it in his head. "Let me try again, okay?"

"Sure thing," Kurt moved into position and Blaine stood up, holding fast to Kurt's arm. This time he stepped forward with the other foot first, concentrating very hard. But the results were the same, he couldn't keep himself standing and the pain that was stabbing through his left knee was worse in his right.

"It felt like there was just nothing there to hold me up, Kurt. Like my muscles had turned to water. It used to be I could walk ten or twelve steps before that happened. But I just can't be sure if it's the muscles are weak or the pain is interfering."

"Okay, baby. Enough of that. I'm going to talk to the doctor today and maybe we can get some kind of new test to determine what's going on. We may be on to something here, though," Kurt told him, then swept him up in his arms and waked into the bathroom to set him on a chair while he prepared a nice hot bath.

It was Tuesday, so Kurt and Blaine didn't have morning classes with Miss Holiday, and didn't have to be at Glee Club until 4:00. After their bath, Kurt helped Blaine get dressed and they went into the living room. Blaine had wanted to play the piano for a while, so Kurt opened the doors to the music room and put the wheelchair in easy reach of the keys. After a few scales, Cornish Rhapsody could be heard all through the house.

Burt came down the stairs, a smile on his face.

"Hey, kid. Your mom used to love that piece of music." he said, patting Kurt on the shoulder. Kurt smiled at his dad. "You guys don't have to be at school until 4:00, do you?" Kurt shook his head. "I was thinking, Kurt, that Mercedes might need somebody to talk to, maybe her best friend?"

"Yeah, she's probably missing Cooper. I know things are okay with her parents, but she might just need to talk," Kurt said.

"I took a day off work to deal with some of this paperwork until Cooper gets home. I haven't heard back from him and his phone won't connect. Why don't I stay here with Blaine and you take Mercedes out to lunch?" Burt suggested.

Fifteen minutes later, Kurt had kissed Blaine goodbye and left him with his dad. He was on his way to pick up a rather reluctant Mercedes to take her to lunch. He anticipated an argument – she would want to go to Breadstix and he was determined to take her to the salad bar at Market Day Diner. Well, he could be pretty stubborn when it mattered.

Blaine had played several pieces and was getting kind of hungry and tired. Burt came over, asking if he wanted to go eat in the kitchen. "I talked Mrs Shaw into making us pizza, since your mama tiger isn't here to growl at me." Burt laughed. Blaine gave him a gruff look, but smiled to himself.

They helped themselves to the pizza Mrs Shaw had left before leaving to visit her sister. Burt had even produced a Pepsi for Blaine and a beer for himself.

"Okay, what's on your mind, sir?" Blaine asked. He had enough experience with parental meetings to recognize one when he met it.

"I knew you were a smart kid, Blaine, Except my name is Burt...not sir." Blaine nodded.

" I spoke to your brother last night. He told me to take care of Mercedes medical bills and such, make sure she has everything she needs. I wrote her father a check to cover it. When Coop left for Istanbul, he gave me an envelope and told me it was guardianship papers for you if an emergency were to occur. I think you knew that much?" Burt raised his eyebrows at Blaine.

"Yeah, he told me that much, right before he told me he would be back in a few weeks."

"Well, that night with everything going on with Mercedes, he had told me to open the envelope when I spoke to him. We lost connection right after that. I haven't been able to talk to him since. But when I opened it, there was a lot more in there besides those papers. He had drawn up a personal power of attorney. Do you know what that is?"

"Yes. You have the power to act for him in all legal aspects until his return." Blaine said.

"That's right. But I believe the only reason he gave me that power is because he trusted me to discuss with you anything that needed to be done. Do you understand what your situation is in your family's business?" Burt inquired.

"Yeah. Probably not as much as I should. I depended on Coop to do most of it for me. He's a CPA, after all, and vice president of the company. I own a quarter of it, but I don't inherit until I'm 25. Is that what he told you?"

"Basically. But there is more. You know you own this house?"

"Yes, but it was Coop's idea you and your family move in here. I agreed. It's best for all of us, isn't it?" Blaine asked.

"I agree, but I would have preferred to know the truth from the beginning, Blaine. I may be just a blue-collar guy that was lucky enough to buy his own garage. But I'm not stupid."

"Oh, Mr Hummel...nobody thought that! Why do you think Coop left you the POA? He trusts you."

"Okay. Now, I have to talk to you about something serious. I'm worried about your brother. I can't get hold of him at all. I called his secretary and she can't get a hold of him. This may just be some problem with the communications overseas, but I think you should be prepared just in case. If something were to happen to him – and I'm not thinking anything has -but if, the percentage of the company that you own is then 50%, and you inherit it immediately."

Blaine just sat there, his mouth open.

"Now, I don't see that happening. If it does, the paperwork makes me your guardian until you are 21. I just want you to be prepared, Blaine. I want no surprises or secrets. Do you understand all of this?"

"Yeah, I do, Mr Hummel. I do. But Cooper is okay...I know he is." Blaine was pale and Burt was getting a little worried. But Blaine took a deep breath. "I knew that could happen. Dad has tried to groom me to take over half the company since I was born. I just...just never could picture myself in that position. I can't say I don't want it, it was more like a fairy story when I was little. Dad was never there, Mom barely there. They love me, I'm sure. They pay for all my expenses. But Coop was more of a father to me than my dad ever was."

Burt put his arms around Blaine. "I'll be here for you, kid. You're just like my own son, you know." Blaine blinked back tears.

"Mr Hummel...Burt. As long as we're talking about things...I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, kid. Ask."

"It's about...Kurt." Blaine stopped and looked at Burt.

"What about him?" Burt had a sneaking suspicion he knew where this was leading.

"You have seen my financial situation. Even if I am unable to get better...to walk again...I have an income for life. I don't just have my share of the family company, I have a trust fund. It's enough to live on for me and any family I might have." Blaine closed his eyes, gathering courage. He opened his eyes and looked in Burt's eyes. They were blue and very much like Kurt's. "I think you know I love your son." Burt nodded. "I want your permission to ask him to marry me. Not right away, but as soon as we turn 18."

"You've thought this over." It was a statement, not a question. Blaine nodded.

"I think you're too young, Blaine. But that isn't enough to make me forbid it. I want you to be sure. But I trust your judgment. I can't imagine anyone who would love Kurt more than you, Blaine, and I would be proud to have you as my son-in-law, because you are already my son in my heart. Now, will you excuse me for a minute?" Blaine nodded.

Burt was back in just a few moments. He has an old box in his hand, just the size for a ring. "Blaine, I want to give you something." he said, handing the worn velvet box to Blaine.

Blaine got a funny look on his face, then shrugged and opened it. Inside was a gold band with a linked pattern like twisting vines. On the vines were tiny leaves, and a diamond in the center of each. The ring was not feminine in any way, it looked old-fashioned and masculine in spite of the floral design. Blaine looked up at Burt, a question in his eyes.

"This," he started, then stopped to brush tears away. "This was the ring Elizabeth, Kurt's mama, gave me on our wedding day. I don't know if Kurt will recognize it, I haven't worn it in years - but I know he will cherish it. Once he knows. I love Carole with all my heart, but I loved Elizabeth, too, and she gave me the greatest gift of my life. She gave me Kurt, and this will connect him back to his mama.

"Blaine, when you first came to live with us, in those days after you got sick, I knew Kurt really cared for you. The two of you have a connection I have never seen between two people. I can feel the love you share, and I believe in it. Finn showed us the video of you singing to Kurt on the first day of Glee Club. I knew then that you would be asking me this question. I went to talk to Elizabeth that night, went to her grave and spoke to her. I believe with all my heart that she would welcome you to our family, and would be as overjoyed as I am that my son has you to love him."

Blaine leaned forward and held out his arms, Burt met him halfway and the hugged him.


	22. Lunching With My Diva

Kurt pulled into the driveway at the Jones' house, parking his Navigator and putting the keys in his pocket before knocking on the door. Tice answered and grabbed Kurt's sleeve, pulling him into the library.

"What's up, Tice?" Kurt asked.

"Tell me what's going on. I know Mercy's pregnant, and I'm assuming it's Cooper's. But that's all anyone has said, and I haven't seen Cooper since we had dinner at your house." His eyes were wide and sad. He loved his sister and was seriously worried.

"Have you asked Mercy any of this?" Kurt asked, feeling very sympathetic towards the boy. Tice practically worshiped big his sister.

"No. She won't hardly speak to anyone."

"Tice, it isn't my place to tell you. But I can reassure you that Cooper has arranged money to cover all of her expenses for doctors and all, and I believe he will come home as soon as possible. Okay?"

"Yeah. And I know you'll be there, Kurt," Tice said, eyes on the floor. Kurt had practically been a big brother to him over the years and he kind of missed having him around since Blaine entered the picture.

"You know I will," Kurt assured the boy, patting him on the shoulder before leaving to go up to Mercedes room.

"Mercy? You ready to go?" he asked, knocking on her door.

"Just a sec...there. Ready."

"I was thinking about taking you to Market Day Diner..they have a great salad bar."

She gave him a withering look, but didn't argue.

They got in the car, Kurt getting her door for her, and started out for the restaurant.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"Okay. My parents are being so nice, but I know deep down they're disappointed in me. Hell, I'm disappointed in me. I just don't know how this happened," she said in a small voice. "Coop was going to be back in early September, but he barely spoke to me the past month, and when he did, it was brief and he looked terrible."

"I don't know what's up. We haven't heard much from him, either. Blaine is almost despondent. That man has a lot to answer for."

"Have you heard anything?" He hated that look of hope because he couldn't make her feel any better.

"No. My dad spoke to him briefly, he told me Cooper was excited about the baby and that my dad has his power of attorney to do anything you need in terms of financial needs. He also said he was trying to get home as soon as possible. But that was three days ago."

'I don't know exactly what to do. I guess just go on like I have until he gets home. If Quinn could do it...well." Mercedes said.

"Blaine wanted me to talk to you, also. He wants to know if you want to move in to the house. I found out a lot of things in the last few days. Like the house? Actually, Blaine owns it. His folks gave it to him for his 15th birthday. Hah...all I got was a new bicycle." Kurt laughed. "Anyway, he says since you are carrying his niece or nephew, he wants you to know you're family and you have a place there. Okay?"

"That's nice of him, Kurt, and if things were different I would take him up on it. But my parents are being cool, I'm happy where I am for now. But thank him for me."

"Mercy, did you and Cooper talk about getting married? I mean, did you discuss anything? Because I'm sure you know how this whole baby thing works, and I know you said you weren't on the pill anymore." Kurt glanced over to see if she was still okay.

"Yes, we said a little. We used protection. Apparently I was one of those statistics? It just didn't work, I guess."

"Do you have any plans?"

Mercedes sighed. "I just have to wait for him to get back. He told me he loved me, but people say that, you know? I just don't have any answers. Now, tell me...does this salad place serve tater tots?" She grinned when Kurt frowned at her.

Friday came and Miss Holiday had the boys drive to the library so she could teach them how to access government periodicals for a paper she'd assigned. Kurt was pushing Blaine down the stacks to look for a census report when his cell phone rang.

"Yes?" He never just said "Hello".

"Kurt. Don't say my name." Cooper's voice sounded in the phone.

"Okaaaay."

"Are you with Blainers?"

"Yep."

"Ditch him. I'll wait."

Kurt leaned over to Blaine. "Hey, I have to get this, but no phones in here. I'll be right back..." he whispered and Blaine nodded, intent on finding the report.

Kurt walked outside and sat at a bench. "Okay..what the fuck, Coop? What's going on with you?"

"I will tell you everything as soon as I see you. Keep Blaine away from newspapers for a few days. I have a flight from here to London tomorrow, then from London to New York and to Columbus on Monday. Can you meet me at the airport?"

"Of course. Want me alone or do you want to see Blaine or Mercedes?"

"Just you, pal. Your dad, too, if he can get away, but it isn't necessary."

"That's a long drive for a pregnant lady and Blaine isn't doing very well."

"How is Mercy? Does she hate me?"

"Not yet. I'd say that's going to be entirely up to you." Kurt snapped.

"Is Blaine okay? God, I miss him."

"You have a strange way of showing that. He's been crying his eyes out. It wasn't enough that your parents deserted him, you had to do it, too?"

"Hold on, Mama Tiger. You need to know the whole story. I was protecting his interest. The reason I don't want him to see a newspaper is because our father died. I wanted to tell him in person. I had to make things right here before I could come home. If you think it would be better coming from you, go ahead and tell him. I'll leave that decision up to you, Kurt. You are the closest one to him now, and he's going to need you." Cooper sounded defeated.

"Sorry, Coop. I really am. But I'm relieved you're coming home. We missed you. Papa Bear."

"What? Hey, really? Papa Bear? That's what you've got?"

"It was last minute. Quit calling me Mama Tiger. And I will be there on Monday."

"I'm texting you the flight info now."

The phone cut out before he could answer, but the flight info showed up. Kurt took a deep breath and walked back inside the library. He didn't want to tell Blaine the bad news, but he thought it was probably the best way to handle it. He didn't know if it would show up on the news and he didn't want to risk Blaine finding out that way.

Kurt stopped by his dad's garage on the way home. Blaine was tired and Kurt asked him to wait in the car for a minute while he ran in to speak to his dad. He was back in a a few minutes, feeling apprehensive but his dad agreed he was making the right decision to tell Blaine himself.

Later that night, after dinner, Kurt was sitting in their bedroom, curled up with Blaine on the bed listening to music. It was what they usually did in the evenings, but Blaine had been a little jumpy all afternoon. Maybe it wasn't the time to tell him?

"Want to just go to sleep, Blaine?"

Blaine looked at Kurt. He knew there was something wrong, but didn't want to ask in case it was something Kurt didn't want to say. He couldn't imagine what it could be. They had been through the ringer this week – with the misunderstanding about Mercedes, the knowledge that Kurt had kept a vital piece of information from him, that his brother was going to be a daddy, but wasn't communicating. It was almost too much stress. But he had to ask, this was Kurt and he wanted to share in the burden of whatever was upsetting him.

"I am kind of tired. But first, will you please tell me what's wrong? You ran out to take a call today, and never said who it was, then the trip to see your dad and now you are almost twitching with nerves. Please , Kurt. Can't you just tell me?" Blaine was practically whining.

"Yes, I'll tell you. That was Cooper on the phone."

"And you ran out to talk to him? After I've been so worried? What the hell, Kurt?"

"I did as he asked. I need to tell you something- Cooper wanted me to tell you something," Kurt looked so sad, Blaine was getting worried.

"Is Coop okay? Is that why he didn't come home?" Blaine asked, his voice getting very soft.

"No, Blaine. Coop is okay. It's your father. I am so sorry, baby, but your father passed away."

Blaine just sat there, his hand over his mouth like he was going to vomit. Kurt grabbed the waste basket and had it ready, but Blaine shooed it away.

"What..what happened?" he finally said after the initial shock was over.

"I don't know. Cooper didn't say how it happened. He told me he had to stay so long because he had to...well, the way he put it was "look after your interests"? I guess he meant something about the company. But the phone cut out."

Blaine just sat there, then slowly put out his arms for Kurt. Kurt took Blaine, pulling him onto his lap and holding him close. Blaine put his head down on Kurt's shoulder. After a few minutes, he pulled back and scooted off. Kurt brushed his curls out of his eyes.

"You okay, baby?" Kurt was worried, He just told his friend his father was dead, but there were no tears, no sobbing, nothing.

"Kurt...I know I should be in tears, I mean, my father is dead. But I just don't feel anything," Blaine said in a monotone.

"Do you want me to get Carole? Do you need something? I think you are just shocked, the tears will come when you can think it through, it's so new. I'm so sorry."

"No. I guess I loved my father, but he was never there. I think I barely even knew him. He was always gone, and when he was home, he was too busy to bother with me. Mom, too. I came out to them when I was 16. It wasn't like they were angry or anything – more like it just didn't matter to them. Like I told them I was taking French class, no emotion. Shit. Cooper cried! He cared. He was so happy that I had figured out what would make me happy in life, he cried. But my parents just said, "Oh, how nice, pass the roast beef."

"Oh, Blaine. I know they must have cared in their own way. Maybe they just had trouble showing it?"

"Yeah, sure," Blaine snapped.

"Blaine, I am so sorry. I just thought...you would want to hear it right away. I hope that was okay?" Kurt asked. Maybe he should have waited for Cooper to tell him.

"No, I'm glad you told me. Now I think I want to go to sleep."

Kurt turned off the light and crawled under the covers with Blaine. He would have been inconsolable if it were his father that had died. How sad was it that Blaine wasn't sad? He brought Blaine close to him in a hug, brushing his curls back, kissing his forehead, his cheek, his neck. Blaine snuggled closer to Kurt, sighing.

"I love you, baby, and I'll never leave you," Kurt murmured. Then he sang "Lalalu" very, very quietly into Blaine's ear until he fell asleep.

Monday Mercedes knocked at Kurt's door at six. Kurt had called her last night to ask if she could stay with Blaine for the morning while Kurt and his dad ran an errand. Mercedes had school, but assured Kurt that she wasn't going anyway, she had a doctor's appointment in the late afternoon, so she'd be happy to keep Blaine company.

Burt drove Kurt's Navigator to the airport in Columbus. Cooper's flight was on time and he was waiting at baggage pickup when Burt got there. In spite of all the questions and animosity that had been building, Kurt threw his arms around Coop as soon as he saw him. They loaded him up and were back on their way to Lima in just a short time.

Cooper filled them in on everything that had happened. It seems his father was very ill when he got there and Coop had been trying to set the company right before the inevitable happened. His dad had terminal cancer, and had fought to the last with Coop not to tell Blaine. He didn't want Blaine to try to come, he knew how fragile he still was after the meningitis. Cooper stayed until he thought he could reasonably leave, but finding out Mercedes was pregnant was the last straw. He had to wait a few days for a flight, but came as soon as he could.

Unbeknownst to Mercedes, Cooper had called her parents, discussing with them his intentions to marry their daughter as soon as he got home. They told him it was her decision. He wanted to marry her immediately and they would live in the east wing of the house, as Burt, Carole, and Finn were living in the west. That was why he wanted to talk to Burt and Kurt before he saw Mercedes, he wanted to do the right thing and wanted everyone to be in agreement. As he anticipated, they wholeheartedly agreed to everything, pending what Mercy and Blaine would say.

Burt pulled into the driveway, Kurt and Cooper jumped out. They entered the house and Coop saw Mercedes sitting in the living room. He practically ran to her, lifting her out of the sofa and twirling her around, kissing her face. Mercedes squealed, hugging Cooper tight around his neck and kissing him back.

"Oh, Mercy, I missed you so much! I'm sorry I couldn't let you know why I was delayed, but I will tell you everything. But right now I have something more important to ask you..." Cooper said in her ear. He set her down and reached in his pocket, bringing out a small box. He turned to face her and dropped to one knee. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Kurt gasped, Burt didn't gasp, but he was surprised. They had both expected it, but Cooper had hardly been in the door for two minutes. Mercedes had tears in her eyes, but moved closer to Cooper, slipping her arms around his neck as he knelt on the floor.

"Yes, Cooper Anderson, I will."  
Kurt let out a whoop of joy and clapped as Coop stood up, leading Mercy to the sofa to help her sit down. He was holding her like she was made of glass, and looked at her for permission before putting his hand on her stomach.

They sat for a few minutes, then Cooper asked where Blaine was.

"He's asleep. I don't think he's feeling very well, he was so quiet today. But maybe he just missed Kurt?" Mercy said. "I felt so bad for him, he didn't eat much breakfast and before lunch he had Mrs Shaw and I help him to bed. I sat with him for a while until he fell asleep."

"I told him about your father, Coop. He may just be having a reaction to that. I think I'll go in and see him, then you come in about fifteen minutes, okay?" Kurt asked.

"Okay, Kurt," he said. Mercedes looked at him and he said, "Our father died." She got up and put a hand to his shoulder. Kurt turned to give them some privacy. Burt went to the kitchen to grab a little lunch before returning to work.

Kurt entered the room and Aramis stood up to greet him. He dropped his hand to pet the collie before sitting on the edge of the bed. Blaine moaned in his sleep and Kurt put a hand to his cheek, cupping it gently and moving his thumb across until the boy was still again. Kurt didn't want to wake him up. After hearing about his parents' disregard for Blaine's feelings when he came out to them, Kurt had to admit he had a deep resentment for those people. How could they treat Blaine in that way? He was their son, for god's sake, their flesh and blood. Kurt could never imagine his own father doing that. Would it have been better if the Anderson's had just gotten angry? At least that would have shown some sort of passion.

At least his older brother showed that he cared, Blaine had told him. He had cried with emotion, so happy that Blaine found himself; that he knew what he wanted in life. Kurt was glad Blaine had Coop, but then why would Cooper, who proclaimed to love Blaine so much, just desert him? It was as though the company – the MONEY – meant more to Cooper than Blaine did. After knowing how abandoned Blaine had felt for most of his life, Cooper had just turned around and done the same thing to him. Kurt was so angry at Cooper, but he could do nothing. Venting his anger at Coop would hurt Blaine and it wouldn't change the situation one iota. Almost in defeat, Kurt put his head in his hands and tried to think. All he could do was what he had been doing all along...just be there for Blaine. Every day. And he would do that willingly, it was all he wanted now, anyway, to spend the rest of his life with Blaine.

Kurt looked up, seeing Blaine so small in the bed, curled into himself. He needed a haircut, his curls were starting to grow down his neck and got in his eyes now. Kurt's fingers just itched to bury themselves in those silky curls. He pictured Blaine's gorgeous hazel brown eyes with tiny bits of moss green that sparkled with lovelight when Blaine smiled or was excited, surrounded by lacy black lashes. That hazel almost disappeared as Blaine's eyes dilated when he was aroused, and just the thought of it made Kurt's body start to react. He palmed the front of his skinny jeans and took a cleansing breath. He thought more about Blaine, looking at him asleep on the bed. The sheets were creamy white, just the right shade to show off his skin had that look of a perpetual tan, even when he was sick, he looked tan and healthy. The smile on Kurt's face as he thought about Blaine was so beautiful. It never failed that when Blaine was near his boyfriend he had the desire to hold him, to kiss him, to never let go of him. It was a desire with more strength that Kurt had in his body to resist. Did most people have this when they fell in love? He didn't know. He thought Blaine felt the same way, though.

Kurt thought back to the day Blaine had told him that he wouldn't leave, in spite of the fact that he was led to believe Kurt had gotten Mercy pregnant. Who had ever heard of someone that selfless? And yet, it didn't really surprise Kurt. Blaine had a heart of gold. He just didn't understand why everyone didn't see it.

He pulled off his boots and climbed under the covers, opening his arms when Blaine turned to find him, even in sleep Blaine knew when Kurt was there. Snuggling against Kurt's chest, Blaine sighed in relief – as though he had found refuge in his lover's arms even in his sleep. Blaine felt so thin now. Kurt remembered how before he got sick with meningitis, he could bench press 230 pounds. He was a strong, active student at Dalton - he swam, played lacrosse, he even played polo. No wonder the weakness caused after his illness took such a toll on Blaine. But he rarely complained. His body may have been reduced by the illness, but his spirit was still strong. Kurt wasn't sure he would be able to keep himself together the way Blaine had. He had nothing but admiration for this boy.

Blaine stiffened, grasping Kurt's shirt in both hands. He slowly blinked his beautiful hazel eyes open, focusing on Kurt and smiling.

"Hi," he said, pulling Kurt closer.

"Hi," Kurt returned, placing a kiss on Blaine's nose.

"I missed you today, Kurt," he said.

"I missed you, too, baby. But I had something pretty important to do."

"Oh, yeah, with your dad. Did you two get it done?"

"Come see for yourself," Kurt coaxed. He got out of bed, brought the wheelchair over and helped Blaine into it. Just as he turned to push Blaine out of the room, the door opened and Cooper burst in.

"Cooooop!" Blaine shouted, practically jumping out of his chair. He started to stand up, stumbled as Kurt caught him, and Coop reached forward to fold his arms around his little brother. "Oh, Kurt...how did you ever keep this a secret?" Blaine stammered.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, so happy to see him excited. He moved to support him until Cooper could sweep him up into his arms. Kurt stepped back, not wanting to interfere in the homecoming, and was turning to leave when Blaine grabbed his arm, pulling his boyfriend into the hug.

After supper, Coop explained the things that had gone on, with his father terminal he had to do whatever he could to shore up the problems in the company. He got it done, his mother staying in Europe to run that portion, Cooper came home to run the domestic side. The hardest thing was trying to explain to Blaine that their father didn't want Blaine to know at the end. Cooper was so emotional, knowing how it would seem to Blaine, as though he were being rejected again. But in reality, his father knew Blaine would try to come to say goodbye, and he knew Blaine wasn't strong enough to make the trip. It was a hard reality to live with, but Cooper thought Blaine finally understood. I was late and Cooper took Mercedes home. Everyone was tired.

As Kurt was wheeling Blaine to their room, Burt came over and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. He nodded towards the living room and Kurt hesitated, but Burt gave him a look and Kurt acquiesced. Burt pushed the wheelchair into the bedroom, lifting Blaine onto the bed.

"Kid, I just want you to know I am sorry about your father. I hope you understand that he chose to keep his terminal diagnosis from you out of concern and love, not because he wanted to push you away. I believe that with all my heart, Blaine. He may not have been able to be the supportive person you wanted, but he loved you. And, Blaine? I love you, too. If you ever need anything, you can be sure I'll be here for you." Burt looked into Blaine's eyes.

"Thank you, sir...Burt. It makes all the difference to me. You and Carole and Finn. You are my family. And I'm blessed to have you." Blaine reached out and hugged Burt, holding on with all his strength. Burt held him just as tightly, swaying for a minute before they let go.

"Goodnight, Blaine."

"Good night."


	23. Revelations For A Snowy Day

Snow was falling, big thick flakes that covered the ground in huge drifts just perfect for making snowmen. The main drawback for Kurt and Blaine was that it was very difficult to push the wheelchair through the snow, so they weren't spending as much time out of doors. Miss Holiday was gone until January, so no school. They had all the time in the world to just relax and do whatever they wanted.

"Kuuuurt."

"Wow, you sure can whiiiiine," Kurt said, ruffling Blaine's curls. He had cut them last week, under duress, having to bribe Blaine with peppermint ice cream and hot butterscotch sauce.

"Well, there is absolutely nothing to do. Nothing."

"Only the unimaginative person can be bored." Kurt returned. "Oh..hey, come look at this!"

Blaine turned his chair to see out the bedroom window. Aramis was running through the back yard, his nose close to the ground, flipping snow like a shovel. He was wagging his tail and barking in ecstasy at the new sensation. He saw a bird at the other end of the yard and took off to chase it, the boys doubled up in laughter.

"He's YOUR dog, Kurt. You're going to have to clean him up when he comes in the house, you know. I'm not sleeping in a bed with cold melted snow spots," Blaine giggled.

"Oh, you think so?" Kurt smiled.

"Now, Kurt...I was kidding..."

Kurt stepped over to the French doors and went out past the patio to the yard. He gathered a large handfull of snow and shaped it into a ball.

"What was that you were saying?" he asked Blaine, who was trying to move the chair back away from his boyfriend. Kurt walked slowly towards him, smiling and humming. He caught up with Blaine and pulled back the sweater he was wearing and deposited the snowball down the front, receiving a very high-pitched squeal in return. Blaine grabbed the hem of the sweater, trying to remove the snow, while Kurt so helpfully patted his chest.

"Oh, the war is on now," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt and shoving what was left of the snow down his shirt. The boys wrestled for a while, ending up on the floor tangled together and laughing. Blaine pulled off his sweater, then turned to pull off Kurt's shirt, unbuttoning it as he went, placing kisses on each inch he uncovered. "Cold now, honey?" he grinned.

"Getting warmer," Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's face and pulling him closer.

"Let's get off the floor and onto the bed, okay?" Blaine asked, but Kurt shook his head no. The boys kicked off their shoes. Kurt grabbed a pillow and put it under Blaine's head, then proceeded to unbutton his jeans and pull them off, throwing them up on the bed. Within a few minutes they were both naked and Kurt had pulled Blaine on top of him on the floor. Kissing slowly and sensually, he traced Blaine's jaw and under his chin, down his neck to the collarbone. He gently sucked the skin there, licking it before going on to the next spot – enjoying the sighs and moans coming from his boyfriend. Kurt rolled him off so they were side by side, cradling Blaine in his arms and pushing his nose into Blaine's neck. He took a deep whiff, loving the smell of Blaine. It was a clean smell, like spring rain and grass, with the background of the clove massage oil Kurt used on him.

Blaine was holding Kurt tight to his chest, just letting him kiss and suck his skin and letting it all happen to him. He felt so cared for, so safe, so loved and he could not imagine how this feeling never diminished, no matter how many times they came together. He tensed his hips, scooting closer to feel Kurt's skin touch him – all that long length of leg, the tight abdominal muscles, the strong chest, it was intoxicating to feel so much of him, all of it wrapped tightly around him, touching him. Blaine sighed, then shivered when Kurt moved his warm tongue to his nipple. He pushed his hips forward, rubbing his erection against Kurt's, seeking the friction they both wanted.

"Kurt...oh, oh...Kurt." He didn't want to start babbling, but sometimes he just lost his head, could just feel the touch, the heat, the want, and his voice failed him. "Kurt, I want more, can we do more?" He said, whispering in Kurt's ear.

"What do you want, baby, just tell me," He whispered back, licking behind Blaine's ear, blowing air over the wet spot to see him shiver again.

"Everything, we haven't done everything yet..." Blaine said, probably more serious than he had planned because Kurt stopped and pulled back to look into those sparkling hazel eyes. He saw the need in them, they were dilated and dark and Blaine put his tongue out to lick his lips nervously.

"Blaine, we haven't even talked about that..do you want to do it right now? On the floor?" Kurt asked, a little shocked.

"No...I guess not. I was just thinking about it. Kurt, I just love you so much, I want everything. I want to give back some of what I feel, shit...I'm not making sense, am I? I just think about it all the time. We...we ...can we talk about it tonight, Kurt?" Blaine looked away, embarrassed that he was so needy.

"Oh, baby, you know we can talk about anything, right? How long have you been thinking about this?" Kurt asked, his fingers under Blaine's chin, tipping his head up to look in his eyes.

Blaine looked back into those liquid blue eyes, catching his breath a little. "For a long time, Kurt. Ever since the day we were in the bathtub, or that first massage. I just think I'm ready...or will be soon."

"Okay, we will talk about it tonight, I want to be sure it's right for you, it's the right time. We've only been together less than eight months and I want it to last our whole lives. I'm kind of scared."

Blaine reached over, brushing the chestnut hair from Kurt's forehead. "Don't be scared, we're in this together, forever. Now, I'm getting cold – can we take a nice long hot bath?" He closed the gap between them, kissing Kurt with all his passion. Kurt kissed him back, rolling over on top of him, clutching him close to his chest, running his hands down his back and over his ass.

They broke apart, Kurt lifting Blaine and taking him into the bathroom, running hot water into the bathtub, adding jasmine oil to the running water. He lifted Blaine into the foaming water, followed him and they cuddled together for a few minutes, adjusting to the temperature of the water. Blaine turned in the tub, sliding into Kurt's lap, facing him so he could continue kissing. Kurt held him close, rubbing small circles into his back, and continued kissing where he had left off. He moved closer to Blaine's ear, whispering, "Are you warmer, baby?"

"Yes. I guess I was getting chilled out there on the floor...but this is nice," Blaine cooed. Kurt washed Blaine's back and they continued washing and kissing until the water got cool.

Back in bed, Kurt tucked the sheets and blankets around his boyfriend to keep him warm. He slipped on a robe and went to let Aramis into the mudroom, shutting the door so the dog could dry off before coming in the house and going back to the bedroom. There was a warm dog bed and fresh water for Aramis there. He removed the robe after shutting and locking the door, and crawled under the covers with Blaine.

"I think my balls have passed blue and are now indigo; we've been working on foreplay for over two hours, Kurt." Blaine grinned when Kurt slid next to him.

"It's not my fault you got cold on the floor and then you can't hold your breath under water long enough to give me a blow job."

Blaine just blinked. But when he saw Kurt grinning, he laughed, too. "Okay, well, I guess I'll have to make up for it, won't I?"

Kurt hummed, resuming kissing where he had left off. His hand touched Blaine's hip, rubbing and caressing across his stomach, down the front of his thigh. He ran his fingers between his thighs, moving his legs apart a little, slowly caressing his balls, Blaine moaned, he was so hard after twice getting to this point without release today. He shivered, wanting it to last but also wanting Kurt to give him more friction. He closed his eyes, tried to breathe slower, not to pant. But Kurt knew by looking at him that he wouldn't take long.

He stopped touching Blaine, moved back, and Blaine whimpered. But he was only leaning over to open the drawer in the bedside table. He put a thick layer of lube on his fingers, then turned back over to rub the soft skin inside Blaine's thighs with his dry hand.

"Do you want more, baby?" he whispered into Blaine's neck as he left a kiss there.

"Yes, Kurt...more," he managed to whisper back.

Kurt placed his fingers behind Blaine's balls, rubbing slowly as he moved back to his entrance, then going in gentle circles around the ring of muscle. Blaine was gripping Kurt's hipbone, trembling and moaning. Kurt inserted his first finger, moving it agonizingly slow until Blaine said, "Faster...harder." and Kurt complied. He moved like that until Blaine seemed to relax and he added another finger, moving it into the warmth. He began a rhythm, slow but steady as Blaine's eyes dilated and he finally closed them, unable to even pretend he was paying attention to anything else. He had planted his feet on the bed and tried to move, but his legs had no strength, so he let them fall back to the bed.

But Kurt understood and moved his angle, massaging deeper until he found the right place and Blaine gasped and bucked his hips, the hot feeling of pleasure spreading through his lower belly to his cock, until Kurt leaned down to pull it into his mouth. By the second time he had pushed his mouth down, he had the tip almost in his throat, managing not to choke as he added suction and moved his lube-covered fingers, curling to find the place again. Blaine took a deep breath, and came deep into Kurt's throat, chanting Kurt's name over and over.

Blaine lay back, breathing heavily but not letting go of Kurt's arms. He was rubbing up and down, finally stopping and closing his eyes. Kurt sighed. But a second later, Blaine had turned back to him, almost lunging as he put his mouth on Kurt still erect cock, taking it in farther than he ever had before, moving up and down, sucking at the tip and running his tongue around the ridge. Kurt was taken by surprise but recovered quickly, rolling onto his other hip to help the angle. Blaine found the lube and flipped the top open with one hand, spilling some into his hand. He began to massage with that hand, into Kurt's hole, lubricating and sliding two fingers in and out, Kurt gasping as Blaine echoed Kurt's movements from just a few moments ago. Blaine knew exactly what it felt like and if he had been able, he would be hard again just thinking about it.

"Come, baby, come for me," Blaine whispered and put his lips back on Kurt, moving down as far as he could, humming vibrations and stroking the place inside him that brought him to the edge. One last swallow and Kurt came, moaning and trembling.

Half an hour later, Kurt was cuddling Blaine next to his heart, placing kisses in his hair, gently rubbing his shoulder. "Blaine..."

"Yeah?" Blaine sounded sleepy, but awake enough to talk.

"You wanted to talk tonight. Are you too tired now?" Kurt asked. "If you are, we can wait. But if not, I just wanted you to know I'm here."

"I did. I thought it would be easy, since we're so close, since we probably both think we know the mind of the other. But it's just...well, I think because we are so close we might assume things that should actually be spoken. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, Blaine, it does. It's better for us if we speak our minds and don't shy away from hard subjects. What is on your mind? You can say anything to me, baby," Kurt gave his boyfriend a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

"When I got sick, I think I understand how you felt. Coop told me they thought I might not make it." Kurt looked at Blaine, tears pooling in his blue eyes. He did not want to be reminded of that time, he had felt so desolate, but there must be a good reason, so he held his tongue and nodded for Blaine to go on. ""I also think we both know that it was you that made me hold on, made me fight to stay. I only remember asking you not to leave me – and you never did. I owe you my life, Kurt."

"No, baby. You are a fighter. It is true I never left you, I never will as long as you need me. But it was your own strength that pulled you through. And I am so grateful."

"The thing I want to say is..." Blaine had been thinking this over for a month, but still had trouble stringing words together in a coherent sentence. "I want to say that because I was so weak, when I was first out of danger, that everyone made decisions for me. I know that was the way it had to be, I really wasn't able to make them for myself. You and Coop, the doctors, Burt, Carole – you protected me. But, Kurt, I am better. Oh, I know I lack strength in my legs and all, but my mind is fine. Isn't it?"

"Of course it is! What are you getting at?" The worry lines on Kurt's forehead deepened.

"Just that sometimes I want to be able to make a decision and not have everyone involved try to rethink it just because they have some sort of misguided desire to protect me from myself. I might make a bad decision. But I might not, and I want to freedom to make that decision. I did just fine with making all sorts of choices before I got sick, and I made good ones – or I learned from poor ones. I miss being independent, Kurt. I know you love me. I get it. I love you, too, but I don't second guess your every choice based on whether it has some vague potential to harm you." Blaine's voice was getting higher in pitch, he was pulling away from Kurt's arms. He finally sat, a few inches from Kurt, arms crossed tightly across his chest, breathing deeply and trying in vain to calm himself. "There's a reason they call you 'Mama Tiger', you know."

Kurt was dumbfounded. "Blaine...I didn't mean to do that. I guess I had you wrapped up so tight in a cocoon to keep you safe, I was suffocating you. You had no idea how terrified I was that I might do something wrong, and your health – or even you life – would be the price. When you started to improve, I should have relaxed that hold, but it was too hard. I didn't want to loose you, like I did my mo..." Kurt stopped cold and just stared at Blaine. "OH...oh, my stars, I'm sorry." Kurt turned his head.

"Kurt? I'm sorry, too. I wanted to tell you why I needed to make some decisions for myself, I never thought it might be about losing your mother." Blaine reached out and touched Kurt's arm, just a tiny bit of contact to let him know he was here, Kurt was not alone. Blaine expected tears, but there were none. Kurt sat very still for a while, blinking slowly and watching a spot across the room. Finally, Aramis jumped up on the bed and pushed his way between the boys, licking Kurt's face. Kurt snapped out of it, pushing the collie away, but smiling as he did so. Blaine began to think things might be okay.

Kurt turned to Blaine and pulled him back beside him, Blaine snuggling close to his boyfriend's side. They both sighed and looked at each other. Smiles began on their faces, shy with blushed until they moved together for a chaste kiss.

"So, things are okay, right?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, they are," Kurt returned. "But it would have been easier if you were just wanting to ask when we can go all the way."

The red hot blush ran up Blaine's face, causing a coughing fit. Kurt helpfully patted him on his back, trying not to blush himself and finally bursting into nervous giggles – which earned him a smack on his side as Blaine started giggling, too.

"I was going to get around to that, Kurt. I know we have done so many things, and I loved every one. But are we going to ...ah...are we going to lose our virginity together..soon?" Blaine was comfortable saying anything to Kurt. He was. Really. But for some reason, he was too shy to discuss this in proper terms. He just sat there, looking at Kurt while waves of different color blushes painted his skin. If he had been observant, he'd have seen the same blushed on Kurt.

"I thought you considered that I had lost mine to Mercedes a long time ago," Kurt said, looking sad.

"Do you think that, Kurt? I have to say, I consider that a whole different thing, more of a...I don't know, childhood experiment? I know she is your best friend, Kurt, and I know you love her. I'm okay with that. But is it the same way you love me?" Blaine looked straight into Kurt's eyes. Hazel and green into blue-green glasz.

"No, Blaine, It isn't at all. That night does mean something to me, and although it wasn't planned, it was done with love. But Mercedes -for all that I love in her, for all that I owe her, for all that she will always mean to me - -she is not the love of my life. You are, Blaine. She is my friend, Blaine, but you are the love of my life. Do you understand that? And you can call that act we are contemplating sex or intercourse or coitus, but if it is with you, Blaine, it will be making love. I can't think of it any other way. I want to do it, I want it so bad some days I can't think of anything else. It burns inside me, just imagining how it will feel. You already make me feel so good – with every stroke, every kiss, every touch. But sharing that act of making love? Oh, Blaine...I want you so much." Kurt just about melted into Blaine, holding him so close, kissing him -first on his soft lips, then licking his way into Blaine's mouth, tongues dancing together. He kissed down Blaine's neck, stopping to suck warmth to the surface, a deep keening whine in his throat. His hands were gripping Blaine so tightly, he was leaving bruises.

Blaine didn't know what to say...this emotion of Kurt's, spilling over and surrounding him was so powerful, Blaine wasn't sure at first how to react. But he found himself kissing back, a frenzy of feelings buzzing in his head. "Kurt...Kurt.. oh, I love you, too. I need you, I want you. I want to share everything with you."

They held each other, kissing and snuggling, speaking small things in whispers, sharing their hopes and dreams. Finally, with a contented sigh, they were silent, taking pleasure from just being together – breathing the same air and thinking the same thoughts. A few minutes later, Kurt and Blaine were fast asleep under the warm cashmere blanket – Blaine's nose snuggled close in Kurt's neck, arms around each other, legs tangled together.


	24. Thanksgiving Revisited

Kurt, Carole, Miss Jo, and Mrs Shaw were all busy in the kitchen cooking Thanksgiving dinner. Mercedes and Cooper were in the library, speaking quietly about the wedding coming up in a week. Burt, Tice, and Mr Jones were watching a football game in the family room. The smells coming from the kitchen were making everyone so hungry.

Finn knocked on the door frame of Kurt and Blaine's room, entering when he heard a quiet "Come in".

"Hey, Blaine, I thought you might want to come in and watch the game with us?" Finn asked.

"Okay, yeah, I'd like that. Where's Kurt?" Blaine said.

"Oh, he's baking or something. He didn't even look up when I said hello on my way through the kitchen."

"Ah...well, I can wait for him. I'll come in when he's got a few minutes to help me."

"No, I can help. It's okay – what do you need help with?" Finn asked.

Blaine blushed. It was okay to ask Kurt, but this was Finn. "I, ah..."

"Oh, you need help into the bathroom? No problem. You know you don't need to be worried about asking me, Blaine. You're practically my brother, you know." Finn put out his arms and picked Blaine up, carefully carrying him into the ensuite and helping him. "You okay for now? Just call when you're done. Can I get your clothes out?" Blaine was wearing his pajamas.

"I think Kurt set them out on the chair."

In a little while, Finn was pushing Blaine through the kitchen. Kurt looked up in surprise to see Blaine dressed and Finn taking him in to watch the game with Finn. He took breath to speak, but Miss Jo put her hand on his shoulder. He turned, clearly upset, and she shook her head 'no'. She led Kurt into the pantry and looked in his eyes. "Let it be, child. He needs to know there are others that can help him sometimes. He knows you love him, but he has to bond with your family, too."

Kurt smiled at her and nodded before they returned to work on the food for dinner. Kurt had made apple tarts and pumpkin pie for dessert, along with the yeast rolls for dinner. He was done for now and wiped his hands on a dishtowel after washing them. He could hear the guys watching the game, but just didn't feel like joining them. In the hall, he ran into Cooper who told him Mercedes was lying on a sofa in the library, not feeling very well.

Feeling a little lost after Blaine and Cooper joined the other guys watching the game, Kurt walked down the long hall to the library. He loved this room. It looked like something out of Masterpiece Theatre with it's mahogany bookcases holding old leatherbound books, a beautiful oak desk that had belonged to Blaine's grandfather, and just a small amount of light filtering through the heavy velvet drapes at the windows. Mercedes was lying on the sofa, a soft blanket covering her and pillows propping up her head.

"Hey, Mercy," Kurt said, slipping into an overstuffed armchair beside his best friend. "Want some company?"

"Oh, Kurt, I'm happy to see you. Do you have time to sit with me for a while?"

"Yeah, I'm done with my part, so I'm free until dinner," he said, leaning forward a bit to take her hand in his. "We haven't had much time to spend together, not like we used to, anyway. I miss you, sweetheart."

"I miss you, too. Well, what do you think of this? You and me – ending up with these Anderson brothers. I guess one day we're going to be related, huh? Who would have thought that?" She smiled.

Kurt smiled back. "Yeah."

"So, does that mean you are going to ask Blaine to marry you? I know it isn't legal yet in Ohio, but you can go to Massachusetts or New York."

"I want to so much. But what do I have to offer him?" Kurt sighed and rested his chin in his hand, elbow propped on his knee.

"Kurt. I can't believe you said that. What do you have to offer? Oh, my God. How can you even think that? You love him, with blind devotion. What else would anyone ever need?"

"Hmm...maybe food, shelter, things like that? Maybe I should have a job, finish school?"

"I'm pretty sure you and Blaine aren't going to be missing any meals. I don't mean you need to get married right away. I'm saying you two should get married one day."

"I think we will, Mercy. But we don't have any plans for the near future. We've talked about how we feel. I think we're both committed to each other, and I know I couldn't live without him. Oh, Mercy, it's so...so unbelievable how much I love Blaine."

"I guess I can say the same about Cooper. Well, not the same, but I do love him. He is so happy about the baby." Mercy told him.

"Are you?"

"Yeah. I mean, yes, it would have been smarter if we had waited. I get that. But I'm fine with it. I'm kind of excited about the wedding. My mom wanted me to stay home until I have the baby, but Cooper wants me to move in here with him after the wedding if I want to. I think it will be so nice to be here with you, Kurt. I missed us being close." Mercy reached out her hand again, but Kurt slid off the chair on his knees and put his arms around her very gently.

"Oh, Mercy. I'm so happy you're going to be here."

He pulled back, sitting down where he was.

"How are you feeling, Mercy? Still having morning sickness?"

"No, just tired. I'm okay...oh! Here, Kurt, give me your hand," she smiled at him, pulling his hand to rest on her belly.

"Is that the baby? I've never felt a baby kicking before...but it doesn't feel like a kick?"

"It's so tiny now, it's more like a flutter."

"Has Cooper felt it yet?"

"Yeah, just last night," she said.

Kurt had tears in his eyes. "Thank you, Mercedes. For sharing that with me."

Thanksgiving dinner was everything everyone expected. The food was wonderful, the conversation intelligent, and the love all of these diverse people felt for each other was palpable in the room. After dinner, Blaine played the piano and everyone chimed in, singing all their favorite songs. Blaine was much surprised to find that Burt had a lovely voice – Kurt must have inherited his talent from more than just his mother.

It was not too late when Mercedes' parents and Tice decided to make their way home. Mrs Shaw had left earlier in the day to visit with her sister, so Kurt had packed leftovers for the Jones' to take home. As they walked to the door, Kurt put his arms around Miss Jo, giving her a swift kiss on his cheek.

"Now, you take care of that sweet boy, Kurt. He's a keeper," she whispered in his ear.

"Yes, Ma'am, you know I will. And thank you," he whispered back, hugging her tight.

"Mercedes, call me tomorrow, and I don't think you should be shopping for hours and hours. You get some rest, let Kurt shop for you. Okay?" Miss Jo told her daughter, hugging her one last time.

"Yes, Mama." the girl agreed.

Everyone hugged and Kurt and Finn helped them all out to their car.

Back inside, Cooper turned to Blaine. "Hey, how about a nice walk? I know it's cold, but the walks are shoveled and I think Aramis could use a good brisk walk."

Blaine grinned. He was always up for getting out of the house.

It didn't take long for Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Finn, and Cooper to get bundled up and on their way to the park, Aramis running between Blaine and Kurt in his excitement.

It was very cold, but not the kind that seeped into your bones. More the kind that you could see your breath, but if you kept moving you stayed warm enough.

Finn was pushing Blaine's wheelchair while Kurt held Aramis' leash as they neared the park. Cooper and Mercedes were walking slowly, hand in hand behind the others, slowing down to kiss from time to time.

Back at the house, Burt and Carole had finished up washing the dishes and went to the living room to sit, Burt on the sofa and Carole curled up next to him. Burt put his arms around her, pulling her closer and kissing her, first just a tiny kiss on the nose – she giggled – and then softly on her lips. She sighed into the warm kiss, cuddling closer and kissing back.

"Are you happy here?" Burt asked.

"I'm happy anywhere you are," she answered. "Why do you ask, honey, are you unhappy?"

"Oh, no, Carole. I am happy anywhere. I admit I was kind of apprehensive when we first moved in. I've always worked for everything I've had. It's the way I was raised, and the only way I knew how to be. Moving into this mansion, with every device known to man – I mean, I never dreamed of having this large-screen TV, the pool, the jacuzzi just a few steps from my bedroom? Not something I ever even thought about. I mean, I'm glad to have them, but it seems strange to have a 17 year old boy providing them for me."

"I understand. I kind of feel the same way. I was ...not 'happier', that's not the word. Just, it felt more right when Blaine lived with us in the old house. I felt more like I was helping him, taking care of him. But he can't help it that he has all this money, and it doesn't even phase him. He is so generous, he had such a tender heart. It's hard to think of how he had to live such an isolated life for so long – with his parents the way they were. Makes me wonder how he turned out so well."

"Oh, that's Cooper. He basically took over when Blaine was born, the way I understand it. Blaine had a nurse, but Coop was the one that nurtured that boy. Makes me think the new baby will be one lucky kid." Burt smiled. "How are you going to like having a new baby in the house?"

"Well, their bedroom is in the far end, so I doubt we'll even hear the little rascal crying. Not that Mercedes or Cooper will probably let the poor thing do any crying!" Carole grinned. "I think it will be nice. They might not have planned this very well..."

"Hmpfh. They didn't plan at all. What were either of them thinking? I've known Mercedes since she was born. Her mother and Elizabeth were best friends. Mercy knew all about the consequences of her actions, so I just don't know. But Cooper stepped up to the plate on this one. He is a good guy. I hope things between them continue to go smoothly."

"With the wedding next week...you know, Burt, I just feel old some days. Here our boys are not even boys anymore, are they? They're men. I don't know how they grew up so fast, seems yesterday I was holding Finn's hand on the way to kindergarten, wasn't I?" Carole blinked back tears.

It must have been contagious, Burt had a few of his own. He pulled Carole into his lap, kissing her lips, kissing her chin and down her neck, nuzzling close to her and holding her tightly.

"Burt...let's go up to bed," she whispered, standing up and taking his hand. They made their way up the stairs, hand in hand, stopping to kiss every so often.

"I love you, Carole."

"I love you, too, Burt."

The group at the park were strolling around the far turn in the path, thinking of heading for home. A breeze had started up, bringing a freezing chill over them. Cooper pulled Mercedes closer, then leaned in to kiss her.

"You're going to freeze your lips together if you don't stop that," Finn laughed.

Aramis pulled on his leash, wanting to run in the snow. Kurt unsnapped the leash from the collar and the collie jumped into the snow, barking and wiggling as he shoved his nose down into the snow and ran. The boys all laughed.

"Want to swing with me, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Sure.." Blaine eyed the swings. Kurt brushed the snow off of two of them, stomping down the drifts so they could swing without kicking snow all over. He went to pick up Blaine, leaning over as Blaine slid his arms around Kurt's neck. He placed Blaine in the swing and pulled him back, pushing him forward several times before sitting in his own swing and launching himself, trying to catch up like he did when he and Mercedes were children. Blaine was laughing, until he slowed down..."Kurt, push me again!"

Kurt slowed down and got off his swing to push Blaine. The smiles on their faces were so lighthearted, they were having fun. Finn was chasing Aramis across the snow, the dog playing keep-away with a stick he'd found. Mercedes and Cooper were sitting on a bench a few hundred feet away, talking.

As he pushed Blaine, Kurt's boot slipped. His arm caught in the swing, wedged between the chain and Blaine's hip so when the swing went forward, Kurt was pulled off his feet and dragged forward, snapping his wrist. Kurt howled. Blaine saw what had happened, pushing himself out of the swing onto the ground to release Kurt's arm from being dragged any further forward – but the damage was done. Blaine very gently cradled the damaged wrist close to Kurt's chest, supporting it with Kurt's other arm and wrapped him close to his own chest.

Blaine shouted to the others, and they all came running, but Kurt was pale and shaking by the time they had run just the hundred yards to him. Blaine already had his heavy coat off and wrapped around his shivering boyfriend.

"I can carry him, I think," Finn said, starting to lift his brother, but Cooper stopped him.

"I know you can, but we don't want to move that arm, it could get worse if we move him," Coop said.

"It isn't too far to the house, I can run get the Navigator," Finn offered.

"I'm going to just call an ambulance. He's going into shock I think," Mercedes said, fishing her phone out of her pocket and dialing. Finn dug out his phone and called Burt.

Within minutes, the ambulance showed up, Burt and Carole right behind. Both Finn and Cooper had wrapped Kurt up in their coats, too, in spite of Kurt's protests that they would all get sick. The EMT's placed him very gently on a gurney, wrapped him in blankets, and got him into the waiting ambulance. They were placing an IV to get fluids in because he was in shock. Burt was going with Kurt to the hospital, but Blaine was fighting to go with him, too.

"Son," the EMT told Blaine, "I know you want to be with your friend. But your wheelchair won't fit. I know it's hard, and you will be with him soon, but we need to be focused on him right now. His father is going to ride with him, but you can follow right behind." He gave Blaine a pat on his shoulder.

Cooper had put Blaine back in the chair and had his arms around his little brother. Carole stepped forward. "Blaine? I'll follow them to the hospital in the Navigator. You can get in the front seat and we'll meet Burt there. We won't keep you away from Kurt. Okay?"

He looked up at her gratefully. Coop got him into the car, putting the wheelchair in the back.

"Carole, we can all walk home from here. Call me as soon as you know anything, okay? We'll all be sitting by the phone." He hugged her and closed the door. She pulled out just as the ambulance took off.

Finn looked around..in all the chaos, nobody had thought to grab Aramis' leash and the collie was nowhere to be found. They all started calling, but the dog usually only came to Kurt or Blaine. There were tracks in the snow, but it was getting dark and they were hard to follow. Finn tried to follow them, but lost them near the river that ran through the park. He turned back, meeting Coop and Mercedes as they were crossing the street towards home.

"No trace. He had his tags on, so somebody will find him, but I'm going to grab Mom's car and drive back as soon as I get warmed up.

At the hospital, Kurt was rolled into a cubicle, his dad right behind. Carole and Blaine followed. It was several hours later before they heard the diagnosis. Kurt had sprained his wrist, and the bones were not broken. He would have to have pain meds for a while and keep his wrist in a cast for three weeks. The doctors wanted him to stay a while longer because he was in shock when he got there. He would have more IV fluids and observation and probably be able to go home in a few hours. Carole called home to relay the news.

The doctor asked Burt to come to another room. They were joined by Kurt's regular doctor. The ER doctor began, "Mr Hummel, we are concerned about your son. His wrist injury will heal quickly, but a sprained wrist is not usually a reason for someone to go into shock. We are very concerned he is so tired, he appears to be on the edge of exhaustion. His blood pressure is higher than we like to see in anyone so young."

"Burt," their family doctor took up the conversation, " I know about the problems with Kurt since Blaine contracted meningitis. I know he has taken on the role of caregiver, and he is making himself sick over all the stress." He looked at Burt, worried lines creasing his face.

"We hired a housekeeper to do all the chores Kurt used to help with. The boys have a housebound tutor, provided by the school so they can graduate with their class. But he takes so much on himself. All I can do is to talk to him, talk to the rest of the family." Burt put his head down. He just didn't know what to do anymore. He could see the stress this whole situation was having on Kurt, but separating the boys made it a hundred times worse.

"He was terribly dehydrated, and that led to a lot of the problem. Is he eating?" the doctor asked.

"Hah. He eats rabbit food. No, he is very careful what he eats. You know, all fruits and vegetables, tofu and hummus. But he gets so wrapped up in what Blaine or I am eating, I think he forgets to take care of himself."

"Okay. I'm prescribing some supplements, you make sure he gets more rest. Maybe take the boys on a vacation?"

Burt smiled, took the scripts and walked back down the hall.

Late that night, Burt sat on the sofa, Kurt snuggled to his side. Everyone else was sound asleep, but the pain had kept Kurt awake and his dad had found him in the kitchen trying to make a turkey sandwich one-handed. Burt sent his son into the living room while he made it himself and joined him there, a movie playing on the television. Blaine's afghan was folded at the end of the sofa and Burt had spread it over Kurt and pulled him close.

Kurt was finally sleepy after the sandwich and a glass of milk, but didn't want to leave his dad. He leaned back on his father's side, his cheek on the soft flannel, Burt's arm around him. They hadn't done this since Blaine was first sick and Kurt missed it. He had spent countless hours just hugging his dad after his mother passed away, and the smell of Burt's cologne and the feel of flannel on his cheek would always mean comfort to him.

Hours later, he woke up, the sun just poking over the horizon, shining in at the window. His dad was asleep, arm still around him. Kurt smiled. But what awoke him was still there...a tiny noise, like a scrape. He got up, looking around but finding nothing. He heard it again, but it was coming from down the hall, from the front door. He walked there, opening the door only to be knocked on his butt by a very exuberant collie, howling and barking, wagging and jumping -trying to lick his master's face.

"Well, fella, you decided to come home after all. You know you gave Finn a fit, he was out half the night looking for you!" Kurt smiled, burying his face in the snowy ruff of fur.

By the time he was back on his feet, everyone in the house was up, standing on the stairs and looking down at the dog. Finn came running down the stairs, lifting the dog into his arms. Kurt had never seen such a look of pure relief on anyone's face.

Kurt walked towards the kitchen, only to find Cooper just leaving his room.

"Hey, Kurt. I know you can't use your hand for a while, so I set my alarm to get Blaine ready in the mornings for a while."

"Thanks, but what about your business? When do you have to be back in Columbus?"

"Actually, I don't. I moved everything I need here. I have to do some stuff, renting a building, hire a new secretary, stuff like that. But I want Mercedes to stay close to her mama, and I'm not leaving her behind again, so..." Cooper smiled. Kurt smiled back.

"That's good, Coop. I know it will mean a lot to Mercy and her folks. And to Blaine to have his brother so close."

Coop hit Kurt in the shoulder and continued into the kitchen, Kurt went into his bedroom and closed the door. Blaine was huddled in the middle o the bed, covers pulled up around his ears.

"Hi," he said, and was met by a huge smile from Blaine.

"Hi yourself. Where have you been?" Blaine asked, trying to look cheerful.

"I was sleeping with some other guy." Kurt returned.

Blaine's eyes got huge. "You were...?"

"Yeah, he has beautiful blue eyes and wears flannel shirts. I think I drooled all over his sleeve last night." Kurt grinned. Blaine just sat there in shock for a second, then Kurt could see that he figured it out.

"Kuuuurt! That is not funny. Explain why you were with your dad all night. OH, is something wrong?"

"Nope. I was trying to make a turkey sandwich and failing miserably. Dad came down, looking for the same thing. He made the food and we sat on the sofa to watch a movie. I fell asleep. Artemis woke me up, scratching at the front door."

"Oh! He's home! I was so worried. Probably not as much as Finn. He was out looking for the dog half the night, Mercy told me."

Kurt pulled off his slippers and took off his robe. "Is there room for me in there, or are you getting up now?"

"It's half past five, I think I could use a few more hours of sleep. You are welcome to join me, Kurt," Blaine gave him a sexy smile and patted the bed next to him.

"Best offer I've had all day, baby." Kurt slipped under the sheet, bringing the blankets up and over them to make a little nest for Blaine and himself to snuggle into. It was a little chilly in the room, they both hated to be too hot and since they slept tangled together most of the time, it helped to keep the room less warm that the rest of the house.

Kurt moved closer to Blaine, rubbing his nose into Blaine's warm neck. Blaine shivered a little, but didn't complain. He just kissed the top of Kurt's head and smiled. It had been awful when Kurt got hurt yesterday, and he was so glad it hadn't been worse. The cast was on Kurt's left arm, from fingers to elbow, but they were lucky Kurt was right handed. Blaine's arms went around his boyfriend, bringing him as close as possible. The small kisses in his hair evolved into kissing his warm lips, with gentle sighs and more kissing, Blaine moving down to kiss Kurt's neck and over to his collarbone, nibbling and licking. Kurt moved his hips closer, rubbing gently against Blaine.

"Hey, I thought we were sleeping here, Blaine. This action is not conducive to sleep," Kurt laughed.

"It actually IS conducive to sleeping. You, Kurt, fall asleep every time you have an orgasm." Blaine chuckled.

"Oh, look who's talking! You do the same thing." Kurt grinned.

The boys hugged and kissed, but did fall asleep for a while. They were both tired from the events of the night before and both had trouble sleeping. A while later, Finn knocked softly and when nobody answered, he let Aramis into the bedroom and quietly shut the door.

December 1st

Town Hall

Lima, Ohio

The bride and groom came out of the building, their families clapping and everyone smiling. Mercedes was radiant, in a gown Kurt had designed and helped her mother to make. Cooper was in a tuxedo and the picture of the happy groom. They had decided on a very small wedding, a reception at their home with all their friends and then off to their honeymoon.

It was finally decided they would go to Hawaii, Mercedes didn't have her passport yet, so they were limited, but they seemed very happy about it. They had thought of and discarded so many ideas...no cruise (healthcare access and the baby to be considered here), not out of the US, it was winter, so no trip to New England to see the ocean. But Hawaii was so pretty and the doctor said she was fine to fly.

Cooper had moved his office to Lima from Columbus and Blaine had started spending one day a week with him. It was Kurt's idea, Blaine would need to learn how to run the business with Cooper one day, and getting out of the house was a good thing for him. Burt had been leaning on his son to rest, to do something for himself to reduce the stress, and so he had decided to take some classes on design at the local community college. They had a program with the high schools for students to take one class per semester to get used to college and Kurt was looking forward to starting his class in January. In the mean time, with Coop gone for a few weeks, they had plenty of time to just spend time together.

The day spent in the snow had given Blaine a cold, and he was having a hard time shaking it. He wasn't really sick, just tired and a congested chest. The boys stayed indoors most of the time and Finn had taken up dog-walking duties for a while. He and Rachel were on-again-off-again, of course – so burying his frustration in walking the collie helped.

At the end of the day, everyone was gone, Burt and Carole to work, Cooper and Mercy to their honeymoon, Mrs Shaw on her day off, and Finn had walked over to Puck's to spend the night eating pizza and playing video games.

"Blaine, do you want to watch a movie?" Kurt asked, thinking they could go lie down since it was after dinner.

"Okay. I guess. But in our room, okay?"

"Sure thing.'

Kurt wheeled Blaine into the bedroom, lifting him onto the bed, helping him take off his clothes. There were pajamas set out on the chair, but Kurt didn't bother with them. He gently pushed Blaine back on the bed, climbing on top of him and giving him a deep kiss. Blaine's eyes got huge, but he kissed back with equal vigor.

"What brought that on?" Blaine asked, a smile on his face.

"I just wanted you. That's all. Do I have to have a reason to want to kiss you, baby?," Kurt asked.

"Never in life..." Blaine said, leaning forward to pull Kurt down on top of him.

"This seems a little unequal here...why are your clothes still on?" Blaine said, then started unbuttoning Kurt's shirt. He moved closer, kissing each inch of flesh as he revealed it. Kurt moaned, just a little, closing his eyes to enjoy this. They removed Kurt's shirt, then his jeans and briefs, finally his socks.

"Come join me up here..." Blaine said, pulling on his right hand.

He grasped Kurt's earlobe in his teeth, then licked into the hollow behind his ear and down a muscle in his neck. Kurt's right hand began stroking Blaine's side. Blaine pushed Kurt down on the bed, straddling him and then moving so his chest was against Kurt's, and down so his ear was listening to Kurt's heart beat it's steady rhythm. He planted his hands on either side of Kurt's body, moving slowly in a rhythm as he rubbed their erections together. Kurt's moans got louder, making Blaine move faster, pressing harder. He put his hand between them, holding them together and stroking.

Blaine got back onto his knees, planted between Kurt's legs, and with his arms to steady himself, he lifted himself up and moved down to lie next to Kurt, turning him towards himself. He started by just touching Kurt's legs, lightly skimming over them from ankles to hips. He licked at the hipbone, sucking on the pale skin, as he applied more pressure to his hand on the leg. Moving Kurt's leg at more of an angle, he was able to skim along the soft skin inside his thigh with his fingers. He slipped his tongue over the hipbone, down the line from hip to groin and down to meet his fingers on Kurt's inner thigh. Placing small bites, more kisses, he stroked with his fingers over his balls, following with his mouth -licking at the base of his cock. Kurt was urging Blaine on, asking for more, saying his name over and over.

Blaine took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself, but with the breath came the scent of Kurt. It was jasmine on the surface, like the body wash Blaine liked so much, but there was an underlying scent of arousal that made Blaine harder. He moaned a bit, trying to keep his head clear to finish what he started. Circling the base, he held his tongue flat and moved up the under side and over the tip, pushing the foreskin back with his tongue by massaging the ridge. Kurt jerked his hips, but brought himself under control swiftly by pressing his hips back into the mattress. He hummed as Blaine continued to move his tongue in whirling motions around the head, moving his head down to get more of Kurt in his mouth. He was practically drooling, trying to take as much as possible, relaxing his throat to take more. He swallowed and Kurt moaned so loudly, Blaine thought he might come just from the sound.

Just as Blaine thought Kurt was close enough he was done for, Kurt pulled him off, yanking on Blaine to bring him back up the bed. He brought Blaine close and kissed him, first softly, then deeper – with all the passion he could muster. He was kissing his mouth, his neck, sucking little bruises all around his neck. Blaine kissed back, moaning at the exuberance Kurt was showing, but not sure why he had stopped. Kurt pressed Blaine down on the mattress, straddling him and leaning over to kiss him more. He began stroking his stomach, down his legs and over his cock, a little faster than Blaine had done. He reached in back of himself, bringing the lube and placing a fair amount in his fingers. He moved to Blaine's side, a bit awkward because of the cast on his arm, but enough so he could take Blaine's hardness into his mouth, humming in pleasure. He moved Blaine's legs apart with the back of his left hand and used the lubricated right hand to massage into the place Blaine was trying to guide him.

Inserting just a bit of one finger, Kurt had to be careful because Blaine's hips moved forward, trying to get more. Kurt moved his arm across Blaine's stomach to help him stay focused. But when Kurt added another finger, very gently, and took more into his mouth, Blaine was moaning and bucking. Kurt was strong, though, and kept him pinned to the mattress. Blaine moved his hand to stroke Kurt as they moved and swayed in rhythm. It didn't take long after that, both of them so ready, so wanting...and Kurt moved his tongue, sucking as he went, providing friction in all the right places as he moved his finger closer to the place he knew would just undo Blaine. And it worked, just the way it did in the dream Kurt had last night. All this stimuli, coupled with his memories sent Kurt over the edge and he came in great thick ropes and just a few seconds later, so did Blaine. They held each other as they came down from the high of the orgasms, kissing gently and pulling closer.

After cleaning up, they snuggled together under the warm blankets, gently kissing and talking until they fell asleep. Burt came in later that evening, just to check on them, and found them all tangled together. He shook his head, wondering how they were able to sleep like that, all octopus arms and legs intertwined. But he knew from experience that moving one of them would result in both of them whining and whimpering and grabbing to get back to the other, so he kissed each one on the top of his head and whispered, "Goodnight, boys. I love you."


	25. Merry Christmas

It was just a few days before Christmas and Blaine was gone with his brother to shop. Kurt had wanted to go, but Blaine made some lame excuse and Kurt understood it was because he wanted to shop for him. So, he went upstairs and knocked on Mercedes door.

'Hey, Mrs. Anderson. Would you like to accompany me to the mall? Seems our significant others have run away together," he kidded, hoping she felt well enough to go with him.

"Of course! Just give me a minute to dress and I'll meet you outside. Why don't you ask Finn, too. Rachel isn't coming over today..she's doing something with her dads."

An hour later, the three of them were walking into the mall in Westerville. Coop had mentioned going to the one in Lima, so Kurt wanted to give them some space. Kurt used to love shopping, but it just didn't hold the same thrill it used to. He was beginning to wonder if he was turning into an old man, or at the very least, a middle-aged one.

"Kurt, let's stop at the arcade, I'd love to try out some of the new games." Finn asked, looking excited.

"Sure...Mercy?" Kurt asked.

"Love to. I need to get Tice something and maybe you can help me pick out a game, Finn." Mercy chimed in. Finn grinned.

They spent some time there, playing and laughing before stopping at an Italian place for lunch. Afterwards, Finn excused himself to do a little 'private shopping', probably for the two of them. Kurt walked Mercy over to a bench and they sat for a short time while she caught her breath.

"What are you getting Blaine?" she asked.

"I don't know. I know what I want to get him, but I don't know if it's too soon. I was going to talk it over with my dad or Cooper, but they are always so busy lately, I feel like I'm intruding." Kurt sighed.

"You know, Kurt, just because I'm married and pregnant doesn't mean I'm dead. I'm still your best friend, aren't I?"

"Of course you are, Mercy. But I don't want to burden you with my problems." Kurt put his chin in his hand and his elbow on his knee. Mercy thought she had seen him in this sad pose much too often lately.

"What's wrong, honey? I can't help you if you won't tell me." She reached out her hand and took his.

"I want to get Blaine an engagement ring. But I know everyone thinks we're too young."

"Well, I guess I don't...I'm the same age as you and I'm married. Nobody says anything about it anymore," Mercy squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"Oh, well, if one of us could just get pregnant..." Kurt rolled his eyes. "No, that was mean. Sorry. You know I didn't mean it. I'm just frustrated. Blaine and I are as close as we can be. We sleep in the same bed, we do everything a married couple does – well, almost – but we are still treated like children. I understand where my dad is coming from on this, he wants me to experience my childhood. But I just feel like my childhood ended when I was eight," Kurt looked away, not wanting to have his eyes tear up, and he knew they would if he looked in Mercy's toffee eyes.

"Kurt, I remember. I was there, holding your hand." Kurt looked over and smiled at his friend. She moved her hand to his back to rub little comforting circles into it. Then she leaned over and kissed his rosy cheek.

"Mercy...thanks."

"Well, I didn't do anything. But you're welcome. Now, I have seen you have lots of fun. Who says you can't enjoy your last years of being a child? I know you are a man in most ways...god knows you work as hard as anyone I know. You take responsibility for another person. But you did that for your dad when he had the heart attack, long before you knew Blaine. It's just who you are, and one of the many reasons I love you.

"Do I think you are mature enough to get married? Yes. Do I think it will ruin what's left of your 'childhood'...hell to the no, honey. I don't think getting married will be any different in that respect. But it will change the dynamic between you and Blaine. It has to, but that is all for the better. Imagine how close you two are...then imagine how having everyone celebrate that love with you. It's life-changing, Kurt.

"I do understand that one reason parents don't want their children to get married too soon is that they have to have a means to support their new spouse, but let's be honest here. Blaine has enough money to support both of you for the rest of your lives. I know you won't spend one thin dime that you don't think over, you are the most thrifty person I know, and Blaine knows that, too. So, another problem solved.

"Now, thinking back on your original statement, you said you two do everything any married couple does..'almost'. Care to explain?" She nailed him with those big toffee eyes.

"Ah...no." Kurt turned red. Really, really red.

"Hey, don't we tell each other everything? What could be so bad you can't tell me?" she asked.

"Ah, well, it's to do with sex."

"Gee, Kurt. I think I know what that entails...even if it's you and another man. I grew up in the age of the internet, I've seen Queer As Folk you know. So, what's the problem? Oh..you have had sex, haven't you? I forgot about him not being able to walk, is it that kind of problem?"

"No. His..ah, his equipment all functions just fine. And, yes, we have sex. All but...well, we have never gone all the way. We have talked about it, but we want to wait until we're married." He looked at her, then looked away quickly, not knowing exactly how to broach this subject without sounding condescending.

"Oh, you mean because I'm pregnant, so obviously we didn't wait? No worries, I'm not sensitive about it. It's kind of...common knowledge, you know." She grinned at him to make him less ill at ease.

"Okay,' Kurt continued, "I'm not judging you. But we decided to wait, and I am kind of worried that is what is making me more eager to get married. So we can finally, ah..do the deed." Kurt blushed so hard he was red up to his ears. He ducked his head to hide it , just like when he was a kid.

"Oh, Kurt. That's sweet!" Mercy cooed.

"Sheesh! Just what I wanted to hear...that my yearning to debauch my boyfriend is 'sweet'. Mercedes!"

She just laughed.

"If you weren't carrying my nephew, I'd give you such a smack.." he kidded.

"Or niece. We don't know yet. I asked the doctor not to tell me yet."

'Okay. But do you understand what I'm saying...about not knowing if this is the right time?" he looked serious.

"Kurt, I think if it's the right time, you'll know." she said softly. "But you have the rest of your life to ask him. I'm pretty damn sure he isn't going anywhere. That boy is head over heels in love with you, Kurt."

"There is another consideration, and it's even more sensitive. I don't know if Blaine has even thought about it, but I think about it all the time. When he first got meningitis, they didn't want me to be with him. I knew I had to be. I knew if I left his side, he was not going to make it. And I know the only reason I was allowed to stay with him was because Carole and Dad insisted upon it. They somehow knew he wouldn't make it without me.

"But now...his father is dead, his mother is in Europe, Cooper isn't always there, and my dad's guardianship papers are only legal if Coop is out of the country. So, if he gets sick again, they could ban me from being with him. And I couldn't live with that, Mercedes. If we are married -which we would have to go to New York or Iowa or a few other places to do...they couldn't keep me from him. Do you understand?" Kurt was on the verge of tears. He felt like he spent his life on the verge of tears.

Mercedes pulled him into a backbreaking hug. She did understand. Kurt threw his arms around her, so thankful he had his best friend and she knew how he felt.

"Well, let's go to the jewelry store and start shopping!"

They got up, walking arm in arm to the store. Kurt asked to see the men's wedding bands and they spent a long time searching for the best one. Kurt finally decided on a gold band that had a sort of Celtic knot design. He bought it, and they promised to have it engraved in two days. Kurt left the store, smiling to himself and happier than he had been in a long time.

They met up with Finn, all of them carrying boxes and bags and smiles that they had their shopping done.

Christmas morning came and Blaine was up at dawn, poking Kurt to wake him up. He kissed him all up and down his neck, humming in anticipation. Kurt was tired, but nobody could be grouchy with Blaine in the room. He practically glowed. Kurt helped him to the bathroom, his wrist now healed as long as he was careful with it. They got dressed in comfortable clothes, Blaine wearing his signature bowtie and Kurt in an Alexander McQueen scarf, both presents to each other last year. When Kurt got back from letting Aramis out for his morning run in the backyard, Blaine was grinning and holding a small box. It was too big for a ring, more the size of a VCR tape.

"Open it here, Kurt." he grinned.

Kurt almost objected, but then the smile on Blaine's face made him think that over. He reached out his hand and took the pretty package, all wrapped in gold paper with a red bow. He carefully unwrapped it, Blaine squirming in anticipation. Inside the box were a bottle of something golden and several applicator bottles in various sizes. There were papers with beautiful floral and geometric designs. They looked kind of familiar, but Kurt wasn't quite sure what it was. He looked at Blaine.

"It's a henna kit. It's for drawing Mehndi on our bodies. I know you probably don't want to get tattoos...I really don't, either, right now. But with this, we can draw designs on each other, but it isn't permanent and it will eventually wear off. It's used for special occasions, and I was thinking we could use it to celebrate that...well, that we love each other." Blaine blushed, looking down for a minute.

Kurt smiled, bringing Blaine into a hug and kissing his cheeks. "I love it, baby. It's the perfect gift! Now, I have one for you before we go into the living room with everyone else."

He went to the closet and pulled a wrapped package off the top shelf. It was wrapped in shiny green foil with gold ribbons. He set it on Blaine's lap and smiled at him. Blaine opened the tiny cylindrical part on top first. It was a bottle of vitamins. He looked at it, then up at Kurt. Kurt just giggled. "Open the rest." Blaine opened the larger part and found two books. He grinned, the books were "The Joy of Gay Sex" and "The Gay Man's Kama Sutra". Blaine opened the book.

"Oh, now I understand the need for the vitamins," he giggled. Looking at the beautiful illustrations, he smiled. "Wow, Kurt, you have a lot of faith in me..." he giggled. Kurt smiled back and Blaine pulled Kurt down close to him for a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too, baby."

The boys joined the rest of the family in the living room, sitting around the tree. Smiles shone all around. There were gifts in piles all around the tree. Burt played Santa, complete with hat. Some of the gifts were just funny...Finn gave Kurt a T-shirt reminiscent of the "I Was Born This Way" project they had done in Glee - in large print on the front it said: MAMA TIGER. Kurt gave him his patented ice cold bitch-glare, but ended up laughing and giving Finn a hug.

"C'mere, boy," Blaine called Aramis over to him. He handed Kurt a package wrapped with red paper with little puppies to unwrap. Inside was a dog collar...with a bow tie. Kurt put it on the collie, and Burt took a picture. With all the presents unwrapped, everyone sighed and sat back to just rest.

Kurt left to go into the kitchen, Mercedes following. He came back with trays of homemade cinnamon rolls and coffee for everyone. Christmas wasn't Christmas without Kurt's cinnamon rolls. Cooper rolled Blaine into the music room and he began to play Christmas music on his piano, everyone joining in to sing all the favorites. When Blaine got tired, Kurt took over, then Cooper. By the time every song was sung, it was afternoon and Kurt took Blaine to their room to rest. Mercedes went upstairs with Cooper for a nap, too.

Blaine was too excited to rest, and he snuggled up to Kurt, opening his new books. Kurt was beside him on the bed with some paper, drawing the patterns he liked from the design papers that came with the henna kit. Blaine would bump Kurt's shoulder and show him illustrations he liked in the book, Kurt smiling and imagining what Blaine would look like in that position.

Kurt finally got under the covers, pulling Blaine with him to rest. Blaine snuggled close, his nose in Kurt's neck, smelling his cologne and that scent that was just Kurt. He was so happy. But one thing was on his mind – how to ask Kurt to marry him. He had the ring that Burt had given him all ready, it was wrapped in a sock in his drawer in the original velvet box. Burt had taken to to get it cleaned and the stones checked, so it was shining and so beautiful. Blaine had narrowed it down to two places, he just had to pick one. And he had to decide which day to ask. Today was Christmas, and that would always be special, but New Year's Eve was Kurt's birthday, so that was special, too. Blaine fell asleep thinking about it.

Kurt was also deep in thought. He had picked up Blaine's ring from the jeweler and it was in a shiny black leather box in his bedside drawer. He wanted to take a Blaine somewhere special, but wasn't sure if doing it in private or in front of the family would be better. He was leaning more towards the idea of privacy – they could tell the family later. Yes, that would be best. He closed his eyes, decision made.

A few hours later, Kurt was kissing Blaine awake. He wanted to get going while it was still light outside, with the snow and the cold, being out later in the evening was just too cold.

"Hey, baby, how about we go for a ride before dinner?" Kurt said in a soft voice into Blaine's ear as he was nibbling on his earlobe.

"Oh, that sounds great," Blaine replied, thought of them being alone were just what he wanted, now he didn't have to rely on someone else for transportation for his plan.

Kurt helped Blaine get ready, while Blaine secretly slipped the ring box into his pocket when he was getting his socks.

They started out just driving towards the edge of town, Aramis in the back of the Navigator very excited to be with his two favorite people. Kurt drove to the park where they had taken that walk so long ago, the day Blaine got his wheelchair.

"Kurt, I love this place, and it's a great idea to come here...but I'm pretty sure you can't push the wheelchair in this snow." Blaine said, the smile slipping a teensy bit from his face.

"Not to worry, I thought about that," Kurt smiled, parking the car. He got out and went around to the back, lifting something out. He pulled it around to Blaine's side of the car. Lifting Blaine out, he placed him gently on a sled and wrapped him in blankets. Blaine just grinned.

"You are so clever. This is just perfect."

Kurt added a basket and began pulling Blaine down the path towards the clearing in the woods. It was a little slow going, but not too difficult and they reached the place in about 15 minutes. Kurt spread another blanket on the ground and lifted Blaine to it, again wrapping him in the other blanket. He set the basket close and climbed into the nest of warmth made by the wool of the blanket and body heat. The boys scooted together and Kurt opened the basket to reveal a bottle of champaign and two cut crystal glasses. Blaine opened the bottle and poured.

Kurt clinked glasses with Blaine, smiling, "Here's to us."

Blaine reached into his pocket, bringing out the box and turned to Kurt.

"I'm so happy you brought me here, Kurt. I always think about all the good times we've had this past year – and about my love for you." Kurt blushed and kissed Blaine's cheek. Blaine continued, "And I want to be with you for the rest of my life..." he faltered, forgetting what he had rehearsed on the way here. He was at a total loss of words, so he just took Kurt's hand and placed the box in it.

Kurt's eyes got huge. "What...? Oh, Blaine..." he opened the box. Inside was a very old ring, gold with a leaf and vine pattern and tiny diamonds. He looked at it, and felt funny. He paled and tried to look at Blaine, but the ground rose up to meet him...

"Kurt, Kurt..." Blaine was holding Kurt in his lap, and Kurt was out cold. Blaine was scared, what had happened? He patted Kurt's cheeks, calling to him. A moment later, Kurt began to blink up at Blaine, seeming to be confused. He shook his head and then his eyes locked on Blaine's and he felt better. The velvet box had fallen in the snow.

"Oh, Blaine..I just came over so dizzy. Maybe the champaign?" Kurt mumbled.

"Kurt, you hadn't even taken a sip of it. No, it ws when you opened the ring box..." Blaine whispered, still not sure what was wrong with Kurt. Kurt scrambled to puck up the box with the ring inside.  
"You're right. I looked at the ring and I felt so lightheaded," Kurt said, looking at the ring again. He looked puzzled. Blaine reached out and too the box, removing the ring and setting the box down. He took Kurt's hand.

"Kurt, you know I love you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Kurt smiled from ear to ear, "Yes." He was dizzy and happy and overjoyed and he launched himself at Blaine for a kiss. Sitting back down, Blaine took his left hand and slipped the ring onto his finger, kissing it and quite relieved it fit. Burt hadn't been sure.

"But..why does it look so familiar?" Kurt said, almost to himself.

"Because you've seen it before. A long time ago. A few months ago, your dad came to me and asked me if I intended to marry you."

"He what?" Kurt stared open-mouthed. Why did his father do such things? Kurt blushed. "I'm sorry..."

"No. You don't understand. He knew how close we were, how much we loved each other, and he was so happy. He gave me this ring – to give to you if I wanted it. It's the ring your mother gave him on their wedding day. When she died, he took it off because it reminded him too much of the pain. But he told me it was a link from your mother to you, and he wanted to see it again – on your hand."

Kurt was just undone with emotion by this time, crying hot tears and wiping his face on his mittens. Blaine was crying, too. They reached for each other, pulling close and just holding, no space between them, breathing the same air. Kurt put his face in Blaine's neck, getting strength from the closeness, bringing in the scent of his boyfriend, who always smelled like fresh spring, even in the middle of winter. He felt the cold wind that had started, shivering a tiny bit and cuddling under the soft blankets more, pulling them closer around Blaine. He looked at the ring again, a warm feeling spreading over him at the thought this ring had been his mother's choice, it was a part of her.

"I remember now, seeing this ring on my father's hand. I would play with my dad's hands when they sat together, sometimes I would turn the ring on Dad's finger, trying to find a beginning or an end to the vine – but there was none. Dad told me the vine was like love, it was endless. Blaine, I know our love will be endless, too." Kurt leaned up and kissed Blaine.

"Just to illustrate how much we are connected, I do have something for you, Blaine. It seems anti-climactic now, but..." Kurt took the shiny leather box out of his own pocket and removed the ring. Blaine's eyes shone as he held out his hand and Kurt slipped the Celtic knot ring on his finger. Blaine looked at the ring, then put his arms around Kurt's neck.

"You already know my answer."

They sat together, cuddling and kissing, whispering and sighing, until it was getting dark and much colder. Kurt bundled Blaine up on the sled and walked back to the car, Aramis frisking in the path ahead of them.

Walking in the door, the family was all in the family room watching "White Christmas". Delicious smells were coming from the kitchen, Carole and Mercedes had made dinner. Finn was the first to notice the excited looks on the boy's faces and quickly looked at their hands. He grinned and nodded to them, not wanting to spoil any surprise they had planned. They both grinned back at him.

Removing their coats and things, Kurt carried Blaine into the room, sitting him on one of the sofas and pulling his afghan around them as he settled back, leaning on Blaine's chest. Blaine wrapped his arms around his fiancé. That was so nice to say...fiancé! Blaine smiled to himself. As the movie played, Kurt moved around so he was next to Blaine, both boys with arms around the other – where they fell asleep.

Burt got up and walked into the kitchen to see if he could help. Finn followed him, still grinning.

"What has you so happy, kid?" Burt asked, noting the exaggerated smile on his son. Finn just smiled more and shook his head. Burt cocked his head to one side, thinking, then walked back into the room. He made like he was straightening the afghan over the sleeping boys, but glanced at their hands before settling it back around them and adding a wool blanket, too.

He walked back into the kitchen, smiling at Finn and winking. Finn laughed. "Took you long enough.." he said under his breath. They said something to each other without words, just a grunt and a shrug – but it meant they agreed not to tell anyone else until they figured it out for themselves.

Dinner was served and Kurt sat even closer to Blaine than he usually did. Finn and Burt exchanged knowing looks until Carole caught on, seeing Blaine's hand as he passed the mashed potatoes. Mercedes was next – and really, she should have known since she had helped Kurt pick it out. She asked Kurt to pass the turkey over to Cooper, but it wasn't until his brother reached across him to get the salt shaker that Coop saw the ring. It was almost funny to see him follow his brother's hand as it moved, Coop's eyes huge and his mouth open.

But for all it took for the rest of the family to see and understand, Kurt and Blaine were almost oblivious to them. They had eyes only for each other. It wasn't until the whole table was silent, watching them that either of them noticed.

"Ah...what's wrong?" Kurt asked, then blushed, looking around the table at the smiling faces of his family. Blaine took Kurt's hand and smiled at him, then smiled at the rest of the people at the table.

"We have an announcement to make," he smiled. "Kurt and I are going to get married."

And everyone started yelling and shouting congratulations at once, clapping the boys on the back, brushing away tears, asking questions. When the noise finally died down and the table was cleared, Burt came with a bottle of champaign and poured for everyone (except Mercedes, who got sparkling cider). A toast was given to the health and happiness of the couple and it was declared to be the best Christmas anyone had ever had.

"Blaine? Did you expect everyone to be so positive about our engagement?" Kurt asked later, in bed.

"No. I didn't think anyone would really violently object, mind you, but that enthusiasm? No, I didn't. But it was kind of nice, wasn't it?"

Kurt smiled.

"Now we'll have to think of a date. I guess we can do it anytime, your choice...but please not on Valentine's Day. That is so cliché." Kurt said.

"How about the 5th of July? That way, we can have the bachelor party on the 4th and it will be like they're doing all the firework displays just for us," Blaine giggled.

"That sounds good to me, and it will give me time to plan a nice, quiet wedding."

Blaine yawned and Kurt pulled up the warm covers, settling down to go to sleep.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, baby."


	26. Auld Land Syne Means Happy Birthday

Aramis was sleeping on his rug at the foot of the boys' bed. It was just after midnight and the starlight was shining in the window over the bed. Blaine was lying awake, his head pillowed on Kurt's chest, one arm thrown over and the other under Kurt, holding him in a loose hug. Kurt was asleep, but he moved his arm tighter around Blaine in reflex and said his name. Blaine smiled.

Shifting ever so carefully, Blaine extracted himself from Kurt's grip. He scooted to the edge of the bed and lifted his legs carefully over the rim of the mattress. Aramis lifted his head in curiosity, but Blaine signaled for him to be quiet and lie back down. Wow, Kurt had taught the dog so many things, hand signals were the latest. The pretty collie whimpered, but it was barely audible and Blaine frowned at him. Aramis turned his head and sighed.

Back to the matter at hand. Blaine took a deep breath. He had been practicing this for several weeks, in times when Kurt wasn't in the room, but those times were few and far between. It was sweet that Kurt was always so near, and Blaine never got tired of having him close. But he did need a little time alone – mostly because he was trying to learn to walk again.

To walk again. It just didn't seem possible. He had gotten sick in June, it was now the last day of December, so over six months since he had walked by himself more than a dozen painful and hard won steps. It seemed years since he had carelessly skipped down stairs, run so he wouldn't get his hair wet in a sudden downpour, saunter down a grass path in the park. How had he taken all of that for granted? Well, they say in those old song lyrics - 'you don't know what you've got 'till it's gone' – and how true that is. His worst fear, that he might go deaf in the wake of that terrible illness, never happened. But he dreamed about it. Music was such a part of his life – like breathing and drinking water. It was part of the fabric of who he was. To have that taken away? No, he actually felt grateful that it was his legs he had to sacrifice if it had to be something.

Well, he wasn't getting it done just sitting here. He closed his eyes to think. That was how he did this, he started by visualizing what it would feel like to stand up. How his muscles would move to send a foot up and hovering over the carpet to set down a few inches away. He leaned down and felt with his hand until he had moved the dust ruffle out of the way and found the cane under the bed. He's asked Cooper to buy it for him and put it under here. He heaved himself back up on the bed.

Okay, he placed the tip of cane on the floor, and leaned forward. This was the hardest and scariest part, but he had been doing it by himself for a while. He leaned heavily on the cane, but managed to get himself upright. He was standing. He was shaking a little, small trembling muscles trying so hard to stay taught as he found his balance. Aramis looked at him, but he gave the 'quiet' signal before the collie could whine. He felt the soulful brown eyes on him, watching his every move. "It's okay, boy. Quiet," Blaine whispered, and Aramis sighed and lay his head back on his paws. His brush of a tail thumped just a few tiny wags on the floor.

Blaine refocused. He picked his left foot up and moved it through the air and set it down on the Persian carpet. One step. He rested a heartbeat and lifted the other one. Two steps. He walked along the side of the bed, so if he fell, it would be on the bed, not on the floor. He was tired already just seven steps into it. But he wasn't using the cane very much. He knew that when he walked to Kurt, he could not use the cane and he could not drag his feet. He wanted it to be spectacular, and hobbling wasn't spectacular.

He got to the foot of the bed and moved Aramis' blanket over a little so he could walk by it. He snapped his fingers to tell Aramis to move and the dog complied immediately, sinking to his haunches as Blaine pointed where he was supposed to sit. He gave the command for 'down' and the dog laid back on the blanket.

Blaine lifted up the cane and stepped another step. He made it twenty-four steps, to the other side of the bed. He wanted to rest, to just fall into the warm covers and snuggle next to Kurt, but he needed this more right now; so he turned and walked, one small step at a time, back to his side of the bed. It was all he could do not to just fall, exhausted into the soft mattress, but he couldn't risk waking Kurt up. Kurt was usually a very light sleeper, so Blaine had to be quiet. He turned so his back was to the bed and put most of his weight on the cane he was leaning on and sat down on the bed. His legs were too tired to move by themselves back onto the mattress, so he waited a few minutes until the muscles stopped trembling and lifted his left leg by the pajama pant leg up onto the mattress, then followed with the right one.

Kurt's back was to him, arms thrown up, for once not hugging a pillow. He could hear the even breathing and took a deep breath himself, thinking of how long before his heartbeat would take to calm itself so he could crawl back next to his fiancé.

It was a good thing Kurt's back was turned, because he didn't want Blaine to see the tears leaking out and Kurt was trying to appear as though his breath was even, so Blaine wouldn't know he was awake. A hot tear came out of his right eye, traveled across the bridge of his nose to pool in his left eye until it mixed with those tears and ran down his temple into the fabric of the pillow. He was so afraid Blaine would hurt himself with this crazy thing he was doing at night. But he obviously wanted to keep it a secret, so Kurt gave him that.

The moon had moved down so it shone through the French doors where the curtain wasn't pulled closed in Kurt and Blaine's bedroom. It was 3:00 in the morning. Aramis paced back and forth, worried and whining. Blaine was whimpering in his sleep and Kurt hadn't woken up. The collie was so sensitive to the boys, he knew this wasn't something that was supposed to be happening, so he put his cold, wet nose up to find Kurt's hand. It was too far away, so the dog jumped up on the bed and stuck his nose into Kurt's neck. Kurt woke up immediately.

"Ari...what's wrong?" He knew the dog wouldn't wake him up for no reason. He shook his head a little to clear it and heard Blaine snuffling in his sleep. "Get down, Aramis, I'll take care of him," Kurt whispered to the dog, petting him on the head and rubbing him behind his silky soft ears. He turned back to Blaine, who was trembling in his sleep, whimpering and almost crying. He wasn't sure if it was a nightmare, so he waited a few moments. No, he wasn't stiff and desperate as he often was in bad dreams. So, it was pain. Kurt suspected it was because of the nighttime attempts to walk. He was pushing himself too hard, but Kurt knew it was important that Blaine did it on his own. He needed the dignity of doing something so hard without any help. Kurt wasn't sure why he was doing it, but he was determined that Blaine never find out that Kurt was awake when he was trying.

He slipped quietly out of bed and put his slippers on. It was a little chilly in the house, but he didn't want to open the closet door for his robe, so he just tiptoed into the kitchen, then into the pantry to the locked medicine cupboard to get Blaine some of his pain medicine. He appeared to be in a lot of pain, so Kurt got the stronger narcotic. He went to the refrigerator and poured a glass of milk, added a few cookies to a plate and went back in to the bedroom.

Blaine was quieter, but the tense look on his sleeping face showed he was still hurting a good deal. Kurt sighed.

He went to the dresser and got out a heating pad and plugged it in, then put some lavender oil in the warmer. He thought about it and added juniper. Then he mixed some oil of clove with geranium and put it in a bottle of massage oil. He was almost wide awake, and he couldn't go back to sleep if Blaine was in a lot of pain.

Back on the bed, Kurt spread out the massage blanket on his side and wrapped the heating pad around the bottle of massage oil to warm it. Then he climbed back into bed and touched Blaine on his shoulder. He jumped.

"It's okay, baby. It's just me. Are you okay?" Kurt spoke very softly.

"It hurts. Oh my god, it hurts so much..." Blaine wasn't awake yet, because Kurt knew he would never admit to the pain so readily if he was. Kurt leaned down and kissed him of his cheek, wiping the tears from his own eyes. Blaine blinked a little and closed his eyes again. When he was in this much pain, he didn't want to wake up.

Kurt moved the covers back and started rubbing Blaine's back, moving his hands under his pajama shirt. He kissed the cheek again, running his lips over it and placing tiny kitten kisses on the edge of Blaine's mouth. He moved down Blaine's neck, just softly kissing him until he opened his eyes again.

"Kurt...oh, that feels good. What time is it?" Blaine blinked again, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"About three. But you're hurting, aren't you?"

"Ah, maybe a tiny bit." Blaine turned his head.

"Okay, baby. Just let me move you over a little,"Kurt said quietly.

"No, go back to sleep. I'm fine," Blaine said. But it was unconvincing.

Kurt didn't argue anymore, he just pulled the sheets down and lifted Blaine over to the massage blanket. Blaine didn't struggle, it hurt too much for that. He was so glad Kurt was there, but he was sorry to wake him in the wee hours of the morning, too. He relaxed on the blanket. Kurt gently removed his clothes, covering him with a sheet so he wouldn't get chilled. He moved pillows over so Blaine could sit up for a few minutes. He unrolled the massage oil bottle from the heating pad and placed it on Blaine's knees.

"That okay?" Blaine nodded. "Here, I brought you some cookies and a glass of milk," Kurt offered. Then he held out the big white pills.

"What did I ever do to deserve you, Kurt?" Blaine smiled, taking the medication and swallowing it down with the milk. He followed it with one of the cookie he had baked with Kurt that morning. He smiled, thinking of the argument they had...Blaine wanted butterscotch cookies with crushed peppermint candies in them, but Kurt just rolled his eyes, mumbled something about 'creating a monster with that idea', and refusing to even consider it. But all was forgiven because Kurt brought out his mother's recipe for Malted Milk Cookies and they were so delicious. He finished that cookie and started on another while Kurt went to put on some music. Ah, Dvorak. New World Symphony. Wonderful. Blaine's brain was busy thinking about playing his violin, this was one of his favorite pieces of music.

"Ready?" Kurt asked, sliding back onto the bed and opening the cap of the massage oil, pouring some into his hands and rubbing them together for a little added warmth. The scent of the clove and geraniums was so nice together, and Blaine had told him it was his favorite. Sometimes Kurt would put just a drop of Aramis cologne into it, but not tonight -that caused a very different outcome. Kurt smiled to himself, remembering the last time he'd done that. But tonight wasn't about seduction and romance, it was about healing. "What's hurting you, baby?"

"It's my knees and hips that are so sore tonight. You know, you don't have to do this..." But Kurt interrupted him by placing a finger on his lips to stop him.

"Lay back and relax, baby. You'll feel better in a little while, okay?"

Blaine smiled and nodded. He closed his eyes and tried to relax his painful muscles. Kurt asked him to lift and moved the heating pad from his knees to under his hips. Warming the muscles helped relax them. "Not too hot?" Blaine shook his head no.

Kurt started on his neck, just ghosting his hands over it, gently rubbing the tendons there and moving down to his clavicles and chest. He stopped and refreshed the oil on his hands and took Blaine's right hand. Starting at the fingers, he rubbed and massaged each one.

"You know, Blaine, when I first knew you, your fingers had callouses on them, but they are so soft now. It's like somebody else's hands almost.." Kurt observed.

"Guitar. I used to play it all the time – it's what made the callouses. I haven't picked it up in months. You just don't get the same wear on your fingers playing piano or violin," Blaine explained.

"Do you miss it? I could get it out for you," Kurt offered, He had seen several guitar cases on the shelves in the music room.

"I hadn't given it much thought, but yes, maybe I'll try that next week," Blaine closed his eyes again.

Kurt moved on to the rest of his arm, then the left one. He moved the sheet and had Blaine roll over so he could start on his back. The muscles here were terribly tight and by the time he had them loose and relaxed, Kurt had worked up a sweat. He moved the sheet again, so he could do Blaine's legs. Starting at the feet, he applied more oil and rubbed carefully so as not to tickle. Kurt may be impervious to tickling, but Blaine was not and he had a hard time relaxing while Kurt rubbed his feet with firm strokes. But moving up his legs was very painful. Kurt ended up just placing his hands gently on the sore parts of Blaine's knees and hips, not rubbing because that hurt. In spite of his careful touching, Blaine had tears in his eyes by the time Kurt was through with the second hip. But Blaine was much more relaxed by the time Kurt was through.

Massage often gave Blaine an erection, but he and Kurt managed to ignore that in favor of the healing and relaxing purpose of the massage, but it also stimulated Kurt, so it was sometimes a prelude to sex for them. Tonight, Kurt had no intentions of that happening. In the past, when Blaine had been in bad pain he tried to do something more for Kurt. But it didn't end well, with Kurt feeling guilty for starting something when Blaine was so obviously not able to enjoy it. Blaine reached over to pull Kurt closer to him, but Kurt didn't let him.

"You're going to get massage oil all over my pajamas!" Kurt scolded, but Blaine only laughed. "Yes, and...?"

"Arggh." Kurt got off the bed and went to get a towel to remove any extra oil before he was going to let Blaine back under his 700 count Egyptian cotton sheets. Blaine smiled. He still hurt. But between the massage and the pain medication, he was feeling better. And it was Kurt's birthday, so he had planned several things...

"Okay, let me towel a little more off and we can get your pajamas back on, okay, baby?" Kurt smiled. Blaine rolled over for Kurt to do his back.

Kurt leaned over, patting the towel across the beautiful muscles of Blaine's back. In spite of the wasting the illness had brought, Blaine was still just beautiful, like some sort of sculpture out of warm stone. His muscles were not over-developed like some body builder, but taught and balanced like a dancer, or like a cat. Kurt loved to just look at them the way they moved under his glowing skin, pulling and tensing, relaxing and bunching as he moved his arms or turned his body. And his hands, oh, how talented and graceful he was, whether playing the piano or lifting weights...or stroking Kurt's body. Kurt knew he was as in love with Blaine's physical body as much as he was his spirited and emotional sides. He took in a great breath, trying to calm himself. It just never went away, this longing to touch Blaine, this craving to be with him, to engage him in conversation, this willingness to share every aspect of his life with this boy...no. With this man. Blaine was no longer a boy. Kurt tensed up, willing away the attraction he was feeling looking at Blaine's naked body. It just wasn't the time right now. Maybe later today..

Kurt picked up the pajamas from the bottom of the bed and helped Blaine slip them back on. He helped Blaine move back to his side of the bed and folded the massage blanket and sheet, but just set them on a table. Climbing back into bed, he asked Blaine if he wanted the heating pad on his hip or knee, but Blaine was getting sleepy from the narcotics, so he declined. Sleeping with the heating pad could burn him, so they were cautious and turned it off for now.

"Just come close and hold me, okay Kurt? That's all I need. Birthday Boy."

"Okay, baby." Kurt smiled. It was all he ever needed, too.

"Happy Birthday!"

Kurt blinked, sitting up to see his whole family crowded around his bed. Aramis jumped up and started licking his face, and everyone was grinning.

"Down, boy." Burt said, taking the collie's collar and pulling him gently off the bed. It was a good thing the boys had a king-size bed because everyone piled on the bed. All hugging Kurt and making themselves comfortable. Mercedes even crawled up between the boys, snuggling under the covers and laying back on the pillows, grinning. Burt and Carole sat on Kurt's side, Cooper next to Blaine and Finn across the foot.

"Wait, me, too! Me, too!" came a voice from the hall as Rachel ran in and jumped in next to Finn.

Kurt was rather non-plussed to have all these people in his bedroom, sitting or lying on his bed with their shoes on. But he knew they would only tease him if he objected, and it was kind of nice that they all cared so much about him. Having a birthday on New Year's Eve wasn't as cool as one might think. He always said, it was a time when everyone wanted to unwind from the stress of the holiday, everyone had already spent their present-buying budget on Christmas, and most people were at other parties and drunk - -so he had made it a point for the last few years to have a quiet birthday with just family, maybe a few friends, and keep it all at a quiet pace. Apparently this year was going to be different.

Mrs Shaw came in next, a plate of freshly made cheese Danishes and then cups of coffee for everyone as they remained on Kurt's bed. He had visions in his head of the dry-cleaning bill for his silk duvet that covered the bed, not to mention the Egyptian cotton sheets.

Finn and Cooper left, but came back with piles of presents for Kurt to open. He blushed to see how many presents there were -this was definitely different than other birthdays!

He got all kinds of clothes, mostly with designer labels, in bright colors, a pair of vintage Dingo boots he had been drooling over, new sheets for the bed, music, movies, and a thick envelope. He looked over at Blaine, but his fiancé just shrugged his shoulders.

Kurt opened the card.

"Dear Kurt,

We know how hard you work, at school, at home, and taking care of all of us. Such devotion should be rewarded, so we are sending you on a little trip. Now, we don't want you to be lonely, so we're sending three of your best friends with you.

Please find all necessary ticket enclosed. And have fun.

All our love,

Dad, Carole, Cooper, and Mercy"

Kurt's eyes got huge. The first thing he took out of the accompanying envelope were four plane tickets. The names printed on them were: Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson, and Rachel Berry.

He looked at his friends, but apparently they didn't know anything about it. He grinned.

"Well, I wonder who I'll take with me..?" he said, giggling. Then he read out their names. They all just looked at Coop, Burt, Carole and Mercy.

Rachel finally broke the silence. "Where?"

"New York."

Rachel and Blaine squealed. They were jumping up and down on the bed, threatening to break the springs. Finn grinned and hugged Burt, who was the closest one to him at that moment. Rachel threw her arms around Cooper.

Kurt took out more tickets from the envelope along with some paper.

"Okay, we have reservations at the Millennium Broadway Hotel for nine days. Restaurant reservations for all week, a tour of Midtown, and trips to the zoo, Museum of Modern Art and the Guggenhiem. Plus..." he looked at Rachel, "tickets to Evita, Lion King...and WICKED!" I'm pretty sure we've died and gone to heaven. Oh, thank you, Dad, Mom, Coop, Mercy...thank you all so much. I love you!" Kurt was so overwhelmed, he was just about speechless. He had no idea what to say, but he jumped out from under the covers, launched himself at his dad first, hugging him and kissing his cheeks. Burt could hardly take a breath. Then Carole, who had tears running down her face. This was the first time Kurt had called her 'Mom' and he didn't even notice, it was in the thrill of the moment, but that made it better since it wasn't thought out ahead of time.

Then it was Cooper, Kurt practically jumping in his lap, thanking him and hugging him, planting a huge kiss on his cheeks. Finally, Kurt slipped back under the covers, and turned to Mercy, tears in his eyes, and put his arms so gently around her and whispered, "Thank you, I love you" in her ear.

The thrill over for now, everyone got up to move out of the room, talking about the plans, Finn and Rachel thanking everyone. Mercy stayed behind for a few minutes, still with her arms around Kurt.

Kurt jumped.

"What? Oh, was that the baby? He's kicking so much harder! Does it hurt?" he asked Mercy. He was going to put his hands on her tummy, but looked in her eyes and raised his brows to ask silent permission.

She nodded, "Yes, he..or she...is a rambunctious little rascal. I get woken up with that on a regular basis."

Blaine, still sitting beside her, looked like a third wheel and was contemplating moving to the edge to call Coop to come help him get out of bed. But Mercy glanced at him and her eyes got soft. She smiled gently at him and took his hand in hers.

"Uncle Blainey? Do you want to feel your nephew, or niece? It's okay."

Blaine let her take his hand and she placed it on her ever growing belly. It was firm, not soft as he thought it might be, and he just froze, but nothing happened, so he moved his hand back to his lap, blushing a little, but feeling a little sad.

"No, you need to just leave your hand there. If you want?" Mercy asked, not sure of Blaine really wanted to. She didn't want to push him into anything he was uncomfortable with.

"You're sure it's okay?" he asked very quietly.

"Of course. Your his uncle, you need to bond with him." and she took his hand, holding it in the air for a moment, then moved it to another place. "Just wait."

Blaine waited. Then his face got this astounded look on it. His eyes were wide, his mouth open in wonder. Kurt got a funny, warm feeling watching him, he was so happy. The thoughts that went through Kurt's mind were so mixed...he was at once thrilled to see Blaine so happy, but a tiny selfish part of him was envious that he would never be able to give Blaine a baby. But that was so stupid, he banished the thought from his mind immediately. He shook his head a little to clear it and just watch as Blaine discovered the joy of feeling a baby kick for the first time.

"Oh, Mercy...I can feel it! Oh..." he stammered, putting just a tiny bit more pressure on his hand to feel it more. He leaned his face down closer, "Hi. Little One. Oh, I love you already."

Mercy smiled. "You stay safe in there for a little while longer, then I'll be here when you come out. I'll play lullabies for you and sing to you, me and your Uncle Kurt." Blaine looked over at Kurt, a smile blooming all over his face. He leaned back down and placed a kiss on Mercy's tummy. Then he pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. He whispered, "Thank you, Mercedes, for being so generous and sharing him with us. We love you." Kurt nodded in agreement.

Later that day, after lunch, Blaine and Kurt were sitting in the bedroom on the sofa. It was a very large room, with a king-size bed on one side, and some furniture on the other, two overstuffed comfortable chairs and a huge sofa that both Blaine and Kurt could comfortably lie down on. There was a coffee table and several end tables. On the north wall, there was a large screen television. Not the biggest, but nice sized, and a false wall to cover it when it wasn't in use. There were three dressers and a highboy and bedside tables. On the walls were lithographs of watercolors, some landscapes and a few Richard Bolling flowers. The walls were a soft shade of blue, to keep it relaxing. Both Blaine and Kurt enjoyed spending time in their room. The rest of the house was nice, Blaine especially liked the music room, but this was their own private place and it meant a lot to both of them to share time together there.

Kurt was reading a book, one of the ones he had gotten Blaine for Christmas. Blaine looked over at Kurt, wanting him to be a little preoccupied but also to be aware of Blaine's actions. He thought now might be the time to give Kurt another present.

Reaching under the sofa, he brought out his cane. He had Coop move it there after lunch when Kurt wasn't looking. He leaned on the cane a little, but got to his feet. Kurt saw him out of the corner of his eye. He set down the book and turned to watch Blaine.

Blaine took one step, then picked up the tip of the cane so he wasn't leaning on it at all. He stepped forward, one small step, then another. He was holding his breath – and saw Kurt was holding his, too. They were both silently counting as Blaine moved each foot forward, not sliding, but picking each one up and setting it down. He took 15 steps and turned, walking back to Kurt. Kurt was at the edge of his seat, arms out ready to catch Blaine if he fell -but Blaine frowned at him and he put his arms down. One more step. The pain was crawling up Blaine's legs, making him tremble, but he was determined to master this, to show Kurt that all of his care was working, that Blaine was walking again.

Tears had started gathering in Blaine's eyes and he slowed down. He could still smell the scent of the juniper from the oil warmer last night and he thought to himself about all the things Kurt had done for him over the past six months. He wasn't going to fall. Kurt deserved to see him getting better, proof that his care and work meant something. Two more steps to go. He picked up his right foot, placing it almost in front of Kurt, whose arms were almost shaking in anticipation of taking Blaine into them as soon as he reached him.

Blaine took a big breath and moved his left foot..and he was in Kurt's arms, laughing and crying and yelling all at once.

"Oh, my god, Blaine! That is the best present I've ever had. Better than my Navigator, better than the trip...oh, my god, I love you, my brave, fearless friend."

Blaine was grinning, so thrilled he hadn't fallen, so happy to see the look on Kurt's face. Kurt picked him up and swung him around before collapsing on the sofa, covering Blaine in kisses.

"Does the family know?" Kurt asked, still recovering from his fast-beating heart.

"Well, Coop kind of knows. I had to ask him to get me the cane. But he didn't know how many steps I could take. But nobody else...it was a surprise for you, Kurt."

"Are you up to showing the family?" Kurt knew how happy it would make them all.

"Yes, but maybe later. It's..well, it kind of makes me hurt. I need a while to rest, okay?" Blaine ducked his head, not ready yet to appear weak in front of Kurt after showing him he could walk again.

"Of course, I should have thought...I'm just excited, Blaine. This is the best news we've had in so long..." and he stopped talking to kiss Blaine thoroughly for a while.

Kurt spread the massage blanket on the bed and helped Blaine over. He closed their door and locked it, so nobody could disturb them. Then he came over to the bed with the henna dye Blaine had gotten him for Christmas. He had mixed it earlier and let it sit to cure, so it was ready to use. He also brought a tin of turmeric and various trays and brushes.

"Okay, baby, I think I want to start on your stomach, so you can see it while I draw it, okay?" Kurt sat down and Blaine took off his shirt. He got comfortable leaning against the pillows.

Kurt got out a bottle of alcohol and some cotton, cleaning the are he wanted to decorate. He blew the alcohol dry, making Blaine giggle as it felt first cold then hot. Kurt smiled. He put the heating pad on Blaine's stomach, explaining the dye works better on warmer skin. He got out the small bottle and filled it half full of the reddish henna, shaking it to make sure it was mixed properly. Blaine had trouble holding still, it tickled a little, but Kurt gave him a warning look, then laid down on his stomach to rest his elbow on the bed for support.

With a steady hand, Kurt began to draw flowery shapes with curves and swirls. He was so focused, his hands moving slowly to put the henna on in a smooth line that stayed the same width. Kurt was such a perfectionist and he wanted this to be beautiful when he was done.

Blaine had watched Kurt do a lot of creative things, and with each one, he would focus those gorgeous eyes, and that alone was worth watching. It was almost hypnotizing, the blue-green-gray eyes that changed with his emotions. They were mostly green today, showing all the energy he harnessed for the intricate drawing. He didn't even blink very often, and his lips were in a tight line. Blaine thought about all creative things Kurt did, sewing or baking, and the joy and concentration to make something perfect. It took a long time to make the whole design, but it was so beautiful. When Kurt was done, the design started just under Blaine's right nipple and swirled down and around his stomach, up and over his left hipbone. The henna was almost dry in places and Kurt took out the turmeric, mixed it with a liquid and placed it in a small shallow dish. He took a tiny stiff paintbrush and began highlighting the curves of the design, making it look almost three dimensional.

Kurt stepped back and narrowed his eyes. He smiled, thinking how the design showed off the musculature under Blaine's golden skin. He had tried to follow the lines of the muscles, to highlight them as they moved and the effect was exactly what he had hoped for.

"Take off your clothes, Blaine, I need to see you with just the henna." Blaine gave him a curious look, but did as Kurt asked. He looked down at the dyed flourishes and they almost looked alive as he changed position.

"Oh, Kurt, this is beautiful!" Blaine was so moved that Kurt had liked his present. He wasn't even sure at the time why he had picked it. He was with Cooper doing his Christmas shopping and saw a woman with her hands hennaed, and he thought it was so pretty. He asked her about it and she explained how the dye worked, how it was applied, and some of the cultural history of it. Blaine had been so fascinated, he had to get it for Kurt, but then he worried Kurt wouldn't like it. His fears were set aside now, loving how Kurt's eyes were still shining as he looked at Blaine.

"Now it's your turn. Where do you want to do mine?" Kurt asked.

"Ah...yours? You want me to do you?" Blaine asked.

"Of course! That's what the fun is..we each do the other," Kurt smiled. He was really excited about this.

"But, I can only do Disney cartoons..." Blaine stammered. Kurt laughed.

"Don't be silly. You can do this, I've seen you doodle – you do it all the time when we're in class. Here, look at these designs for a minute, you'll get the idea."

Blaine looked at a few pages, but didn't see anything he liked. He turned to get his laptop and took a few minutes to find exactly what he was looking for.

"I'd like to do it on your back, but then you can't see it. Oh, I know, I want to do it on your leg. Okay?"

"Fine," Kurt said, taking off his jeans while Blaine slipped on a pair of pajama pants.

Kurt showed Blaine how to use the applicator, how to make the lines fine or thick, how to dab the tiny corners to make them sharp.

Blaine cleaned Kurt's leg, dabbing the alcohol over it and blowing lightly to dry it, giggling when Kurt shivered at the effect. He laid down on his stomach the way Kurt had, steadying his hand as he drew. It was a completely different sort of pattern than Kurt had made. Kurt's was more traditional Mehandi, but Blaine started with writing "Sono innamorato di te" on one part of Kurt's leg, kind of upside-down so Kurt could read it. Then he wrote "Je t'aime pour toujoures" in another fancy script. He began filling in the spaces between with tiny flowers and curled leaves, a sort of William Morris design, like an illuminated script. He got so into what he was doing, he all but forgot Kurt was there watching. It was mesmerizing to draw the patterns and swirls onto his fiance's leg, his whole attention thinking just about the design in his head and getting it onto the skin. He finished in just over an hour later, Kurt not asleep but almost in a trance as he watched Blaine.

Kurt mixed the turmeric and Blaine highlighted the design in the golden hue, making it glow with warmth from the pale ivory of Kurt's skin. His design went from Kurt's inner thigh and twisted around his leg, ending on the outer part of his calf, right under his knee. Blaine put the plastic wrap over the design and taped it down. It had to cure for a while so the dye set, and it should be a dark brownish red, but fade with age.

"I know the French...'I will love you forever', but I don't speak Italian...?" Kurt asked.

"Same sentiment, it means 'I have fallen in love with you'," Blaine said in a soft voice, sitting up to bring Kurt into his arms. Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine, softly at first, then with more passion as they moved closer to each other.

"We can't do too much hugging, you'll smear the dye. How about we take a short nap and then when we wake up, we can take off the plastic and rinse the excess off?" Kurt proposed.

"Okay, I'm awfully tired," Blaine yawned. It had been an exhausting day. They curled up together very careful not to touch the patterns and fell asleep.

Later that evening, after dinner, Kurt started the shower, helping Blaine into the warm water. He used a soft sponge instead of the usual loofah to wash Blaine's chest. The dye had worked perfectly. He washed his own leg and the colors stood out clearly. He loved the patterns Blaine had put on his leg, and ran his hand over it, feeling very emotional at the sentiments he had written. He turned to Blaine, "I love you, too, baby" he whispered close to his ear and he kissed his neck. Blaine smiled.

They came back to the bedroom, covered with just towels. Kurt went to the dresser and brought back a small camera. "I want pictures of us with the designs, okay?"

"Oh, great idea! Okay, take off the towel."

Kurt was actually a bit shy, but it was his idea after all, so he dropped the towel and moved so the design was in a good light while Blaine took several pictures. He handed the camera to Kurt and sat on the bed, leaning back on his hands to show off the design covering his chest and hip. Kurt took some pictures, instructing Blaine to move certain ways. The light showed off the reddish color of the dye with gold highlights that enhanced the striking golden color of Blaine's skin. Kurt loved it, thinking Blaine was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He set down the camera and came to stand between Blaine's legs, pushing him gently back on the bed. He climbed on the bed and covered Blaine with his body, kissing him, then moved so they could both be on the bed in a more comfortable spot.

Kurt started by kissing the beginning of the pattern under Blaine's nipple and moving around the curves with his tongue. Blaine made a moaning noise, loving the feel of Kurt's tongue on his body. He moved Kurt back a little when he got to the end of the design on his hip, and began at Kurt's knee, kissing and licking his design around his leg and ending at Kurt's inner thigh. They had left their towels on the bed and Kurt has the good sense to pull one over and place it under them. He kissed Blaine's hipbone again, moving his hands across his stomach, just barely touching him until he thrust closer, and Kurt took the request and began rubbing harder, moving over to stroke Blaine all around his cock before grasping the base and moving his hand to encircle it. Then he moved so he was straddling Blaine and kissed him. He kissed back, with a lick to Kurt's lower lip. Putting his arms around Blaine, he rolled them over so Blaine was on top so Kurt could watch his muscles move with the design highlighting them. This was hot, he decided and growled as Blaine moved his hips in an effort to gain some friction. Kurt just could not get enough of looking at Blaine's golden skin, enhanced with the dye and he rolled to his side to see better. It was too much, and Kurt began licking Blaine's torso again, much to Blaine's pleasure.

"I love this on you, we should have done this a long time ago," Kurt whispered. Blaine answered by taking Kurt's leg and pulling it gently towards him, kissing up his inner thigh again, but not stopping until he was at the base of Kurt's cock. He moved his tongue in wide stripes up and down until finally putting his mouth over it and sucking gently on the tip, then going down as far as he could. He got a wonderful noise out of Kurt, sort of a strangled moan.

"Oh, make that noise again, please," he said as he took a breath to take Kurt into his mouth again. He started stroking Kurt's stomach, then rolled a bit on his side, taking Kurt with him, so he could reach Kurt's perfect ass. He rubbed the cheeks, stroking and squeezing as Kurt moaned and tried to reach some part of Blaine to hold or fondle and finally settled for combing his hands through Blaine's curls. He pulled gently on the hair at the back of he head, which he knew drove Blaine a little crazy. Blaine whined and swallowed to bring Kurt;s cock further down his throat. He kept up the fondling of his ass, but used his other hand to cup his balls and stroke the little piece of skin behind them.

Kurt was moving his hips, not able to get much of a purchase in his sideways position. When he suddenly without warning felt himself about to explode. He opened his mouth to tell Blaine, but barely got a sound out when he came, almost choking Blaine. But Blaine recovered quickly, swallowing for all he was worth to keep from letting go. Kurt moaned a lot more and finally stopped, panting.

He had hardly slowed down his breathing when he turned and flipped around on the bed, taking Blaine into his own mouth, feeling Blaine's excitement in his hard cock, almost throbbing in anticipation. Kurt enjoyed doing this a lot, and he was good at it, just like baking and sewing -he considered it a craft and one in which he was determined to excel. He liked the idea of doing this sideways instead of having Blaine on his back, it offered more in terms of what he could do with his hands and he took full advantage, stroking and rubbing, teasing and moving, until Blaine was crying out at every suck and thrust. It wasn't long before he was coming down Kurt's throat. He turned to hold Kurt close while he waited for his heart to return to normal beating, which took a while for both of them.

They cleaned up and discovered it was almost midnight. Blaine turned on the television to see the ball drop in Times Square. Kurt laughed a little, turning to Blaine. "You know, when I was a little kid, I thought "Auld Lang Syne" was just Scottish for Happy Birthday, since everyone always sang it on my birthday." Blaine laughed. They watched as the year ended and a new one began, both excited to see what wonderful things might happen to them with the coming year. Blaine switched off the television and snuggled down under the covers, warm and happy next to Kurt.

"Sono innamorato di te" he whispered into Kurt's neck.

"Oh, Blaine, I'm in love with you, too. This has been the best birthday, ever."


	27. Wish Upon A Star

When Blaine opened his eyes, the sun was barely over the horizon and was a beautiful rosy color. Aramis was sleeping at the foot of the bed, but Blaine patted the mattress and he jumped up – kissing Blaine's face. Blaine giggled and coaxed the collie over to Kurt, who was sound asleep. He pointed at Kurt's exposed neck and Aramis got the message and started licking his master. Kurt smiled in his sleep, murmuring, "Oh, Blaine...it's too early for that.." but not pushing the dog away. Blaine had to hold his hand over his mouth not to laugh out loud. Aramis was encouraged by Kurt's failure to shoo him away and redoubled his efforts. Kurt's arms came up encircling the snowy ruff around the collie's neck. His eyes snapped wide open and he gasped, pushing the dog away with a look of disgust. He turned and his eyes fell on Blaine, mouth covered in a fit of giggles. Oh, here was the famous ice-cold bitch-glare in full force, in spite of the sleepyness in those blue eyes.

"Blaine..." he started to say, but Blaine took his only means of defense and launched himself into Kurt's arms, covering him with kisses. "Oh, stop!" Kurt managed to squeak. Blaine kissed down his neck, then hit him with his very best puppydog eyes. Kurt sighed. "Good morning. I think."

"Good morning to you, too," Blaine grinned.

Kurt yawned and stretched. "You been up long, baby?" he asked. He hated that Blaine would sit and wait for him to wake up, knowing he had to use the bathroom but reluctant to be a burden. No matter how many times he told Blaine he was no trouble at all, he just wouldn't listen.

"No, just a few minutes. But I saw poor, neglected Aramis there on the cold floor - so it was only polite to ask him up to join us," Blaine giggled.

"Right. You probably poked him out of a sound sleep with your cane to make him get up here and cover me with dog spit." Kurt smiled in spite of himself. "C'mon. Let's go take a shower."

"Kurt, we took a shower last night. I think I'm clean enough." Blaine sniffed.

"Oh, I have a better idea...let's go sit in the hot tub! It's awfully cold outside, so a nice soak in hot water will feel great."

"Okay, I'd love to. I'm kind of addicted to that hot tub, which is part of the reason I picked this room...it's just a few steps away, after all."

Kurt got up, took Blaine to use the bathroom and put together a bundle of warm towels, their robes and slippers. Luckily, the patio was covered, so there was no snow to walk through on the way to the tub. He left for a minute to take all the things to the hot tub, making sure the water was up to temperature and to turn on the sauna. It was in a small building at the back of the hot tub, and he was convinced the heat helped Blaine's sore joints if they sat in there for a while first. He made sure there were cedar branches in the bin, to be spread on the hot rocks before pouring water over them to make steam. It smelled so good when they did that. He stopped for a minute to look around...it was still hard to believe he lived here, that he had all of these wonderful things at his disposal. He had been perfectly happy before, living in the small cozy house with his dad. But this was something he was determined to be thankful for every day. Not many people in the world were as happy as he was, in spite of all the negative things in his life. Blaine and his family outshone every negative aspect every day. He sighed in pleasure and walked back to the bedroom, wrapped in his warm robe.

"Are you ready?" he called before opening the bathroom door. He heard Blaine's voice and went in. Blaine had been able to stand up, holding on to the sink, and was smiling at Kurt.

Kurt held Blaine's hand to steady him while he took 14 steps, enough to get back into the bedroom where he sat down on the bed. But Kurt could see how painful it was and made a mental note to include the pain medication with his other pills at breakfast. After using the facilities himself, brushing his teeth and noting Blaine had done the same, he returned to the bedroom. He leaned down a bit and swept Blaine up into his arms to take him to the sauna, kissing his cheek as he settled him into a comfortable position.

"Blaine, you feel kind of warm, are you okay?" Kurt asked with a bit of concern.

"Of course I am, Mama Tiger." he kidded, earning a dirty look from Kurt. While Kurt laughed good naturedly at the T-shirt Finn had given him for Christmas, the joking about that still stung a little.

They were both bundled up against the cold, and the few steps from their room to the sauna hardly got them chilled. Kurt set Blaine down on a cedar bench and helped him out of his clothes. Kurt placed several cedar branches on the hot rocks and poured a ladle full of water to make steam. He and Blaine both breathed in the cleansing scent. They sat on fluffy Turkish towels, Kurt sitting across from Blaine as they chatted about school, upcoming songs they wanted to sing, plans to get Blaine's guitar out later in the day so he could practice a bit, how much fun they were going to have on the trip to New York in a few days. When both boys were sufficiently sweaty, Kurt helped Blaine into his robe, put on his own, and carried him to the hot tub. It wasn't near as hot as the sauna, so that it actually felt kind of cool in comparison. Kurt stepped in after Blaine, snuggling close to him on the bench. He turned on the jets, just on low but it felt nice. Blaine sighed in relaxed comfort, prompting Kurt to look at him very seriously.

"If I ask you something, will you promise to tell me the truth?" Kurt asked, pinning Blaine to the side of the tub with his blue stare.

"Kurt? Have I ever lied to you? Ever? What's this about?" Blaine's smile dropped immediately and cold started creeping up the back of his neck.

"I don't think you out and out lie to me, Blaine, but when it comes to telling me when you are in pain, I think you tend to...shall we say 'down-play' it? I know you are not by nature a whiner. Ever. But when you hide your pain from me, that hurts me, Blaine. I need to know how you are, or I can't take proper care of you. I don't look at it as complaining, I look at it as helping yourself live each day as pain free as possible." Kurt pulled his fiancé closer, gently holding him in his arms and brushing his nose against Blaine's nose. "I love you, Blaine, and I want to take the best care of you I can. Now, tell me – truthfully – how much you are hurting today?"

Blaine snuggled closer to Kurt, pressing a few kisses into his chest, right above his heart. "I had a bad night. My joints are achy. On that pain scale, it was nearing an 8 out of 10. I didn't want to wake you up again for the pain meds." Blaine began to blink back a few tears. "You just don't understand, Kurt. You couldn't. I don't mind taking them at night, I'm sleeping then anyway. But those strong narcotics make me sleepy. And if I'm telling you the whole truth, I have to say this: that being awake and alert can be more important to me than being out of pain. Does that make sense?" Blaine dipped his head, thinking Kurt wouldn't understand.

Kurt sat still for a minute, turning this new information over in his mind. He did understand, though. Who would want to spend their life in a stupid fog, not caring or maybe not even understanding what was going on around them?

"I do understand that, baby. I do. I don't like it much, but I understand." A few tears made their way down his cheek and he was glad Blaine had his cheek on Kurt's chest so he couldn't see them. Blaine didn't like pity. Kurt pasted a smile on his face, determined to bring the conversation to a happier place.

Blaine's voice got a lot lower, almost whispering. "And there's another thing..." he said, but it was so quiet, Kurt could have ignored it if he wanted to. But he didn't, and moved closer to hear. "Well, it's about the medicine. Kurt, if I take the stronger narcotic, it does something to me. It.." he blushes and turns his head into Kurt's chest, hiding.

"Tell me, baby. You know we can tell each other anything. What does the medicine do?"

"It makes it so I can't get hard. It scared me so badly the first time it happened. We weren't, ah..we hadn't..not yet. But I thought the meningitis had not only messed up my legs, but made that broken, too. I panicked. I called the doctor and he told me that can be a side effect of narcotics. Lucky for me, it is temporary. But, Kurt, I love you so much, and that is part of loving you – being able to have sex with you. Not being able to do that? It would just kill me."

Kurt kissed Blaine on the top of his curls, saying sweet things to him as he kissed him on his cheeks, then gentle kisses on his mouth. "Baby, if that had happened to you, if you had lost that ability, I can't say it wouldn't matter to me, because it would. I love doing those things with you as much as you enjoy them. But you have to believe me when I tell you that the loss of your ability to get an erection would not make me love you any the less. It's you I love, Blaine. You. Your spirit, your humor, your delight in all the beautiful things in the world. And compared with a little sex, I'd take you any way I can have you. Don't you know that? Do you have such little faith in me, baby?" Kurt pulled away from Blaine, just enough that they could look into each other's eyes. His eyes were that wonderful color of the Mediterranean today, bright and sparkling as he looked deep into Blaine's golden hazel with all the flecks of moss green shining back. Blaine blinked first and ducked his head.

"Yes, Kurt I do know that down in my heart. I guess I just talk myself into crazy things sometimes and forget what exactly we have together. But if you want to know the truth, I'm pretty glad I can have sex with you." Blaine grinned up at Kurt, fluttering his lacy black lashes to tease Kurt. Kurt's heart melted a little more. He coughed.

"Hey, we're going to turn into prunes in this water, let's get inside and get dressed," Kurt said, feeling sort of undone by the whole conversation – so he began splashing Blane in the face with water to cover up. Blaine, of course, retaliated and they laughed, splashing and giggling until Kurt dived under the water and grabbed Blaine around the waist, pulling him under and placing his mouth on Blaine's. A flood of bubbles came up as Blaine tried not to laugh, and they both surfaced, arms wrapped around each other as they pressed their lips together again, this time above water so nobody was in danger of drowning. Kurt stepped out first, wrapping himself in a towel and tugging his robe on top, then turning to help Blaine do the same. He carried Blaine inside, tucking him under the warm covers of the bed and crawling in after him so they both stayed warm.

The air in the room was warm, so in a few minutes Kurt pulled back the covers. He wanted to see the decoration on Blaine's chest in the sunlight. Last night it was so late when they got done, they only had the lights in the room, but Kurt opened the drapes to let in lots of sunlight and the henna swirls and curves lit up, so beautiful on Blaine's golden skin. He wasted no more time, but leaned over to kiss all the way down the path made by the henna, marveling at how gorgeously it highlighted Blaine's muscles.

Blaine was looking at Kurt's decoration, and must have appreciated it a lot because his adoration began to show in a rather obvious manner...which just encouraged Kurt's body to respond. It didn't take long for them to be belly to belly, rubbing and stroking each other, moaning in pleasure.

Kurt reached over to the bedside table for the little bottle of lube and continued stroking Blaine, paying special attention first to his neck and collarbone, leaving a trail of kisses, nibbles and bites, He licked his favorite place, just over Blaine's left hipbone and sucked a purple circle onto the golden skin. Blaine was moaning in pleasure, wishing Kurt would do that more often. Sometimes it was so sexy, Blaine could almost come just from Kurt sucking on his hipbone. But the rest of his anatomy wasn't being ignored.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, a little shy. Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Ah, you know that book you got me for Christmas? The Joy of Sex book?"

"Yeah," Kurt said.

"I was reading something in the book, and I though we might try it. I don't think it will hurt, but since you're the one with the required special equipment, it has to be your decision."

"What? What special equipment do I possess that you don't? Shit, Blaine..are you trying to tell me something?" Kurt had a really funny look on his face and Blaine was trying not to laugh.

"A foreskin, Kurt. I seemed to have, ah, misplaced mine. Probably sometime just after my birth, I think," he giggled.

Kurt just looked at him, eyebrows raised since he had no idea what possible use a foreskin was.

Blaine was happy to explain, it wasn't everyday he could tell Kurt something he didn't know already. "It's called 'docking'." Kurt's eyebrows raised even higher.

"We sit face to face and touch the tips of our penises together, then you gently pull your foreskin over the top of yours and over the tip of mine, too. Like the space station."

Kurt blinked. "Really? I don't know if that will work...I mean, I've never actually tried to stretch it." Kurt was so red, it was unbelievable, He had been a bit sensitive as a kid about having not been circumcised. He actually never knew a single boy that hadn't, and as if he wasn't different enough, he had that, too. He had even thought about asking his dad if it could be done now, but thanks to the internet, he had read enough to be sure he didn't want it done.

Blaine was watching his face, no doubt thinking Kurt didn't want to try it, so he figured he'd put him out of his misery.

"Okay. But what do you do after they're...ah, docked? And why would they use a word like "docked" anyway, it sounds like you're going to chop it off! Like a Doberman's docked tail."

Blaine giggled at that.

"Honestly, Kurt, would I suggest we do something to maim you?" He glared at Kurt.

"No, of course not. I'm being a little sensitive. But, yes, I'm willing to try if you are."

"Okay, we dock, and then masterbate, it's supposed to feel really good."

They scooted closer, Kurt turning so he was lying facing Blaine and their cocks were touching. Kurt reached down to gently pull his foreskin back over his tip and then pulled it to stretch over Blaine, too. It didn't stretch a lot, but just enough. He wasn't sure if it was just the idea, or the new sensation, but they both had rock hard erections now and reached down to begin stroking. They tried to stroke each other, but that was too difficult with trying to be careful not to pull apart, so they did themselves.

Within minutes, they were at the edge of coming, panting and looking into each other's eyes, both boys had dark pupils and the irises were almost gone.

"I...I think we should stop. I don't know what will happed if we come and we're still docked..it might hurt you." Blaine murmured, stopping and waiting for Kurt to undo them. His hands shook, but it was fairly easy, and they fell together, letting themselves cool down for a moment. Blaine crawled into Kurt's lap, facing him and reaching down to hold both erections in his hands, continuing the stroke, but feeling the friction of Kurt's whole length against him. He closed his eyes to concentrate, but felt Kurt's lips against his and opened to him. Kurt held him close by putting his arms around Blaine's shoulders, moaning at the feel of Blaine's flesh rubbing against him.

"Oh, baby, I'm so close..." Kurt said into Blaine's neck, and Blaine gripped just a teeny bit harder, the lube just enough to stop them from chafing, but not enough to stop the dragging friction. Blaine was close, too, and his rhythm was getting erratic. He reached his other hand down to cup Kurt's balls gently, moving them in their sac so Kurt could feel them, too. He let out a loud babbling noise, sort of Kurt's name and came hard, dripping over his hand, hitting Kurt's stomach. Kurt was not far behind him as the thrill of feeling Blaine's climax shuddered through his senses. Blaine slowed down his movements, slowly coming to a stop before lying still.

"I love my new books, Kurt. Thank you," Blaine smiled.

After holding each other for a while, hunger made them get up and get dressed to start their day.

"Do you want to try to walk a little bit, baby?" Kurt asked when they were dressed, ready for breakfast. It was 8:30, so most of the family was probably gone – thinking Blaine and Kurt had slept in.

"No, I'm pretty tired, can you just push me, if it's not too much trouble?" Blaine asked.

"Of course." He put Blaine on the soft pillow he had gotten him for Christmas for the wheelchair. He'd called Artie to get suggestions for that. He got the afghan he had made Blaine and tucked it around his legs, wanting to keep them warm. Cool legs made for painful joints. He pressed a soft kiss on Blaine's forehead before pushing him through the door.

"Blaine, you still feel kind of warm to me. Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Well, let's see: I spent time in the hot sauna, then the hot tub, followed by a rather strenuous 'workout' exercise. Then you wrapped me up like a cocoon in this wool afghan...yes, I might be a touch on the warm side." Blaine smiled up at Kurt, reaching up to grasp his hand and squeeze it. Kurt dropped a kiss on the dark curls.

"Okay, just checking," he smiled. "How about French toast for breakfast?"

"Sounds delicious. Make lots, I'm starving."

Finn walked around the corner, his arm slipped around Mercedes waist...well, what there was of it with Cooper junior growing in leaps and bounds.

"Look who I found trying to waddle down the stairs," Finn kidded, earning a smack on the arm from Mercy. But she grinned.

"What's for breakfast?" Finn asked, smiling because Kurt was cooking.

"French toast?" Blaine crowed, happy to share in his bounty.

"Can I help you, Kurt? Mercy asked.

"Yes, I need a hug from my nephew's mama," he grinned. Mercy hurried over to throw her arms around him, placing a big kiss on his cheek.

"And one for this uncle, too," she said, hugging a blushing Blaine. He looked up at her, hazel eyes shining through his dark lashes.

"How is the baby this morning? Giving you trouble?" he asked.

"Kicking up a storm. Want to feel?"

Blaine was still shy about touching Mercedes' tummy, but he really wanted to feel his nephew again. He put out his hand and she guided it to a place on her side.

"Oh! I can feel him, Kurt! Come here..." he looked at Mercy. "If it's okay with you, of course."

"Yes, I don't mind. I can remember when we were just little, 5 years old, don't you remember, Kurt? Mama was pregnant with Tice and we used to sit and wait for him to kick. Your mama and mine, laughing at us for wanting to feel him all the time." Mercedes smiled at the memory and Kurt's eyes watered, but he smiled, too.

Blaine pulled Kurt closer, moving his hand to the right spot and watching his fiancé's face as he felt the baby move. Finn was sitting across the table, trying not to look, but Kurt exchanged knowing glances with Mercedes and put a hand out to him.

"Finn, the baby needs to know ALL of his uncles, get over here while he's showing off his dancing skills. He can already kick as high as I can," Kurt grinned.

Finn almost tripped over his big feet trying to get there. He had wanted to feel the baby so much, but was afraid to ask. He had never felt Quinn's baby move before it all got revealed that it was really Puck's, and after that Finn just didn't want to ask. He put a tentative hand on Mercy's tummy and she pressed it harder so he could feel. The baby kicked and his eyes got round, much like Kurt's and Blaine's had when they first got to feel it.

"Oh, Kurt...he isn't a dancer, I can tell. He's gonna be a football hero like his Uncle Finn," he announced, winking at his brother.

"Well, excuse me, Mr Quarterback, but who got the winning kick that season?" Kurt bitch-glared back at Finn, but softened it with a smile. Finn blushed.

"I think this baby, boy or girl, is going to be the luckiest baby on earth with three handsome and talented uncles to love him. Or her." Mercedes smiled. "But if I don't get something to eat soon, I'm going to faint from hunger, and that won't be good for the baby at all."

Kurt got back to the stove, mixing eggs and things for the whole grain bread to be dipped in. Mercedes made the coffee and Blaine set the table. Finn fed Artimis and stepped outside in his jacket to throw a ball for the dog for a little while until he was called in for breakfast.

Kurt put the first plates down in front of Mercedes and Blaine. Blaine's eyes got huge and a smile grew on his face as he looked up at Kurt. "Wow...is this what I think it is?"

Kurt grinned. "Probably. It's French Toast with butterscotch sauce. I added crushed peppermint candies to yours, Blaine."

Blaine whooped and dug in, shoveling in as much as Finn with every bite.

"I should have never let him have the peppermint ice cream with butterscotch sauce that first time he came over. I created a monster."

"Kurt, can I have some pain meds?" Blaine asked later in the afternoon.

"Of course, baby, I'll be right back," Kurt said, getting up to go get them. He returned with a small oblong white pill and a piece of pita bread spread with hummus and a glass of milk. It was kind of unusual for Blaine to ask for pain meds in the middle of the day, but Kurt put it down to his recent walking practice or the weather.

"Thank you, but can I have two of the stronger ones?" Blaine looked a little pale. Kurt felt his head and he seemed a bit warm.

"Okay, But I want to take your temperature. Do you have any other symptoms? Do I need to call the doctor?"

"No, my joints just really hurt. I think we're going to get a storm, maybe. I tend to be sensitive to big weather changes."

Kurt took back the pill and got two of the stronger ones. He gave them to Blaine and helped him into bed.

"Do you want a massage, baby? I can get you ready and give you one if you want," Kurt smiled, petting Blaine's curls and running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, you are so sweet to me, Kurt. But, no. I just want to go to sleep. But if you don't mind, can you sit with me for a while?" Blaine looked like a little kid, small under the blankets of the big bed. He always looked smaller when he didn't feel good.

"I could read to you, or maybe sing?"

"Please sing. Can you do a Disney song?" Blaine must be feeling pretty bad, he didn't usually ask for Kurt to sing Disney.

"Lalalu? Or Stay Awake? Oh, I know, Close your eyes, baby, and I'll sing you a different one."

Kurt sat close to Blaine, combing his finger through his hair again, and sang:

_When you wish upon a star_

_Makes no difference who you are_

_Anything your heart desires_

_Will come to you._

_If your heart is in your dream_

_No request is too extreme_

_When you wish upon a star_

_As dreamers do_

_Fate is kind_

_She brings to those who love_

_The sweet fulfillment of_

_Their secret longing_

_Like a bolt out of the blue_

_Fate steps in and sees you through_

_When you wish upon a star_

_Your dreams come true_

Blaine was asleep, so Kurt took off his shoes and jeans and climbed into bed next to him, carefully gathering him close to his heat to keep him safe. He put a small kiss on his cheek and whispered how much he loved him, holding his dearest treasure until they both slept.

The next day, Thursday, everyone was in a stir, all talking about the upcoming trip to New York. Kurt was so nervous, thinking about all the things he would see and do. They had arranged to get Blaine on the airplane and have a rented wheelchair waiting for them in New York. Rachel had been over, giggling and planning, making Kurt just about strangle her with her constant chattering. Finn was as excited as the rest, packing and repacking his suitcase. They had two room at the hotel, one for Rachel and Kurt, one for Blaine and Finn. Many winks and nods were exchanged between the four whenever the subject came up. The only one that wasn't excited was Blaine.

Blaine had been to New York with his parents and with his brother many times. While he was excited to go with Kurt, he was just a little too tired to care. He had been taking more pain meds than usual, blaming it on the weather, and had thus been more sleepy than usual. Cooper had come down to talk to him in private earlier that day.

"Hey, Squirt."

"Coop," he said, looking up at his brother, smiling.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a minute. About this trip," he said, sitting in the easy chair in Blaine's room. Blaine was resting on the sofa, wrapped in his afghan.

"Yeah, it was so nice of you to give us such a great present. Thank you," Blaine said.

"No problem, Little One. But I want to discus something. I know you don't always tell me everything like you did when we were kids, and I understand that. I'm married now, you have Kurt, and although we live in the same house, we don't always have time to talk in private."

Blaine nodded, trying to figure out where this was leading.

"Well, you know how happy I am that you and Kurt are engaged. Right?"

Blaine nods.

"I haven't heard you say when the date is, so I'm guessing you either haven't talked about it, or you're planning something secret. If you are, I want you to know that all of the family loves you, I don't just mean me, or Mom. I mean Kurt's family. Carole adores you, Burt thinks the world of you -as does Finn and Mercedes. That Kurt kid kinda likes you, too, I'm told." Blaine giggled. "So, if you had planned on eloping, you would hurt a lot of people.

"I looked up the laws in New York, You have to be 18 to get a marriage license, or if you are 16 you can have a notarized copy of agreement by your guardian. You can buy the license, but there is a 24 hour waiting period before you can have the ceremony -which has to be performed by a judge, a man of the cloth, of a state certified appointee. That being said, let me remind you, you are 17 and your birthday isn't until February."

Blaine blinked his beautiful hazel eyes. "Okay. But Cooper...we aren't planning on getting married during the trip. I know we want to be married, but this is not the time. We want to finish high school first, Kurt has been planning his wedding since he was three. I'm happy you care enough to worry about me, but really, Cooper, you don't need to. Okay? I'd tell you."

"Well, I was going to get you that letter granting my approval if you asked me for it, Squirt, but I'm sure glad you aren't going to do it yet. I want to give you a bachelor party! I want to help with the plans, I want to get Kurt a passport so I can send you on a romantic honeymoon," Cooper was so enthusiastic, he could hardly contain himself. He hugged his brother and helped him get ready to take a nap. He took off his shirt and Coop looked over. "Hey, what the...? What is that on your chest?"

Blaine smiled. "It's henna dye. Kurt painted it on me, do you like it? It's what I got him for Christmas. Remember? You were with me when I got it."

Oh, yeah. It's pretty cool, that Kurt is an artist."

"You should see his!"

"You look tired, Squirt. Better rest up for the trip, you leave tomorrow morning."

Cooper had only just left when Kurt came into the room.

"Oh, Blaine. Are you ready for a nap? I'm so sorry, but I have to help you get dressed again, baby. I just called your doctor and he can see you in an hour."

"My doctor? Why?"

"I'm concerned about that fever. I know, it isn't a high fever, just a low grade one, but coupled with the congestion and how tired you are, I really want his stamp of approval before we leave tomorrow. Okay?" Kurt asked, cupping Blaine's chin in his hand.

"Sure, Kurt. No problem, if it would make you feel better about going. I'll just get dressed."

Kurt went to select some comfortable warm clothes, but by the time he returned to the bed, Blaine was sound asleep again. He hated to wake him up, but he really needed to keep this appointment.

Several hours later, Kurt was tucking Blaine back into bed. Blaine was on the verge of tears, but Kurt was adamant he could face his family alone.

"Just get some sleep, baby. I'll be back in just a few minutes. We can go another time. You wouldn't have a good time feeling so bad, anyway." He called Aramis to jump on the bed and keep Blaine company while he went to tell the family the bad news. The collie lay down next to Blaine, giving him a lick before lying his head on his white forepaws to wait.

Kurt went back into the family room, asking the whole family and Rachel to come down and join him. Cooper put his hand on Kurt's back. They had just spent a little while in Coop's office talking this over.

"I am so sorry to tell you this, but Blaine and I just got back from the doctor. He is sick. They did several blood tests to check for further infection, but it looks like a simple case of the flu. The doctor is advising that Blaine stay home. He is heartbroken, but he probably wouldn't have a good time trying to do so much while he's sick.

"Now, I know this was my birthday present, and I loved it. But my place is here with Blaine, and I know you all understand that. I have talked it over with Cooper, and while the tickets can't be refunded, they can be transferred. Finn and Rachel, you are still going, of course. But we would like to offer the two remaining tickets to Dad and Carole. I know it's short notice, but I called Marvin, Dad, and arranged for him to take over the shop while you're gone. I can go and check up on things, but he's worked for you for over 20 years, so I think he can do it. Carole, I called the hospital and they arranged for others to take over all of your shifts. You never got to go on that honeymoon because you used the money for Dalton for me, so we all think you should take the tickets." Kurt concluded.

There was a lot of protesting, but he knew in the end he could be more stubborn than anyone there. Burt and Carole were both concerned about Blaine, but Kurt assured them he would call if anything happened. In the end, Burt and Carole packed and got ready to leave with Finn and Rachel in the morning. Surprisingly, the worst one to convince was Finn. He just didn't want to leave with Blaine sick. It finally took Blaine himself to demand that Finn go.

Cooper took them to the airport the next morning, and they took the last plane before the airport was closed because of an incoming storm. He got back into Lima a few hours later, going to Mercedes' parents' house to pick her up. They stayed for lunch, but the roads were closed with the blizzard by the time they wanted to leave for home. Coop called Blaine to make sure he was okay and let the boys know they were on their own until the city dug itself out.


	28. Snowed In

Blaine and Kurt sat watching the snow as it drifted down in fat, fluffy snowflakes. Their family had left for New York yesterday and Cooper and Mercedes were stuck at the Jones house until the city could dig itself out of the worst snowstorm to hit Ohio in twenty years. Kurt had considered trying to shovel his Navigator out of the driveway, but it was a hundred feet to the street and the city hadn't even started plowing the main roads -and they didn't live on a main road.

Even Aramis was a bit lost in the deep snow. Kurt shoveled enough of a space for him to do his business, but it took hours and he came back inside sweating and sore. Lucky for the boys, there was plenty of food, the gas and electricity were working fine, they had phone access. And lots of time to be by themselves.

Kurt had found Blaine's favorite guitar in the music room storage closet, and Blaine was tuning it on the living room sofa. After tuning and playing a few melodies, he cleared his throat, smiled at Kurt, and started singing:

I'll be your dream,

I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope I'll be your love

Be everything that you need

I'll love you more with every breath

Truly madly deeply do

I will be strong I will be faithful

'cause I'm counting on

A new beginning

A reason for living

A deeper meaning, yeah...

Kurt joined in at the chorus:

I want to stand with you on a mountain

I want to bathe with you in the sea

I want to lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining

brightly in the velvet sky

I'll make a wish, send it to heaven

Then make you want to cry

The tears if joy for all themselves

pleasure and the certainty

That we're surrounded by the

comfort and protection of

The highest powers

In lonely hours

The tears devour you

Oh, can't you see it, baby?

You don't have to close your eyes

'Cause it's standing right before you

And that you need will surely come

I'll be your dream I'll be your wish

I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your home I'll be your love

Be everything that you need

I'll love you more with every breath

Truly madly deeply do

I want to stand with you on a mountain

I want to bathe with you in the sea

I want to live like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me.

Blaine was grinning, so happy to be playing his guitar again, He loved the piano and his violin, but the guitar was by far his favorite. Kurt loved it, too, and singing once more with Blaine made him so happy.

"So, do you think they're having fun without us?" Blaine asked, thinking of Finn and Rachel, Burt and Carole.

"Oh, I really hope so. Dad and Carole deserve a nice honeymoon. They gave me the money to go to Dalton instead, so it's kind of like I'm paying them back."

"I understand. But to send them anywhere with Rachel Berry?"

Kurt laughed. "Yes, but you know I love her. You do, too, don't you?"

Blaine smiled, too. "Okay, you got me. I love her, too. I better – she's going to be my sister-in-law one of these days. Hey, did I tell you Cooper came to me right before we were going to leave and asked me if we were going to try to elope in New York? He said he'd sign the guardianship papers if I had my heart set on it."

"Wow, how did my dad miss that opportunity to lecture me?"

"Well, I told Cooper we wanted a big wedding, so he was okay with that. Oh, and he wants you to get a passport. He wants to send us somewhere nice for our honeymoon. So as soon as the snow clears..."

"Yeah, I will. I wonder where he wants to send us?"

"My bet is Italy. He knows I love it there, plus I speak the language. We could do Italy and France, so you could practice speaking with the natives." Blaine grinned at Kurt, taking his hand. Kurt smiled back.

"Let's sing another song."

Several hours later, Kurt had made lunch...hummus of course, with fresh grapes, sliced tomatoes, and glasses of juice. Then Kurt walked into the dining room with two bowls and a smile on his face.

"Oh, peppermint ice cream and butterscotch!" Blaine crowed, seeing his favorite dessert in front of him. "What's the occasion, Kurt? Because I know you would never just let me have this for no reason..."

Kurt giggled. "No reason this time, I just wanted to show you I love you." He leaned over for a kiss and began stirring his ice cream. Blaine's lips felt too warm, which made Kurt think he had better take his temperature after they finished the ice cream. Blaine looked kind of sick still, dark circles under his bloodshot eyes and his hand was shaking a bit. Plus, since he had seen the doctor, he hadn't tried to walk. Maybe he was just tired.

After lunch, Cooper called to check on the boys. The blizzard was still raging, so no progress on digging out, but the Jones family had made Cooper welcome and he was playing cards with Mercedes and her parents. They had plenty of food and were warm and safe, as were Kurt and Blaine. Burt called Kurt after that, excitedly telling him all the wonderful things they were doing, and to thank him for the tickets. He assured Kurt they would be sending him and Blaine on a similar trip as soon as Blaine was better. It wasn't snowing in New York, so Kurt didn't mention they were snowed in, he didn't want to worry his dad. After telling his son how much he loved him, Burt ended the call.

Kurt suggested to Blaine that they head to bed for an afternoon nap, and Blaine didn't argue, just held up his arms for Kurt to take him. They got to the bed and Kurt set him down carefully, his joints were tender with the cold weather. Blaine wouldn't let go of Kurt's neck and pulled him down on the bed with him, kissing his lips and tangling his fingers in Kurt's hair. Kurt hummed in pleasure, kissing back with the same intensity. It had been more than a week since they had gotten romantic and while Kurt was hesitant because of Blaine's health, he was more than happy to share a little love in the afternoon with his fiancé.

"Take off your clothes, Kurt...all of them, please," Blaine whined, trying to unbutton his jeans and unbuckle his belt.

"Okay, have a little patience, baby, we have all afternoon and evening to do this." Kurt got up and stripped, folding his clothes over the back of the chair, then moving to the iPod to start his romantic songs playlist. Unchained Melody started playing and Kurt hummed along as he pulled Blaine's sweater over his head, kissing down his arm as he pulled it out of his sleeve. It was warm in the room, a fire blazing in the fireplace making it romantic. They rolled together, Kurt stretching his long, lithe muscles and touching the whole length of his body to Blaine's body, wrapping his arms around the boy's shoulders and pulling them so tight together there was no light between them. Breaking away after a few breathless minutes, he rolled back on his side and just looked at Blaine. He could just fill his eyes with Blaine all day and never get tired. He was so beautiful - starting with the curling mop of shiny black hair that Kurt loved to run his fingers through, pulling a little when he kissed Blaine just to hear the intake of breath that began his heart beating a little faster.

Blaine's eyes were by far the most gorgeous eyes Kurt had ever seen. They were large, with lacy black lashes fringing them, and that warm color of honey hazel with the moss green flecks to make them sparkle, like the water in a mountain stream. Blaine was looking back into Kurt's eyes, trying to determine the color they were today. Kurt's eyes tended to be blueish green, but not a muddy mix – more like a clear, bright color, just different with every emotion, with what he wore, with the weather outside. They could turn anywhere from ice blue when Kurt was angry to the dark gray blue of a stormy sky to the warm aquamarine of the Mediterranean Sea. His eyelashes weren't the thick lacy lashes like Blaine's, but long individual lashes like a china doll, so flirty and sexy.

Kurt reached out his hand, tracing the pattern of henna on Blaine's chest, still vibrant after almost a week, though the turmeric highlights were beginning to fade. He traced the lines, swirling around defining the muscles under Blaine's golden skin. There was just enough sunlight filtering through the window to show Kurt Blaine's skin to its best advantage. Kurt followed the pattern one more time, lightly touching the warm skin with just his fingertips. He moved his fingers to Blaine's right wrist, feeling the blood thrumming through the canals of veins and arteries to feed oxygen to his body. His fingers followed the vein up his arm, mapping the way for his kisses to follow, stopping every now and then to lick or suck a piece of skin. Blaine's eyes followed Kurt's progress, hungry for him to hurry, but not wanting to disturb the almost trance that Kurt seemed to be in.

After doing Blaine's left arm, Kurt moved to Blaine's neck. Here the ebb and flow of his blood was stronger, and Kurt was lost in feeling it under his sensitive lips. He could almost hear the red blood moving to exchange it's load of life-giving oxygen for the carbon dioxide to be carried away again in the never-ending cycle. Kurt moved his tongue in wide swaths, feeling the blood even more that way. Down Blaine's chest, he put his ear to Blaine's heart, listening to the steady rhythm of life there, listening to the lullaby he had gone to sleep to so many times when he sought comfort in Blaine's arms. He briefly closed his eyes to intensify the sound, but the desire in his own blood wouldn't let him rest right now.

Further down Blaine's body, Kurt stopped at the jutting hipbone on the left. How many times had he licked his way here, leaving purple marks all along this hipbone before moving to Blaine's throbbing erection. Kurt put out his tongue to leave a path of moist warmth over the bone, down to the muscles that made Blaine's stomach, flat and firm but sometimes wrinkled in tense rolls when Kurt's mouth was ticklish in his pursuit to get to other, more erotic places. Kurt stopped to rest, his head on Blaine's thigh, eyes closed and heart racing. Blaine's fingers came to rest on the back of Kurt's head, combing through his silky chestnut hair. Blaine had seen a few pictures of Kurt's mother, there was one on his desk, and he knew this luxurious chestnut coloured hair was a gift from her. He could see the memory in Burt's eyes sometimes when he looked at his son, when Kurt was asleep and wasn't aware of his dad's scrutiny. It was a moment so private – Blaine had turned his own head not to see the raw grief and longing in Burt's sad blue eyes.

Kurt sighed to feel Blaine's hand go from carding his hair to running his thumb over his cheek, and he turned to place a kiss on Blaine's palm. He lifted his head, moving his long arm to touch Blaine's ankle. He remembered the first time he saw Blaine out of his Dalton uniform. He was wearing red corduroy slacks with saddle shoes...and no socks. All he could think of that day was what he would give to lick that anklebone. He grinned at the thought, knowing he could lick that ankle any time he wanted now – and the thought was so overwhelming, he shifted his body so he could do just that. Lifting the leg a little by the calf, he kissed the ankle, moving his tongue over the hard bone. Blaine looked at him with a little surprise in his face, but didn't object. Actually, he practically purred. Kurt smiled.

Blaine's legs were not as strong as they had been even just a few months ago, but they were still muscled and beautiful. Kurt stroked the calf, moving very gently over the knee, which was red and swollen and hot to the touch, and up the center of Blaine's thigh. Shifting his body again, Kurt felt the large muscle and kneaded it slowly with his strong hands. He moved Blaine's legs slightly apart, kissing up the inner part of his thigh where the skin was the softest. Once again he could feel the flow of blood in this artery, pulsing under his mouth as he licked the place where the artery was close to the surface. Blaine could feel warmth building, burning in his blood as Kurt paid homage to his body. He had never felt so worshiped, so adored. He closed his eyes, never wanting this feeling to leave him, never wanting Kurt to leave. But he had been through hell, the devil trying to snatch his very life from him, and Kurt had held on every inch of the way. No, Kurt would never leave and Blaine heaved a sigh of intense relief, making Kurt look up from his ministrations to see what was disturbing Blaine. Blaine just smiled at him, moving his fingers in Kurt's hair once again, then closing his eyes.

Kurt moved up to place kisses on Blaine's face, holding him in his arms.

"Is everything okay, baby? Are you hurting?"

"No, Kurt. I..I just love you." Blaine closed his hazel eyes and kissed Kurt back, sliding warm soft lips against Kurt's own lips.

Kurt rubbed Blaine's arms, kissing his neck, then gently rolling Blaine so he was lying on his stomach. He began by running his hands over the smooth muscles in Blaine's back, rubbing hard over the tense parts and softer as he reached Blaine's sides. He could feel the spring of the ribs, the strength in the spine. But Blaine jumped a little as Kurt moved his thumb down the length of his spine, letting a small cry go, but stopping before it got loud.

"Tender there, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Only a little, please don't stop." Blaine asked, and Kurt continued. He stroked the backs of Blaine's thighs, gently rubbing the backs of his knees – just barely touching them so he wouldn't cause any more pain. Massaging the backs of the calves, his head pillowed on Blaine's buttocks as he reached down. Bringing his hands back up, he stroked his hands just lightly over the round cheeks of Blaine's buttocks, loving the shape of them, loving knowing that any kind of touching here would feel good, that he could do this for an hour and Blaine would just lie there and purr in satisfaction at the wonderful feeling. He massaged up by the small of his back, kissing the dimples where the pelvic bones met. Kurt lingered here, fondling Blaine's cheeks some more, amused at how Blaine would almost arch like a cat to follow his hand if he stopped and moved away, emitting a sort of disappointed cry.

Leaning close to Blaine's neck and kissing him as he continued to caress his buttocks, slowly getting closer to the place where the two halves touched together, "Does that feel good, baby?" he whispered, letting a bit of lust into his voice.

"Oh, Kurt...you know it does, oh, …..." as his words turned into a moan. Kurt moved closer, bringing his body next to Blaine's to share in the body warmth, but never stopping his caresses as he kissed down Blaine's neck, over his shoulder to lick his shoulder blade.

Blaine turned his head toward Kurt, pulling his body back a little so he could put his arms around Kurt, snuggling close to his chest, his head under Kurt's chin.

"Kurt?'

"Yes, baby?"

"I know we talked about waiting until after the wedding...to do ...well, to make love. I think of everything we do as making love, but you know what I mean.." Blaine was babbling in nervous bursts, but Kurt put his hand under Blaine's chin and lifted it up so they were looking at each other, deep into each other's eyes. He had to take a few breaths to calm himself before he could speak.

"Yes, we did agree on that. Why, what are you trying to tell me, baby?" Kurt whispered, closing his eyes once again.

Blaine moved back, burying his nose in Kurt's neck.

"It's just...well, what if we don't wait?" Blaine said so softly, Kurt almost didn't hear. But he knew what Blaine was going to say anyway, so it didn't matter if he heard it. Blaine continued. "It's just, well, the wedding is something we both want, a time to celebrate our lives together with the people we love and who love us. It's a symbol, but it's a symbol of what we already have. What we've had together for a long time now."

"I understand, Blaine, and I agree with you. In my heart, we're already linked in any way that matters, to me you've been my husband since last June. We only have the formalities to finish, and that we can do later. Yes, I can hardly wait to have a wedding with you, to show the world how much in love we are. But do I need that to feel bonded to you? Of course not."

Kurt brought Blaine in closer, kissing him and rubbing tiny circles in his back. Blaine kissed back with passion, feeling even closer to Kurt than he did even a few moments ago.

"So, Kurt...I was wondering if we can, do everything today. I want you so badly..."

Blaine kissed Kurt, deepening the kiss with every breath, licking his way into his mouth, moving his tongue to feel under Kurt's tongue, over his teeth, breathing heavily through his nose because he didn't want to break the bond of their mouths. Kurt's fingers were tangling in Blaine's curls, pulling him closer to kiss again, feeling the urgency in Blaine and knowing he felt the same way.

They broke apart, Kurt looking into Blaine's eyes once again, "Yes, baby, I want that, too. Just tell me what you need me to do, where you want me to be," he smiled, stroking Blaine's chest, running his fingers over the henna pattern.

"I'm okay with either position.." Blaine said, a question in his voice.

"I think maybe I could top the first time?" Kurt asked in a soft voice, laced with want and need.

"Oh...yes, let's do it that way," Blaine was pleased. He would have been happy either way, but this was the way he'd dreamed of it so often.

Kurt went back to his slow massaging, but perhaps more intense, the thought of what they were about to do quickening the hot blood in his veins. Their hands were moving all over each other, not too quickly, but in a dance with a rhythm born of a long time of intimacy, of knowing each other's bodies and what made them feel good, which touch brought the other the sharp thrill of pleasure. Blaine stroked Kurt's erection, slowly, gentle strokes, then faster with more friction and pressure for a while, slowing down again when the moans reached a new level.

Kurt sat up. Blaine was lying on his back, and they could looked into each others' eyes, seeing the intensity of the moment as their eyes dilated into dark pools of lust and love. He reached over Blaine's body to get the bottle of lube. Warming the slick substance in the palm of his hand, Kurt gently rolled Blaine over on his stomach, massaging and fondling his buttocks, pulling moans from Blaine's throat as he caressed him. stroked with his dry hand, down Blaine's inner thighs, brushing his balls as he parted the cheeks. Keeping his right hand closed over the liquid, he leaned down, settling himself so his cheek was nestled on Blaine's buttock, turning slightly to kiss him there before moving so his tongue touched the entrance. Blaine lost all coherent thought, the sheer intensity of the warm, wet tongue lapping there feeling more than he had even imagined he could feel. Kurt had done this before, but Blaine was so transfixed on the event about to occur, he was primed for hypersensitivity. Kurt could feel the fine trembling shivers going through Blaine's muscles and moved his tongue to circle the ring of muscle, then forcing it to go deeper. A moan ripped out of Blaine's throat, echoing off the walls, exciting Kurt more and more. He licked faster, then slowed down to make the touch more intense while Blaine struggled to hold still enough to take this, to try not to buck his hips and make Kurt stop.

But Kurt did stop eventually, replacing his tongue with his now slick finger, sliding in to begin to stretch Blaine to accept his cock. He didn't move far, though, and continued to kiss and caress Blaine's cheeks as he slowly slid his finger in a slow rhythm, waiting for the muscle to let go so he could enter another finger. He took his time, knowing that if he was able to prepare Blaine properly, he wouldn't have the burning pain of the first time. He looked up to see Blaine's face, flushed rosy under the golden skin of his face, eyes closed in concentration, mouth open a bit in trying to breathe in enough oxygen to keep him going. Kurt heard the moans increase and the muscled unclench just a bit more, and so entered Blaine with one more finger, massaging and scissoring gently to make room. Kurt was a little worried, the amount of stretch here didn't seem to be able to accommodate his own cock, he didn't want to think he was much bigger than most any man, but the fact was that he was well endowed and he worried he might hurt Blaine. He closed his eyes and thought about what he'd read concerning the first time experiencing anal penetration – that it was amazing how the body could stretch to accommodate in wondrous ways. Well, okay, then Blaine was probably ready. Kurt had managed to get three fingers in, and Blaine didn't appear to be in pain, if he could trust the loud moaning and cries Blaine was shouting.

"Okay, baby, are you ready?" he whispered, and Blaine tried to open his eyes and give Kurt a smile, but he was too wrapped up in the exquisite torture of wanting more.

Kurt pulled back, getting more lubricant and slicking it down his cock, kind of amazed how hard he was, like a brass rod he was anticipating this so much. Blaine rolled onto his back and looked up at Kurt, tears of happiness gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"I want to see you, Kurt. Can we do it this way?" Blaine whispered. Neither of them could speak aloud, it was like something spiritual going on here, and so like they treated it with proper ceremony.

"Yes, baby..this is better..." Kurt whispered.

Blaine moved his feet apart, planting one on the mattress, but Kurt lifted the other to rest on his shoulder so he could have more room. It was the moment, and Kurt almost froze. This was what people did when they loved each other so much that they could no longer satisfy themselves with cuddling or pressing themselves together, but needed to be inside the other. He needed to be inside Blaine. He had felt that for a while, a burning need that never left him anymore.

He moved forward, pressing his cock against Blaine's entrance, taking a breath of air and pushing in, a small amount, watching as Blaine's eyes got bigger, but remained encouraging. He pressed further, amazed at the warmth and tightness that surrounded him, amazed at the need to just thrust in as deep as possible, but he held himself in check. As much as he wanted to be buried in that smooth, heated ecstasy, he didn't want to hurt Blaine, so he went slowly, stopping when Blaine's face showed any sign of pain. But Blaine was trying to reach around Kurt's back, pulling him forward and a whine came out of him, wanting Kurt to give him more, to be all the way inside him, and Kurt did just that, moaning at the movement, feeling trapped between the fear of hurting Blaine and the need to feel this, to plunge into him with everything he had.

"Does it hurt, baby?" He asked, but Blaine answered with a shake of his head, and sat up a little to lock his hands in back of Kurt, to pull him down, to pull his farther in and Kurt was lost in the heat and the velvet smoothness, so tightly wrapped around him. It was so amazing, so good and he pulled back, pulled almost out of Blaine only to push back in to feel the friction against his cock. Blaine had his eyes closed now, panting with the intensity of the moment. Kurt thrust back, gently but not as slowly as the first time, wanting to make Blaine feel this good – but he was rewarded with Blaine, curling his voice around Kurt's name, thrusting back, his cock stiff and throbbing as Kurt pushed in again.

"Oh, my god, Kurt, oh...oh..oh...: Blaine was losing the ability to speak as fast as he was gaining the ability to thrust back, wanting more, "Oh, there, Kurt, right there..."

Kurt let go of Blaine's hip where he had been holding and grasped his cock, sliding up from the base and back down, sliding his thumb over the tip, twisting just a little at the end to stimulate him more, a little of the lubricant still on his fingers. It was almost too much - the heat penetrating the very skin of his cock, the friction and the rhythm, hearing Blaine calling to him, the smell of Blaine in full arousal. Kurt could come just from that scent. And then he could feel Blaine tense up, gathering his strength for the end, and Kurt felt a new warmth from the thought – but before he could even name the thing that was prodding him on, making him groan and moan with every thrust, Blaine was shouting Kurt's name and come was shooting, splashing all over them, pulsing like he never had before – and it triggering something in Kurt he never knew he had, a heat that started in his balls and covered his entire body as Blaine's climax sent grasping sensations all down Kurt's cock, spasming tighter and tighter, wringing his orgasm out of him with an explosion like fireworks. It was so new and so intense, they fell down on the bed, shaking and trembling as their bodies tried to bring them back to normal...normal breathing, normal temperature, normal heart rate. Blane put his arms around Kurt, bringing him close as soon as he pulled out, They lay in each other's arms as if dead for a long while, just looking into each other's eyes, Kurt kissing Blaine's lips very softly as they rested.

Eventually, they had to get up. Kurt took Blaine into the bathroom to get the water ready, sitting on his shower seat and leaning over to adjust the temperature. Kurt returned to the room to change the linen, smelling the lavender pillow as he changed the pillowcase on it. He gathered the robes and set out clean pajamas, smiling because he found ones with teddy bears and heart on them for Blaine for Christmas. He went back in the bathroom and helped Blaine to shower. They took their time, washing each other and flirting a little with giggles and kisses. Kurt was concerned about Blaine since this was his first time, but he seemed to be okay, just a little sore.

"We practiced prepping so often, I'm not surprised I'm not sore, Kurt. You were very gentle, my love," Blaine told him seriously, and Kurt was glad. He never wanted to be the source of pain for Blaine.

"I'm going to enjoy being married to you, Blaine," Kurt said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Kurt turned around to rinse the soap off his chest, and Blaine grabbed him in panic. Kurt twisted around, catching Blaine as he started to fall off the shower chair.

"Hey, you okay, baby?"

"Yes, I just came over a little dizzy for a minute there. But, no, I'm fine," Blaine assured him, sitting straight on the chair once again.

"Let's get you back to bed, baby. Here, I'll just grab the towels."

Kurt helped Blaine dry off and get into his pajamas, then tucked him under the covers. Blaine seemed a little warm again, so he gave him his next dose of tylenol and went to let Aramis out for a while. He fixed some hot chocolate, let the dog in, and took the tray back to Blaine. But Blaine was asleep, curled into a little ball under the covers. Kurt hated to wake him up, so he drank his own chocolate and shut off the lights, gathering Blaine up in his arms and kissing him on his cheek.

"Goodnight, baby." he whispered to his sleeping lover," Thank you for tonight, I love you."

It wasn't until later that night that Blaine's temperature went higher, and the bacteria that had caused the meningitis in the first place were multiplying in his blood, never really eradicated with the last round of antibiotics. Blaine held on to Kurt by instinct, knowing only Kurt's love and tenacity could pull him back from the edge and keep him safe.

Aramis got up, paced back and forth for a while about 3 a.m. Then he sat down, pointed his nose to the ceiling and howled.


	29. Drug Backwards Through The Gates Of Hell

_It was cold. Blaine was cold. He shivered, trying to get enough strength to move, he had to get up and get out of the snow before he froze. They always said that if you fell asleep in the snow, you'd freeze, by falling asleep. Sleep. That sounded good, so good. But Kurt...where was Kurt? Kurt never left him, he told him over and over he would never leave him behind, So, where was he? What was that? A wolf howling? Hmm...maybe he should be frightened, but he wasn't. He knew the wolf, but he didn't know why. Blaine walked a little way, but it got darker, colder, and Blaine knew he was freezing. He'd stopped shivering now – but he was no warmer, so he knew it meant his body was giving up, was slowing down, would be gone soon. Blaine couldn't find it in himself to care. He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around himself and just waiting for the end. _

_It was a long wait, and towards the end he began to think over his life. His parents were not really a big part of that life. Oh, now he wondered if he would meet his father where he was going. Hmmm, he wondered what that meeting would be like? But so many people were dead, he wasn't sure his father could even find him. He wanted to stay, not sure why for a moment, then Cooper's face came to mind. Cooper. His brother, almost a generation older, more like a father than their own father had been to him. He could feel Cooper's arms around him sometimes, even when his brother was gone away for a while. But Cooper wasn't the one Blaine's muscles wanted to hold right now. It was Kurt. His Kurt._

_There was one thing he would regret by leaving his life behind. He had promised Kurt he wouldn't. It was a time similar to this, he thought, but he couldn't remember the details – just that he had made a promise to Kurt. That neither one of them would leave the other behind. So, which way was this going -was he leaving Kurt, or had Kurt left him? He better find out before he left. Damn, he was shivering again. He forced himself to get up, every muscle, tendon, ligament, every organ and bone, all throbbing in a symphony of pain. He shied away from all the pain, blinding him with its intensity. But as much as it hurt, as much as he was cold and numb and wanted to go to sleep to get away from the pain creeping up his back to make his head explode, he forced himself to stay: forced his heart to keep beating, forced his lungs to fill and empty, forced his blood to keep moving, forced his mind to stay awake. It was the hardest thing he had ever done, but he did it for Kurt. For one last touch of Kurt's lips to his. Just one more minute with Kurt... _

_He might have fallen asleep for a while, he wasn't sure. But the cold was gone. The shivering was still here, but now it was hot. Not just hot, but swampy, damp, searing hot with heavy, body-draining life-sucking humidity. His head still hurt, radiating down his back and out through his body, into his limbs to throb in burning streams running in rivers under his skin. He needed...he needed...water. He needed water. Kurt would bring him water if he asked. _

"Kurt?" Blaine opened his eyes.

"Blaine...oh, Blaine. Stay with me, baby. I think you have meningitis again, maybe. Don't try to leave me again, I'm here, Blaine, I won't leave you.." Kurt's eyes were filled to overflowing with tears, running down his face, his eyes a clear royal blue. The color of water.

"Water?" Blaine really wanted water. He was hot, sizzling inside. He tried to sit up and the pain went from the bottom of his spine like a rocket, searing his back as it exploded in his head. He couldn't even take a breath for a minute, the pain was so bad, then he turned his head and vomit came spewing out, but he couldn't even move to clear his mouth.

Kurt jumped to miss the splatter, but came close and placed his ice cold hand on Blaine's forehead.

"It's okay, baby. I'll get you some water. Just don't leave me, sweetheart. Please don't leave me." Blaine could hear the desperate pleading in his voice, and it made him hurt more, but in a different way. He could live with the exploding pain in his head, but not with hurting Kurt. He took a deep breath, choking on the vomit in his mouth – but he struggled to breathe and knew he would stay here, not fall asleep to die in the cold of his dream. Kurt was back and was clearing his mouth with a cool cloth, then his hands were back with a small glass of water to drip cool drops slowly into Blaine's mouth. He reached out and tangled his fingers in Kurt's cool hand.

Earlier that night

Kurt woke up to hear Aramis howling. It was an eerie, scary sound, and loud – Aramis was at the foot of the bed. Kurt was hot, really hot. He must have gotten Blaine's flu and now he had a fever. He turned over, and the heat immediately cooled. Kurt sat up, shaking the sleep from his brain, trying to make sense of what just happened. He turned and started to cover Blaine up again, but felt the heat rolling off of him in waves. He touched his forehead to find it sizzling.

"Blaine?" He gasped. "Blaine?" But Blaine was unconscious. He shook him a little, but no response. Kurt reached into the bedside table and took out the instant read thermometer. He put it up to Blaine's ear and it beeped. Kurt turned cold with fear as he read it: 104.6 degrees.

He wanted to scream, to have someone else come and save Blaine, to tell him Blaine was fine, it was just a dream...but it wasn't and there was nobody else. He straightened his spine and calmed himself down.

He picked up his phone, dialing 911.

"What is your emergency?"

"My fiancé is unconscious and has a temperature of 104. I need an ambulance immediately."

The operator read his address off of her computer screen.

"Yes, that's the address. How soon can they get here?"

"Sir, the city is completely snowed in. Your address indicates you live in a rural area and the roads out there aren't plowed. I will relay your emergency to the ambulance service, but I don't know how long until they can get there, If they can."

"Oh, my god..." Kurt whimpered. This couldn't be happening.

"Stay calm. What's your name?"

"Kurt. I'm here alone with him, and we're definitely snowed in. Oh, my god...""

"Okay, Kurt. I need to ask you some questions. Can you stay calm and answer them for me, honey?" The operator was trained to keep people calm in an emergency and her voice turned to calm assertiveness to get the information she needed as quickly as possible.

"What's your fiancé's name?"

"Blaine."

"Is he near to you right now?"

"Yes, we're in our bed, he's right next to me."

"I want you to check and see if he's breathing, can you do that?"

"Yes." Kurt put his hand on Blaine's chest, feeling the strong heart pumping, the lungs fill with air and push it out again. "He is breathing, and I can feel his heart pumping, too." Kurt felt relieved.

"Okay. You took his temperature, right?"

"Yes, it's 104.6."

"That's high, but you need to know that it isn't dangerous until it is over 106, so keep calm for now. If he is unconscious, don't try to give him pills."

"He...he isn't responding. He was awake for a short time, but he vomited. I gave him just a few sips of water, but he vomited again. Now he's shivering."

"Has he ever had symptoms like this before?"

"Yes, he had meningitis...bacterial meningitis last June. Oh, my god, I think it's happening again..."

"Kurt. Stay with me, honey. You need to stay with me to help Blaine. You need to keep a level head. It's important. Are you with me?"

"Yes." Kurt swallowed, shook his head a little and looked at Blaine. He was pale, but not scary pale. He would be okay, if Kurt kept his head clear.

"I have the ambulance service on the other line. They have snow cats, and they are going to try to get to your house. It might take a while, but I will remain on the line with you the whole time if you need me. My name is Rusty, and I will stay with you. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Rusty."

"Kurt. Calm down. I am going to connect you with the emergency room of the hospital now, so hold on. If something happens to break the connection, I will call you back. Hold on."

Kurt's entire body slumped. He was really afraid. Last time they were able to get Blaine to the hospital very quickly, Kurt did not know what to do. He knew that if they didn't start antibiotics right away, Blaine could die. The nurse came on, got the information and a doctor came on. He directed Kurt to remove the blankets and try to keep him cool. Kurt was really frustrated, he didn't think this doctor was much help. He ended the call, telling the doctor he would call back if anything changed.

Kurt put a kiss on Blaine's cheek as he hung up the phone. He dialed Cooper's cell.

"Kurt? It's 3 in the mor..."

"Cooper! I need your help, but ...oh, I don't know what you can do. Blaine has a fever over 104, he's unconscious, I called an ambulance, but they can't come because the roads are not plowed. Oh, Cooper, help me. Help me help Blaine...," Kurt let his panic show through in his voice a little.

"Okay, give me five minutes. Get dressed and ready to go. Go out back and get the torches from the shed at the side of the patio, you know, the tiki torches for summer parties. Put them in a circle in the snow and light them all. Lock Aramis inside the mudroom with three bowls of water and three of food, and wait." Unlike his brother, once awake, Cooper hit the ground running, thinking on his feet is what kept his company afloat.

"What?" Kurt asked, it made no sense.

"No time to explain. Just wait, help is on the way. I have to go. Take care of my baby brother, Kurt. I know you will. And don't leave his side, no matter what."

"Okay, Coop."

Kurt pulled on several layers of clothes and his boots, when the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Kurt, honey, this is Rusty at emergency services. I'm checking back. Are you doing okay?"

"Yes. Thank you for calling back. I got hold of Blaine's brother, he's working on getting us some help."

"Okay. The ambulance service is headed toward your house in a truck, when they can't move in the snow anymore, they will use the snow cats. It looks like maybe two hours before they can get there. I can stay with you on the phone if you want me to. Or I can call back in a few minutes."

"I have to do a few things, so I'm going to hang up. Yes, call me back in ten minutes, okay?"

"Of course, Kurt. I'm here for you."

He slid on his jacket and stepped across the patio to the shed to extract the torches, moving through the drifts of snow to place them in a circle and lit them. If he was thinking, he would have figured out why these were necessary, but he was only thinking of Blaine. That task done, he took care of Aramis and finally he went back in to sit by Blaine. Blaine felt hotter, but taking his temperature again, it was down a few tenths of a degree.

Blaine was moving in his sleep, flailing his arms and mumbling.

"Easy, baby, I'm here. I won't leave, Help is on the way, Blaine. Cooper is sending help. Don't leave me, baby...don't leave. Stay here with me." He tried to keep the desperation out of his voice, telling himself that Cooper would send help, that Blaine had lived through this before, so he would again.

Blaine was thrashing in his sleep, calling for Kurt not to leave him. All Kurt could do was hold him, promising not to leave him ever, begging Blaine to come back. Then he woke up a little, asking for water and Kurt brought him a small cup of warm water before he threw up again. He was thinking about ways to bring the fever down, maybe putting him in a lukewarm bath? Only about 20 minutes had gone by, though it felt like a week when he heard a loud noise. A really loud noise, coming from the backyard. His cell rang.

"Kurt, it's Cooper. The company helicopter should be there any minute. Help them get my brother in and go with him, I'm trying to find a way to get to the hospital. They are ready and waiting for you, and you can stay with him, it's all been arranged. Take care of him, Kurt."

"Okay, it's here. Thank you, Cooper. I think you saved his life."

He called Rusty back.

"Blaine's brother sent his company helicopter, so you can call off the ambulance. And thank you, Rusty. Thank you." He hung up.

The French door to the bedroom opened and the helicopter pilot came in, Kurt helped him bundle Blaine in blankets for the flight to the hospital. It was like a movie, nothing seemed real as he sat in the loud helicopter and they took off. Blaine was awake, but groggy and stiff with trying not to move his head or neck, crying in pain whenever the helicopter dipped. It was scary to be up in the wind, but he was assured that since the snow had stopped, the wind had died down and it was safe. They landed on the roof of the hospital, and the pilot told Kurt he was going to try to find a way to get to Cooper. While the Anderson house had a huge space to land, the Jones' house was in a more suburban area, with closer houses and trees, but they would try to set down in the street.

The ER staff was there, strapping Blaine down on a gurney to take him directly to ICU. The halls were empty this time of the morning, a clock he passed said it was 4:17. Kurt held Blaine's hand in a death grip, almost running beside them as they whisked him into a room. The nurses were ready with IVs and a doctor, giving orders while Kurt stood beside Blaine, pleading with his lover not to leave him. Two hours later, Blaine was in ICU with machines and IVs when his brother came in, out of breath from his run through the hospital after being flown there by the same helicopter. He threw his arms around Kurt, kissing his cheek before gently placing his hand on Blaine's chest.

"Oh, Blainey, why are you doing this again? Please hold on." He had tears in his eyes. Blaine moved his hand to Cooper's, taking it and looking up into his brother's eyes.

"I'll be okay, Coop. I need to meet my nephew, after all. I can't have you raising him without me." He smiled a tiny smile, then turned his eyes back to Kurt, the lovelight shining as he murmured to his lover, "Kurt, I'm not going anywhere, as long as you're here with me."

The next few hours were a nightmare. Hospital staff came and went, doctors explained each procedure to Kurt. They first got fluid into Blaine, feeding them into him with IVs. They gave him broad-spectrum antibiotics until the cultures came back, telling them exactly what bacteria was causing this. He got fever reducers, antiemitics to stop him from vomiting, a seditive to keep him calm and strong narcotics to stop the pain. But Kurt knew the pain was still there, Blaine mumbling and crying in pain, even when he slept. They came and did a spinal tap. Kurt almost never let go of his hand, telling him how much he loved him, that he would never leave him, begging Blaine not to leave him. All that time, the staff moved around Kurt, never asking him to let go of Blaine's hand. They all saw how it saved Blaine last time, and most took it for the miracle it was, including the doctor.

Blaine was sleeping and Cooper was taking his turn to hold Blaine's hand while Kurt went to the restroom. Coming out, he took out his cell phone to call his father. After a few minutes, spent finding the phone number of the hotel in New York, connecting to his dad's room, he heard someone answer.

"Hello?" a groggy voice said.

"Dad?...no..Finn?" Kurt asked. They must have connected him to the wrong room.

"Kurt? It's early, what's up? We're all still asleep, late night since we saw Wicked last night. It was..."

"Finn! "

"Kurt?"

"Where's my dad? I need to talk to him right away. Now, Finn."

"Okay, he's in the other bed, just a minute..what's wrong?"

"It's Blaine. I'm at the hospital. He has meningitis again, and it looks bad. We were snowed in and Cooper had to get his company helicopter to get us. Oh, Finn...get my dad," Kurt was almost crying.

"He's here, Kurt. I'm praying for Blaine right now," Finn said.

There was some clunking and banging as Finn walked to the other bed, apparently shaking Burt awake. "Praying? What, Finn..who is this?" Kurt could hear his father speaking to Finn, who was probably handing the phone to him.

He could hear Finn's voice in the background. "Burt, it's Kurt. He's at the hospital with Blaine, he sounds like he's breaking down, you better talk to him " Then:

"Kurt? It's Dad. What's going on there?" Burt spoke into the phone.

"Dad?" Kurt dissolved in tears, unable to speak, but Cooper came over and put a steadying arm around Kurt – they were taking Blaine out of the room on the gurney now – and Kurt handed the phone to him,

"Cooper took the cell and spoke into it. "This is Cooper Anderson, to whom am I speaking?"

"This is Burt...what is going on there?"

"Oh, Burt. Hold a second and I'll explain it all to you," he turned to Kurt. "They got the results of the spinal tap, is it meningitis. He's gone for a Cat Scan, we have to wait here. Sit here, okay?" Kurt nodded and sank back into the chair.

"Okay, I had to get Kurt sat down. Blaine is back in the hospital, he has meningitis again. We're snowed in, but I had the company chopper go get him and Kurt. We don't know a lot yet, but there is nothing you can do if you come early – the whole city is snowed in and the airport is closed. I'll keep you informed, though."

"How long before they clear the runways?" Burt asked, making mental calculations.

"It's stopped snowing. I imagine it won't be more than two days.."

"We'll be home as soon as the airport opens. In the mean time, I don't need to ask you to take care of our boys. God, haven't they had enough in their young lives,?"

"You know it, Burt. But you know I'll do anything in my power to help. You know Kurt isn't going to leave Blaine's side, I made it okay with the hospital, but I'll be here to make sure he eats and rests."

"I better go tell Carole and Rachel. Call if you hear anything."

"I will, Burt."

Kurt looked up at Cooper. "Is it as bad as last time, Cooper?" he asked.

"I don't know. But you know I won't keep any information from you, Kurt. We're in this together. Now, I need to call Mercedes, so you rest for a few minutes until he comes back." Kurt nodded.

They were soon back with Blaine, Kurt following him into the room.

He sat beside the bed, reaching to take Blaine's hand. Blaine opened his eyes. "I'm cold, Kurt. Cold."

Kurt asked the nurse to get several heated blankets. Blaine's fever was down and the shivering had started again. The nurse returned with the blankets and Kurt helped her tuck them around Blaine. He looked up through half-opened eyes, "Thank you. Hold my hand?"

"Always," Kurt said, holding the hand close to him, kissing Blaine's palm and folding it back around his own hand.

Hours later, Kurt was dozing in the chair beside Blaine's bed, having had to calm Blaine several times when he began to thrash in a nightmare, promising he would never leave over and over. Cooper was asleep in the cot they had brought in. Coop had offered it to Kurt so he could rest, but he refused. But Coop made him eat.

Blaine hadn't woken up in those hours and the doctor came in, asking Kurt and Cooper to step down the hall to his office. They followed, Kurt kissing Blaine's cheek before he left.

"We got the results back from the CAT Scan, and it doesn't look good. I won't beat around the bush, you know I'll tell you everything," he sighed. He hated this part of his job. But he knew Kurt from the last time and had met Cooper a few times as well.

"There is infection in the fluid surrounding Blaine's brain. He is on the best antibiotics, we've added steroids, but this is serious. I can wait until this afternoon to see if he gets better, but that increases the risk he will have brain damage. If we operate right now, inserting a shunt to drain off the fluid, we can prevent any more damage. But the surgery in itself is a risk. Blaine is not in good health, but the anesthesiologist is confident he can bring him safely out of the surgery. What we are worried about is the risk of damaging his brain from the operation itself."

Kurt was white, but steady, He looked at Cooper. "Well?" he asked.

"Kurt, I am Blaine's guardian, and his brother. I love him, have raised him. But you are his husband in all but name, and you need to make this decision. You know he would have it that way."

Kurt turned to the doctor. "Do it." And he got up and walked back down the hall to Blaine's room.

He approached Blaine's bed, taking his hand, "Baby, wake up. Blaine. Wake up for me, please."

Blaine opened his eyes, but was unable to focus on Kurt's face. He made a humming noise, but no words. Kurt patiently explained what the doctor had told him, not knowing if Blaine understood or not. The eyes didn't focus, but Kurt wasn't sure if that was because of the meningitis or the drugs.

"If you understand, squeeze my hand." Blaine tightened his grip a little. "Okay, do you want the surgery?"

Blaine tried one more time to focus his eyes, but he couldn't. He looked a little panicked, but Kurt put his hand out, cupping his chin and looking in his eyes.

"You decide. I trust you, Kurt." Blaine mumbled before closing his eyes.

"Okay, Blaine. Then we'll do it," Blaine squeezed his hand.

"I love you, baby, come back to me, I'll always be right here, Blaine. I'll never leave you." And Blaine opened his eyes one more time, a tear in one, drifting down his cheek.

He closed his eyes and said, "Love you." before drifting back to sleep.

It was late that evening when the orderly came to the surgery waiting room to get Kurt and Cooper.

"He is still out, but the doctor thought hearing your voice might help to keep him calm and maybe bring him back to the surface. We usually don't allow family back here, but in this case, you may come. Don't be alarmed about all the machines, they are keeping him safe, okay?"

Kurt stepped into the room, but his first look at Blaine brought forth a gasp. He stepped back, but Cooper was there to catch him and pulled Kurt to his side, holding him close as the went to Blaine's bed. Blaine was so pale, so small in the bed. They had shaved off all of Blaine's beautiful curls and there was a huge bandage wrapped around his head. There were IVs and monitors and a tube going down Blaine's throat.

Kurt closed his eyes, leaning on Cooper. He finally turned and buried his face in Cooper's chest, letting the tears run down his face. Cooper held him, rubbing comforting circles into his back, trying to check his own tears and stay strong for Kurt, for Blaine.

Kurt straightened his spine and turned back. He put his hand on Cooper's arm and squeezed, then stepped close to Blaine. He leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, baby, I'm here. I'm here and I love you. I love you. I love you."

Cooper went to the other side of the bed, taking Blaine's hand, "I'm here, Squirt. You know we'll never leave you. Never. I love you, too, Blainey."

The doctor came in, motioning for them to follow him, and they moved into the hall.

"The surgery went very well. We were able to place the shunt so the fluid will drain off in the next few hours. He's stable, the antibiotics are doing their work, but we have given him drugs to keep him in an induced coma so he can't feel the pain and he can heal. I don't want you to be afraid when he doesn't wake up, it's the best thing for him right now. You can stay with him."

Cooper turned to the doctor, all business now, "How long?"

"Probably two days, maybe three, depending on how he does. We'll be monitoring the pressure in his skull, and his white count to see how the antibiotics work."

"Is there danger of brain damage?"

"There is. We won't know until he wakes up, but I think getting him here so fast, operating so swiftly, we may have time on our side."

"One more thing. I know we can stay in the room, but Blaine has slept with Kurt holding him through the last bout of this, and you told us it probably gave him the will to live. That won't be a problem, will it?"

"No, Cooper, it won't. It isn't exactly hospital policy, but you're right. I remember," he turned to Kurt. "Just stay out of the way when they need to do anything, okay, Kurt? And keep talking to him. Sometimes people can hear when they're in a coma, and he is just barely under, so keep talking to him. "

He turned back to Cooper. "You, too. Keep talking. And make sure Kurt rests and eats. We'll be taking Blaine back to his room now, and I can order a larger bed."

"Thank you, doctor,' Kurt said, shaking his hand and returning to Blaine's side.

Cooper shook his hand, too. "Thank you."

"You can thank me by taking care of Carole's son. We love her here, and want the best for her family. Don't worry too much, you need to rest, too. He's going to be okay if Kurt's devotion has anything to say about it. The doctor smiled at the open door, still amazed at the bond that saved Blaine last time.

It had been two days. Blaine was still asleep, but he was cooler to the touch. He still moaned a little if he moved in his sleep, but Kurt was there to talk to him and brush his fingers over Blaine's forehead. He wanted to run his fingers through Blaine's silky curls, but they were gone. The doctor came and changed the bandage, letting Kurt see the line from the incision, surrounded by bruises and crusted blood. The doctor cleaned it and reapplied the bandages.

Kurt had lost rack of time, hardly knowing if it were night or day. Cooper never left, they took turns sleeping in the cot and sitting beside Blaine, holding his hand and speaking to him. Kurt sang him lullabies and love songs, ballads and pop songs. He was surprised the first day when Cooper joined in, his tenor clear and strong. All they had to hang on to was that Blaine was not worse. He didn't seem better, but not worse.

Cooper had gone out in the hall to make a phone call. He'd been keeping in contact with the family, with Mercedes and her folks, with his office. The streets were being cleared, the city cleaning up from the devastating blizzard. Kurt was curled up next to Blaine, finally asleep after the heartbreak of Blaine having yet another nightmare. He would thrash, crying in his sleep, but Kurt couldn't wake him up, so he tried to calm him as well as he could, speaking to him, softly rubbing and stroking his forehead or his arm, kissing his face. Blaine was finally resting and Kurt had fallen asleep, legs tangled in Blaine's, arms gently around him in between where the tubes and wires were connected.

Kurt awoke to a hand brushing his own hair out of his eyes, a gentle kiss to his cheek. He blinked awake, trying to see who it was, but he smelled his dad's cologne and felt an instant relaxation throughout his body.

"Dad..." he breathed.

Burt's arms helped him untangle from Blaine's body and lifted him over the railing, pulling him close to the man he loved to snuggle into. He wrapped his arms around his dad, burying his face in the flannel chest, and burst into tears. Burt held him tighter, sitting down in the large easy chair beside the hospital bed and settling Kurt on his lap as if he were still that eight year old boy.

"I'm here, Kurt. I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm here."

Kurt had never heard such wonderful words in his life. He laid his head on Burt's chest, never releasing his grip around his dad's middle, and sighed. He somehow knew that if Burt was here, everything would be okay again.

"I spoke with the doctor, so I have all the updates. I saw Cooper in the hall. We're all back home...I sent Carole and Finn to take Rachel home and go back to our house. The streets are mostly clear now, and I came straight here from the airport."

Kurt nodded, still to emotional to speak.

They sat like that, just holding each other, for more than an hour, until Kurt was ready to talk.

"They stopped giving Blaine the coma drug this morning, but it takes hours to get out of his system. He should start to wake up late this afternoon, and we will be able to tell if there was brain damage. He hasn't had any seizures, so that's a good sign."

"Good. Can we do anything?" Burt asked. Though he knew there wasn't much he could do but be there for the boys.

"No, just...maybe hold his hand and speak to him while I go use the restroom?"

"Sure, Kurt." Burt moved closer tot he bed, taking Blaine;s hand and speaking very softly to his son's fiancé.

A few minutes and Kurt was back, walking in with Cooper. They took seats and talked to Burt about the trip, the flight, the weather. Kurt suddenly looked up. He felt a muscle in Blaine's hand move.

"Blaine? Are you waking up, baby? We're here, wake up and talk to us." He babbled as he pushed the nurse call button. She appeared almost instantly.

"Squirt, come say hello to us, we've been waiting for you," Coop said, holding his other hand.

Blaine slowly opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Kurt's face, smiling down at him.

"Kurt? Coop?" he said, closing his tired eyes again.

"Oh, baby, Yes, it's us. We love you, Blaine."

Blaine smiled and squeezed their hands.

Blaine was in the hospital for two more weeks. It was a bad scare when he couldn't see for a while at first, but that resolved itself in a few days. He had intermittent fevers, bouts of nausea, and moody bursts of anger. But he never let go of Kurt's hand as long as Kurt was close enough for him to grab it. Kurt continued to sleep in Blaine's hospital bed, his fiancé curling his body close and tangling their legs and arms together in sleep.

Day by day, the tubes and IVs were removed and a tiny dusting of hair started to grow on Blaine''s bald head. He kept brushing his hand over it, the feeling so weird to him, like a plush rabbit he'd had as a child. Cooper was there almost all the time. He conducted business from his cell phone, assuring Blaine that he had it all under control. Mercedes and Finn came to see him and Carole and Burt were there almost as much as Kurt and Cooper.

Blaine was moved out of ICU when his white cell count was nearing normal, the bacteria succumbing to the powerful antibiotics. He was clear headed and the headache had finally stopped. He had another surgery, this time to put in a new shunt – a smaller one that would stay there for the next few months to keep fluid from building up around his brain. The tests were coming out with positive results...except for one. Blaine couldn't move his legs at all.

Kurt woke up late that night. Cooper had gone home to get Mercedes and take her home now that the roads were cleared. He was going to spend the night at the house and return in the morning. Kurt was snuggled flush against Blaine, his head under Blaine's chin, his nose buried in Blaine's neck. Their arms were tangled together, their legs interlaced. The nurse that was on duty that night talking to Carole in the hallway outside their room:

"Carole, isn't it funny how they always sleep so close. I mean, they look like a couple of octopus all wrapped together like that. I don't think I could be comfortable like that," she giggled.

"Oh, they've always slept like that. Just pasted together. And just try to pry them apart, they whine and fuss like babies, grasping and clutching to get back together even if they're dead asleep. I have never seen two people so bonded in my life."

In the room, Kurt felt Blaine turn over. He was fussing in his sleep.

"Hey, baby, wake up. It's okay," Kurt said in a soothing voice.

Blaine opened his eyes, blinking and rubbing at his face. "Oh, Kurt...there you are. I guess I was dreaming. I was looking for you..."

"And here I am. You know I'll never leave you." Kurt kissed his neck, humming a little.

"I know. But, it feels so good when you say it again, Kurt. I wonder sometimes if you wouldn't be happier with someone that isn't so broken. Then I feel so bad, like I'm dragging you down with me. If I had the strength, I might leave on those days. But I'd never have the strength to go," he leaned on Kurt, wrapping his arms tighter.

Kurt patted his back, kissing his cheek, kissing his lips. "You could never leave me, Blaine. You know we could never do that. We're in this together, aren't we?" He knew Blaine didn't really mean that he would go, he just didn't know how to handle the anxiety sometimes.

"Partir ce'st mouir en peu", Kurt said, almost to himself.

"Pardon?" Blaine looked at him. "Was that...French?"

"Ah..yeah. A piece of a French poem. It means 'To part from you is to die a little'.

"Oh. I guess it is, isn't it?" Blaine said and leaned over to kiss Kurt on his lips, soft and warm, stroking his face. "I love you, Kurt, and we'll never part."

"No, we won't," Kurt said back, kissing Blaine again.

A little while later they still hadn't fallen back asleep.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah?"

"Did you know, that night you got sick, did you know it was coming on again?"

"You mean the meningitis?"

"Yes."

Blaine looked away for a minute, but he knew Kurt was like a dog with a bone when he wanted to know the answer to something, and he also knew Blaine could never lie to him.

Kurt waited.

"Yes, Kurt, I did. I hadn't been feeling very well for a few days. The fever was getting a little higher and I could feel the headache coming on."

"Then why is HELL didn't you tell me?"

"Kurt, we were snowed in. I had no idea how we could shovel out. I wasn't thinking clearly at all," he said, raising his voice a bit.

Kurt waited again. He had a thought about that night, but was almost afraid to ask Blaine. Afraid of what his answer might be. But now he was almost afraid of what it might not be.

"Blaine?" he asked, kissing his neck just to calm himself for the answer. "Why did you want us to make love that night? We had said we would wait until the wedding night, and I'm not angry because I agreed, and because it was wonderful, but ….why?"

Blaine hid his head, but Kurt gently put his hand under Blaine's chin and lifted his head so he could look in Blaine's eyes.

"You have to tell me." he said.

"I know," Blaine said, closing his eyes in shame. "I, I ...thought if I was going to be sick again, this time it may not be just my legs that wouldn't work. I was afraid it would be...that I couldn't...Kurt, I didn't want to miss my only opportunity to make love to you. I would have regretted it the rest of my life," Blaine stammered, then buried his head in the pillow, afraid to look at those huge blue eyes judging him.

"Oh, baby...we would have been okay. We would. Oh, if that made you get sicker..." Kurt said in a broken voice.

"Or,' Blaine said from the depths of the pillow, his head turned away because he didn't want to see how Kurt would take this, 'if I ...if I..." but he was too weak to say that to Kurt, so he shut his mouth.

"Oh, my god...Blaine? Are you saying you made love with me because you thought you were going to DIE?" Kurt burst into tears, clutching Blaine close to him and covering him with kisses. "Oh, my poor baby...you thought that, but you never breathed a word to me? I should be angry, but I'm not. Oh, Blaine.." Kurt was just undone at this, falling to pieces after days of holding himself together. He just had no more strength and he was so weak, after fighting to be by Blaine's side, worrying for him, not knowing if he was going to live. This was too much.

Blaine held Kurt close to his chest. He moved him so his ear was over Blaine's heart. He had done this a few times, when Kurt was inconsolable over missing his mother, once after Blaine was sick the first time.

"Kurt, I wasn't in my right mind. I should have told you, Cooper could have done something sooner maybe, But I didn't think of it, I was only thinking of us...that it would give you something to hold onto if I was really and truly gone. It would give me that memory if I died, something to take with me. I should be sorry, but Kurt, I can't lie to you. I'm not sorry, and I'd do it again." Kurt was shuddering a the thoughts going through his head. Crying and grabbing at Blaine, trying to calm himself. "Kurt, my heart...don't cry anymore. I'm here. Just listen to my heart, it's beating for you."

And Kurt listened to it, felt it strong and steady, and closed his eyes, knowing that heart was beating for him and would never leave him behind.


	30. Swimming Back To The Surface

Finn was waiting in the front hall, Aramis at his side. The collie was wagging his tail, looking up at Finn until he heard the Navigator in the driveway. He started yipping and barking, twisting himself in circles of ecstasy in anticipation of his master returning home.

"Settle down, boy," Finn said, giving him the hand signals for 'sit' and 'stay'. The dog obeyed immediately, but was still alert as he watched the door. "You miss them, don't you, Aramis?" Finn asked. The dog wagged his tail. "Yeah, we all did."

Burt pulled up as close to the door as possible in the circle drive, and Finn ran out, already wrapped in his coat with mittens. He pulled the front passenger door open, seeing the smile on Blaine's lips as he looked up into the car. Kurt got out of the back, coming up to help Blaine, but Finn gathered him up in his strong arms and swept him out of the car and started walking towards the house.

"Hey, Finn, I can carry him," Kurt snapped, but Finn just grinned. "I know you can, but I'm so happy to have the two of you home, just let me bring him inside. Where do you want me to put you, Blaine? The living room or your bedroom?"

"The bedroom. He's really tired," Kurt said.

"Excuse me, Kurt, but I can answer for myself. Maybe I can't walk, but my brain is working just fine, Mama Tiger," Blaine grinned. Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Blaine, how about we have Finn put you on the sofa in your room as a compromise, okay? No use getting into an argument the minute you come home," Burt said.

"Thanks, Burt, I think that would be best. If you don't mind, Finn?" Blaine smiled at his soon to be brother-in-law.

Finn walked past Aramis, who whined to be allowed to get up and greet everyone. Kurt told him to stay, worried he might jump on Blaine, but signaled him to stay at heel as he walked down the hall after Finn.

Blaine was set gently on his sofa and Finn helped him remove his coat and things, while Kurt took off his shoes and spread a new afghan over his lap to keep him warm. With all the time spent beside Blaine's bed over the last few weeks, Mercedes had brought Kurt some new yarn in shades of green to crochet a new afghan for Blaine.

Burt leaned over and gave Blaine a little hug, patting him on the back before saying, "We're so thankful to have you home once again, Blaine."

Finn sat in one of the easy chairs, asking if Blaine wanted something to eat before Mercedes and Carole stepped in to see him, too. Aramis sat looking from one boy to the other, his tail never resting as he showed his thrill to have his masters back where they belonged. Apparently he didn't hold a grudge for being locked in the mudroom for three days. Carole had found him, with water and food to spare, when they finally got home. Everyone sat and talked for a short while, but Blaine was showing signs of getting sleepy, so they left – all but Kurt and Mercy. Kurt was sitting at one end of the sofa, Blaine lying back on his chest, and Mercy had been at the other end. She moved closer.

"Blaine, I am so glad you are home. We prayed for you, and God brought you back to us. We missed you," she said in a soft voice. She knew Kurt did not believe in God, but wasn't sure how Blaine felt. But she was so sure in her belief, it wasn't an embarrassment to her to speak of how she had prayed, how she believed He had a hand in bringing Blaine back to them. She rubbed her belly, a habit she had started doing a while ago. The baby was more active now, sometimes rolling over or kicking her so hard she couldn't believe it.

"The baby missed you, too, I think," she laughed as a foot or hand struck her insides.

"Oh...can I feel it?" Blaine asked shyly. He really loved the feel of the baby moving around and was not sure if it was okay that he always asked, but Mercy had never said no.

She felt with her hand until she found the best place for him to feel, and took his hand to place it there. His eyes got wide and a smile crossed his face. Kurt felt a funny shiver go through his body at the sight of Blaine's delight and reached to feel the baby, too.

Baby was very rambunctious today and kicked and turned for a while before falling silent once again.

"Thank you, Mercedes."

"You are both entirely welcome. I can hardly wait for Baby to meet the uncles!" she grinned. "But I need to take a nap, and I imagine you two guys need one, too. I'll see you at dinner. Cooper should be home about 5:30," she concluded, kissing both boys on their cheeks and leaving the room.

"Ahhhh. I am so happy to be home, but if it's okay with you, I would really like to get to bed now," Blaine said to Kurt.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call Finn back in to help you?" Kurt snapped, turning his head away. He was feeling sort of useless after Finn carried Blaine in, showing off his big muscled arms.

Blaine was taken aback for a moment, but he understood. Plus, he shouldn't have called Kurt 'Mama Tiger', he knew how sensitive he was about that. He leaned in a little, kissing Kurt's cheek, rubbing his nose against Kurt's, kissing Kurt's soft pink lips until Kurt's icy wall had melted and was kissing him back.

"Better?" Blaine asked, whispering in Kurt's ear. Kurt was well aware of Blaine trying to make it up to him with flirting, but he was okay with that. He had been kind of grumpy and there was no reason for it, Finn was only trying to help and was genuinely glad to have Blaine back home. Kurt smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said, shifting Blaine so he could get up. Last time Blaine came home from the hospital, he had problems walking and moving - he was clumsy and had to think before moving, concentrate to do things like picking up an object. But this time, it was different. He was unable to move his legs at all. The pain in his joints was much worse and he was on narcotic pain meds round the clock. He got anxious or grouchy or depressed for no apparent reason, his frustration level off the chart some days. He couldn't coordinate his movements very well, and so had to have help with all basic things from eating to taking care of his personal hygiene. And there was no way the doctors and therapists could predict when or even if it would get better. If Kurt thought taking care of Blaine was hard last time, it was nothing compared to this time.

"Do you need to use the restroom?" Kurt asked. It was easier to do that first before putting him to bed.

"Yes. Thank you," That was one thing that never changed, no matter how depressed or frustrated or angry Blaine was, he always acknowledged what others did for him, always saying thanked him for every effort put forth for him.

Kurt took him in, helped him with it and brought him back to bed where he got Blaine into his favorite Batman pajamas. Of course he kidded him about them, but after all, Kurt was the one that had bought them, so Blaine didn't care if he teased. He remembered the night he had first put them on – and turned to see Kurt was wearing Spider-man pajamas. They had laughed at the absurdity of it all for a long time that night, eventually ending up wrestling to see who was the better super hero, Kurt mumbling "With great power comes great responsibility". But if you asked Blaine, he would tell you his favorite super hero was Kurt.

"Are you okay pain-wise right now? I can get you your next dose if you need some," Kurt asked.

"No, I'm okay for now," Blaine said, looking away.

"Blaine. We've been over this, haven't we? You are not an addict – you take the medication to stop hurting. If you wait until the last minute, until it's shot up to an eight or nine, it takes more medication to make you comfortable. If you take a smaller dose when you first start to hurt, you'll take less in the long run," Kurt lectured.

"Okay. Yes, may I have one of the less strong ones."

"I'll be right back. How's your stomach? Do you need some crackers to eat with it?" he asked.

"Is there any hummus?" Blaine's face glowed at the thought of Kurt's hummus.

"Yes, I asked Mrs Shaw to make some. Anything else?"

"No, just you..."

Kurt smiled and left to get the things for Blaine. He brought them back and they boys sat up and chatted while Blaine ate the snack. He was yawning by the time he finished and his eyes were drooping, so Kurt took off his button down shirt and skinny jeans – they weren't very comfortable to sleep in – and placed all the dishes on the bedside table for now. Aramis paced a little, so relieved that his masters were back home, and lay down to take a nap at the end of the bed.

Kurt closed all the drapes and closed the bedroom door, then got under the covers with Blaine. It was dark in the room, the music soft and the scent of lavender from Blaine's pillow mixing with Kurt's cologne.

Blaine snuggled close to Kurt's side, brushing his hand over Kurt's chest, tangling their fingers together only to untangle them and trace patterns on Kurt's undershirt.

"What's wrong, Blaine?"

"What makes you think something's wrong? I'm just tired."

"You seem restless, baby. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes. Physically, I guess," Blaine answered, moving his head so he was nestled closer to Kurt's chest.

Kurt combed through his short hair, not quite long enough to curl yet, avoiding the long scar left by the surgery. He put his other hand on the small of Blaine's back, holding him close. He kissed Blaine's head, soft little kisses to calm him.

"Tell me, baby." Kurt whispered, stroking Blaine's cheek with his thumb, feeling a few tears running down Blaine's face.

Blaine sighed.

"Do you remember in the hospital when we talked about the night I got sick again, the night we made love?"

"Of course I do, Blaine. What about it?"

"I told you I was worried that I was coming down with Meningitis again and my fear was that this time my legs wouldn't work...but maybe other things, ah, below my waist, wouldn't work, either."

"I remember. Are you afraid of that now?" Kurt asked. He had wondered about it, too, but there hadn't been a time to really test it out. The doctors had done an electric current test on his legs to see if the nerves were still viable. They were, but the paralysis in Blaine's legs was there, and the doctors didn't know when it might get better. Or even if it would. The only thing they could tell Kurt was that the nerves were not dead.

Blaine didn't say anything for a while, he just breathed in and out, concentrating on not crying.

"Blaine, you know it isn't why I love you. Of course I enjoy having sex with you, but it isn't why I love you, and it won't change the way I feel about you. We're still getting married. We're still together for life, baby. I will never leave you."

"Yeah, I know. But, Kurt, it's a pretty damn important thing. I don't want to go the rest of my life not having sex," he said softly, trying but failing not to sound pitiful.

Kurt thought for a minute. "Have you tried...to get hard?"

"No. I'm scared to even try. I'm not sure I want to know yet."

"Well, even if you can't now, it doesn't mean it won't happen very soon. You know the doctors said your feeling in your legs could come back any time. I'm sure that's true for other parts, too," Kurt tried to reassure him. "If the nerves in your legs are not dead, those wouldn't be, either." At least Kurt hoped so.

Blaine turned to face Kurt, reaching up to kiss him. Kurt kissed him back, just a chaste kiss, Blaine's warm lips on his making him want more, but holding back. Blaine had no intentions of holding back and kissed harder, licking Kurt's bottom lip in invitation. Kurt pulled back, looking at Blaine's eyes, seeing the desperation in them.

"Blaine..we don't need to find out today. You need to rest," he said.

Blaine very suddenly leaned over and grabbed the glass of apple juice off the bedside table and flung it at the wall – jumping at the noise as it shattered in a million pieces. Kurt held his breath, shocked.

"Oh, my god, Blaine? What brought that on?"

Blaine was trying to sit up, struggling in his hurry but unable to get the right position to do it without Kurt's help. He grabbed the empty plate and flung it, too.

"Stop it, Blaine. Stop it now," Kurt said in an even tone. He didn't want to shout, knowing this was another anger spell that Blaine had been experiencing. He got out of bed and opened the French door, ushering Aramis outside before he cut his paws on the broken glass.

"Do you want me to come back or just clean this up?" Kurt asked.

"Damn it, Kurt. I want you to get angry. I'm angry, you should be, too. I was going to shout at you that I wasn't an invalid...but, fuck it all, that's exactly what I am. A fucking invalid, like an albatross around your neck..." Blaine started to reach for another glass, and Kurt wasn't going to stop him, so Blaine just wilted down in the bed, sobbing into his hands.

"Are you okay here for a minute, Blaine?"

"Yes. Why? Are you going to leave me here, alone?" He looked up with sad eyes, knowing he deserved it.

"Yes, but only for a minute." And Kurt left, going down the hall to the kitchen. Blaine heard some moving around, clattering and banging, and Kurt returned. He had the vacuum, a large wooden crate and a tarp. He brought the carton over to the bed and took out some old china, Blaine recognized it as some from Kurt's old house. He laid the tarp on the floor and centered the wooden crate about six feet from the bed and came back to support Blaine in sitting up.

Blaine just looked at him, what the hell was Kurt doing? But Kurt took a plate and threw it at the crate where it shattered in a loud explosion as it hit the wooden slats. Kurt handed Blaine another plate and looked at him. "Your turn."

Blaine let it go with all of his strength, which wasn't much, but he heard a satisfying crash as it hit the side and shattered. They took turns until all of the old china was practically dust. Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Feeling better?"

Blaine put his arms around Kurt, burying his face in Kurt's neck. "Yes, oh my god, yes I do. Thank you, and I'm so so sorry. I don't know what came over me, I was just so angry and frustrated...thank you." He slid back down in the bed, exhausted.

"I'll be right back, I need to clean this up before Aramis can come back in."

Kurt slid back into his jeans and shoes and swept and vacuumed the pieces of the apple juice glass and plate, then took it all out the French doors and over to dump in the trash bins. He heaved a huge sigh of relief. He'd been very afraid when Blaine got that angry, it was so out of character for him, and Kurt felt helpless in the face of it. He took a deep, cleansing breath and turned around, leaving the crate by the trash bins and going back in the bedroom.

Blaine was sound asleep. Well, maybe it did more good than he imagined! He slipped his jeans off again and got under the covers, gathering Blaine close to him and closing his eyes. He would get Blaine through this dark place, if it was the last thing he ever did.

Two weeks went by, Blaine getting more depressed as his legs refused to move. He began doing school work again, Miss Holiday coming to teach Kurt, Blaine and now Mercedes. They were right on track for graduation, keeping their grades high and sometimes having fun. Kurt and Mercedes went to Glee, but Blaine steadfastly refused to leave the house. Mrs Shaw stayed with Blaine while Kurt was gone, and they often scheduled the physical therapist to come during that hour. Blaine had lost so much weight, even Mrs Shaw could lift him now, though Cooper was usually the one to do that when Kurt was gone.

Kurt invited the Warblers to come and visit Blaine, a few at a time so as not to overtax his scant energy, and the New Directions came, too. Blaine was always polite and smiling at his friends, but the smile never reached his eyes.

One evening, Kurt went into Cooper's office on the second floor. He had an office in downtown Lima, but did much of his work from the house.

"Coop, I don't know what to do. I just don't. I've tried everything, but Blaine is so sad all the time. It scares me. I've tried to get him interested in all sorts of things, but he won't leave the house. Friends come over, but he is just polite, not joining in with anything. He's too weak to hold up his violin, he can't sit steady to play his piano. He might sing a little, but as soon as the person leaves, he's wanting to go to sleep."

"I've noticed it, too, Kurt. The docs have him on meds for that, too?"

"Yeah. They've tried several, but the side effects haven't been good, so he's not taking any now. It's his decision, and he says no more," Kurt told him.

"Kurt, you got your passport, didn't you?"

"Yeah...I did it before the big snowstorm, like you asked."

"Bring it to me. I have Blaine's in the safe. I have an idea. Blaine's birthday is coming up, February 5th. Do you feel like getting married?"

"Good gods, Cooper...do you think Blaine wants to do that now? He's still so sick." Kurt was astonished, but it made sense. They had to do something to get him out of this depression.

"Yes. Yes, I do. You know I do."

"You have to go to New York to do it. He'll turn 18, which is legal age. Then you have to wait 24 hours, so let's set it for February 6th?"

"Yes...yes, yes, yes. I think that might just do the trick. Thank you, Cooper." Kurt couldn't keep the grin off his face, or the hope out of his heart.


	31. A Thousand Years

The plane set down at La Guardia and Kurt leaned over to Blaine, kissing him on the cheek, loving that his smile was so genuine and hadn't faded for a single minute since they boarded. They were met at the door by an airline employee with a wheelchair and were whisked away to their hotel along with the whole family, and friends including Tina, Mike, Puck, Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Quinn, Brittany, Artie, Sam, Rory, Santana, and even Holly Holiday and Will Schuester. They took up two floors of the hotel.

Although Kurt had been planning for his wedding down to the last detail since he was about five, there was no time for a lot of planning now, but Cooper was able to find a beautiful house to rent for the wedding and reception with large rooms overlooking Central Park to make Kurt happy. The second floor was just right for the ceremony, a judge had been arranged to do the vows, and the main floor had a reception room with hardwood floors perfect for dancing and plenty of space for the band.

The wedding was beautiful, the rooms filled with flowers, all done in ice blue and pale gold. The bridesmaids and groomsmen were impeccable, the music beautiful, many songs sung by their friends – the Warblers and the New Directions loving the way they blended their voices together for the nuptials.

An hour before the wedding, Blaine was sitting in a back room, Cooper trying his best to make him laugh to alleviate his nerves. He was kidding Blaine about how sorry he was that they couldn't bring Aramis to be the flower girl, but Blaine was too nervous to laugh. A knock on the door and Blaine called out, "Go back to your room, Kurt, it's bad luck for us to see each other before the ceremony!" Another knock.

Cooper went to open the door and stared at who was there, excusing himself to stand in the hallway.

"Mother. What are you doing here?" Coop asked. It wasn't that she wasn't welcome, just that she was one hell of a surprise. He'd called last week to tell her Blaine was getting married, but he didn't expect to see her.

"Cooper, it's good to see you, son. You got married so fast, I couldn't make arrangements to get here, and I am sorry, but I was able to make this work. Maybe I can see my other son before he walks down the aisle?"

Cooper put out his arms and pulled her into a hug. "Of course. He's a little nervous, and I don't want to make it harder on him, so keep it short. I'll warn you – when they did the surgery, they had to shave his head, so he is self-conscious about it. I'm so glad you came." Cooper smiled and kissed his mother's cheek. "Let me just go in and prepare him."

Coop stepped back in the room.

"Hey, B, somebody's here to see you." He grinned.

"Who?" Blaine was distracted, trying to see how the top hat was going to look.

"Just stop for a minute..." Cooper said, opening the door. Mrs Anderson walked in.

"Oh, my god," Blaine said.

"Close your mouth, sweetheart. I had to come see you get married, Blaine."

Blaine's face was frozen for a moment, but the smile spread across his face, his arms out to hug her. "Oh, Mother!"

Mrs Anderson leaned over, hugging her younger son, tears threatening. "Now, you let Cooper help you get ready, I'm going to go get a seat. Love you, Blaine."

"I'm so happy you came, Mother, you're going to love Kurt."

In another room, Burt and Carole were helping Kurt, who was terribly nervous. He wanted to go check the seating, the flowers, everything and Burt had to lay down the law. Kurt was the groom and others were getting things ready. It would be just fine.

A knock on the door and Finn entered, going to Burt and whispering to him. Kurt turned, upset because he thought something had gone wrong.

"Is it Blaine? Is he okay?" Kurt almost shouted.

"No, Kurt he's fine. But I wanted to tell you...Cooper just took me aside. To seat his mother! She flew in for the wedding." Finn told him. Kurt blanched. He had heard so many things about this woman. She was the head of a multi-million dollar company, a legendary international business entity, and the person that had abandoned her son to be raised by his brother and servants. The anger Kurt felt because she hadn't even bothered to come home when Blaine had meningitis was beginning to make his blood boil. Kurt wasn't sure how Blaine felt about it, but the mama tiger in him was gearing up for whatever he needed to do, up to and including scratching her eyes out. He swallows, trying to calm himself – he was going to walk down the aisle to get married to the love of his life in just a few minutes, and that must take front row priority now, not dealing with Mrs Anderson.

Carole took one look at Kurt's face and turned to Finn. "Take me to her, as one mother of a groom to the other, I need to show her some hospitality," and she was out the door with Finn, leaving Burt to deal with Kurt. Burt smiled to himself. If anyone could deal with the legendary Grace Anderson, it was his Carole.

"Kurt," Burt said in his usual calm voice, though he really was feeling like he might burst into tears, "Kurt, I should be feeling like I'm losing my sweet little boy -and I am - but I am so lucky. In return, I'm getting two sons, two men I can be so proud of. Loving, kind men that can show the world what real love, real commitment is all about. I love you, Kurt, and I know your mother would be so proud of you."

Kurt was so moved, he brushed a tear from his eye and hugged his father with all his might.

"We better go."

Cooper walked down the hallway, pushing Blaine in his wheelchair. Burt came in the other entrance, arm through Kurt's, escorting his son to the center of the row, ready to walk down the aisle. The groomsmen, Finn and Wes, were gorgeous in their black tuxedos and gold bow ties and cummerbunds. The bridesmaids, Mercedes and Rachel, beautiful in their pale blue gowns, were walking down the aisle already, all smiles and singing: "You're In My Heart".

As they met in the middle, ready to follow the bridesmaids down the aisle, Blaine's smile grew ten times, looking up at the love of his life. Kurt was dressed in a white tuxedo, an ice blue bow tie being the only thing that wasn't white. He had on a white top hat and his chestnut hair was perfect. The blue in his tie showed off his eyes and they sparkled as he looked at Blaine, his knees feeling weak and his heart stuttering in his chest with the love he was feeling for this man who was about to be his husband.

Blaine was dressed in the same white tuxedo, but with a pale gold bow tie. His hair was very short, barely there, but it didn't matter to anyone. He had a top hat, too, and he looked great in it. His eyes were bright and beautiful, with the lovelight shining up at Kurt.

Kurt took Blaine's hand, Cooper pushing the wheelchair and Burt walking beside Cooper.

The ceremony was beautiful, everyone falling in love with the boys all over again, tears shed in happiness -knowing what they had been through together, what they still faced. After the ceremony, Blaine and Kurt walked back down the aisle, smiling into each other's eyes. The reception was held downstairs in a large room, decorated and covered with flowers. The room was filled with all the people they loved: dancing, singing, eating and drinking champaign; and all the boy's friends and family were having a wonderful time.

Blaine and Kurt were sitting at a table, and frankly, Kurt had forgotten about Blaine's mother until she came up and sat next to Blaine.

"So, this is the famous Kurt Hummel!" she smiled, taking Blaine's hand in hers.

"It's Kurt Hummel-Anderson, Mother," Blaine grinned, a becoming blush showing on his cheeks as he ducked his head like he did when he was a shy little boy. It made Kurt's breath hitch a tiny bit, he loved Blaine like that.

"Kurt, this is my mother, Grace Anderson."

Kurt stood up and put out his hand, but she pulled him close, hugging him and giving him a kiss on his cheek. Kurt was a bit shocked, but took it well, thinking she smelled wonderful. He hadn't smelled Chanel No 5 since he last saw his grandmother, years ago. Grace Anderson was a beautiful woman, long hair in shiny black waves, pulled off of her face with a small diamond barrette. She was dressed immaculately in a Vera Wang suit. The thing Kurt loved the best was that her eyes were the same color as Blaine's, well, almost.

"It's so good to meet you, Mrs Anderson." Kurt said, smiling.

"And you, too. I can see why Blaine is in love with you – you're gorgeous."

Kurt had no idea what to say, but Cooper came to save him.

"Mother, stop trying to scare the poor man," he said, winking at Kurt. "Kurt, I think they're waiting for the first dance. You two ready?"

Blaine looked at him, a small frown on his face for the first time that day, "Coop, I can't exactly dance..."

But Kurt smiled and picked Blaine up in his arms. He weighed almost nothing after the illness and it was easy for Kurt to hold him. Blaine's arms went around Kurt's neck as the band started playing, and Kurt sang to his new husband:

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all he is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

The rest of the evening was a rush of colors and song, all of the people so happy, and so happy to see Kurt and Blaine get what they knew they deserved in life: a happy ending.

Grace Anderson was every bit the legend her reputation painted her: while she was in complete control of herself and everyone around her, she was charming and her gentle kindness showed as she met Mercedes, hugging her and giving her a kiss. She asked and was granted the leave to feel the baby kicking, and tears came to her eyes as she leaned back on Cooper, smiling up at him. She moved around the crowd, shaking hands and speaking to everyone there, making fast friends with both Carole and Josephine Jones. Plans were made for a visit to Ohio in the next month.

Kurt kept half an eye on the woman, wondering how Blaine was feeling about it all, but couldn't question him here. Blaine seemed perfectly happy, though, so Kurt stopped worrying. He was sitting with Blaine, holding his hand and smiling so much his face was beginning to ache.

"Blaine, Kurt, may I sit here with you for a while?" she asked. Kurt stood up and pulled out a chair for her. Cooper, holding Mercedes' hand, came over and soon they were all talking as though they did it every day.

"Kurt, I am so glad to meet you, it is a privilege to meet someone that can make Blaine smile like that," she said, squeezing Blaine's hand. "I know you weren't expecting me today, but you were grace itself at a time you could very well have been anxious and upset. That shows me a lot about you. But speaking with your parents, Burt and Carole, made me aware of what I've been missing being so far away from my children. Now, I can't just up and move back, but I promise to come to visit more often."

"Thank you, Mrs Anderson," Kurt started, but was stopped by a wave of her hand.

"No, that is too formal. As I asked Mercedes earlier, please call me 'Grace'." Mercedes winked a Kurt, smiling.

"Okay, Grace." Kurt swallowed. This was all a little surreal – first the trip to New York, then the wedding, Blaine smiling and happy, Burt's heartfelt speech before the ceremony, and now meeting Grace – and liking her in spite of all the anger he had built up. "I'm so glad you came. You made Blaine happy today, and that is all I want in life," Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's other hand.

"Cooper tells me he was going to send you both the Italy for your honeymoon." she said, Cooper grinning. "But I would ask your permission to postpone that trip." Cooper, Kurt, and Blaine all looked at her. Kurt blinked, not knowing how to address this. He knew how much Blaine was looking forward to seeing Venice again and he didn't want to disappoint him. But he didn't want to cause a scene at his own wedding, so he locked his mouth shut and just nodded to her in a non-commital way.

"Now, don't be disappointed, the tickets can be postponed. I think you can go to Italy soon. But if you would allow me, I am offering you a different kind of trip. It's cold, even in Italy right now, and Blaine has been there many times. What I propose is that you accept my gift for your honeymoon and go to Italy later, maybe in the spring."

Blaine looked kind of stunned. He really wanted to go to Venice, was looking forward to showing Kurt the beautiful city. But he was raised to be polite if nothing else, and turned to his mother. "It is so kind of you to offer, Mother, we do appreciate it so much. But we have plans and..."

"Blaine, let's wait and see what your Mother is proposing before we turn her down. Grace?" Kurt turned back to the beautiful woman, her amber eyes sparkling as she looked at her youngest son and his new husband.

"I want to send the two of you to Tahiti. It is romantic, it's warm, and best of all it's less crowded than Venice. I have booked you in the St Regis, which is actually on Bora Bora, just a few miles from Tahiti. They have luxurious cottages right on the water, and you could be as private and alone as you wish, though there are facilities very close in case you need something. While Venice is a beautiful city, Blaine is familiar with it and I think Tahiti would be new for both of you.

"The tickets are ready and if you want, you would leave in two days. Now, it is more than 10,000 miles from New York to Tahiti, so I had the airline tickets booked so you can land in San Francisco and spend two days resting before you take the plane to French Polynesia. I won't be offended if you turn this down, and I know you would have a wonderful time in Venice, but I thought you might want to think about it. Of course, you can talk it over and let me know tomorrow. I'll be in New York until the end of the week, then I'm staying in Ohio for a few weeks."

Kurt and Blaine were floored, not knowing what to think. If this had seemed like a dream already, a honeymoon in Tahiti was beyond surreal. They exchanged one look, nodding to each other.

"Mother, we would love to accept your offer," Blaine said, hugging her.

Cooper grinned, "Good call, Blaine. You'll love it. And you can go to Venice in the spring when it's at its best."

"Thanks, Coop. You know we appreciate your gift, we love it. Oh, this has been the best day of my life!" He crowed, pulling his husband closer and kissing him thoroughly.

Kurt finally recognized that Blaine was getting tired. They said goodbye to all of their friends and family, kissing and hugging more than they ever had in their lives. Tears were shed, smiles exchanged, and everyone knew they had experienced something magic inside the walls of that house that evening. A toast and a cheer went up as Kurt wheeled Blaine out the door and into the waiting limousine, to be driven to a different hotel.

Entering the penthouse of the large hotel, Kurt was just awake enough to appreciate the luxurious surroundings before wheeling Blaine into the bedroom.

"Hi." he said later, coming out of the bathroom dressed in his blue silk pajamas.

"Hi, yourself," Blaine answered, suddenly shy after all this time. He was dressed in matching blue silk pajamas.

Blaine was sitting, propped on pillows, at the head of the bed, his legs covered with the warm blanket. Kurt slid under the covers, moving close beside Blaine and taking him in his arms.

When they got to the hotel room, Kurt had given Blaine his medication, a large dose of the narcotics since he had been doing so much all day. He gave him the antibiotics, then took his own dose – a preventative caution so he wouldn't contract meningitis, too. They ate a little, some strawberries and whipped cream along with scones and cups of hot chocolate that Kurt had ordered from room service.

After the light snack, Kurt had helped Blaine to take a hot bath and then massaged his legs for a while to try and prevent stiffness and alleviate the pain in his joints.

Now, finally in bed, arms around each other, they couldn't stop smiling.

"Oh, Kurt. That was everything I ever dreamed of. I've never been happier. Well...almost."

"Almost?" Kurt raised a brow.

"There were two other days. The first was the day I was walking down the hall at Dalton and looked up to see you standing on the staircase." Blaine smiled at Kurt. "That may be my favorite day in my whole life."

Kurt kissed him, thinking it was a pretty good day for him, too.

"And the other?" Kurt prompted.

"It's a toss up. Either the day you asked me to marry you, or the night before I got sick again."

"The night we finally made love. Yes, that is mine, too."

Blaine smiled and leaned in to kiss his husband before reaching the remote to turn on some music and to turn off the lights. The drapes were open, but this was the tallest building in the vicinity, so their view was unobstructed. The lights of the city were beautiful. They sat cuddled together, holding hands and kissing every so often, just enjoying the view and the time together.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I love you. Mr Hummel-Anderson.

"I love you, too. Mr Hummel-Anderson.

They kissed for a while, but both men were tired after the long day and fell asleep, tangled together as always.


	32. A Slice Of Paradise

The plane landed in San Francisco late in the day and the boys went straight to their hotel room. Blaine was so tired, he was shaking by the time Kurt wheeled him over to the bed.

"Do you want to take a nice hot bath while we wait for room service?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know...I'm so tired," Blaine yawned.

"I can just get it ready and wake you up when the water is hot enough?" Kurt said, smiling at Blaine.

"You do so much for me, and I really appreciate it..." Blaine smiled back.

"I'd do anything for you..." Kurt giggled and broke into song, Blaine joining in:

I'd do anything

For you mean everything to me

I know that

I'd go anywhere for your smile

Anywhere

For your smile

Everywhere I see..

Would you climb a hill?

Anything.

Wear a daffodil?

Anything.

Leave me all your will?

Anything.

I'd risk everything for one kiss

Everything.

Yes, I'd do anything

Anything?

Anything for you.

I'd do anything for you, dear,

Anything,

For you mean everything

To me.

They dissolved in giggles, hugging each other until Kurt finally tore himself away and went to get the bath ready. A few minutes later, he was carrying Blaine in and setting him in the tub before stripping off his own clothes and settling down in the hot water. Kissing and smooching led to more kissing and touching, but they had supper on it's way up, so they ended the bath early and Kurt had Blaine in his pajamas, himself in a fluffy robe when the room service came.

Sitting on the bed with trays, they enjoyed oysters, crab, lightly breaded flounder, and Parmesan garlic bread along with freshly steamed vegetables and a bottle of sparkling apple juice.

"Well, we're clean and fed – want to watch a movie or just listen to music?" Blaine asked Kurt, snuggling closer on the bed and kissing him on the neck.

"Wait just a second...I have to go grab something," Kurt said, getting up out of bed and going over to the suitcase sitting open on the bench. He unzipped an inside pocket and withdrew a small package, wrapped in shiny gold paper with a pale blue ribbon. He went back to the bed, crawling across to Blaine and sitting down next to him.

"What's that?" Blaine asked, eyes shining at the package wrapped in the colors from their wedding.

"It's a wedding present. From me to you, baby," Kurt said, his eyes looking into Blaine's, softening as he smiled at his new husband.

"It's only fair if you open yours too, then. Can you get it out of my carry-on?"

Kurt reached over the side of the bed, pulling Blaine's carry-on up on the bed. Blaine searched through it, finding the package and giving it to Kurt. It was a small package, wrapped in white paper with a gold and blue bow. Blaine giggled, so happy to be here with Kurt.

"You first!" Blaine crowed. Kurt very carefully opened the package, not tearing the paper but folding it and the bow before opening the box. Inside was a camera. "That is so we can take pictures of the island and anything we see there, pictures to keep to remind us of our honeymoon," Blaine said, as Kurt moved closer to kiss him on the lips. "Back a the house is the rest of it – it has a dock where you can just set the camera to upload the pictures and print them from your laptop. I also got some photo albums and frames for our favorites."

"Thank you, baby. This is just perfect," he said, touching Blaine briefly on the cheek and then gathering him close before kissing him again.

"Hey...wait a minute, I want to open my present!" Blaine complained, although he made no move to do so as he kissed his husband.

They finally pulled back and Blaine tore open his package, not waiting to do it neatly as he scrambled to tear the bits of paper off and get the box open. Kurt rolled his eyes. Inside, the little box was lined with velvet and sitting nestled on the red velvet was a silver harmonica.

"Oh, Kurt! Oh, this is just...oh...I lost my old one and I missed it so much." Blaine had a catch in his voice and Kurt understood that he had thought of the right thing to get him. He knew Blaine was having trouble holding his violin and sitting up to play the piano. He had managed to play his guitar once or twice, but the harmonica was easy to hold and he could take it with him anywhere. Kurt grinned at Blaine's enthusiasm. He didn't have time to reflect on this for long because his arms were suddenly filled with overjoyed boy, kissing and hugging and talking all at once. Kurt just tried to hug back, patting him on the back until he calmed down.

Blaine let go and took the harmonica out of the box, looking at it and finding the engraved inscription that read, "Blaine, I've loved you a thousand years, and I'll love you a thousand more, Kurt" in a swirling script. Blaine whispered, "Oh, Kurt...the song from our wedding..." and put the instrument to his lips, playing a simple version of that song, a few notes were off, but by the third time he played it, it was right. Kurt blinked back tears of joy to see Blaine so happy.

Kurt grinned as Blaine looked at him. "You look like the cat that ate the canary, Kurt. Okay, what's up. Spill."

"Oh, while you were opening your present and all, I was just trying out my new toy." He smiled, waving the camera. He had made a video of Blaine opening the present and playing the harmonica. Blaine just smiled back. They looked at the short video together, grinning and thinking of all the things they could make videos of...and giggling.

"I'm tired, Kurt. Let's get a little bit of sleep, then go see a few things in the morning. I want to save my strength for Bora Bora, but while we're here I want to see the Golden Gate Bridge, Fisherman's Wharf...just a few things."

"Okay, baby. We'll go in the morning, then rest until we have to catch the plane the next day."

They had fun seeing a few sites in San Francisco, and sitting by the beach to watch the ocean waves come in. It was about impossible for Kurt to push the wheelchair in the sand, so they just sat near enough to see the waves and it was fine. They would be closer to the water in the Pacific in another day anyway. The time went quickly and the next morning found them going to the airport at the crack of dawn for the long flight.

The honeymooners lay on the bed, the white gauze curtains pulled shut around it as they just looked at each other, the sun filtering through the gauzy fabric, smiles spread across their faces.

The flight was long and Blaine had to have extra doses of the pain medication, which just made him sleepy but didn't do much for his pain. By the time they landed, they had been more than 8 hours in the air, and everyone's patience was stretched. But there were no bad incidents and once landed, Kurt and Blaine were so mesmerized by the beauty of the island, there was no grumpiness.

They took a speedboat from the airport to the Hilton Bora Bora Nui Resort, where they had a secluded bungalow built over the water. There was a glass window in the floor in the living room where you could watch the fish swimming under the bungalow. The walls in the bungalow were panels that could be moved to open most of the walls to ocean view, and the light tropical breeze felt good in the hot climate of French Polynesia. While there were a lot of things planned for the time they were there, it was about 4 weeks, so there was plenty of time and Kurt wanted Blaine to rest for the first two days to recoup from the long flights. He was still a bit worried that it was all too much for Blaine, having been deathly sick less than a month ago, but the change in his husband was something just short of miraculous.

Blaine had been depressed, withdrawn when he got home from the hospital. Kurt had been, too, but it was worse for Blaine. He had worse pain, and his legs would just not move, no matter how hard he tried. There were little twinges or flickers of movement, but nothing even remotely like enough to even move it an inch across the bed. He couldn't even turn over in bed without help.

The doctors had patiently explained to Blaine and Kurt that the nerves had been traumatized by the infection in the lining of his spinal cord, that nerve damage took a long time to heal, that he should be encouraged by the fact that the nerves were not dead. And the boys tried to think that way, but it was hard. Looking out on the bleak dirty snow of the Ohio winter, it was hard for anyone to feel lighthearted.

And there was the fear that gripped Blaine every day...that he would get sick again, but even more that the paralysis had affected his ability to get an erection. He hadn't tried, he had deliberately turned away a little to avoid contact with Kurt's body, or claimed he was tired or hurting so he wouldn't have to be in a position for it to happen. Because even though thinking it might be damaged beyond repair was frightening, knowing for sure that he couldn't was beyond what he could even imagine. So he was caught in the fear, and it deepened every day, but he couldn't tell Kurt – not after the wedding and all. He knew the time would come, and very soon, when Kurt would know.

The next morning, the sun came shining down on the tropical island and Kurt woke up to a pair of hazel and green eyes looking at him, the golden skin of his new husband looking like he had already been in the sun all day. Blaine did have beautiful skin. His shiny black curls were just beginning to grow back, covering his head with a downy cap of soft hair that Kurt never tired of running his fingers through. He blinked a few times before realizing that Blaine was only wearing a few patches of sunlight and his heartbeat quickened. He touched Blaine's cheek, cupping it to turn his head so he could see his smile, then moving his fingers down Blaine's neck to run along his collarbone.

"Good morning, baby," Kurt cooed, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning, my love," Blaine returned, placing a small kiss on his forehead.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm really rested. I thought I'd need a few days to catch up, but I am thinking I want to go see something today...maybe a beach?" Blaine was clearly in a great mood.

"Well, let's get our morning stuff done and breakfast under our belts and see how you're feeling then." Kurt said cautiously. Blaine just grinned.

Blaine was feeling much better, so Kurt arranged to have them taken to White Valley Reef. Kurt was a little worried about taking Blaine in to swim, but Blaine was adamant that he would be fine. Kurt carried Blaine down the beach and into the warm water, holding on as they made their way out to the first sandbar. They both wore snorkeling masks and put their heads under to see all the sea life surrounding them. It was magical – there just wasn't any other word for it.

Blaine moved his arms through the water in front of him, floating in the sunlight, smiling back at Kurt who had a hand on Blaine's side as they moved through the seaweed, waves of fish darting in front of them. As the water got deeper, Kurt put an arm around Blaine's waist, holding him close to his chest and kicking with his strong legs, bringing Blaine along as he moved through the water.

The water was warm, soothing to Blaine's sore joints, so much so that he had quite forgotten to be careful about how he moved. It was like being weightless, floating through space, but with a lifeline – Kurt – tethering him to safety. They were still close enough to shore that Kurt could touch his feet to the sandy bottom when he stood up. They took their snorkel masks off and looked at each other, smiling with bright eyes sparkling in happiness. Kurt moved in back of Blaine, never letting go, and put his arms around his husband's waist. He leaned over his shoulder, kissing his neck, and looked down. He could still see the new henna pattern, decorating Blaine's skin. They had done new henna patterns just before the wedding, but with the water and all, it had faded a little. Blaine's was a peacock pattern, curling from mid-back over his shoulder to swirl around the pectoral muscle of his right side. He traced the pattern, grinning when Blaine ducked his head because he was ticklish. He turned in Kurt's arms, wrapping his hands around Kurt's biceps and moving his body so that he was horizontal. Kurt's hands moved underneath Blaine's stomach, gently holding him up in the warm water.

"Can you kick your legs?" he asked.

Blaine tried to move them, but nothing happened. He was discouraged – and it showed on his face – but he didn't say anything. Kurt pulled him back closer and ran one hand down Blaine's left thigh.

"Here, just try tensing the muscle. Not moving it all at once, just tense the quad muscle in your thigh," he instructed. Blaine closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to remain relaxed while sending a message to that single muscle. Kurt kept his hand there, and he could feel the tiniest quiver go through the muscle, just for a second. He whooped with joy!

"I can feel it...just there," he said, running his finger along the belly of the muscle he had felt. Blaine grinned.

"Do you want to try more? Or rest?" Kurt asked, trying not to show the hope on his face in case Blaine was too tired.

"Yeah, let's try the other side," Blaine agreed. He closed his eyes again and sent the message to his right thigh. Nothing. He tried again, but still no results. Kurt didn't want him to get discouraged.

"Think, what did you do the first time? Put yourself back in that moment and try to relive it, what were you thinking?"

"I was trying to be relaxed – oh, I was doing it on the left again, just a minute," Blaine held up a hand, then smoothed it over his right thigh. "Okay, put your hand there."

Kurt did as he was asked and felt the same small quiver shoot through the quad, under his fingertips. He started bouncing up and down in the water, loosing his balance and dunking Blaine, who came up sputtering, "Hey!" and splashing Kurt with his struggle to keep his head above water. But Kurt was right there, holding Blaine close to his body, keeping him safe. Blaine was moving his arms in a desperate way to try to stay afloat until Kurt spoke very softly in his ear that he was fine, that Kurt would never let go. Blaine calmed down almost immediately, mumbling I'm sorrys and putting his arms once more around Kurt's neck.

"It's okay, baby, I didn't mean to scare you. I wouldn't let anything happen to you, but I know that must have scared the crap out of you. I'm the one that's sorry."

"Don't worry, I'm fine...we're fine. I was just caught off-guard."

They focus back on the water, looking a the coral as they move further from shore. Blaine turns once again to kiss Kurt and Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's sides, fluttering his fingers as he went. Blaine didn't appear to be ticklish right now – which is astounding since he starts giggling if Kurt so much as looks at him hard. He must be distracted by the sights of all the sea life. Kurt continues to move his hands over Blaine, finally resting oh so gently on the front of his swim trunks and softly fondling. Blaine seems to be oblivious, which makes Kurt wonder...so he increases the pressure a little, moving his fingers along the outline of Blaine's cock, which was soft but beginning to show interest in Kurt's attention.

Hmmm...Blaine wasn't sure if the meningitis had affected his ability to get hard, and they had been reluctant to put it to the test in the days before the wedding, and since the wedding, too. With the trip and all, they didn't have the proper time to devote it - and so here they were on their honeymoon in a tropical paradise, and not a clue if they could 'do the deed'; but it seemed to be working now, even if Blaine remained unaware. Kurt kept up the soft touching, getting a response with every stroke, but decided to quit before Blaine noticed. This could be explored later in the privacy of their bungalow.

They surfaced, smiling at the things they had seen under the surface, at the sunlight sparkling on the water, at the sea birds calling in the sky. It was a beautiful day to be alive and in love.

Back on the beach, Blaine was leaning back on Kurt as they lay in the sand. Kurt's arms were around him as they laughed and smiled, excited at experiencing all of this together.

Blaine turned, looking at Kurt's eyes and leaning forward to kiss his lips, soft and wanting. Kurt returned the kiss, pulling Blaine closer and pressing his lips on Blaine's mouth, running his tongue over Blaine's lower lip, sucking it into his mouth. The sun beat down on them, warming Kurt's skin as Blaine moved his mouth to Kurt's neck, sucking and licking slowly in lazy circles. He heard Kurt start to hum, a sure sign that he was enjoying himself, and it spurred Blaine to kiss farther down Kurt's chest, rubbing his fingers in the dusting of chest hair that had recently begun to grow there.

They had made the decision to go back to the bungalow, Kurt worried about the effect of the hot sun on his skin, in spite of all the sunscreen he had practically bathed in that morning. Blaine was asleep in the bed, but Kurt wasn't tired, so he decided to go for a walk down the beach by himself. He was back in less than ten minutes, the sun too hot and the walk too lonely. He was still a little restless, but decided to try to rest. He took off his clothes and got into bed next to his very naked, sleeping husband.

Kurt played Big Spoon, curving around Blaine's back and pulling him close to his chest, wrapping his arms tight. He was fine with that for a while, but Blaine was restless in his sleep and kept rubbing his fine ass against Kurt's ever increasing hardness. It was distracting to say the least, and Kurt found himself moving his fingers lightly against Blaine's stomach, dancing with the dark hair that made a path down his belly. Before he knew it, he was stroking Blaine, who was getting hard in his sleep, until he burst awake, his erection throbbing and his eyes wide open -staring at Kurt.

"Ah...how was your nap, baby?" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, licking around the shell to bring the lobe into his mouth and suck on it for a second before letting go and moving his tongue down Blaine's neck.

Blaine didn't actually say any words, just hummed in a positive and encouraging way as he felt the warmth begin to spread in his belly. He looked over his shoulder at Kurt, whose eyes were dilated and deep, dark blue. He pushed back against Kurt, feeling his erection rubbing over his buttocks and hearing a small cry from Kurt. His breath coming in ever increasing gulps as he realized what this meant – that they could make love for the first time as married men, and that thought made his heartbeat quicken. He pulled away from Kurt a little, struggling to turn in his arms to see Kurt's face.

"Oh, baby, is this okay?" Kurt asked, blushing in his excitement.

"Yeah...more than okay, Kurt, it's so good," Blaine whispered, moving in to kiss Kurt's pink lips, swollen still from the kissing on the beach a few hours ago.

Blaine wanted to do this so much, he wanted Kurt to do it right now, waste no more time, and he was trembling with anticipation as he frantically kissed Kurt deeper, thrusting his tongue into Kurt's mouth and swirling it around, caressing Kurt's tongue, darting under and over, sucking it into his own mouth. He could hear Kurt gasp, then meet him is a swordplay of tongues -the two of them finally breaking apart and gasping for air while their hands increased their exploration and seduction of the other.

Kurt put a gentling hand on Blaine's shoulder, stroking slowly to calm him – all the while putting forth a tremendous effort to calm himself, too. Blaine realized this and scooted so there was about three inches between them. He looked at Kurt's eyes, love shining through, and leaned his forehead against his husband's forehead, eyes closed as he caught his breath, willing his heart to slow down a bit.

"I know, we have all night, Kurt. I was just, I don't know, excited isn't the word, really. It was just..." Blaine was at a loss for words.

"I understand, baby, it was too much all at once. To know you didn't have to have that fear anymore, wasn't it?" Kurt asked, his lips buried in Blaine's neck, then ghosting over the soft hair, the beginning of curls growing on his head. Kurt smiled, happy not so much for himself, but to think Blaine had healed a little more that day and knowing he could feel the relief that he could actually make love after the devastation of the illness.

Blaine nodded his head, unable to say anything for a moment.

They moved quietly to the center of the bed and Kurt turned Blaine so he could see him, brushing his nose against Blaine's and getting a soft giggle in reward.

"Kurt, can we make love? I know it's new, this feeling coming back to me, and we did a lot today – but it's all I can think about."

"Yeah, baby, of course we can. Do you feel up to it? We can just do something, ah, easier? If you want." He had to use a lot of strength to make it sound like anything was okay, when all he could really think about was being inside Blaine, connecting to him in that most intimate way, making it the wedding night they had both thought about since they were first together, because even then they both knew the other was the love of their life, their soul mate.

"No, Kurt...I want it all. And I want it now." Blaine couldn't keep the need from his voice, and Kurt felt that down into his belly. He didn't say another word, just got up and brought back the bottle of lube and a towel to lay on the bed. The panels in the walls were all closed, the lights out and the sunshine kept at bay. The fan was on and a breeze kept the bungalow cool.

"Baby, which way do you want to do this...?"

"Kurt, I can't be on top, my legs won't hold me," Blaine looked at him as if he lost his mind.

"Ah...well, we actually can do it, if I ah...sort of..bottom from the top?"

"What?"

"I can get on top of you and slide down so you're inside me, if you want to try it that way. You won't have to use your legs and I can, well, I can control the...ah..."

"Penetration?" Blaine whispered.

"Yeah," Kurt was blushing. It wasn't as if they never spoke of sexual things, but for some reason Kurt was feeling kind of shy – he hadn't allowed himself the freedom to fantasize much in case Blaine was unable to do this. But with the evidence a foot away from him, his mind was catching up for lost time.

"Yeah, I'd like that, Kurt, if it's okay with you," Blaine's turn to blush.

Blaine reached his arms out, gathering Kurt close to him to kiss him, very softly and gently at first. Kurt returning the kisses for a while, their hands, which were frantic just a few minutes ago, were soothing and sensitive, feathering touches in the places they knew; soft breaths exchanged as tongues and fingers explored.

Kurt rolled Blaine onto his stomach, tracing the henna pattern over his shoulder and down his back, pressing his fingertips gently down Blaine's spine. He was a little afraid, this had been sore just a week ago, but Blaine sighed in contentment as Kurt splayed out his fingers to press with his palms along the springy ribs, then down to brush lightly across Blaine's buttocks and down the backs of his thighs. He brought his hands back, massaging the cheeks and the rounded muscles as Blaine moaned.

Blaine stopped and sat up, touching Kurt to show him to roll onto his stomach and relax. He did the same thing, running his fingers across Kurt's back, then over his buttocks and down the back of his thighs, but Kurt wasn't as comfortable with this as Blaine was, they hadn't done it this way before, so it felt strange to Kurt and he stiffened. Blaine leaned down to kiss Kurt's back, moving his tongue after his fingers, then blowing his breath to make a cool path that made Kurt shiver. Blaine spent the time to get Kurt relaxed in having his back rubbed and Blaine dipped his hands closer and closer to his buttocks with every circular motion on Kurt's back until Kurt was almost following Blaine's hands back up to keep them at the bottom of his back. Blaine knew exactly what that felt like, and his cock was showing a lot of interest as Blaine closed his eyes for just a moment to remember the way Kurt had done it for him. He let out a sigh.

His hands had worked their way down to cup Kurt's cheeks, massaging them and stroking, then down the backs of Kurt's thighs, Kurt emitting a whine as he left the cheeks behind. But Blaine was back, concentrating more as he began to kiss Kurt's spine, licking into the dimples on his back and beginning to stroke the valley between the muscles of his ass. Blaine licked and bit gentle bites until Kurt was almost panting, moaning quietly as it felt better and better. Blaine moved Kurt's legs apart, moving so he could lay on his stomach and spread the cheeks apart, first rubbing gently and then putting his tongue out to touch. He took a long, warm lick and Kurt just about came, gasping for the breath he'd been holding in anticipation. The moaning increased and Blaine felt every tiny sound all the way inside him, leaving him struggling to maintain.

"Oh, baby...oh, uh...ohhhhh" Kurt moaned as Blaine licked with his warm tongue, swirling slowly and pushing gently to get just the tiniest bit inside the rim. He began to push in and out, a small rhythmic dance that brought Kurt almost to tears, trembling and shivering as Blaine pressed harder, saliva making it easier to move, the sounds of Kurt's excitement and the scent of Kurt himself driving Blaine to stop thinking, just to keep doing this, getting close to orgasm just from the stimulus of Kurt's enjoyment. He finally slowed down, not wanting it to end so soon, and he sat up, wiping his face on his forearm. Kurt was flushed, rosy all over with exertion and excitement.

Blaine got the lube and moved Kurt over on to his hip a bit so he could still reach, so Kurt's cock wasn't trapped under him any more. Kurt's hand reached for it, stroking a few strokes to calm himself as Blaine began tracing little circles with his fingers, pushing his first finger in but watching Kurt's face for any sign of pain. Kurt moaned, moving back as if he could bring forth more by doing that, and Blaine complied. He was inserting two fingers, Kurt thrashing in feverish impatience for Blaine to do it harder, faster, more...and he growled, unable to articulate what he needed. But they had done this part before, and Blaine knew exactly what Kurt needed. He gaged when the best time was, and changed the pressure, the scissoring, slowly until the pressure was against the front and he found that chestnut sized gland, and gently brushed his fingers across it, drawing a high-pitched squeal from Kurt's throat as the feeling intensified.

Blaine very slowly began to pull his fingers away from Kurt, anxious to get to the next part before Kurt came to the point of no return. Kurt, slightly out of his mind by now, tried to reach behind him to grab Blaine's hand back, but realized what was happening and turned, trying to calm himself a bit.

He was finally able to get to his knees, taking Blaine in his arms and laying him gently on his back. Getting his breathing under control, he kissed Blaine, whispering to him, telling him how much he was loved, how good he made Kurt feel, quiet little things about a thousand years and tomorrow, and forever. It didn't matter what he said, it was just a babble of soft promises and gentle understanding, the tender things they said to each other as he kissed Blaine's neck, down his chest to drift his tongue over the pink nipples – coming back to gently suck each one as Blaine's voice got higher every time Kurt touched them.

He took the lube and buttered his fingers and palm, slicking them over Blaine's penis in preparation. Blaine was unable to lie still, and reached for Kurt's erection, stroking a little. Kurt moved so his legs were on either side of Blaine's hips.

"Hold it at the base until I can get settled, I think," Kurt whispered, not sure exactly how to do this. With the steady position, Kurt leaned forward and they were able to get the tip of Blaine's penis in the right place and Kurt moved his body down. It HURT. He stopped for a moment, Blaine looking scared and ready to pull out, but Kurt held up his hand to tell him not to move. He took a great breath and slowly moved down, Blaine barely inside – not even an inch. Kurt pulled up, then back, gaining another quarter inch. He did this several more times, finding that each time the burn stopped him, but upon coming back it was relieved.

"Pull off..." Blaine said.

"No."

"Just for a second.." Blaine begged, so frightened he was hurting Kurt. Kurt obeyed, a sigh escaping. But Blaine just took the lube and added more. A lot more, then put more on his fingers to gently apply to Kurt's hole, circling and swirling until Kurt was moaning again.

"Now..." Blaine whispered.

Kurt, with a scared look of concentration on his face, got in to position once again.

Blaine looked at him, locking his hazel eyes with Kurt's blue ones. "Now, Kurt, now..."

And Kurt lowered himself down, the feeling so much better, the pleasure ridding his mind of the burning, and he could not believe the feeling, better than his imagination had ever thought it could be. Blaine was moaning, the hot, flaming, boiling, burning, sizzling heat of Kurt was enveloping him so tightly, he had never imagined how it would feel. It was silky soft, slick and velvety – oh, the tightness, the softness and the heat were a combination of heaven he had not dreamed of. But better even that that -was seeing Kurt. Kurt's face was so beautiful, so enraptured as he moved to an internal rhythm, gaining momentum until the heat was forced down into Blaine's belly, stirring his emotions and bursting out, throbbing inside Kurt and forcing, coaxing Kurt's body to react and his orgasm reached a peak as the warm liquid came out in bursts – pulling Blaine along with him as he came inside Kurt, chanting his name and trembling, then Kurt pulling himself off of Blaine and lying down with Blaine in his arms as they pulled a sheet over themselves and hung on to each other.

Neither of them moved for a while, the feelings so fresh and new and unexpected. Neither of them wanted to break the spell, the magical, sensuous, emotional connection that was so strong in them, they would never break apart. They had known this before, had lived for each other, but this was like the tangible aspect of that love and they trembled together, grasping each other tightly. Blaine gently moved Kurt's head so his ear was over Blaine's heart once again.

"Hear that, Kurt?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's silky chestnut hair,"It beats for you." And Kurt kissed Blaine's chest, knowing it to be true.


	33. Home Is Where Your Heart Is

The sun was shining, but Blaine and Kurt had already been up for hours. They wanted to see the sunrise, and were sitting on a beach watching the horizon as the sun came up over the Pacific Ocean. It was like living inside a postcard.

They had been in Bora Bora for two weeks, spending most of their time together, away from other people – but that's what honeymoons are for, aren't they? Just the same, the boys craved company and so tonight they were going to the only dance club on the island, La Recife Discotheque. It was advertised to have Techno music, which wasn't either of the boys' favorite, but it would be a new experience.

Today they were headed to Matira Beach, then to rent a jet ski at Moana Jet Skis. Kurt was a little apprehensive about this, but Blaine couldn't be talked out if it – so, Kurt would make the best of it.

They were hungry for brunch, and so Kurt had pushed Blaine to the restaurant in the Hilton. It was crowded and the waiter asked them if they would like to wait 45 minutes or share a table with a couple of other patrons. Kurt would probably be happy for the rest of his life if he just had Blaine, but Blaine was always happy in a crowd of people, so Kurt nodded to him and they agreed to share a table.

The hostess led them to a quiet table towards the back of the room, She removed a chair and Kurt moved Blaine's wheel chair closer to the table, then sat down at the chair next to him. He put on a smile and turned to the two women sitting at the table.

"Thank you so much for sharing your table with us, my name is Kurt and this is my husband, Blaine," Kurt said, getting ready for the expected reaction – a distasteful look, or maybe just coldness. But there was none of that, just glowing smiles.

The pretty petite woman to his right held out her hand. "Ever so nice to meet you, my name is Michelle. My friend, Lory, and I won tickets for a week on Tahiti and we came over to see Bora Bora on the helicopter this morning for breakfast."

The much older woman smiled and shook their hands. "Isn't this a wonderful place? I've never been far from home before, I live in a tiny town in Colorado. I met Michelle on the internet, we're both on a writer's forum and we just sort of became friends. The internet makes the world so much smaller, how else would I ever be able to meet someone from so far away?"

"Far away?" Kurt asked, although he could tell from her lovely accent that Michelle probably wasn't from Colorado.

"I'm from the southern part of England," Michelle said, smiling at the boys. She had children about their age and was charmed by them. "Do you travel a lot?"

Kurt smiled. "No, we're from Ohio. I've never been farther than New York, but my husband has been all over Europe and Asia."

Blaine grinned, loving having new people to talk to. "We're on our honeymoon!" he crowed.

The foursome had brunch together, telling stories and chatting, just as though they'd known each other all their lives. When the meal was over, they all got up to go. Blaine took Michelle's hands and pulled her down so he could kiss her cheek, then did the same for Lory. Kurt followed suit, the women wishing them all happiness in their marriage. They parted ways, waving as the women walked the opposite way down the beach.

"Oh, that was nice," Blaine said, still waving a few minutes later. "They were so fun! Imagine, they had never been anywhere, but won tickets to this paradise!"

"Well, I actually can imagine that, baby, because I really never haven't been anywhere," Kurt grinned. He leaned over to kiss Blaine's cheek and they started down the path. Instead of the Jet Ski, they decided to take their brunch companions' advice and take a helicopter tour of the two islands. It was so much more fun, seeing all the bays and Mt Otemanu, the extinct volcano, from the air.

Over the next week, they mostly swam in the warm water, went several times to Coral Gardens to see the fish, went on an Island Wave Runner boat to tour the island, went to a Polynesian Fire Dance and Feast, and spent long hours in their bungalow, doing what most honeymoon couples do – enjoy each other's company.

All too soon, it was time to go back to Ohio, back to the friends and family they were beginning to miss so much. The stree-free relaxing tropical paradise had done wonders for both boys, and they were happier than they had ever been. Blaine's illness was still a factor, and Kurt was still doing all the work of a caregiver -but he had never minded that. He still worried from time to time, but they were both benefiting from the time away. Kurt had filled memory cards with pictures, Blaine had played his harmonica almost every night, the notes spilling across the waters.

The last day, they went back to the White Valley where they had gone the first day, and went snorkeling. They followed the shoals of fish, picking up shells to look closer, Blaine held on to Kurt's back as he swam out a ways and they rolled and tumbled in the water like sea lions. Back at the bungalow, they packed and got ready for the speed boat to take them to the airport, where they bought last minute trinkets and postcards to remember their trip. They had visited the market and bought everyone presents last week.

At the airport in Columbus, Burt, Finn, and Cooper met them at the gate. Blaine was unloaded first as his wheelchair was in the front of the plane, but Kurt carried him off the plane before setting him in the chair.

"Wow, it's cold here!" Kurt said, rubbing his arms although they were still inside the airport. He tucked Blane's afghan tighter around his legs and started pushing him down to luggage pick-up. Coop and Finn met them there and all the suitcases were eventually loaded into the Navigator, Burt driving them home.

They were met at the door by the whole family, hugging and kissing as though they had been gone for years. Even Mrs Shaw came and gave each boy a kiss. Before they even unpacked, they were whisked off to the dining room for dinner and gave their family the presents they bought for them in French Polynesia. There were black pearl necklaces for Rachel and Mercedes, a carved mother-of-pearl broach for Mrs Shaw, framed paintings of the island sunsets for Finn and Cooper, and for Burt and Carole a traditional tifaifai quilt. In addition, they brought back Tahitian vanilla, Tahiti gardenia soap, and pareus (sarongs) for the girls. It was a wonderful homecoming and by the end of the evening, both Mercedes and Blaine were sound asleep on opposite ends of the sofa. Kurt looked at Cooper. "Well, you get yours and I'll get mine," as they picked up their spouses to head to bed.

As he got to the door of the kitchen, headed down the hall to their room, Burt caught up with Kurt. "Here, kiddo, I'll help you," and he took the sleeping Blaine from Kurt's arms and placed him in their bed. Burt turned to his son, gathering him in his arms and holding him tight to his chest. "I'm so glad to have you home, Kurt. I missed you. I know you are grown now, but I am just not ready to let you go, I guess."

"Oh, Dad, I missed you, too. More than anybody. And I'm not going anywhere, we haven't graduated from high school yet, we haven't decided on colleges, there is nothing written in stone that we have to leave yet. Okay? We can all talk about this later. I'm just happy to get into my own bed tonight." Kurt hugged his dad one more time. "I'll see you in the morning at breakfast."

Kurt sat on the edge of the bed, unlacing Blaine's shoes. He was dead tired, but he had to get them ready for sleep. He yawned and slid off the shoes, pulling socks and then jeans after, folding the jeans and setting them on the bench. He untied Blaine's bow tie, placing it in the drawer, then unbuttoned his shirt. Taking off his own clothes, folding and stacking, getting out pajamas for them both. These tasks were easy, but each one built up to a lot and Kurt was getting so tired.

He leaned over his sleeping husband, "Blaine. Blaine, baby, wake up a little, okay?"

Blaine opened his eyes, looking around himself in confusion. He'd had some pain medication earlier because of the plane flight and was still a little groggy. "Oh, sure, oh..." realizing he was in bed now. He put out his arms for Kurt, this being part of their nightly routine: Kurt carrying him to the bathroom before he got his pajamas on. "Kurt? I'm so tired, can we just take a shower in the morning?"

"Just what I was thinking. I'm dead on my feet."

A few minutes later, Blaine was back in bed, Kurt helping him a little to get his pajama pants on. Blaine scooted over to the right side of the bed, under the warm blankets, and waited for Kurt to get ready for bed. Blaine heard the door and looked up just in time to dive under the covers as a very over-excited collie launched himself at the bed, howling in ecstasy as he greeted his long-lost masters. Jumping and wagging and licking, Aramis rolled over to get his belly rubbed and was finally ordered off the bed. He curled up on his rug, tail still beating fast in joyful celebration of the homecoming.

Finally, Kurt slid under the covers, his arms automatically scooping Blaine close and placing kisses all over his face. Blaine returned the favor, his white teeth sparkling in a huge grin. "This is our first night as a married couple in our own bed, in our own room, in our own house. Can you believe it?"

Kurt smiled back at him. "The first of many, baby."

They hugged, then relaxed as they tangled their arms and legs together and fell asleep, waiting for perhaps tomorrow to christen the new sheets.

It was late March and spring was on it's way. Aramis had grown into a beautiful dog, with all the athletic strength and heavy coat of his breed. He loved his daily walk with Kurt and Blaine to the park and slept at the foot of their bed. Blaine had been tired one morning and Kurt was outside throwing a ball for the dog.

"Blaine? I need to talk with you. Can we come into my office?" Cooper called down the hallway. He had come downstairs, dodging the plastic tarps that were hanging in the upstairs hall where some construction was going on. There was still a bit of dust hanging in the air that the tarps didn't stop, and he sneezed again.

"Blaine..."

"Yes, Cooper. I heard you. Do I need to get Kurt, too?" he asked, looking up from the table in the kitchen where he was finishing his lunch. "He just went out back with Aramis if you need him."

"No, Squirt, I don't need your Siamese twin. But I'll hang my head out the back door to tell him I'm kidnapping you so he won't panic, the poor Mama Tiger."

"Don't be so hard on him, Coop. He's my husband, you know. I don't tease you about Mercy, do I?"

"Well, yes, but I get it. Okay, I'll be right back. They should have the elevator installed by Friday, so you won't need to have somebody carry you up the stairs, you can ride in style!"

"Oh, Coop. I told you we didn't really need that. I feel weird you made me get that installed when I'm not going to need it as soon as my legs are working again." Blaine looked a little sad.

"Now, B, we talked about this. It's your house, after all, and you made the final decision. Besides, with four floors, it makes sense. I don't know why it didn't have one to begin with. Besides, it's better for Mrs Shaw's legs. It's hard on her to change linen on the top floor and then to carry the laundry basket down to the basement," Cooper said in his defense.

"You're right. Okay, I'm ready when you are," Blaine returned.

After telling Kurt that he was taking Blaine up to the office on the second floor, Cooper picked his brother up in his arms and carried him up the stairs, thankful to set him down in the soft leather chair in his office. Cooper liked things that were well loved, and his office reflected that – with soft brocade chairs, a leather sofa, mahogany wall paneling, dark green velvet drapes, and an antique oak desk that took up a whole quarter on the room.

"Whew! I swear, Kurt is feeding you too much, I think you've gained about 30 pounds this week!" Coop kidded, wiping imaginary sweat from his face with a big white handkerchief.

"I've gained a total of seven pounds since I got home from the hospital, so don't go there," Blaine shot back, grinning.

"Yeah, I know. You need to eat, buddy, you are too skinny."

"Hmmmm.."

"Let's get right to it. I am talking to you as an owner of the company. I know you haven't been involved with the business part, mainly because of your age and illness, but I need to know what you want to do. Your grades are such that you can go to just about any college you can get into and I need to know if you intend to do that. Plus, I want to know if this is what you really want to do. You have enough income to live in grand style the rest of your life and never work a day. But I know that isn't you. If you want to pursue a career in some sort of musical endeavor, you know I will support that," Cooper started.

"I still have to talk all this over with Kurt," Blaine said.

"I know that. But I brought you here alone to get a feeling of what you think. Of course we'll include Kurt and his family in whatever decisions we make. But I wanted this first meeting to be between you and me."

"And Mother?" Blaine asked.

"Well, no. That's part of it. Mother and I spoke quite a bit the week she was here. What we have decided is that I will take the domestic part of the company, she will take the European-Asian piece. It will remain the same company, but the two parts will function completely separately."

"Okay. Well, haven't discussed this with Kurt at all. But I would like anything I do to also include him. I've known all my life that I would have to get a degree in some sort of business administration, so the dream of doing something with music has always been just that – a dream. I'll go to whichever university you want, but I'd like to ask Kurt before I decide, it wouldn't make any sense to go to a different one than he will be attending."

"Well, Squirt, that's the whole reason I wanted to talk to you. I see no reason that you should have to take your degree in business administration. There are plenty of people to run those parts of the company. I want you to be happy, B. So why not continue with your music? I, for one, would love to go to Carnegie Hall and listen to my brother the concert pianist play one day."

Blaine's eyes lit up. He hadn't thought this was ever a possibility, he thought his fate was sealed and he was ready to step up to the plate. "But why? You went to Columbia, you got your degrees in business administration, why couldn't you pursue your own dream?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, Squirt, don't you know? That is my dream. I love this. But I have always known it wasn't yours."

"You're sure?" Blaine was almost afraid to ask.

"Yeah, I'm sure. But I have another idea, and I want to ask you about it. I know a man that has spent his lifetime working towards running a company. He's been a big success, and he's not even 50 yet. I'd like to poach him away from the company he built and bring him into ours. I'd trust him with my life, and I know he would have our best interest at heart." Cooper looked at his brother with steady eyes.

"This seems kind of sudden. Are you sure? You've never mentioned this to me before, are you really sure about this guy?" Blaine seemed apprehensive.

"Yeah. Pretty damn sure or I wouldn't have brought it up. What do you think?"

"You know I trust your judgment, Cooper. I know most of the big guys at the company, so maybe I'd want to meet this guy first?"

"Oh, no need for that." Cooper smirked.

"Well, I know I'm not exactly an employee of the company, but I think I have a right to meet someone you want to hand over the keys to!" Blaine said with a little irritation in his voice.

"No need because you know him already."

Blaine just raised an eyebrow.

"His name is Burt Hummel."

A slow smile spread across Blaine's face. "You are not only the best businessman I've ever know, you're also the best brother. I love you, Coop."

"We'll see. I haven't mentioned this to anyone, I wanted your opinion first."

"Let's talk to him."

By the end of the next day, it had all been settled. Burt, Carole, Cooper, Blaine, Mercedes, Finn, and Kurt had all sat down and discussed it. Burt would be working for Anderson Inc. starting in the fall. They also agreed to give their old house to Finn, along with the Tire and Lube Company that Burt had started at his age. Finn had been offered a position with Anderson Inc, but preferred the garage. He was overjoyed because he had been contemplating joining the military, and this seemed a better life for him. Carole was thrilled.

They had all agreed to keep their living arrangements the same. Blaine's house was too big for just him, and he was happy to have Burt and Carole stay, along with Cooper and Mercedes and Finn until he had graduated from high school and taken over the garage.

The discussions about the future got Kurt and Blaine interested in talking about their own future. With Blaine's illness, they had just put college applications on the back burner.

"You know, Kurt, the family owns an apartment in lower Manhattan. We could live there for the time we're in school if you want," Blaine suggested.

"Wow, you are just full of surprised today, baby. I'm still reeling about my dad joining Cooper. Yeah, maybe that would work?" Kurt was smiling so much his face hurt. The possibilities were endless.

"I'll call Ms Pillsbury in the morning, so we can get right on those applications," Blaine said, his smile matching Kurt's.

"But we need to speak to the doctors first. I don't want you to do something that will damage your recovery, baby. We have to know you're healthy enough to go to New York and that you can withstand the rigors of life there." Kurt was worried.

"No problem, I'm sure it will all work out. I'm excited to go."

As it turned out, the doctors weren't as enthusiastic about Blaine going to New York as he was. After an hour long complete examination and then another hour in their offices, Kurt and Blaine came home totally dejected.

"Don't give up, baby," Kurt said, lying on their bed holding Blaine in his arms. "They did give us hope. If we can get your strength up, we can go to college next year. He didn't say you would never be able to go, just that you need time to recover before you do anything that will sap so much of your strength."

"I know. I expect to be in New York, attending college, by next year. But there is no reason you can't go. You can live in the apartment and go to school there," Blaine said, half-heartedly. He didn't want to be what stood in the way of Kurt being everything he ever wanted to be in life. "You have talked about being on Broadway as long as I've known you. You should go."

Kurt put his hand under Blaine's chin and moved his head so he was looking into Kurt's eyes. "Oh, Blaine. How could I ever go anywhere without you? My dream of Broadway can wait. But my dream of always being beside you? That can never wait. I love you, baby, and I'm never leaving you. Not for school, not for Broadway. I can wait until we're there together, or I can spend the rest of my life right here. As long as I can hold you in my arms every day, it's all I need."

And he pulled Blaine close to his side, and they kissed and cuddled and spoke sweet things to each other until they fell asleep, content to wait for another year to go to college.

Later that same night...

"What's up?" Kurt asked, as Aramis paced between the bed and the door, whining.

"I don't know, but he's been whining for a few minutes. Better go see," Blaine said, unwrapping his legs and arms from Kurt.

Kurt got up and opened the door to the hallway, walked down and through the kitchen to the living room. There was Cooper, still in his pajama pants with a coat on and a suitcase, looking for his car keys.

"Coop? What's..." Kurt started to ask, but one look up the stairs answered his question. There was Carole and Finn, supporting a very panicked Mercedes.


	34. Into The Jaws And Out Again

With the events of the past few weeks, Blaine was more than ready to redouble his efforts to gain strength and walk again. It was almost May, time for graduation, and he wanted to walk across the stage to get his diploma. He, Kurt, and Mercedes had been able to catch up on their coursework with Miss Holiday and had finished all the credits required for graduation. But as excited as Blaine was to graduate and move on in his life, he felt he was being held back by his handicap. He could look at his friend Artie, who had been in a wheelchair since he was a young child, and see that it never seemed to make a lot of difference in his life. He appeared to be happy and successful, not giving much thought to his handicap. Or, as he called it, 'handicapable'. Well, it was all in the attitude, Blaine thought. Maybe he was not expecting enough from himself.

For the past week he had gone to his physical therapy appointments with a renewed hope. He had been able to feel some tingling in his left foot. It was actually rather annoying, like pins sticking in and out of his skin over and over -but all in all he was happy to be feeling anything.

At home, Kurt was working on the massages, working Blaine's leg muscles every day, stretching and kneading to keep them in tone as much as possible. It was hard work, and Kurt was developing muscles he had no idea he even had. There were long sessions with scented air: lavender, jasmine, geranium, and juniper; massage oil with spicy scents like cloves, ginger and bay rum. They played music to relax, sometimes Gregorian chants or classical sonatas and fugues. If effort meant anything, Blaine should be running by now. But nerves heal slowly and the time passing didn't accomplish what they wanted. Blaine could still not stand on his own feet by graduation.

"Blaine, are you ready?" Kurt called from the kitchen. He had helped his husband get dressed an hour ago, then went to walk Aramis to pass some time while Blaine dozed on the bed. When he got no answer, he walked in, sitting down next to Blaine and laying his hand on Blaine's neck, caressing softly, running his fingers through the curls, although they had just begun to grow back. Blaine sighed in his sleep, turning over to find Kurt and pull him close.

"Blaine, we need to get going. Wake up, baby, it's time to go," Kurt said, nuzzling into Blaine's neck and kissing him.

"Okay, I'm almost ready," Blaine said, smiling into Kurt's face.

The audience was cheering as each name was called. The three friends were called one after another: Blaine Anderson-Hummel, Kurt Anderson-Hummel, and Mercedes Anderson. Blaine and Kurt crossed the stage together, Kurt pushing Blaine in his chair, Cooper, Burt, and Carole cheering from the audience. Mercedes crossed the stage, smiling as her husband and family cheered. Joey was sitting in her daddy's arms and he held her up to see her mama's accomplishment.

After the ceremony, Blaine, Kurt, and Mercedes held a party at their house. It was an unseasonably warm day, the heater in the pool making the water a wonderful warm temperature. All of the New Directions kids were there, excited to be done with school, some just for the summer and some to move on to the next stage of their lives. It was a happy group, but some melancholy due to people moving away for college or jobs. While they would undoubtedly see each other over the summer, this might be the last party everyone would attend together for a long time.

Food and drinks were set out on the tables, and almost everyone was in the pool. Artie and Blaine were sitting in their wheelchairs, Blaine trying to find out how Artie was able to deal with being in the chair, how he managed to fit in so that nobody much thought about his being handicapped while Blaine seemed to be surrounded by people that wanted to be his nursemaids. Mercedes came out with Joey in her arms to sit with the boys, Artie taking his turn as Uncle to hold the beautiful baby girl. He traded places with Blaine so he would be farther from the pool and the splashing from the game.

The rest of the New Directions were playing water volley ball in the pool, Lauren, Tina, Rory, Sam, Santana, and Finn on one side, Quinn, Rachel, Puck, Brittney, Kurt, and Sugar on the other. The air was filled with laughing and screaming as the points were totaled and the lead went back and forth between the teams.

Finn set the ball up for Lauren to power hit it, and she blasted it clear to the other end of the pool. Kurt was in the back and jumped with great enthusiasm to hit it back, setting it up so Brittney could lob it back over the net. He hit it just perfectly and all eyes were following the ball – but Kurt was too near the edge of the pool and fell back in the water, hitting his head very hard on the edge of the pool. He blacked out, rushing water being the last thing he saw as he went under. He didn't even have time to call Blaine's name.

Blaine had been watching Kurt, as he often did, seeing his husband doing athletic jumps without a shirt was nice to look at, and Blaine was very entertained by it, a smile on his face. But he saw Kurt's head hit the edge and saw him go down in the pool. He was in the 12 foot end, under the diving board, and nobody else saw it. For a split second, Blaine was totally unable to scream, he sat frozen as if he watched Kurt go down in slow motion as blood started to swirl red through the water. He was maybe 6 feet away from the point Kurt went down and he gave no thought to himself, but launched himself out of the wheelchair , taking two steps before he dived into the water, reaching Kurt with just the momentum of the dive. Blaine could see his face, eyes open but not focused at all. He grabbed as fast as he could and managed to get hold of Kurt's swim trunks, turning to surface and found himself being pulled up by Puck and Quinn.

Blaine was unable to move his legs by this time, not able to tread water and didn't quite make it to the surface before he started to sink once again. His lungs burned and his muscles were all cramping – but Puck had Kurt, was holding his face out of the water as he moved him toward the edge and many waiting arms. Kurt would be okay. That was what Blaine was thinking, letting himself sink lower in the pool, closing his eyes.

Then he felt a small, strong hand grab his bicep, tugging him back up to the surface. He didn't think he could last, but he broke water, gulping air into his lungs and finally opening his eyes to find Quinn holding him under his arms and treading water, calling for help. He was suddenly surrounded by people, Mike lifting him out of the water into Finn's arms to be taken to a towel sitting on the deck, where he sat next to Kurt. Kurt was pale and blood was pooling under his head from a large gash. He was lying on his side and Rory was pounding on his back to try and get the water out of his airways, then rolled onto his back while Santana was trying to see if he was breathing. Blaine had never seen her look so pale and shaken, but she put her fingers in Kurt's mouth to make sure it was clear, then sealed her lips on his and pushed a breath into his lungs. Blaine had never been so scared. But after several breaths, Kurt started to cough and water came up, gushing over the towel they had set him on. He coughed some more and opened his eyes. Those cornflower blue eyes were the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever seen in his life. He closed his eyes for a second to be sure it wasn't a mirage, but Kurt was there in front of him, trying to hold his hand up to the gash in his head.

By this time, Burt and Carole had heard the screams and were out on the deck and Carole took over, staunching the blood flow from Kurt's head with a towel and taking his pulse. Finn had wrapped a towel around Blaine and was trying to make him sit up, but Blaine just wanted to lie down, he was so tired and his legs were hurting. After months of no movement, moving his legs and forcing them to hold his weight was excruciatingly painful. But he was determined that he wasn't going to leave Kurt's side, no matter how many good intentioned people were there to help.

Burt took charge, asking everyone to get back and give Carole some room to work. After a few minutes she determined that Kurt would be okay. He needed stitches in his head, and might have a small concussion, but his heart rate and everything were fine. Mercedes asked everyone to stay, that they would run Kurt to the urgent care center for stitches and he would be back in a while. Puck brought over Blaine's wheelchair and Finn picked him up and placed him gently in the chair. He wheeled him into his bedroom and assisted in getting him into warm dry clothes so he could accompany Kurt to the urgent care clinic.

At the clinic, the doctor had the stitches – 18 of them – all done in a short time. He determined Kurt had a mild concussion and could go home. Burt wanted Blaine to be assessed, too, since he had somehow gotten up and was able to dive into the pool to save Kurt, but now couldn't move his legs.

"I cannot be absolutely sure, Blaine, but what I think happened is that you were so shocked at seeing Kurt hurt and drowning, that adrenaline shot through your system and gave you the temporary strength to overcome the damaged nerves, kind of like those stories you hear about the mother that can suddenly lift a truck off of her hurt child. The muscles in your legs are responding to my stimulus, the rubber hammer I was tapping you with, but not enough to allow you to get up and walk right now. But since this opened the nerve pathways somehow, I think it is possible that you might be on the path to some sort of recovery. I don't want to get your hopes up, but you need to go see your regular physician soon," the doctor told Blaine.

And so, even though the sun had set, the boys returned to the party, to cheers from everyone, and renewed hope in Blaine's heart.

"Hey, Kurt...where's Lauren?" Rachel asked,

"Not sure, I haven't seen her for a while. Maybe she's inside getting warmed up, it's a bit cool out here."

"I haven't seen Puck for a while, either," Blaine said, grinning. Last time they were missing people from the party, Joey was conceived.

Finn just looked at the other three and started laughing. "Yea, I think Kurt's right. She's getting warmed up alright."

The two missing party goers finally returned, trying to sneak back before anyone saw them, but significant looks from Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, and Finn finally made the two of them blush – a feat that had not been achieved all year.

The party finally came to an end, but Kurt and Blaine were bittersweet. While all their friends had shared where they were headed and what schools they were going to be attending in the fall, Kurt and Blaine had no real plans. For two passionate people, having no plan to follow was draining their creativity and enthusiasm.

By the end of May, Blaine had made some progress. There was the first time he was able to move his toes, the day he could feel the pin pricks the therapist was doing on his calf, and finally he was fit with braces to allow him to stand. He couldn't walk yet, but he could stand.

"I'm so proud of you, baby. This is working, and one day you'll walk again, I know it," Kurt said, his arms around Blaine as they lounged on the sofa watching a movie.

Blaine couldn't keep the smile from his face. The braces were heavy and uncomfortable, but he was glad to be able to stand at all. He leaned over to place his lips on his husband's mouth, softly moving over Kurt's lips. He took breath to speak and said, "I could never have done it without you. It has been a long, hard trial. But having you there every step of the way made it bearable. I do it for you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. He was happy Blaine recognized his contribution, but in his heart, he knew that it was Blaine's own strength that made him walk again. He went back to kissing Blaine, snuggling down into his neck, giving him love bites on his collar bone. Blaine kissed the scar that was being formed where Kurt hit his head on the pool edge. It was in the back of his head, and the tiny shaved strip was growing back. He smiled. His own head of curls had been growing and was now almost two inches long, and Kurt never let a chance to run his fingers through it go by.

"Blaine, want to play a game with me?" Kurt asked, a smile on his face.

"Ah, what kind of game?"

"Just a kid's game. But I think you'll like it," Kurt said in a sort of sing-song, urging Blaine to come play.

"Sure. What do I have to do?"

"Take off your shirt," Kurt replied, winking at Blaine.

"A naked kid's game, Kurt? Really? Where did you grow up?" Blaine said.

"Hey, just take it off, buddy, and I'll take mine off and we can go from there. You ready?"

"Okay," Blaine took off his shirt, unbuttoning it slowly, shaking his shoulders while whistling 'Big Spender' stripper music. Kurt laughed and did the same.

"Now, just lie down on the sofa on your tummy, hands folded under your chin," Kurt instructed.

He took his finger and moved it across Blaine's back in swirling patterns.

"Okay, what did I just write?" Blaine turned his face to look at Kurt.

"I don't know...but maybe you should do it in print, not cursive. Cursive is too hard."

"Okay, I'll try again."

Kurt put out his index finger and wrote words on Blaine's back.

"You said 'Hello Baby'!" Blaine grinned. "My turn."

Blaine sat up and Kurt turned his back for Blaine to write on. He thought for a moment, then moved his finger along Kurt's back. Kurt sat with a frown on his face for a second, trying to puzzle out what was written. "Hold...? Wait a sec..do it again." Blaine did it a little slower. "Oh, Hold my hand!" Kurt giggled and took Blaine's hand in his and kissed the back of it. Then moved up to kiss the inside of Blaine's wrist and started to follow the vein up his forearm, kissing all the way.

"Hey, that's not part of the game. C'mon, it's your turn."

Blaine turned his back and Kurt wrote on his back with his finger.

"Ah...I love to kiss?" Blaine guessed. Kurt smiled and leaned over to kiss Blaine, but Blaine gently turned Kurt away, taking his turn to put words on Kurt's back.

"Hey...'I love' is the first part. Not so original, baby, but...what? OH, no, you didn't. 'I love ice cream'? Blaaaaiiiine!"

"Well, I do. And Mrs Shaw just got back from the grocery store."

"Oh, and I'm guessing she got peppermint ice cream and butterscotch sauce?"

"Ah, well, if someone put it on her grocery list she just might have," said Blaine, faking innocence.

"Honestly, baby. I have created a monster. It was bad enough last week when you gave me peppermint lip balm and then kissed me later wearing butterscotch lip balm. Who knew it even came in butterscotch? Then you were offering me a butterscotch candy and kissing me with a peppermint in your mouth. You are an addict," but by the time he got this far, he was laughing so hard he could hardly speak.

"Hey, Local Harvest makes 32 kinds of lip balm – can I help it if the two I chose at random were those two?"

"Random, baby...random? Okay, I'll go get us some dessert," Kurt smiled and left to fix Blaine his ice cream.

He was back in a few minutes with one large dish of the frozen concoction, several cherries on top. One spoon.

"Well, there's mine...where's yours?" Blaine asked.

"Not so fast. This is for both of us." Kurt took the spoon and smeared just a little on his lip and turned to Blaine. Blaine's eyes lit up and he leaned forward to lick the ice cream off of Kurt's lips. Kurt took another spoon and fed it to Blaine, who took the spoon in his mouth with a sensuous moan, then put his finger in the sauce and put it in Kurt's mouth. Kurt sucked it off, swirling his tongue around the tip of Blaine's finger before slowly pulling it out with a pop sound. Blaine's eyes got bigger and he got another finger full and did it again.

They took turns feeding each other the ice cream, smears of butterscotch and peppermint all over their skin. Until Kurt pushed Blaine back on the sofa and dripped icy cold bits of the ice cream onto Blaine's nipples – bringing forth a squeal, so he was, of course, forced to warm them up again with his tongue. He tugged on the waistband of Blaine's jeans.

"Kurt, I love you and sometimes trust you..."

"Sometimes? SOMETIMES?" Kurt's eyes opened wide in mock innocence, batting his eyelashes.

"You just put ice cream on my nipples! Do you have any idea how cold that is?"

Kurt just giggled and pulled at the jeans again. Blaine turned half-way away to stop him.

Kurt took one of the cherries and popped it in his mouth. After a few seconds of some sort of wiggling and moving his tongue, Blaine watching in interest the whole time, Kurt removed the cherry – and there was a knot tied neatly in the cherry stem. Blaine's mouth fell open, and he unbuttoned his jeans, pulling the zipper down. With a self-satisfied grin, Kurt tugged the rest of Blaine's clothes off, removing his at the same time.

There wasn't much ice cream left in the bowl at this point, but Kurt scooped the last big spoonful into his mouth and leaned over into Blaine' lap, taking him into his mouth with the ice cream. Blaine moaned, his eyes getting huge. Kurt swirled his tongue around the head, moving the frozen spoonful so it was cold all over, then swallowed the ice cream, and began to suck and massage Blaine's cock with his tongue and lips, warming it up as he went. He had a hard time not smiling because the sounds coming from Blaine were quite entertaining.

"Scoot back," Kurt asked, removing his mouth for a moment, and Blaine moved back against the back of the sofa, making room for Kurt to get on, too. Kurt had Blaine on his side, facing him. He got on the sofa facing Blaine, but his feet at the other end. He leaned forward to take Blaine back in his mouth – and Blaine got the idea and took Kurt into his own. Why hadn't they tried this before? It was easy to telegraph what you wanted and needed when both of you were doing the same thing. This was a novel experience and so they took their time, slowly licking and rubbing, moving just their lips over each other's cock, then taking them deep. At the end, Blaine came first, but it didn't matter because it was such a shared experience, Kurt was soon to follow and moved around to kiss Blaine's face.

They moved to the shower to wash the last of the stickiness from the ice cream and sauce off of their skin. Before Kurt lifted Blaine in his arms, Blaine snagged the last cherry out of the bowl, determined to learn to tie a knot in the stem with his tongue.

Along with the therapy to walk, Blaine was strengthening his arms. He could push himself in his wheelchair a little now, although he couldn't yet lift himself up. Kurt had a bar installed over the bed with a trapeze so Blaine could pull himself up to a sitting position without help, and Blaine used it to exercise his arm muscles.

"Why are you spending so much time building your arm muscles, baby? I already think you have the cutest biceps in Ohio," Kurt teased one morning.

"I have a reason," was all Blaine would say. But several weeks went by as he continued to work his muscles.

Then one Friday, he asked Kurt to take him to the music room and get out his violin. He hadn't played it much since he had the second bout of meningitis, and frankly he was a little afraid. He wasn't up to playing his cello – that took leg strength, too, but he thought he might be up to holding the violin.

Kurt placed it beside him, and Blaine gently took out the bow, turning the little knob to tighten the bowstrings and rubbed rosin over them. Kurt watched, always fascinated by Blaine's ability to lock himself in a world where only he existed with the instrument. Blaine picked up the violin itself, drawing the bow across the strings, but cringing a little as the sound wasn't to his liking. He hummed to himself, turning the little pegs and plucking the strings until it was tuned.

"Can you hit middle C for me?" he asked Kurt, who reached over and hit the note on the piano. Blaine plucked a string, smiled at Kurt and nodded his thanks.

"Care to hear a little Bach this morning?" Blaine smiled.

"Oh, of course!" Kurt beamed. He loved to hear Blaine play.

"Okay, here's Little Fugue in G Minor. It was the first thing I played at a recital when I was about 12."

He closed his eyes and put the bow to the strings. He tapped his foot very lightly for a second and began to play. Kurt was mesmerized. Blaine played it all the way through, almost four minutes, and set the violin down on his lap, muscles shaking in his arms.

"That was beautiful, Blaine." he heard from the doorway, looking up to see Mercedes standing with Joey in her arms. She smiled at him, obviously impressed. Joey was looking, kicking her little feet when the music stopped.

"Can you play, Mercy? I can't believe I never asked you that," Blaine said.

"She and I took piano lessons together when we were kids," Kurt supplied. "Do you still play?" he turned to Mercedes, reaching up to take Joey from her.

"I've played Blaine's piano here, but not a lot," she answered, looking at Blaine and winking. She had asked him if she could play when she first moved in to the house with Cooper.

"Well, let's hear what you've got!" Blaine said, and Mercedes moved to the piano and uncovered the keys. She sat and moved a bit to get comfortable, resting her hands on the keys and thinking. Just as she moved her hand to warm them up on the keys a bit, Finn and Rachel came in.

"This is where you're all hiding!" Rachel said, sitting down next to Kurt to give Joey a tiny kiss on her head. Finn stood by the piano, leaning to see what music was on it.

"What are you going to play?" he asked Mercy.

"Oh, something you all know," she smiled and began to play. They all joined in as they heard the familiar tune:

If tomorrow is Judgment Day

And I'm standin' on the front line

And the Lord ask me what I did with my life

I'll say I spent it with you

(clap your hand's y'all it's alright)

It's alright

(clap your hands y'all it's alright)

If I wake up in World War III

I see destruction and poverty

And I feel like I want to go home

It's okay if you're coming with me

'Cause your love is my love

And my love is your love

It would take an eternity to break us

And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us

If I lose my fame and fortune

(really don't matter)

And I'm homeless on the street

And I'm sleepin' in Grand Central Station

It's okay if you're sleeping with me

And the years they pass by us

We stay young through each other's eyes

And no matter how old we get

It's okay as long as I got you babe

'Cause your love is my love

And my love is your love

It would take an eternity to break us

And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us

If I should die this very day

Don't cry, 'cause on earth we wasn't meant to stay

And no matter what the people say

I'll be waiting for you after the Judgment Day

'Cause your love is my love

And my love is your love

It would take an eternity to break us

And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us.

They all looked at each other, tears in their eyes, but smiles on their faces. Nobody wanted this special feeling to end, so they sang more songs, "Here's To Us", "Last Friday Night", "Try a Little Tenderness", "Don't Stop Believing'". Sometimes one would sing and the others listen, Blaine has switched to guitar and played for some while Mercedes and Kurt took turns playing the piano. These six people, having ties to each other, loving each other, knew they would spend the rest of their lives connected to each other; no matter how far their lives took them they would still all be together as a family, and it made them so happy. At the end, everyone was tired and they sang "Hush, Little Baby" to Joey as her mama rocked her to sleep.

"You look so happy, baby. It makes me happy, too," Kurt said to Blaine later that day. He had taken them to the clearing in the woods where they had proposed to each other. Even though it had rained the week before, the ground was dry and warm and Kurt spread a blanket for them to lay on. They hadn't seen any cars in the parking lot before they went so far along the little path, surrounded by trees and birdsong. Aramis frisked ahead, wagging his tail and smelling all the odors of the forest, but staying close to the boys.

"I am happy. I guess I don't stop to ponder it very much, but I really am. I have you, Kurt. What else could I ever want?" Blaine asked, turning a bit to grin up at Kurt.

"I can say the same thing. We've been through a lot in a year. A whole hell of a lot. But we came through it together," Kurt said, parking the wheelchair beside the road. He stepped into the thicket, walking a ways and spreading the blanket before returning to pick Blaine up and carrying him to their spot.

Settling down on the blanket next to Blaine, Kurt opened the picnic basket and handed Aramis a bone to chew. The collie took it gingerly from Kurt's fingers and walked a little way away to lie down and start chewing, his tail waving occasionally in the air. Next, he took out their food – sandwiches of roasted veggies on pita and fresh pineapple, grapes, and mango. He followed that with a small bottle of white wine and two plastic glasses.

They ate in relative silence, feeding each other little tidbits and giving tender kisses in between. Blaine was propped on his hands, leaning back, and Kurt was lying with his head in his husband's lap. Blaine was peeling grapes, dropping them into Kurt's mouth one at a time.

"I love that you're playing the violin again," Kurt smiled, snaking his arm around Blaine's waist. "You are getting better every day. I could just sit and listen all the time."

"I'm practicing so I can get into a good school. We're still going to New York next year, aren't we?"

"I hope so. But I wanted to run something past you. I've always wanted to go to NYADA. Now that Rachel has been accepted, I still would like to go – she'd be there so we could kind of support each other. One thing I have been thinking is that maybe she can live in the Anderson New York apartment this fall, and we can move in the next year. Or maybe as soon as the spring? We could start mid-year, I think. If you want to." Kurt looked up, shading his eyes from the sun to see Blaine's face more clearly.

"That's a wonderful idea, Kurt! We should ask her. It would be so much better than having her do the dorm thing, she could study without so much interference. That apartment is closed unless somebody from the company needs it for a short term, so it wouldn't be hard to just make it for her now, then we can move in later. It has 4 bedrooms, so no problems with us all fitting, and it's already furnished."

Kurt's eyebrow went up at that. "Really? Well, we can redecorate it, can't we? When we move there, I mean. I'm not sure I want to live in 'Early Corporate Hotel' décor,"

Blaine laughed. "Of course we can redecorate! And for your information, it's decorated in 'Late Pottery Barn'. We'll go shopping in Greenwich Village and make it a hippie pad, or do some minimalist two-shade crap. Anything we want, Kurt."

Kurt laughed, reaching over to tickle Blaine on his ribs a little.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, watching some birds flit from branch to branch in the trees. Blaine laid down, and Kurt rolled over onto his stomach, head propped on his hands to see Blaine's face. They both broke out in big grins, just to be together.

"Oh, my stars, baby, we are so cheesy," Kurt said.

"Yeah, I know. But I wouldn't have it any other way, would you?" Blaine asked and Kurt shook his head. "Have you given much thought about which school you want to attend?"

"I think I really do want to go to NYU. Their Tisch School has a program for Broadway-bound students. You have to apply, then audition, but I think I can do it. If not, my backup plan is to go to design school. I have been planning, drawing, and constructing clothes since I was a kid. I'd be just as happy doing that. Hell, I'd be happy pumping gas if I was with you, baby. You know that," Kurt told him.

Blaine smoothed a few strands of hair out of Kurt's eyes, moving his hand down to cup his cheek. He scooted forward to give Kurt a sweet kiss on his lips. "Me, too, Kurt."

"But tell me where you'd like to study. Tisch?"

"Not my first choice, but I'd be happy there. I don't even want Julliard, though the same applies. After reading about them, I want to try the Manhattan School of Music. I need to get back in practice, though. Any program, no matter where I go, will require a lot of stamina. I'm willing to put in the hours, but I just don't feel very confident about my strength," Blaine looked away.

"Oh, baby. Don't worry so much. We have a year. I know we can do it. I'll be there every step and together we can get this. You know we can look at how far you've come in just a month?," Kurt kissed Blaine, then sat up and gathered him into his arms, kissing his face, his neck, giving him love bites on his neck while Blaine lost himself in holding on to Kurt, running his hands over his back, down his shoulder blades, across his chest.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and pressed it to his own chest," I know we'll be okay -because this beats for you, Kurt. Only you. Always you." And it felt like in saying so to Kurt, something was lifted from his heart, making it easier to beat. Kurt took Blaine's hand and did the same. They could make their dreams come true.


	35. And In The End

Blaine was clapping, bouncing in his wheelchair and hooting as Kurt took a bow. Mr Schue had loaned them the keys to the auditorium to practice their auditions they had been working on for weeks. Kurt had sung his old favorite, "Defying Gravity" and when he hit the high note, Blaine's heart about stopped. He was so proud of his husband. The admissions department at Tisch was holding auditions for students that wanted to start at half-semester in the spring and Kurt and Blaine were going to fly out to New York for that.

Blaine was sitting out front with Rachel, Finn, and Mercedes when Kurt came out after his song. Rachel flew into his arms, catching him off guard and almost knocking him over.

"Oh, Kurt! That was the best you've ever sung that! I think you're ready," Rachel crowed, planting a big kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah, man, that was great. But have you chosen between that and "Not The Boy Next Door"? I love you doing that, too," Finn said.

"I don't know. What do you think, baby?" Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Mercedes and I both like this song better, but you'll be more original with the Boy Next Door," Blaine told him, Mercedes nodding her agreement.

"I'll give it more thought," Kurt said. "Let's see what you have today, baby. Finn? Can you help me get the wheelchair up on stage?"

"No, Kurt, just take me over to the piano bench. It'll make it easier," Blaine asked. Finn got to him first and picked him up, walking up the steps and placing him on the piano bench.

"Wow us, Blaine!" Mercedes called, sitting back down next to Rachel.

Blaine closed his eyes, gathering strength, gripping and ungripping his hands to loosen them a bit before he held them over the keyboard. He took a deep breath and began to play. The piece he was doing today was Cornish Rhapsody. His finger flew over the keys, his eyes tightly closed as he brought himself into his own world, blocking out everything else in the room, in his mind, except the music. Blaine loved singing, he loved the Top 40 that Kurt teased him about all the time, he loved folk songs and lullabies, he loved 70's rock. But he had first learned classic music as a young child and he dreamed of Beethoven, Debussy, Dvorák, and Vivaldi long before Pink and Katie Perry. He could sing those songs and be happy, but he could give his soul to Liszt and Chopin.

When he was done and the others started to clap, he held up his hand for them to wait and motioned to Kurt to bring his violin. He was tired in a way, but excited to play the other piece he loved and was contemplating using for an audition. He picked up the rosined bow and touched it to the strings, feeling the pull it created. Rosin rubbed on the camel hair of the bow strings made them rough and they stuck to the catgut strings – an un-rosined bow made no noise because there was no friction, it made no vibration. Blaine played the first note and his audience was silent, trying to catch each note, trying to place the music they recognized but couldn't name.

It was a short piece, maybe 3 minutes long, and when it was done, his friends in the audience clapped.

"I know that music – I had a music box when I was little that played that tune," Rachel said.

"It's Beethoven...Fur Elise," Kurt smiled. He'd been listening to Blaine practice that for weeks now.

"See if you can tell me what this is..." Blaine said, taking up the bow again. He played 'Devil Went Down To Georgia' as everyone clapped and sang along, smiling.

"When is your audition?" Mercedes asked.

"Two weeks after Kurt's. We're going to stay in the New York apartment – no use coming home just to turn around and go back again."

"Rachel is coming about a week after we get there, so she can get acclimated before she starts at NYADA," Kurt told Mercedes.

"Well, I guess it's up to me to keep the home fires burning. I'll keep an eye on your loved ones. Finn, I'll have you fat and sassy by the time Rachel comes home for Thanksgiving," Mercedes laughed. "And Aramis won't even know you two!" she said, pointing at Blaine and Kurt, who were sitting on the piano bench together, arms wrapped around each other.

"What are we going to do with Aramis when we move to New York? Can he be happy in the apartment all day? I will walk him every evening, but.." Kurt said, almost to himself. For some reason he hadn't thought about the collie when they had planned to go to school.

"We can always see how he likes it. The apartment is 4,000 square feet, you know. It's not exactly a shoe box. Plus, the roof garden is the whole roof, and it has grass and it's fenced. He will probably be fine. We'll have different schedules, so he won't be too lonely," Blaine said. And it's in walking distance to Central Park."

"You know I'll take care of him, Kurt. He can come to the shop with me most days," Finn offered.

"And get auto grease all over his snow white coat? Are you kidding?" Kurt said in shock.

"Burt took him when you were in the hospital with Blaine and he was fine," Finn said, then paled. Kurt wasn't supposed to know that.

"Whaaaat?" Kurt squealed. "He took my beautiful golden and white collie with long flowing hair...and let him lie under dripping, dirty, oily cars?"

"Calm down, dude. He told him where he could lie down – he got him a rug for heaven's sake, or left him in the office. The poor dog was miserable without you two," Finn told them.

"Arrgggh." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"He can keep me company. Cooper and I love to walk to the park with Joey, we can take Aramis with us, too. We'll make sure he gets love, Kurt," Mercedes said.

"I know. I just don't want to leave him behind," Kurt looked sad, and Blaine took his hand, squeezing it in sympathy.

The place landed in New York and a driver was standing at the gate with KURT & BLAINE written on a card he was holding.

"That's us," Blaine said, signaling at the man. The man went for the luggage and the boys waited in the car. The summer was still hot here, more so than in Lima, and Blaine wished he had on a few less layers. Kurt, of course, looked cool as a cucumber in his skinny jeans, button-down, vest, scarf...well, everything but spats. Blaine smiled, maybe he'd get Kurt some spats for his birthday, at least it was something he didn't already own.

"What are you smiling about, baby?" Kurt asked,

"Just thinking about you," Blaine returned, kissing Kurt on his cheek.

They got to the apartment, Aramis on his leash tugging to get to the door. He hadn't liked being in the crate for the flight. Blaine held him tight as Kurt pushed the wheelchair, the driver bringing up one suitcase and the doorman the two others. Everything was settled, the tips paid to the men, and Kurt and Blaine were alone in the large apartment.

"This is nice, I like the décor, Blaine. We might not have to change much when we move in next spring," Kurt said, grinning as he looked around. The walls were several shades of taupe and gray in geometric patterns, but not boldly graphic, just subtle. The furniture was modern and looked comfortable, with a few paintings and accessories.

"We'll have to buy things to make it look like us, but the basics are nice."

"I haven't been here for a while. Last time it was done in earth colors...browns and oranges. I like this better. Cooper's New York manager has it done every few years by students at the design school," Blaine told him. He pushed himself over to the kitchen and through a hallway to a door. "Unlock the dead bolt," he asked, and Kurt complied. "There, that's the stairs to the roof. It had some flower boxes and a big patch of grass. I think there's still a picnic table and stuff beside the pool and plenty of room for Aramis to run. It's all fenced in – six foot tall brick walls, so he can't fall off. Go take him up, I'll wait here," Blaine moved his hand to show Kurt to go ahead.

"You have a pool...on the ROOF?" Kurt said. Blaine nodded.

Kurt and Aramis were up there for about ten minutes when they came back, a little winded.

"Blaine! What do you mean 'a few flower boxes'? It looks like the Botanic Gardens up there. With a spa! You sure have a gift for understatement, my love," Kurt said, practically jumping up and down.

"Oh, yeah, well..." Blaine blushed. It wasn't that he was ashamed of having a lot of money, just that he didn't like to flaunt it in people's faces. Especially not Kurt's.

Aramis went over to a rug to lie down, tired from the plane ride and the run on the roof.

"Let's go get a little nap before dinner, okay?" Blaine asked Kurt. He was tired, too.

In the bedroom, Kurt put their clothes in the closet, and unpacked the things for the dresser and products for the bath. He took off all the layers right down to his sleeveless undershirt and boxer briefs. Blaine was getting much better at undressing. His strength had steadily improved to the point he could do about anything but reach his feet and get his jeans off, so Kurt helped him a bit. The most important step Blaine had made in the past month was transfer – which meant he could get himself from his wheelchair into his bed by himself with just a board to slide over on. Cooper had a trapeze installed over the bed like the one Blaine had at home to help him lift himself with his arms to maneuver in and out of bed, and with that he could get into the wheelchair by himself.

Kurt was really of two minds about this. He was thrilled that Blaine was able to reclaim some of his freedom, and Kurt rejoiced in Blaine's happiness. But deep down, where he would never admit it, he was a tiny bit sad because Blaine wouldn't need to count on him as much. He knew that was selfish, and he knew Blaine being able to function more and more by himself was the best of all possible worlds, Kurt was just that little bit unsure of himself that he wanted Blaine to need him for everything. He shook it off, realizing it was just that – selfishness on his part. Kurt knew Blaine loved him, had no doubt at all, but did he need him?

"I don't have to be at the auditorium until Wednesday, so we have some time to just explore the city in the next few days. Where do you want to go first?" Kurt asked him.

"Central Park! We can take Aramis and go for a walk after dinner. What do you want to eat?" Blaine asked.

Kurt leaned forward and licked Blaine's neck. "Hmmm...this tastes pretty good," he flirted.

Blaine giggled.

"And now that Cooper had a sex swing installed for us..."

"What? Oh, you think you're funny. Hey, do you know what people do on a sex swing?" Blaine asked.

"No idea," Kurt giggled.

The boys snuggled down into the blankets together, Blaine nuzzling into Kurt's neck with a sigh of satisfaction. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, kissing his temple. It never failed to amaze him that he could love Blaine so much. He had thought of having a 'love of his life', someone to come home to each night and never get tired of being with, just a romantic dream, really. Someone that he could talk to about anything, anytime and that person would understand him, would support him in life's journey. It was a high ideal to aim for, and although Kurt had dreamed of it in general terms, it wasn't until he was faced with the loss of Blaine that he realized he had found that person. And the thought of what his life would be without Blaine? He would be so lost. How lucky had he been to be there as Blaine walked down the stairs at Dalton and take his hand?

Kurt held Blaine to his chest, hugging him so close, his eyes getting misty at the thought of how broken his life would be without Blaine.

"Hey, hey, what's this? Tears? Kurt, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all as long as I have you, Blaine. I just can't believe how much you mean to me, baby. How lost I would be without you. Oh, how I love you, Blaine," Kurt whispered into Blaine's curls. "I love you."

Blaine turned up his face, catching Kurt's lips with his own, kissing very softly, very gently. He cupped Kurt's jaw in his hand, as he did the first time they kissed, and kissed again, eyes closed and letting himself get lost in just the touch of their lips together. He pulled back just a tiny bit, kissing Kurt's cheek, his jaw, and down into his neck. There was the scent of Kurt's shaving lotion -kind of citrus and clean. Kurt was always a mixture of scents, kind of fruity and spicy with all the products he used. Then there was the cologne he preferred, Aramis. Oh, that was just the scent of seduction to Blaine. He could bathe in it, drink it...and Kurt always smelled a bit like it, even if he hadn't worn it in days. Blaine thought it had probably seeped into Kurt's pores, became part of him.

Blaine moved down Kurt's chest, stopping to remove the undershirt Kurt was wearing. He kissed his chest, pressing his ear to hear the steady, faithful pounding of Kurt's heart. Now, if Aramis was the scent of seduction, Kurt's heartbeat was the sound of it. More than aroused moaning, more than quick breaths turning into excited panting, more than the thin squeal of a climax, it was his heartbeat -telling Blaine that Kurt was there, that when he was aroused it beat harder, that when Blaine was lost and needed comfort, that loyal heart was beating for him and only for him – that was the sound of love. Blaine kissed over Kurt's heart again.

Blaine moved his hands, just skimming over Kurt's ribs. He followed the curves from the center to the sides, kissing along the lines. He put his nose into Kurt's armpit, making Kurt giggle and start to push him away, but Blaine held up a hand and stopped him. He loved even the scent of Kurt's sweat. Kurt was so fastidious, Blaine rarely got to smell Kurt's own scent and this was a treat. His scent was not stale or bitter like some people, but it was a unique odor, salty like sea breezes.

Kurt's arms wrapped closer around Blaine, stopping him from kissing his chest any more, but Blaine didn't fight him. He just sort of melted into Kurt, in complete trust that Kurt would take care of him, that he would know what was best for them and act on it. Kurt kissed Blaine's neck, then trailed the kisses up behind his ear to the place he knew was just a tiny bit ticklish and made Blaine's skin break out in goose-flesh. He shivered a little, and Kurt moved his mouth to kiss Blaine's soft lips again. He would never tire of this, just sharing their love, not having to talk or progress to another level – they were both happy just giving tender love to each other for hours.

"Close your eyes, baby, and go to sleep. I'll be here to watch over you," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, and pulled the blankets up to make a warm nest for them to fall asleep.

The auditions for both Kurt and Blaine went perfectly. Kurt decided to do "Not The Boy Next Door" and the admission committee clapped and told him he would hear by the end of the month. Blaine played both the piano and violin, then answered what seemed like a hundred questions about what he liked, how many instruments he could play, if he sang (he actually did sing an impromptu song for them at that point).

While there are always some nerves with this sort of thing, both of them felt fairly confident that they did well, so all that was left was to see Rachel settled in the apartment before she started NYADA, and then go home to await results.

The knock at the door started Aramis barking, but Kurt hushed him with a word. He hurried to open the door and threw his arms around Rachel, picking her up and twirling her around before setting her down gently.

"And I'm happy to see you, too, Kurt!" she cooed, then turned to Blaine and gave him a hug and kiss, too.

"Oh, this is beautiful, Blainers! I love it."

"Would you like to see your bedroom?" he asked and wheeled down the hallway, Rachel and two doormen following with suitcases and boxes on their carts.

"Do I get to pick which room I want?" she asked.

"You can if you want to, but Cooper had the design school do this one for you," he explained as he opened the door to reveal a confection of pale pink and dusty gray, all ruffles and romantic turn-of-the-century cherry wood furniture. Rachel's eyes got big. Her room at home had once been described by Kurt as "where Holly Hobbie and Strawberry Shortcake go to hook up" - all bubble gum and sunshine. This was pink, but a subtle shade that looked sophisticated and lovely, not pre-teen angst.

"The color on the walls is called 'ashes of roses', I thought you'd like it. Would you like to see the other rooms?" Kurt asked.

"No, this is perfect. Oh, Blaine, Kurt - -thank you so much. My dads are going to love this. They're coming to visit on Thursday, so I have a few days to move all my things in and get settled. This is...perfect."

Blaine and Kurt smiled. They gave her the grand tour and were relieved when she went into her new room to take a short nap before dinner.

The rest of the week went smoothly, all three of them learning how to get from one spot to another in New York. When Blaine moved there in the spring, assuming they both got accepted to their respective colleges, he would have a driver because of his wheelchair. Cooper insisted and Kurt agreed. But Kurt was adamant that he could ride the subway or walk most days. Blaine only agreed to this if Kurt promised to call a cab or use the driver on bad weather days. Cooper insisted on a full-time maid, the boys opted for a three-day-a-week cleaning lady. And on it went until all the details were ironed out.

On Sunday, Rachel said goodbye to her friends and they went to the airport, Aramis in tow. Burt met them at the Columbus airport and they were all home by dinner time.

The rest of the fall and early winter went by as usual, but Blaine continued to get stronger. By Thanksgiving, he could stand for almost a minute and take three or four steps. Finn had taken over the garage and Burt was busy with his new job. Rachel was happy in the apartment, but would be relieved when the boys came in the spring, she missed having people to talk to. Kurt and Blaine both worked on audition pieces just to keep in practice and Blaine had worked up to being able to do an hour's playing without getting tired.

Blaine was accepted to The Manhattan School of Music and Kurt was accepted to New York University and plans were underway for them to move to New York after Christmas.

One day before Thanksgiving, the family was sitting at the dinner table, and Burt brought up that the old house was probably going to have to be put up for rent, or maybe sold. Blaine had made it clear that Burt and Carole were to think of the big house as their own, a place for the whole family to live. It had been in Blaine's family for four generations, and since it was meant for family, then family would live in it – and that included Burt, Carole, and Finn. So, Burt was looking for a renter for the small house Kurt had grown up in and had several people wanting to look at it. Finn volunteered to do this, so the matter was settled. Mercedes thought about the house being empty and made a few plans of her own.

The next day, Kurt woke up to find an envelope on his dresser, addressed to him. He opened it to find:

_Dear Kurt,_

_Please join me for a tea party at the old tree house, 1 p.m. Today. Bring just yourself, it's a private party._

_Love, your oldest friend_

Well, who could turn that down? He told Blaine about it, a bit reluctant to leave him behind, but he told Kurt he was not going to be alone, he was going to be entertained by a sweet young girl and her daddy. Kurt smiled. Mercedes had arranged for Cooper to have lunch with his daughter and brother while Kurt and Mercy had their meeting.

Kurt drove up the old driveway, parking in his old spot. It was strange to come here after all that had happened, back to the house he was born in. There were so many memories. His mother lived here, Blaine got sick here, his dad had a heart attack here. He walked around the back of the house and under the tree, the paint peeling a little, but the boards of the tree house were strong and would last. He hoisted himself up and climbed into the tree house.

Mercedes laughed to see him grinning. She wanted this to be a happy time, not one filled with bitter or sad memories. Kurt sat down on a cushion. Apparently, Mercy had brought new ones. Gone were the green walls and cushions and in their place were gold and blue. She smiled at Kurt and waved for him to seat himself beside her.

"Thank you for coming, Kurt. I missed the days when it was you and me against the world," she said softly, brushing her thumb across his cheek and cupping his jaw in her warm hand.

"I miss those days, too, Mercy. We had no idea what lay ahead of us, did we?" he replied, returning her gesture.

"I made hot chocolate and your mom's malted milk cookies to eat, just like last time we were here," she said.

"I love this place, it has so many memories of our childhood. I came out to you here, remember that summer?" he asked her.

"Yes, I do. And we talked over all of our triumphs and all of our heartbreaks, right here, from the time we could climb up that ladder. Remember when your dad built this?"

"Oh, yeah. Wow, if walls could talk. But as much as I loved those times, Mercy – I love the life I'm living now," Kurt said, looking a little pensive, thinking about what all had happened in their lives since those long ago days.

"Are you happy, Mercy?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

"You know I am. I love Cooper. He's funny, he's sweet, and he treats me like a queen every day. He loves my mother, he respects my father and he treats Tice like his own brother. Plus, he is the very best daddy Joey could ever dream of. So, yes, Kurt, I'm happy. Now, I'm not ready to hang up my voice yet – one day I'd love to try singing for somebody other than the family, but I'm content for now. What about you? I'd say you've been drug through the wringer this year, honey. Are you really, truly happy?"

"Yes. You're right, I have been through the wringer...but hasn't everyone? Blaine's illness, your pregnancy, moving, Blaine's dad's death. I've had more changes in my life this year than any year at all. But the good things outweigh the bad ones, don't they?" Kurt leaned over and kissed Mercedes on her cheek. "The best thing that happened is that we married the loves of our lives. I love Blaine more than I can even say. He is my light, my reason for living, Mercy. I just cannot put it into words."

"You don't have to, Kurt. Everyone can see it, the way you look at each other. The love just pours out of both of you. Even my mama said she'd never seen a stronger love." Mercedes said, and Kurt blushed but gave her a smile.

"There are two things I'm gonna miss when we move to New York. My dad and you. Oh, I'll miss Finn, Carole and Cooper, and all my friends...but in my heart of hearts, I'll miss you two the most. Shit. I feel like Dorothy saying goodbye to the Scarecrow before returning to Kansas." he said, burying his face in Mercy's shoulder as she pulled him close, their arms around each other.

"And I'll miss you, too." Mercedes said. 'You're still my best friend, Kurt, and always will be. But I know that one day you and Blaine will come back to us. And I look forward to that day, honey."

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB KBKBKB


End file.
